The People's Prince
by Damien
Summary: Tenchi Masaki has avoided Jurai politics so far, but not much longer.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Tenchi Muyo are the property of their  
  
respective owners.  
  
TENCHI MUYO:  
  
THE PEOPLE'S PRINCE  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was four in the morning. The sun had yet to come up, and Tenchi  
  
Masaki had yet to fall asleep. Instead, he stared at the ceiling, lying on his bed, reflecting on his life. One thought kept returning to him. He felt old.  
  
'When did I start to feel this way?'  
  
'I haven't always been this way.'  
  
'Or have I?'  
  
He came to a sitting position on his bed and despite the darkness, he surveyed his room. It wasn't much to look at, rather spartan for a man of his years. No personality to it what so ever. His eyes moved from one wall to another. It could have easily been his father's or grandfather's room. No, that wasn't exactly right. His father's room was full of photographs and sketches of bygone days, books and magazines more fitting an adolescent.  
  
'When did we switch places, father? ...Father.'  
  
The word stuck in his head. He was a father now. He rose and went over to the cradle in the corner of the room, and peered down at the infant inside. A smile penetrated his melancholy as he thought of his daughter. A child he had no say in the conception of. One could even say, he had been raped, but Tenchi didn't think of it that way, though at times he cursed the fact that even more of his freedom had been lost.  
  
The girls had been quite insistent that they could better care for Mayuka, and that she should be placed in one of their rooms. Exactly whose room, quickly became an item of contention. Strangely enough, it was Washu and Sasami, who had been the most ...argumentative. He decided against them though, Mayuka was his daughter and his responsibility.  
  
Responsibility.  
  
Responsible.   
  
A responsible adult.  
  
'When did that happen?' he thought returning to his bed and looking out the window at the newly rising sun. 'When did the child leave?' For a second time, he left his bed and paced his room. He stopped in front of a full length mirror, looking at the stranger in front of him. 'Where is the guy, who went out with his friends when I lived in Tokyo? Where is the guy, who would miss class because he fell asleep on the school roof? Where is the guy, who defied his grandfather, broke into the cave, and set Ryoko free? Where's the guy who punched someone out for insinuating that he was so hard up that he'd stoop to sleeping with old ladies... Where are my pants?'  
  
The sun was up. His alarm clocked told him it was half passed the hour. It was time for all responsible adults to hit the carrot mines. He had actually made it outside his door, before slender yet strong arms rapped themselves around him from behind.  
  
  
  
A universe away, someone else was beginning to feel their years. "My Queen, what do you mean?! Lord Seiryo will not marry the Princess  
  
Aeka?!"  
  
Normally, news of the happenings of the Royal Family would be given to the people by means of an official press release, but the princesses had been gone for so long. The people were hungry for news, whether it truth or rumor. The proposed marriage of Princess Aeka and the return of Princess Sasami, had been at the forefront of every news service and tabloid in the empire, despite the Royal Court never confirming the stories. When the Court returned to Jurai without them, the rumor mill had gone into overdrive. Queen Funaho decided it best to address the people's concerns.  
  
"It has been decided, that a union is not in the interest of the Royal house at this time," Funaho answered calmly. She stood before a packed house of reporters.   
  
It was the first time a press conference was held in the Royal Palace and by the look of the Emperor, who watched on a monitor from an adjoining room with Queen Misaki, the last time.  
  
"So... the marriage is only delayed?"  
  
"Whose decision was it to call the marriage off?"  
  
"Is it true, that both Princess Aeka and Prince Yosho were killed by the space pirate Ryoko some 700 years ago, and the Royal House is just reluctant to tell the people?"  
  
"Please one at a time. All your question will be answered," said Funaho without letting her aggravation show.   
  
"Is it true, that Lord Seiryo took one look at how.... um hmm heavy, Princess Aeka has become and refused the marriage?" The reporter asking the question even had a picture. It showed a rotund Princess Aeka, sitting in a lounge chair, stuffing what looked like bonbons into her mouth.   
  
The sounds of many guards restraining someone with great difficulty could be heard in the adjoining room. Funaho prayed they could hold her sister.  
  
"Is it true, Princess Aeka ran off with Prince Yosho, and they refuse to return due to the racial tensions their love caused?"  
  
Emperor Azusa did not like the tone of some of the reporters, or some of the things they were insinuating about the Royal House, but Funaho had promised them a completely open news conference.  
  
"One at a time.... PLEASE. The marriage has been indefinitely postponed. It was the Princess's decision and yes she is very much alive, and as lovely as ever. As to the whereabouts of Prince Yosho, we still do not know what's become of him after his battle with Ryoko."  
  
Funaho again answered each and every question with unflappable ease. Slowly the news conference began to wind down.  
  
"Where are the Princesses now?"  
  
"When will they return to Jurai?"  
  
"Both Princesses Aeka and Sasami are vacationing at one of the Royal  
  
Resort worlds. The exact location is secret, in respect of their privacy and for their security. We expect them to return to Jurai within the year."   
  
On monitors through out the room, pictures of the long lost princesses appeared. Gasps could be heard from the reporters as they looked upon the first pictures taken of the royal princesses in seven hundred years. The hall became quiet as the monitors cycled through various pictures of the princesses, ending with a picture of the entire  
  
Royal Family sans Yosho posing in front of a beautiful crystal clear lake, surrounded by a lush forest.  
  
"If that is all the questions..." As the audience looked at the slideshow of pictures with a quiet awe, Funaho took the opportunity to leave the podium. She was half way to the exit when someone stood.  
  
"Excuse me, your Highness; I have a few more questions."  
  
Funaho turned to face the voice, who had spoken out. It belonged to a young woman with long brown hair, which flowed unhindered down to the small of her back. She had a heart shaped face and extremely intelligent cobalt blue eyes. From her badge, Funaho surmised that the young woman worked for one of the lesser known news agencies, some would even call it a 'rag'. Up until now the young woman had sat quietly, taking in all that she heard, watching every expression on the queen's face. "Your question?"  
  
"Yes, my Queen. Is it true, both princesses were involved in the incident with Kagato and the destruction of the Souja?"   
  
The hall, which had been quiet after the showing of the pictures, came to life again as one reporter mumbled to another. Funaho didn't even bat an eye lash.  
  
"The Souja was destroyed by a joint Galaxy police - Jurian task force. The make up of said task force must be kept classified, as to protect its members and their families from terrorist acts perpetuated by any allies Kagato may have had."  
  
"Was the Tsunami involved in this joint task force?"   
  
The hall became quiet again at the mention of that name. Now all of Jurai was listening.  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"Did Lord Yosho have an involvement?"  
  
"Lord Yosho had no involvement with the destruction of the Souja. As I mentioned before, we are unsure of Prince Yosho's present predicament." Without any outward sign, Queen Funaho cursed to herself. For the most part, she had gotten through the press conference with only telling one falsehood. It wasn't that she had an aversion to lying, as the Chief Minister of Information, she was adept at the art of spin, but lies also had a way of coming back at you. Now someone had caused her to repeat that falsehood. She was very much aware of Yosho's situation.  
  
"Who is Washu?"  
  
'WHO ARE YOU?? WHERE DID YOU GET THIS INFORMATION AND WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING FOR ME?' Funaho screamed behind her mask of outward amusement. Somebody had screwed up. Funaho liked to be kept abreast of the more formidable journalists. This person had come out of left field. "Washu was a student at the Royal Science Academy, who was kidnapped by Kagato and rescued aboard Souja."  
  
"Thank you my Queen, one more question."  
  
The Queen showed a genuine smile. She hadn't been challenged like this  
  
in a very long time. She took a moment to appraise her opponent and read the name off the press id she wore. "What is your question, Ms...? Graham?"  
  
"Who is Tenchi Masaki?"  
  
Inwardly, Funaho was applauding her opponent for coming this far; outwardly, she was as nonplussed as ever. "Tenchi Masaki?"  
  
Sue Graham was just barely containing a smirk. Sure, she worked for the  
  
Juraian Enquirer, no one else would hire her, for reasons well known to her. Sure, her expose' on there being intelligent life on colonized planet 0315 had been laughed at. Everyone knew that "The Lost Colony" had died out due to a supposed plague eons ago, and was now a special preserve, totally cutoff from access. Of course her attempts to find out exactly which alien world Queen Funaho was from were the butt of jokes. Earth??? Never heard of it. The list of torments went on and on. Now, however, things would be different. NOW, everyone would respect the name Sue Graham, and take her work seriously. The smirk finally cracked her face.  
  
"Yes, Tenchi Masaki. Crown Prince, Tenchi Masaki." Funaho's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Many in the audience were getting ready to make mad dashes out of the room to contact their editors.  
  
THIS WAS BIG.  
  
Sue pressed on, "THE SECRET LOVE CHILD OF PRINCE YOSHO AND THE DEMON RYOKO!!!!" She shouted to her captured audience, their mouths agape.   
  
All eyes turned to the Queen, that is, of those who were still conscious. Many had passed out due to the shock.   
  
This was BEYOND BIG.  
  
Funaho blinked.  
  
'Yes, YES, finally vindicated!' She thought with eyes closed, hand raised triumphantly in the air.  
  
The Queen put forth her best effort. Years of training and disciplined showed in her poise, but not for long. She had been beaten. This child had beaten her. It started as just a twitch at the corner of her mouth. She fought it as best she could. It then, commandeered both lips. From there, it staged raids to her reddening cheeks. Funaho tried holding her breath but it was all for naught. Slowly, it caused her whole body to visibly tremble, as bursts of air shot from her nose. Then, total defeat as the First Queen of the Juraian Empire laughed her head off.   
  
Soon, the entire conference room was on the floor. If Queen Funaho thought it was funny, then it had to be hoot.  
  
Slowly Funaho regained her composure and passed through the door, to the room where her husband and sister were waiting.  
  
"Bbbahhahahahahahhaahha!!!"  
  
'Why do they always laugh at me?!!' She knew her information was correct. She had the report to prove it. And she WOULD prove it.  
  
  
  
Damien  
  
damien_searight@msn.com  
  
"I am responsible only to God and history"  
  
Fransico Francs 


	2. Twelve Angry Men

Disclaimer: The characters of Tenchi Muyo are the property of their respective copyright holders.  
  
Tenchi Muyo: The People's Prince  
  
Part 2: Twelve Angry Men  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Not a word from any of you!" Sue had had enough of the staring, pointing, and laughing until a person could no longer stand it and lost conscious due to the lack of oxygen, on her way back from the press conference. From servants, to palace guards, to passers by on the street, to little babies in carriages, they all seemed to be laughing at her. It was if, the whole of Jurai had watched the press conference, seen her journalistic integrity castrated by the First Queen of Jurai, and were reveling in it.  
  
'Okay, maybe I'm being a little paranoid,' she thought to herself. Surely the planet wasn't against her. The trees on the other hand, were another story. Sue swore one snickered at her as she left the palace grounds. In any case, she was in no mood for it now that she was back at the office.  
  
"Oh come on, Sue. We think you did great!", said a rather tall man as he put his arm around her shoulders. She let out her thirty-fifth sigh of the day, as she was once again reminded of the fact she was the only female working here. There were five men in her department, she had never bothered to learn any of their names, since she hadn't planned on staying this long, instead she called them, 'Jerk off', 'Pig', etc.  
  
"I don't need your sympathy," she said in an exhausted voice. "Or anything else you claim to have," she added removing the man's hand from its perch on her rear.  
  
"Awwww! I was just being friendly in your hour of need."  
  
"Yeah, right. What do you know about a woman's needs?"  
  
"Wanna know?"  
  
"Not really, lech."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, I thought that I was lech," said a man who could be considered handsome, until you got to know him. He got up from his desk and wandered over to take a seat on Sue's desk. He gave her a smile that would make most women fall over with their legs in the air. Sue, thankfully, had been warned about him before he could properly use it on her.  
  
"No, no, you're Whore monger, he's Lech and I'm Butt pirate," said a third man, who was also quite good looking. He too joined the inquisition against Sue. "Hey, Sue, maybe you and I could get together later and discuss your theories on royal reproduction."  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
"Ah! Speaking of dreams," said Whore monger, "You were in rare form last night, Sue. Roowrrr. I had no idea you did that sorta thing. Can't wait to see what you have in store for me tonight."  
  
"Hey, I thought you scored with whatshername last night?" Lech asked.  
  
'What was her name?' Whore monger wondered to himself. "I may have been with her in body, but I was with Sue in spirit," he said winking at Sue.  
  
Sue groaned, putting her head into her hands. What had she done in a previous life to deserve this?  
  
"Sue!! Get that sweet derriere of yours into my office, NOW!"  
  
"The editor bellows, Sue," said Butt pirate.  
  
"Remember Sue, your saving yourself for me!!!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'you'! You got to have the last girl who worked here. It is my turn now!"  
  
*Sigh number thirty-six*  
  
Slowly, she got up and made her way to the editor's office. She had been expecting a chewing out. No respectable editor would let a reporter drag their paper's name through the mud like she had. Now, she was going to be forced to prostrate herself before him in order to keep her job. No one would hire her after what she had done. Her head was cast down as she entered the editor's office.  
  
"Sorry, Chief, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Shut your trap and sit down."  
  
'Oh boy, here we go,' Sue sighed again, losing count to what number sigh she was on. She sat down on the rather large couch the Chief had pointed to when he spoke. He had removed the chairs in his office soon after she started working there. Why? She had no idea. She nervously watched the rather muscular man before her pace back and forth.  
  
'What's he thinking? I'm afraid to find out,' she thought, a small pout coming to her face. Actually, she REALLY didn't want to know.  
  
"Sue!" he said turning abruptly to face her. "You were marvelous! Just marvelous!" He went to down on both knees in front of her and took both of her hands in his. Sue was too shocked by what he had said to notice.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"The Jurian Enquirer is on the lips of every schmoe on the street! Evening sales have gone through the roof! They all want to know what you'll come up with next. You're a sensation! All the empire was watching you and the First Queen."  
  
At hearing that, Sue recovered from her shock and yanked her hands from the Chief's. Her voice was indignant, "Hmph, they won't be laughing long. I've got the report and it proves I'm right! You'll see Chief! The Queen never did answer my question! Her laughing like that was just a ploy!"  
  
The Chief let out a chuckle, unfazed by Sue ripping her hands from him. "Suzzie, Suzzie, Suzzie," he said smiling, his teeth glistening.  
  
Sue began to pout again, he called her 'Suzzie'. Her mother had called her Suzzie. She shook herself of the thought. 'Why doesn't anyone take me seriously?'  
  
"Right... Wrong.... Who cares??!! As long as you sell!" He said getting up from kneeling on the floor. "Speaking of selling," he added sitting down next to her on the couch and putting his hand on her thigh.  
  
Practically screaming, Sue stood up and stormed out of the office. She had been prepared to prostrate herself, not prostitute. She fairly threw the man, who was still sitting on her desk and rather enjoyed the rough contact, out of her way, and made a quick call for her friend to meet her at the usual place. Before exiting though, Sue spun on her "colleagues" with a final proclamation.  
  
"With this," she said repeatedly patting her chest, "I'll make everyone take me seriously. No one will laugh when they see what I've got! YOU'LL SEE!" and then left the building, more irate and even more determined then when she came in.  
  
The men weren't laughing. They took what she said VERY seriously. THEY WANTED TO SEE HER CHEST!!  
  
"Later then?" the editor and chief called from his office, still smiling. It was fun having female employees. He wondered why they never stayed very long.  
  
*******************  
  
Washu tried desperately to catch her breath, in all her years (those she could remember anyway), she had never been caught this off guard. Okay, maybe once, but Kagato's dead. She put a hand over her racing heart as if that action would slow its mad pace.  
  
"Breath in." "Breath out." "Breath in," she repeated the mantra over and over. "I don't know what was funnier, the idea of Ryoko being Tenchi's mother or the sight of Funaho nearly laughing to death," she said before erupting into yet another fit. It was starting to become painful.  
  
Then she stopped laughing, as if slapped, HARD. She cursed under her breath; she should be used to this sight by now.  
  
"Hey, little Washu, what's so funny? I could use a good laugh," said Tenchi recalling his thoughts of this morning as he descended the stairs.  
  
She closed her eyes. It was a scene she had witnessed repeatedly, time and time again. It was an everyday occurrence. Totally expected and perfectly natural behavior. You could see it anywhere. Nothing to get excited over. Merely a father, feeding his infant daughter, while descending some stairs. Or, so she told herself. She opened her eyes. Unfortunately, her heart hadn't listened to her mind's reasoning. It was not Tenchi holding Mayuka, that she saw. It was her husband, gone these twenty-thousand years, holding their infant son, that filled her vision. It wasn't logical. It had no basis in science, yet if asked, that is what she would have sworn to have seen. A smack to her face broke the spell.  
  
Tenchi had watched Washu enter a sort of catatonic state, and had become concerned. He quickly descended down the stairs and walked over to where Washu was sitting on the couch. He stopped in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. He failed to notice the newscaster on the television picking himself off the floor with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Then... then... she said... she said that this Tenchi guy was.... was I can't say it again. HAHAHAAHHAHA."  
  
"Washu? Washu?"  
  
The twenty-six month old Mayuka looked at her father as he tried to wake Washu from her stupor, and then at Washu. She decided to help out.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Wha... Where.... Oh, Tenchi," Washu said coming around.  
  
"Uh... sorry about that," Tenchi apologized sitting down on the couch next to Washu.  
  
'It worked didn't it!' Mayuka pouted. It was tough having the mind of a 14 year old in a two year old body.  
  
"You looked a little out of it for a minute, Washu." He said, adjusting Mayuka in his arms, turning to face Washu, and looking her in the eyes.  
  
The blush didn't creep to her face, it crash landed there. The hue to her face quickly matched the color of her hair. Twenty-thousand years are a long time.  
  
Tenchi scooted a little closer to Washu, so he could place a hand on her forehead. She had gone from maniacal laughter (for her normal), to sitting stock still in silence.  
  
"Washu, are you sick, your face is a bit flushed."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Washu, are you okay? Washu."  
  
Mayuka cocked her hand back  
  
"Umm, Yes. Yes, I'm fine thanks for asking," Washu said recovering somewhat. 'This is not how a woman your age behaves,' she chided herself. She removed Tenchi's hand from her head and then reached for Mayuka, her eyes asking Tenchi for permission. He leaned toward her slightly, allowing Washu to take hold of Mayuka. Washu took her and held her in the air in front of her.  
  
Tenchi was watching Washu play with Mayuka, when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.  
  
"Dad"  
  
Noboyuki gave his son a thumbs up, while he continued to record the three from the archway of the kitchen.  
  
"WASHU!!!"  
  
All eyes turned to Ryoko, who just appeared at the bottom of the stairway. She looked none to pleased.  
  
"WHAT do you think you're doing, Washu?"  
  
Ever since the infant Mayuka joined the Masaki family, Washu had been spending less and less time in her lab, and more and more time fussing over Mayuka. Of course, Mayuka was rarely out Tenchi's company, soooo...  
  
"NOT in front Mayuka, Ryoko. Washu could you watch Mayuka for a second? I want to talk to Dad," Tenchi asked standing up from the couch.  
  
"Sure thing, Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi walked over to where his father was standing, while Ryoko took his place on the couch next to Washu. When she believed Tenchi out of earshot, she began a heated conversation with her "mother".  
  
"Washu!"  
  
Washu ignored her, continuing to play with Mayuka. Mayuka for her part was wondering where her father was going, and why he hadn't taken her with him.  
  
"Washu! How dare you flirt with Tenchi like that!" She quickly looked in Tenchi's direction, to see if he had heard her outburst, then turned back to Washu.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"MOTHER!" she hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, when did you get here my little Ryoko?"  
  
"Just what were you doing with Tenchi just now??"  
  
A grin began to form on Washu's face as she recalled what she had just seen on television. Ryoko didn't like the look one bit, and prepared for the worst. Her preparations came up far short.  
  
"Ohhh! I see. You're worried about your son getting burnt by and older woman. I never realized you were such an attentive mother! I admit, that I AM a FEW years older than your son, and that I HAVE been married before, but our love transcends these minor obstacles."  
  
Ryoko's mask of anger was replaced by one of puzzlement .  
  
"Huh???"  
  
Washu placed Mayuka down on one of the couch cushions, and stood to face Ryoko, who was still sitting on the couch. She looked Ryoko straight in the eyes. Ryoko, never having seen Washu look so serious, adopted a similar expression. Washu then dropped to her knees, and placed both hands flat on the floor in front of her.  
  
'Well, its about time you apologized for all the things you've done to me,' Ryoko thought pleased. Next Washu bowed placing her forehead on the back's of her hands.  
  
"Ryoko-san," Washu said solemnly.  
  
Ryoko nodded for her to continue, adopting an expression she had seen Yosho use, eyes closed and a slight smile on her face. Oh, how she would savor this moment.  
  
"Ryoko-san, please, I wish to start a family with Tenchi. I ask your permission to court your son," Washu finished.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT???????" Ryoko screamed bolting up right.  
  
No longer able to contain her mirth, Washu began rolling on the floor, laughing.  
  
Staring at Washu, Ryoko figured she had sniffed one chemical too many.  
  
Recovering somewhat, Washu retrieved Mayuka from off the couch and headed towards her lab.  
  
"Ryoko dear, come into my lab, there's something you should see."  
  
Ryoko, hopelessly confused, followed her mother. Before entering the lab, Ryoko gave one last look in Tenchi's direction and was greeted with the sight of Noboyuki grasping Tenchi up in a bear hug, nodding his head rapidly. She paused to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Of course son, you take all the time you need. I'll run cover for you!"  
  
Entering the lab, Ryoko filed away what she had just heard for later analysis. Right now, she had to figure out whether or not it was time for a retirement home for her mother.  
  
  
  
Funaho put two fingers to the left side of her temple, trying to will the idiocy away as she stood, (she thinks better standing up) listening to one of the regional governors ramble. Soon after the press conference, an emergency meeting of the Jurai Royal Council was called for. The Jurai Royal Council consisted of the ten regional governors of the empire, the two Queens, and the Emperor. Also on the council are the High Priest of the Sect of Jurai, and its only elected member (elected, in that the post was filled by selection of the Science Academy's Board of Trustees with the Emperor's approval), the Head of the Royal Science Academy. The Head of the Academy also held the distinction of being the only member not related to the Royal family by blood in some way. In Funaho's view the meeting was a stupid idea. Though in no way had she planned it, an overwhelming majority of the populace now thought Tenchi Masaki, a fabrication of a delusional reporter. This was both, good and bad. Bad, in the fact that Tenchi Masaki truly existed, and that Funaho had every intention of bringing him to Jurai as a prince, for both his benefit, and that of Jurai. Now, with the people distracted, which had been the whole intent of the press conference in the first place, she had time to coordinate a proper stratagem to achieve her ends. This was good. The prudent move now, would be to continue as if all were normal, as not to attract suspicion, but no, someone had to push the panic button.  
  
The only reason she hadn't tried more fervently to have the meeting postponed, was that something had been brought to light in the press conference which disturbed her greatly and demanded immediate attention. Despite her misstep concerning Tenchi's lineage, that Mrs. Graham was far too accurate in her information. This led to several questions. How did she find out about Tenchi and the others? At first, Funaho surmised that Mrs. Graham had somehow come to possess a copy of the Mihoshi Report, as most of her questions had centered around the Kagato incident. If that were true however, she should not have bought into the widely held misconception that Washu was a student at the Academy, when in fact she was a professor. It is clearly stated in the Mihoshi Report, that Washu was a professor, not to mention her other... accomplishments. Of course, Mrs. Graham may have asked her a question, she well knew the answer to, a test of whether or not the Queen would answer truthfully. Was that whole love child thing a ploy as well? This leads to an even more important question, what exactly does Mrs. Sue Graham know? Either she has a source on Earth (unlikely), or somewhere there is a leak, and a leak was something the Chief Minister of Information was not going to tolerate.  
  
As the normal factions began to form, Funaho studied the faces seated around the large wooden table. The name Tenchi Masaki and the happenings on Earth made a lot of people nervous for a lot of various reasons, all of which were now on display. If nothing else, the meeting was providing her with a great deal of insight into the anxieties of certain members of the council. Weapons for later use.  
  
Damien damien_searight@msn.com ICQ: 24113246 


	3. Gatherings

Disclaimer: The characters of Tenchi Muyo are the property of their respective copyright holders.  
  
Tenchi Muyo: The People's Prince  
  
Part 3: Gatherings...  
  
Funaho had a headache. After recovering from her lapse of decorum at the press conference, a meeting of the Jurai Royal Council was hastily called to discuss the possible breech of security and the compromise of the situation on Earth. Or at least that was the reason she and her sister were there.  
  
"I , for one, do not see what all the concern is about. So what if this Tenchi Masaki becomes public knowledge. It won't be the first instance of a member of the Royal House's 'indiscretions'. Let the chips fall where they may."  
  
Misaki looked over to Funaho, who was sitting across from her, and made a show of rolling her eyes. She was rewarded with a smile. The Emperor was sitting between them at the head of the table, eyes closed with a mild look of annoyance on his face.  
  
"I must say, Lord Nephrus, just when I begin to respect you, your ineptitude and short-sightedness reassert themselves. What happened today was nothing short of disaster!" Funaho looked to the speaker. He was a graying stout man, looking to be about fifty earth-years old. He tended to be one of the traditionalists, one of the more vocal opponents of Yosho assuming the throne. He had also been outspoken concerning her arrival on Jurai, or so Funaho had heard. He spoke very little about her directly since then. Funaho paid him little mind.  
  
"You are paranoid, my dear Lord Leeber. How does public knowledge of that boy threaten anything?" In contrast to Leeber, Lord Nephrus was an athletic looking man twenty-five years old in appearance. Greatly admired by younger Jurians, Nephrus was more liberal in thinking and gave the impression of being carefree and without ambition.  
  
"What? How?! Did you not read the report?! Can you not grasp the seriousness of the situation, the precariousness of our position? We can not allow any further information to get out! What if our detractors were to learn that not only have we lost the 1st generation tree Funaho and the 2nd generation tree Ryou-oh, but have not had contact with the Tsunami for over seven hundred years! What if they learn the true natures of Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki and their ability to circumvent our defenses? Do not forget what those two did to Jurai seven hundred years ago, despite the best efforts of our defense forces under your command. What of Washu? If she created those gems, her knowledge and understanding of the Light Hawk Wings far exceed our own. If she decides to share that knowledge with an empire other than Jurai, she could tip the balance of power. And speaking of power, what of that boy and his Light Hawk Wings??? Do you think we can just leave someone like that walking around unsupervised!?" Leeber said wheezing slightly. He, and those on the council for whom he spoke, saw nothing but trouble brewing on Earth.  
  
"Calm yourself, I read the report, I just don't take it as the 'Gospel of Jurai'. As detailed as it is, it is still a single account of events, from a single source, a very questionable source. This detective Mihoshi's record is less than stellar."  
  
"You think it a lie??"  
  
"I think that... there is a core of truth to it, Lord Remus," Nephrus said calmly. Lord Remus was the regional governor of one of the larger protectorates of Jurai. A close ally to the Emperor, his dominion included colonized planet 0315 (Earth) and most territories bordering Galaxy Police patrolled space, as such, he was the Chief Liaison to the GP.  
  
"But..." Lord Remus said looking toward the Emperor and avoiding Funaho's gaze. As Chief Liaison to the GP, all information gathering concerning them and that sector of space, clandestine or not, fell under his supervision. If somehow the information had been leaked from one of his sources, Queen Funaho would be none to pleased.  
  
"I find myself in agreement with Lord Nephrus, as difficult as that is to believe. This child, Mihoshi, must have been beguiled by the demon Ryoko. AS IF we are to believe, that the Devil of Jurai is or was, in actuality, an unwilling slave of the wraith Kagato," the priest paused for effect, shaking his head solemnly, before standing to better address the sheep. "That the malevolent smile, which she wore on that black day, when thousands of the faithful died protecting her glory, Tsunami, was a pained smile." He slammed his hands down on the table. "That in truth, she is but a beautiful human chimera created by the all knowing Washu," he said, his voice quieting, arms outstretched as if imploring the Heavens. "Such nonsense. By the divine law of the sacred tree, Tsunami, the beast Ryoko's trickery will not fool me or slow my crusade to vanquish her. Evil can be dealt with in only one way."  
  
"High Priest Bodan, are you calling their majesties, dupes? Queen Misaki herself has freed Ryoko from all liabilities concerning her attack on Jurai," Lord Nephrus pointed out, a smirk on his face.  
  
Misaki, who seemingly hadn't been paying much attention to his pontification, gave the priest a look that would put the fear of God in any man's soul.  
  
"Of course I do not fault their majesties, only one who has undergone the training of a Jurian High Priest can block the demon's subversive powers. The very fact that they met the Devil in person, and returned with their souls intact, speaks highly of them," he finished, hoping no one saw the large beads of perspiration on his brow.  
  
Both Queens rolled their eyes; there was one in every government. Jurai had several.  
  
  
  
"Alright Washu, what's going on? What is it you wanted me to see?" Ryoko asked, stepping into Washu's lab as the portal behind her disappeared.  
  
Washu ignored her daughter's request and walked over to her floating pillow, her arms rocking back and forth. Glaring at Washu's back, Ryoko asked again, and again she received silence in reply.  
  
Raising her voice, Ryoko asked a final time, "Why did you ask me in here? And what were you doing with Tenchi?!" Sparks began to dance about her and her eyes bore into Washu.  
  
Finally, Washu turned around to face Ryoko, her expression, a disapproving one. With one hand she pressed a single finger to her lips, and with the other arm, she cradled the sleeping Mayuka to her chest.  
  
"Shhhhhh."  
  
Seeing the sleeping infant instantly mollified Ryoko. She didn't make a sound; even her heart stopped beating. She remained that way, watching her mother gently rocking the sleeping child, humming a lullaby. All manners of emotion played themselves out on Ryoko's face, as she watched the scene before her. Joy for the blissful, innocent, and slumbering child she had once wished dead, but would now die to protect. Envy for a childhood that was denied her. Jealously for the affection her mother was freely giving, oblivious to all else around her. But mostly... mostly there was a longing. A longing to be the one holding Tenchi's child, cradling her to her breast. Their child. Ryoko sighed.  
  
A sound reminded Washu, that she and Mayuka were not the only ones in the lab. Carefully, she outstretched an arm and her keyboard manifested itself before her. Typing in a few commands, a bassinet silently appeared floating freely in the air. She gently put Mayuka inside. Just as gently, Ryoko placed a hand on her mother's shoulder and bent down to kiss Mayuka on the forehead. Washu smiled at this, but then frowned, remembering the events of the morning.  
  
' Things just get more and more complicated for us, don't they Ryoko-chan,' Washu thought to herself, not sure if she meant the news conference, Tenchi, or both. She poked Ryoko in the side to gain her attention.  
  
"Okay, okay, enough mush. Remember, I wanted to show you something." Ryoko walked over to where Washu was now sitting on her cushion. When Washu saw Ryoko leave the side of the bassinet, she typed several commands into her terminal. A small field formed around the small basket that no noise would penetrate. She then turned to face Ryoko.  
  
"Okay, what is it you wanted to show me?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"This," Washu said snapping her fingers. A large metal orb suddenly appeared behind Ryoko, an orb Ryoko was all too familiar with. She teleported behind one of the large specimen tanks in the deep recesses of the lab. She knew she couldn't teleport out of the lab directly, but there were still plenty of places she could hide.  
  
"I've seen THIS before," Ryoko shouted out somewhere in the lab, just before metal tentacles grabbed her arms and legs from behind and placed a circlet about her head. No, there was no place to hide from Washu in her own lab.  
  
"No Ryoko-chan, I am positive you have not seen this and be quiet, you'll wake Mayuka," Washu replied as her daughter was hauled before her.  
  
"What in Hell do you want Washu!" Ryoko glared at Washu.  
  
Washu pointed to the sleeping Mayuka," Quiet."  
  
Ryoko tried to reign in her temper, which was difficult with Washu sneering at her.  
  
"That's a good girl, my little Ryoko!" she said, beaming up at her daughter. She hit a button on her keyboard and a large blank screen appeared.  
  
"IF YOU THINK...."  
  
"Shhhhhhh."  
  
Ryoko glanced at Mayuka. She hadn't awakened from the outburst. "If you think you're going to record me again...."  
  
Washu paused, 'Good idea. She could gauge Ryoko's reaction to the press conference against known benchmarks and determine her level of stress. Perhaps, she even could form a mathematical model and predict Ryoko's reaction to future traumas, say... losing someone, someone she loved...'  
  
"It's a good thing Aeka's never seen me like this," Ryoko muttered to herself, but not quite quietly enough.  
  
'Even BETTER idea! I'll get all the girls in here, and expose them all to it at the same time. I doubt Aeka knows. I wonder if she'll find the idea of Ryoko being Tenchi's mother, amusing or nauseating.'  
  
Ryoko watched Washu stand and head towards the exit.  
  
"HEY, WHERE DO YOU...."  
  
Washu pointed towards Mayuka.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? Let me down, Washu."  
  
"Be a good girl and watch Mayuka. I'll be right back."  
  
It was early evening on Jurai. Receiving no support at work, Sue called her life long friend and the only person she trusted. Miyo was a short woman, about five feet three inches tall, with light lavender hair. She and Sue had known each for as long as either could remember. Growing up, they attended the same schools and chose identical careers. Miyo, however, had better luck than Sue (considerably better, when you figure in where Sue ended up) finding work, despite the fact graduating below Sue in their class. Miyo knew well the forces driving Susan Graham.  
  
"You can read this!?"  
  
"Shhh, someone might hear you," Sue said looking all about the little café. She thought it best to be out in the open, a place with lots of people around. She realized that she had become some what paranoid of late, but that didn't mean they weren't out to get her. "You're the only person I've showed this to, Miyo."  
  
Miyo's face took on a look of concern, as she followed her friend's furtive glances. Miyo, like the rest of the Jurian Empire, had watched the news conference in hopes of getting some information on the wayward princesses (being a Sasami-file), but Miyo had an additional reason as well. For the past two weeks, Miyo had watched her friend become increasingly possessed with trying to prove her worth. She spoke constantly of finding the key to her cage, and of the expose, that would shed light on all of the Royal House of Jurai's darkest secrets. As her obsession with Jurai grew, so did her paranoia. Everyone was out to get her. The conspiracies spun by the Jurai government were immense. When the press conference was announced, Susan nearly exploded with excitement. Finally, she would have her face off. Who knew it would turn into a farce.  
  
With a sigh, Miyo took a sip from her drink, a sort of combination of coffee and alcohol, and again picked up the notebook thin monitor. With her thumb, she quickly scanned through the pages of the report. Her features left no doubt to her frame of mind: total confusion.  
  
"I can't make heads or tails out of it, Susan. There are all these blocks missing... and the parts that are here... Really, you can understand what it says? I mean, you've always been smart, but SUSAN? This thing reads like the tax code... 'At x:xx hours, standard Terran time, or y:y:y.y:y converted standard Galactic time...' Terran? What or where is that? Is it a planet? Do you know Susan?"  
  
"I have a very good idea, but I'm not one hundred percent certain yet. Anyway, it's not a Jurai world, I can tell you that. I looked it up in the archives of the Royal Science Academy. There is no mention of the word 'Terran' in it. Not surprising when you consider who the Academy is in bed with."  
  
"Susan..."  
  
"It's the truth!" Sue stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"You said that this is a Galaxy Police report, right?" Miyo said getting back on topic.  
  
"Shhh, quiet Miyo!" Sue whispered, "Not so loud." Sue quickly looked to her right and left. The small café was relatively quiet for the time of day. Save for Miyo and Susan, there were only five other patrons. Two couples, one sitting in a secluded corner oblivious to all else around them and two men sitting two tables away from Miyo and Sue, gave them appreciative glances now and then. Finally, a young man sat at the café's large picture window, watching the world go by. Feeling secure, Sue continued, "Yes, it's Galaxy Police, I know that for a fact," Sue said under her breath.  
  
Miyo eyed her friend skeptically, "How can you be so sure, Susan? If this report is as top secret as you seemed to think, how is it that you have it?"  
  
Sue took a deep drink to steel herself, "Well, you probably won't believe me, but it really did happen this way!"  
  
"Don't worry Susan, I'll listen. I always do."  
  
At that, Sue smiled, that was the reason she called Miyo. Everyone was laughing at her or so it appeared. She wanted someone on her side, needed someone. From experience, Susan knew Miyo would not prejudge her.  
  
"Um, excuse us ladies," said one of the two men who had been sitting near by, but who were now putting forth their best smiles for the two newswomen. "Me and my friend here were wondering if you would like a little company."  
  
Miyo, currently involved, politely declined. The two men therefore turned their combined attention on Susan. Both men were reasonably handsome, as most Jurian men are. Sue gave each a good once over, and ran a hand through her long hair.  
  
"Well then, can my friend and I offer you a drink? My name is Yoichi, and this is Yasuhito," Yoichi said sliding up a chair along side Susan.  
  
"Sure, I'll always appreciate the attention of fine young men such as yourselves. My name is Akiko," Sue said with a faux grin. Miyo raised an eyebrow at the name, but Sue just smiled at her too.  
  
"You probably hear this a lot, but I've never met someone with your color hair. Its so rare on Jurai," Yasuhito was not quite staring, but he was close.  
  
"A gift from my father," there was a barely perceptible bit of sadness when she spoke.  
  
"So Akiko, what're you having?" Yoichi said gesturing at her drink.  
  
Sue swirled the contents of drink a bit, but said nothing.  
  
"You know Akiko, I've got two tickets to the concert their giving tonight at the stadium near the palace,' Yasuhito said hoping to cut his friend off before he could get started.  
  
Yoichi frowned, but countered quickly, "Hey! That's great 'Hito, I tried to get tickets, but couldn't. All my lousy brother, *the palace guard*, could manage was a *private tour of the palace gardens*."  
  
Sue took a mental note of the last proposal, an inside to the palace would always be useful, but right now, she didn't have the time.  
  
"Both offers sound tempting..." Sue said giving them appraising glances.  
  
Both men pumped up their chests, and tried to look manly.  
  
"Tell you what. See those two columns over there..."  
  
Both men nodded.  
  
"I want both of you to pick one and place your backs against it like you would if you were sitting in a chair. I'll go out with the one who can stay up the longest. I like a little stamina in my men," Sue finished with a sinister smile.  
  
The two smiled eager to prove themselves to an obviously well raised and cultured woman of Jurai. They nearly knocked each other over getting into place.  
  
"Now that that's over with..."  
  
"Akiko?" Miyo asked, a grin on her face.  
  
Sue looked seriously at her friend, "Do you think they would have been nearly as eager or as respectful, if I told them my name was Susan? Or do you think they would have acted like those jerks I have to work with?"  
  
This point, Miyo regretfully had to concede. "Have you considered coloring your hair? Besides your name..."  
  
"Why don't I just walk around with a bag over my head."  
  
Miyo apologized.  
  
"Okay then, back to business. They should be awhile, or at least it better be a while if they want a date with me."  
  
"Such a harsh mistress," chided Miyo, glad that the mood was lightening.  
  
"Oh, that's nothing. Besides, they love it. Now remember, you said you'd listen."  
  
"I said that I would."  
  
"You won't laugh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise not to laugh."  
  
"Come on Susan, what kind of story are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Just promise."  
  
"Okay, okay, I promise not to laugh..."  
  
"Alright," Sue nodded her head.  
  
"...much."  
  
"MIYO!" Sue exclaimed exasperated.  
  
Sue, for the third time, checked to see if anyone was watching them. When she felt no one was listening, she drew herself across the small table and leaned towards Miyo. Seeing this, Miyo did likewise, her expression mirroring Sue's serious one. Sue motioned Miyo to lean even closer, so that she could whisper into her ear.  
  
"Hahahaha, you're hearing voices now?? You've got to be kidding me. You embarrassed yourself in front of the Queen and all of Jurai, because some voice told you too???"  
  
"It's not as crazy as it sounds."  
  
"Red rum, red rum."  
  
"Miyo!"  
  
"If you report it, they will come."  
  
"Knock it off Miyo. This is important!"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Go into the light."  
  
"Are you finished?" Sue asked annoyed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Um... Yeah, I'm sure. So, what did this prophetic voice tell you?" Miyo inquired skeptically, trying very hard to keep a straight face, and failing.  
  
"Shut up and let me explain! You'll understand if you listen!"  
  
Behind them, a young man was losing his resolve, a washed in sweat. He would not hold out. His legs quaked and began to buckle. Until something changed that. Hearing Sue's harsh voice galvanized Yasuhito. What fire! He'd be damned if he lost her to Yoichi. He stiffened his knees, and grunted.  
  
"O.k., O.k." Miyo acquiesced, raising her hands in surrender.  
  
"I had this dream, and in it, this woman merely suggests something I would normally do anyway," Sue said pouting. Yoichi, who had begun to tire caught a glimpse of it and redoubled his efforts. "So, I don't see it as strange."  
  
"What did the woman look like?" Miyo asked genuinely curious.  
  
"I don't remember exactly, but she kind of reminded me of Queen Misaki," Sue said with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Hmmm, weird. So what was it she suggested... that you normally do anyway?" Miyo added sarcastically.  
  
Sue turned her head slightly and narrowed her eyes at Miyo. "She merely suggested that a certain time would be a good time to monitor the Galaxy Police Class III channel. I normally listen to it when I have a chance anyway," Sue finished matter-a-factly.  
  
Miyo nearly dropped her glass. "Class III?! That's a priority burst channel. How could you possibly understand a word they say on it?" Miyo was stunned to say the least.  
  
"Well, a few weeks ago, I sorta went to the Ros sector and I sorta 'acquired' a decoder," Sue finished sheepishly.  
  
Miyo gave her friend a disapproving glare.  
  
"How else could I find out about all of Jurai's dealings with the GP? I have to be able to listen in on the decoded freqs!" Sue pleaded for understanding.  
  
"Susan! Those things are illegal!"  
  
"Shhh, I know," Sue said waving her friend to be quieter.  
  
"They are incredibly expensive!"  
  
Wiping some sweat off her forehead, Sue continued, "I know it! I practically would have had to sell everything I own to buy it."  
  
"That still wouldn't have been enough!" Miyo said looking away from Sue, amazed. "Wait! What do you mean, 'would have'?"  
  
"Those space pirate types aren't too bright. It wasn't very difficult to put one over on them," Sue deadpanned.  
  
"SUSAN!"  
  
"A good reporter takes risks, Miyo! And I am a GOOD REPORTER!" Sue fired back.  
  
"What happens when they find out you swindled them? They'll come looking for you, Susan." Miyo looked worriedly at her friend. In her opinion, Sue was starting to take far too many risks to achieve her ends.  
  
"They'll never find me, Miyo. I was careful. Anyway, if I played it safe, I would never have gotten a hold of this report. This is my big break!"  
  
If the two women hadn't been so involved in their conversation, they might have heard the labored breathing going on behind them. But they didn't, so it continued.  
  
"But those decoders almost never work," Miyo interjected.  
  
Susan shrugged. "True, usually I can only get bits and pieces. This is the most I've ever gotten. Maybe the spirit of the Great Mother Tree, Tsunami, was with me," Sue joked. "Still, there are blocks of text missing here and there."  
  
Miyo picked up the text again and attempted to make some sense out of it.  
  
"I still can't believe you can understand this... 'The a fore mentioned Tenchi, heretofore will be referred to as xxxxxx xxxxxxx prince xxxxxxxxxxx of Crown Prince Yosho. It is also noted here that Ryoko xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx in relation to xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx Tenchi.' And it doesn't get any easier," huffed Miyo as she read further. "I am beginning to see where you are coming from though."  
  
Sue's expression took on one of satisfaction. Glad finally to have an ally.  
  
The First Princess of planet Jurai would say that, in her life, she has suffered a great number of indignities. Endlessly searching system after system for her love, having that first love be unrequited, fearing that her second love would also be unreturned, and finally having to compete for that love. All this however paled in contrast to her current distressed of being hung in the air, like fish.  
  
"Mrs. Washu! I demand that you release me at once! How dare you handle my royal person in this manner!" Aeka screamed, though it was difficult to sound imperious with a crown of flashing light bulbs on your head.  
  
Washu snickered at her captive, "Quiet, you'll wake Mayuka." Hitting a few keys, the orb holding Princess Aeka came into position besides Ryoko's.  
  
"HA! Welcome to the club, your Highness." Ryoko was feeling much better about her situation now. Misery loves company, and Ryoko now had three others to pass the time with here in Hell's Laboratory.  
  
"Hey, I think its kind of fun!" Sasami giggled, glad to be included in things for a change. She had insisted on equal treatment, and floated next to her sister, all smiles.  
  
Washu's good humor slowly began to fade, as she looked at her consoles in disbelief. She was furiously attacking the keys, but the results were always the same. "I... I... I don't understand why it won't work?!" She began to pull at her long strands of red hair. No matter what Washu tried, she just couldn't get her machines to hold Mihoshi for very long. The manacles kept releasing. "Back to basics then!" Washu said reaching into a subspace hole.  
  
"Umm, Washu. Why are you tying me to this chair with a rope? Are we gone play some sort of game?" Mihoshi's eyes blinked with curiosity. " I can't play to long, I have to go into town."  
  
"Yeah, Washu! What is this all about? I've been locked up since this morning. Tenchi will be home from school soon!" Ryoko said, finding her anger again. She swung out a foot to kick Washu, but missed considerably.  
  
"Keep your voices down. I don't want you to disturb Mayuka," Washu indicated the still slumbering child. Not that they could wake her, with the field surrounding her still in place, but the rouse would keep the girls under control. "And Ryoko, don't kick your mother."  
  
Ryoko stuck out her tongue in response.  
  
"Okay, now that everyone is comfortable, there is something I would like all of you to see," Washu began, pressing a key or two. The large metal orbs holding Ryoko, Aeka, and Sasami turned to face a large black screen. Washu grabbed the back of the chair Mihoshi was tied to, and spun her round to face the screen also. She pressed 'play'.  
  
"This had better be good, Washu!" Ryoko said turning her head from the screen to address Washu.  
  
"For once, Ryoko and I are in agreement. This had best explain your actions!" trumpeted Aeka.  
  
"You two had better be quiet. If you wake Mayuka, you won't be released anytime soon. Now watch," Washu said activating the thought monitors on her captives and starting the recording.  
  
After a moment of static, the screen cleared to show a huge hall. Hundreds of chairs filled the vast room, and not one was empty. In front of the assembly of chairs was a podium, which itself was in front of the Royal Crest of the Jurai Empire. After a moment, the First Queen entered and stood stoically behind the podium.  
  
"Oh, I had no idea Aunt Funaho had granted the press such an audience. The Royal Family rarely permits such things," Aeka said somewhat surprised.  
  
\\"What do you mean Princess Aeka will not marry Lord Seiryo?!" a reporter on the screen shouted out to the Queen.//  
  
Ryoko saw her opening and pounced on it. "Yeah Princess, are you sure you won't change your mind? You made a perfect couple in my opinion. Hahahaah," Ryoko said, bursting into laughter.  
  
Aeka just glared at Ryoko, but didn't speak.  
  
\\"So... the marriage is only delayed?" another reporter asked following up. //  
  
"Yes, it's been delayed. Delayed until Jurai's star goes nova!" Aeka was just barely containing her anger. 'What is happening on Jurai these days,' she wondered to herself.  
  
\\"Whose decision was it to call off the marriage?"//  
  
\\"Is it true, that both Princess Aeka and Prince Yosho were killed by the space pirate Ryoko, some 700 years ago, and the Royal Family is just reluctant to tell the people?"//  
  
Sasami did not hide her dismay at that statement. She turned to her sister, her face troubled. "How could they think Ryoko could do something like that, Aeka?"  
  
Aeka didn't answer her sister's question, but instead looked sternly at Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko didn't meet Sasami's gaze either. Lowering her head towards the floor, she answered in a regret filled voice," I was a different person back then Sasami. I was capable of many things that I could not conceive of doing now."  
  
"She was also under the control of that bastard, Kagato," Washu spat, not bothering to turn away from the readings on her console to address them.  
  
\\"Is it true, that Lord Seiryo took one look at how... um, hmm, heavy, Princess Aeka has become..."//  
  
"WHAT???" Aeka said straining against her bonds.  
  
"Be quiet. You'll wake Mayuka!" Washu chided.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha, This is GREAT!" Ryoko exclaimed.  
  
The monitor then zoomed in on a picture of a rather plump princess for all the galaxy to see.  
  
"Aeka is that really you?" Mihoshi asked, standing up a brushing herself off.  
  
"Wahahahahah, this is great! Just great!" Ryoko sides were nearly bursting. Aeka began to glow with power and rage.  
  
"That's not FAIR! Aeka lost that weight years ago," Sasami put in with a pout on her face.  
  
"SASAMI!!!" Aeka shouted.  
  
"MAYUKA," Washu reminded, maybe her ploy wasn't working.  
  
Ryoko didn't know if she could take much more. "Y... You mean... aha...you mean she actually looked like that?"  
  
"Well... After Yosho left, she got kind of depressed and ate a lot to forget. But... but she lost the weight really, really quick," the younger princess added.  
  
Aeka just lowered her head, mortified. Ryoko just couldn't stop laughing, ecstatic.  
  
"Is this what you wanted to show me, Washu? Thanks Mom, I needed this. Hahahaha" Ryoko had tears in her eyes from the hard laughter.  
  
'Mom,' Washu thought to herself. She paused from analyzing the responses of her machines to look at her daughter. A smile greeted her, and she seriously considered turning off the play back. On the monitor, a montage of family photos of the Royal Family, taken during their last visit to the Masaki home, was ending. Both Washu and Ryoko watched with blank expressions. Their faces like mirrors. Then a young woman with long brown hair stood up and addressed the Queen.  
  
\\"...incident with Kagato, and the destruction of Souja?"//  
  
Ryoko perked up at the name, "Hey, they're talking about Tenchi waxing Kagato. Turn it up Washu!"  
  
Washu paused for a moment, then increased the volume.  
  
"Perhaps the press conference was called to officially announce Tenchi as a member of the Royal House to the Jurian people!" Aeka put in. This possible turn of events went a long way in helping her forget the embarrassment of a moment ago.  
  
"Dream on, Princess. Your Jurian people didn't except Yosho, who's half Jurian. How do you think they're gonna react to someone, who's barely and eighth," Ryoko eyes looked directly into Aeka's, who soon turned away. Aeka didn't know how to respond to her greatest fear. "Yeah, that's what *I* think too."  
  
"I... I am sure that Tenchi's nature will impress upon them, that he is more than a worthy successor to the throne," Aeka said aloud but continued to herself, 'and the fact he can summon the Light Hawk Wings gives Father little choice but to deal with him.' Aeka paled at how she thought her father would choose to 'deal' with Tenchi.  
  
"I am sure Tenchi will be welcomed on Jurai soon," Sasami added in a voice not entirely her own. No one noticed however, as they were wrestling with thoughts of their own.  
  
\\"Who is Washu?"// The young female reporter was asking on the screen.  
  
"A pain in the ass," Ryoko answered back.  
  
"That is no way to refer to your mother," Washu frowned, but the smiled a second later.  
  
"Sorry, Mother," Ryoko bowed her headed playfully and smiled. She hadn't been in this good a 'non-Tenchi-related' mood in a very long time. Aeka had been publicly humiliated on her home planet. She couldn't wait to show Tenchi the picture. Best of all, the First Queen hadn't mentioned Tenchi once. With Jurians being the xenophobic, racist, bastards that they are, Tenchi would never be excepted there without divine intervention.  
  
\\"She was a student at the Royal Science Academy..."//  
  
"A STUDENT! How do facts get distorted like that?" It was the third time Washu had watched the broadcast, but this part still goaded her.  
  
"Try looking in a mirror," Aeka whispered to Sasami, who giggled.  
  
"The insult, I was one of the best...no THE BEST professors that academy has ever had!"  
  
\\"...one more question."//  
  
\\"What is your question, Mrs... Graham?"//  
  
\\"Who..."// is all she got out before the monitor went blank.  
  
"Mom, what happened?" Ryoko asked her mother.  
  
"I almost made a mistake," Washu answered quietly.  
  
"What? I didn't hear what you said."  
  
"I must have made a mistake when I was recording it. Sorry." She lied.  
  
"What! The Great Washu isn't perfect???" Ryoko laughed as she was released from the orb.  
  
"No, I guess I am not," came a flat reply. Washu released Aeka and was about to release Sasami, but the little princess was already free. Washu gave her a curious glance, and Sasami returned it, just as curious. "Ah, I see," Washu nodded. "Wait! Where's the bubble head?"  
  
"She left awhile ago," answered Sasami, walking over to the bassinet where Mayuka was just now waking up.  
  
"But how did she... aw forget it," Washu said, avoiding a headache.  
  
Dusting herself off, and straightening her clothes, Aeka walked towards the door, glad for the afternoon to be over. "Who did the reporter ask about when the recorder failed, Washu?" She shot over her shoulder.  
  
"She wanted to know who did the Queen's hair, you know Jurians and hair."  
  
"Hmmpf" and Aeka was gone.  
  
"Tenchi should be home any minute!" Ryoko exclaimed with glee, teleporting near the door.  
  
"Ryoko!" Washu shouted to her.  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Maybe we could take some family photos sometime," Washu asked in a disinterested voice, not facing her daughter. The lab was silent for a time and Washu feared she had step too far again.  
  
"Maybe," and Ryoko was gone.  
  
Washu smiled, and then got to the business of analyzing the various readings she had gotten from the girls. No doubt, they would all learn the truth eventually, but it would not come from her. She just couldn't do it.  
  
"Well done, I was wondering what you would do."  
  
"Did you say something Sasami?"  
  
"No, no, I didn't Washu," Sasami replied as she carried Mayuka out of the lab.  
  
Washu blinked twice, shrugged and returned to her work, playing particular attention to Sasami's readings.  
  
So, where do you plan to go from here, Susan?" A curious Miyo asked her friend.  
  
Sue finished the last of her drink and wiped the corner of her mouth before answering. "Well, I thought I'd try and find out what section of space, Officer Mihoshi is assigned, and go from there. I have a hunch, and if I am right, I can blow this whole story open!"  
  
Miyo emptied the last of her drink also. "Good luck then, and be careful. If you're right, that planet the Princes and Princesses are on must be heavily guarded. Heck, two generations of the House of Masaki are there. And I doubt those space pirates you tricked, have forgotten about you either!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be careful. No way am I going to die until all of Jurai respects the Graham name!" Sue declared. Miyo smiled sadly, but Sue either didn't notice or ignored the look.  
  
"If anyone comes looking for me or anything, tell them I went to visit with mom," Sue yelled over her shoulder as she headed out the door.  
  
Miyo spent a moment watching her friend rush out the door and decided to sit in the small café a bit longer. Ordering a stronger brew this time, she made a silent toast to her friend, not noticing the young man who had followed Sue out the door.  
  
'I wish you all the luck, Susan Graham, and I hope someday you come to realize, that worth comes from within,' Miyo downed the rest of her drink in a gulp. 'And I hope someday soon, Jurai can accept those not of pure blood.' Miyo paid the bill and left.  
  
WHAM.... THUD...  
  
"I WIN... huff huff.. huh.... Where did... NOOOO!"  
  
It was late.  
  
"Lord Remus," Funaho said rubbing her brow, eyes closed.  
  
"Y... yes my Queen?" Lord Remus immediately came to attention in his chair. The moment he had been dreading had arrived.  
  
The Queen opened her eyes and stared directly into those of Lord Remus. He was as if a deer caught in a pair of headlights. "It is quite obvious to me, that Mrs. Sue Graham has somehow come into contact with elements of Detective Mihoshi's report. Wouldn't you say?"  
  
He took a breath. "As her questions centered around the Kagato incident, her having been exposed to the Mihoshi Report would be the most logical explanation. The fact that her information concerning the boy's lineage was erroneous indicates that she is unaware of the dynamics of what is happening on Earth. This too supports the hypothesis that her information stems from the report, and not a contact on Earth," he paused waiting for some sign from the Queen, that his analysis was agreeable to her.  
  
The Queen nodded. Remus let out and audible breath, perhaps too soon.  
  
"Then you admit that someone in your network at the Galaxy Police leaked the information to her? Other than the members of the council, they are the only ones who had initial access to the data."  
  
Both Queens were staring at him now. He wasn't quite bathing in sweat, but  
  
he was close. Even the normally divided council was united in their sympathy for Lord Remus and their joy in not being in the hot seat.  
  
"Uh, no, my Queen. What I can surmise from my initial investigation, is that the data was most likely intercepted during transmission from Detective Mihoshi's GP cruiser to Galaxy Police Headquarters. We have had reports of space pirates intercepting GP broadcasts in order to ascertain deployments, routes, and work schedules. The reporter could have purchased the information or she herself may have links in the pirate guilds."  
  
"How likely is that?" inquired Queen Misaki, always interested in what the guilds were doing.  
  
Yakage, Head of the Royal Science Academy spoke for the first time. "It is extremely likely. The communication equipment standard to the type GP cruiser that Detective Mihoshi is assigned is rudimentary when compared to that of our standard cruiser. It would be quite simple for one of the better-financed guilds to intercept and decode the transmission, that is, if it were even coded in the first place. It is unlikely that Detective Mihoshi realized the sensitivity of the information she was passing and therefore took no great step to secure it. As far as she was concerned, it was merely an accounting of the events leading to the destruction of Souja."  
  
"Thank you, Yakage. That was well thought out. I think I can accept that explanation. I still would like a review of procedures from your intelligence network at the Galaxy Police, Lord Remus."  
  
"Yes, Queen Funaho," Lord Remus replied, relief evident on his face. Yakage had blushed extremely lightly at the First Queens praise, a fact that was not missed by the Second Queen, who was kicking Funaho under the table.  
  
"What?" Funaho mouthed to Misaki.  
  
"I tell you later," Misaki mouthed back.  
  
Lord Nephrus clapped his hands, and rubbed them together. "So that takes care of the how, which leaves us with the 'who'. What is to be done with the fair Mrs. Graham?"  
  
"Well it is obvious that she knows too much, and will spill what information she has at a drop of a hat. She needs to be contained," said Lord Leeber, the group of the council loyal to him quickly agreeing.  
  
"Is that what we are calling it nowadays, 'containment'? I think I liked 'taken care of' better," mused Nephrus.  
  
"That wouldn't be wise on several counts," Yakage asserted  
  
"Oh! Such as!?" Leeber said beginning to let his frustrations show.  
  
"For one, Mrs. Graham is somewhat of a celebrity now. Her disappearance would be noticed and bring unwanted attention."  
  
"So, celebrities have accidents too, you know."  
  
Yakage ignored Leeber's 'logic' and continued. "Second, my speculation on how the report was obtained, was just that, speculation. It would be foolish not to confirm my theories. There may just be a serious security breech somewhere. Third, we should determine just what else, Mrs. Graham knows of Tenchi Masaki and the on going affairs of Earth. We, ourselves, have learned little since the Queens' visit, other than the occasional friendly call from Princess Aeka."  
  
"Are you suggesting we do nothing?"  
  
"No, I suggest we keep her under surveillance. Find out what she knows and how she knows it. Perhaps we can turn her sources into our sources," Yakage finished.  
  
"Again, well spoken Director Yakage."  
  
Yakage nodded his head, looking away from Funaho. "Thank you."  
  
Again, Misaki kicked Funaho under the table. This time Funaho kicked her back causing Misaki to giggle slightly.  
  
"I do hope that covers everything. Some of us have lives beyond the council," Nephrus sighed, a bored expression on his face.  
  
"WAIT! What of that boy?!" Lord Seiryo jumped to his feet, entering the conversation for the first time.  
  
"My Gosh! It speaks! I would have thought you would remain quiet. Indeed! I'm surprised that you attended this meeting at all, after that little face saving attempt of yours," Nephrus laughed.  
  
"I... I have no idea to what you are referring to," Seiryo said turning slightly red.  
  
"Oh, of course you do. It is quite obvious you were the one behind that plump princess question. Still feeling a bit steamed about being spurned, are we?"  
  
Seiryo became indignant, a state he was well familiar with, but he tried to retain some calm as he spoke. "I assure you, that we have not heard the last on that matter. It was not as if I had my heart set on marrying Princess Aeka," Seiryo lied, "I was merely giving the Emperor, the opportunity for his house to retain *some* control over the throne. It has become clear that Prince Yosho has no intention of succeeding his father. It is equally clear who follows in the right of succession," Seiryo finished with a grin.  
  
All eyes on the council turned toward their Emperor, who had been ominously quite through out the whole proceedings, in order to gauge his reaction to what Seiryo was alluding to. His response was more silence, which brought veiled grins to a number of faces sitting around the conference table.  
  
'What can you say *Emperor* Azusa? A first and a second-generation tree lost, Jurai proper itself attacked, no contact from the Tsunami, and we were all but useless against Kagato, as he raped one system after another, all this on your watch, my friend. It speaks ill of your house's chances of retaining the throne. Even your own children fail to heed you!' Nephrus didn't even try to contain his smirk.  
  
Even Funaho's nerves began to wear thin. "My son has not yet decided his position relative to the throne. It is premature to discuss such matters," she said in defense of her son. 'Why don't you say something AZUSA,' she thought angrily turning to look at her husband. Under the table, he put a reassuring hand on her thigh.  
  
Misaki wasn't nearly as detached. "Even if by some wild chance Yosho didn't assume the throne, my Aeka is more than capable of becoming Empress!"  
  
"With all due respect my Queen Funaho, Prince Yosho has returned to his home world, his ship is permanently grounded, and he has shown little interest in Jurai or its people in seven hundred years. He has made his choice," Lord Leeber said, meeting Funaho's stare. No half-breed Jurian would take the throne as long as his house stood.  
  
"As for the Princess..." one of Lord Seiryo's supports chimed in.  
  
Funaho raised an eyebrow. 'They're feeling strangely bold today. Why?' She thought questioningly.  
  
"...she too has lost her ship and her interest in Jurai as well. While both the strength of Lord Seiryo's tree ship and his unwavering loyalty to Jurai are well known to the Jurian people."  
  
"Indeed, indeed, Lord Seiryo's strength and loyalty *are well known*," Seiryo puffed out his chest at the unexpected praise. "In fact, he is second only to Lord Nephrus in the people's eyes."  
  
Lord Nephrus said nothing. He didn't have to. He let his supporters do the posturing for him.  
  
"As head of the Jurian military for the past eight hundred and fifty years...."  
  
Several more hours were spent with the supporters of Seiryo and Nephrus expounding on the abundant attributes of their leaders before the meeting began to break up. The three distinct groups quickly left the council chambers, leaving just the two Queens, the Emperor, and Yakage.  
  
"By your leave, your Majesties," Yakage bowed.  
  
"A moment Yakage, I would speak with you alone," Azusa ordered.  
  
Both Queens gave their husband a puzzled look before leaving the room. As they left, Misaki pulled at Funaho's arm. Turning around to face Misaki, Funaho placed a finger to her lips and indicated they should go into the gardens.  
  
"Yakage, how is it doing?" the Emperor asked sternly.  
  
"All is well my Lord. She is taking to her training and will be ready soon," Yakage bowed.  
  
"I would like to inspect it. From the talk of the Lords this afternoon, I do not have long to secure my position. Have it ready for my audience tomorrow," the Emperor said rising. Obviously, the Lords must think him a fool to be so blatantly disrespectful, but the Emperor too had his plans. He laughed maniacally as he left the chamber.  
  
Yakage slowly rose from his bowed position on the floor and looked towards the closed door and the departed Emperor.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. *SHE* will be ready to greet you the morrow."  
  
Outside in the gardens.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Funaho and Misaki turned towards the palace, large sweat drops on their heads.  
  
"He is up to something," Funaho said sitting down on a bench, near a large rosebush of purple flowers. She let the warm night breeze calm her stressed nerves.  
  
"They are all up to something," Misaki added joining Funaho on the bench. She removed the binding from her hair and shaking her head, allowed it to flow freely down her back. Letting out a deep breath, she spoke, "There right about Yosho and Aeka, you know. Without their ships and being gone for so long, it will be difficult to get them on the throne."  
  
"Yosho does not want the throne. I know my son well enough to know that. I will not force him. I can not speak for the Emperor on that though."  
  
"Yes, his heart is set on Yosho, the poor dear. He is going to be so disappointed," Misaki said with a sigh. Standing up, she looked out into Jurai's star filled sky. "I doubt my Aeka will want the throne either now. Not without Tenchi."  
  
"Tenchi." Funaho looked up from her perch on the bench at her sister.  
  
"Tenchi," Misaki agreed with a smile. Not that it would be easy, but what choice did they have. "A visit to Earth it is then,' she said clapping her hands, happy at the prospect.  
  
"By the way, why did you kick me in there," Funaho asked standing up.  
  
"You are so dense! For some high and mighty Minister of Information, you're blinder than I don't know what!" Misaki exclaimed walking towards the garden's exit.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yakage has a crush on you!"  
  
"He does not."  
  
"Does to."  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"How would you know? You are so observant with everything else, but clueless when it comes to love."  
  
"That's absurd!"  
  
"No it isn't, Azusa dear had to practically kidnap you from Earth!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Lord Remus, fantasizes about you too!"  
  
"Misaki!"  
  
"and the Chef, and that guy who holds the door open to the throne room, and ..."  
  
"Well! What about the all those guards who make eyes at you?! Or do you think we have all those men volunteering for the guard out of loyalty to the King."  
  
Misaki put one hand on her hip, the other in her hair, and struck a pose. "Can you blame them?"  
  
Both entered the palace laughing and in much better spirits then when they left it.  
  
Tenchi Masaki was late. Actually, he was very late.  
  
You could tell by the two females plastered to the windows, searching the walk for any sign of him. All they saw however was his father Noboyuki. Ryoko and Aeka completely ignored him as he entered the house. That is until he said...  
  
"Wow, what smells so delicious Sasami? I'm starved. Oh yeah! Sasami! No need to make a plate for Tenchi. With any luck, he won't be home tonight!" He probably shouldn't have added that last part. They were on him faster than he could blink.  
  
"What do you mean, Lord Tenchi will not be returning this evening? Where is he?" Aeka asked losing all semblance to a Jurian princess.  
  
Noboyuki shook his head and feigned ignorance, but they didn't buy it.  
  
"Where is he?" Ryoko asked baring fangs.  
  
"You can strip me, beat me, and cover me in syrup... really you can, but I will not betray my son. He has sworn me to secrecy, for tonight, he becomes a man!" He really shouldn't have added that last part.  
  
If Ryoko and Aeka hadn't been so busy watching out for Tenchi and then interrogating his father, they might have walked into the kitchen. If they had walked into the kitchen, they would have noticed Sasami slumped against the side of the refrigerator, asleep. If they had investigated further, they just might have seen the ethereal glow coming from the forest, but probably not since they didn't see it from their perches at the window. If they had however, they might have witnessed a ghostly woman with long blue ponytails waving gently behind her as she approached a lone tree in the middle of a small lake.  
  
Tsunami slowly floated towards the tree. When she arrived next to it, she placed both hands on its ancient trunk and rested her head on her hands. The wind and the noise of the forest seemed to die down as she spoke.  
  
"Soon my child, very soon."  
  
The leaves of the tree rustled with anticipation. 


	4. Identity Crisis: Secrets

THE PEOPLE'S PRINCE Part IV:  
  
Identity Crisis & Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Tenchi Muyo Belong to their respective owners.  
  
The day Tenchi was born, his father made him a promise. On the day his mother was taken from them both, his father reiterated and strengthened that promise. The promise was this: No matter what may happen, no matter what he or Tenchi may become, no matter what anyone may try, Noboyuki would always be there for his son. Noboyuki meant every word of it to the core of his being.  
  
Noboyuki would die for his son.  
  
He very well may die for his son...  
  
"I will ask you again," Aeka said, her voices rising in volume. "Where is Lord Tenchi?! Why hasn't he come home yet? I *command* you to answer!"  
  
Noboyuki squinted his eyes trying to make out who was speaking to him. The bright white light burned into his retinas. The rivers of salty sweat, which poured down his face and stung at his eyes, made the task all the more difficult. But he wouldn't break. He had made a promise and intended to keep it.  
  
Earlier, this morning.  
  
Tenchi was watching Washu play with Mayuka, when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
Noboyuki gave his son a thumbs up, while he continued to record the three from the archway of the kitchen.  
  
"WASHU!!!"  
  
All eyes turned to Ryoko, who just appeared at the bottom of the stairway. She looked none too pleased.  
  
"WHAT do you think you're doing, Washu?"  
  
"NOT in front Mayuka, Ryoko. Washu could watch Mayuka for a second? I want to talk to Dad," Tenchi asked standing up from the couch.  
  
"Sure thing, Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi gave one last look to Washu, Ryoko, and Mayuka before walking over to where his father stood recording the scene. Noboyuki saw the rather serious look on his son face and tried to defuse the situation.  
  
"Now, now Tenchi, I know you don't like it when I sneak up on you with the camcorder, but..."  
  
Tenchi shook his head and waved a hand dismissively, "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, Dad." Tenchi took another nervous look back towards the couch. Washu seemed to be having fun at Ryoko's expense. Feeling that they weren't being eavesdropped on, Tenchi continued. "Dad, I was wondering if you could watch Mayuka for me tonight?"  
  
"I don't see why not, but why don't you ask one of the girls? I'm sure they would be more than happy to watch her for you," Noboyuki smiled, elbowing Tenchi in the ribs.  
  
"I'm sure they would," Tenchi's eyes turned away from his father. "But they would also ask me why."  
  
Noboyuki took note of his son's slumped demeanor and became somewhat concerned. At times he would forget just how differently, he and his son saw things. Tenchi was much more like his mother than his father. They were both the serious type and wanted to be in control; needed stability. When they were in control, they were fine. In fact both Tenchi and his mother were rather mischievous in their natures at times. When they didn't have it, when they felt they were losing control, they tended to turn inward on themselves. While Noboyuki may have felt that the house full of women was exciting and fun, it may just be that Tenchi felt more alone now then ever.  
  
"Why *do* you need me to watch Mayuka, son?" Noboyuki asked in a somber voice.  
  
There was a long pause before he answered, as Tenchi tried to put into words what it was he was feeling. Finally, letting out a protracted sigh, Tenchi spoke.  
  
"Before all this started, before I knew about Ryoko in the cave, before meeting Aeka and learning of Jurai, before Kagato, before Light Hawk Wings, before Mayuka, before Yuzuha..." he paused, partly ashamed, partly confused, partly angry, all of it directed toward himself. "Before all of that," another sigh, "I was Tenchi Masaki, 16 year old high school student. A normal guy, whose main concerns were college and getting girls to smile at him."  
  
Noboyuki gave a wan smile at that and listened intently to his son. They rarely spoke to each other about their feelings, a task that was difficult for all fathers and sons.  
  
"Who am I now? Am I some lost prince? A savior? A father? I have all these people telling me who I should be... who *they* want me to be. I am pushed by events that I have no control over and given responsibilities I didn't ask for. I didn't ask for any of this!"  
  
Noboyuki thought about that, and wondered what it would be like to be in his son's shoes. He found he couldn't imagine it.  
  
"There are times when... when I just want it all to go away."  
  
Noboyuki's face took on an expression of disappointment, which was not lost on Tenchi. "Would you like them to leave, Tenchi? If that's what you want, I'll..."  
  
"No, no, I don't want her... I don't want them to leave," Tenchi corrected himself.  
  
'Her?' Noboyuki thought, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't know what it is I want," Tenchi said getting back on topic. "Right now, I just need a break. I called some of my old friends from when we lived in the city. I thought that I might hang out tonight, try being a seventeen-year-old. Maybe try and get a few Earth-girls to smile at me," he finished with a nervous laugh scratching the back of his head.  
  
Noboyuki smiled. 'So that was it, he's feeling cooped up. He just wants to spread his wings a little and get out from under the microscope.'  
  
"Of course son, you take all the time you need. I'll run cover for you!" Noboyuki said, scooping his son up in a monstrous hug, nodding his head rapidly. "I won't tell *HER*, where you've gone. You need to explore the field before making any commitments, shop around," he finished with a wink.  
  
Tenchi looked at his father sidelong, wondering just what it was his father was thinking.  
  
"So, you'll watch Mayuka for me?"  
  
"Absolutely, and I will not tell a soul where you've gone," Noboyuki promised.  
  
"Thanks, Dad"  
  
'I won't tell a soul'  
  
Noboyuki strained against his bindings for a moment, and smiled slightly as he felt them loosen. His relief was short lived however, as Aeka quickly secured the ropes to his chair tighter than they were before As she stepped in front of the light, her silhouette caused a shiver to run down his spine.  
  
'Is that a whip?' he asked himself. He quickly slew the thought as a product of his stressed condition. Idly he wondered how many hours had passed since his inquisition began. Judging by the dryness of his mouth and throat, he guessed several.  
  
"Wa... water... water," his parched voice cracked.  
  
A glass of ice cold water was thrown in his face.  
  
Noboyuki's head snapped back from the shock. He blinked his eyes repeatedly, trying to clear his vision. Opening his mouth he attempted to get some of the chilled water.  
  
"Would you like anything else?" Aeka asked politely.  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Then perhaps now you will answer. Where has Lord Tenchi gone? Why will he not be home this evening? And what did you mean by his becoming 'A MAN'? SPEAK!"  
  
Noboyuki shook his head in answer, his eyes shut tightly. 'Do your worst. I will not betray my son's trust.'  
  
It was then that he felt a soft hand placed on his cheek, while another gently wiped the sweat from his brow. A voice, sounding just as much as like silk to his ears as her skin felt to his face, spoke out in his defense.  
  
"Now, now Aeka, that's no way to speak to the person who has welcomed us into his home, and cared for us all this time... much less your nephew," Ryoko said prodding Aeka.  
  
Noboyuki could feel Aeka getting angry.  
  
Katsuhito eyed the whole scene with a quiet respect. 'The old good princess, bad princess routine. A common and basic technique, but when executed with the precision and timing of these two...'  
  
"Hmmm," he mouthed sagely.  
  
Aeka turned on him. "Don't look so smug, brother. If Mr. Masaki can not tell me what I wish to hear, I will be forced to retrieve the answers from you."  
  
The great Yosho stiffened in his chair and redoubled his efforts to free his roped hands. Aeka turned her attention back to Noboyuki.  
  
"Well, Mr. Masaki?"  
  
"Come on," Ryoko glided her hand from one side of his face to the other. "Tell your Auntie where Tenchi is."  
  
"RYOKO!"  
  
Noboyuki shook his head rapidly, "No, no, please don't get angry. I think of all of you girls as my daughters. There... there's no need for violence." Noboyuki couldn't see because of the light in his eyes, but what he said had a noticeable effect on both girls.  
  
Katsuhito nodded his head at his son-in-law's brilliant counter. A full-blooded Jurian couldn't have done any better.  
  
Finally, Noboyuki was able to open his eyes, as the bright light that had been blinding him was turned off. Slowly his vision returned and he was greeted with the sight of Ryoko sitting on her knees before him, unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you for what you said," Ryoko smiled and placed a hand on Noboyuki's knee, her gaze directed away from him. Noboyuki next felt the ropes about his hands and chest loosen, then fall. Demurely, Aeka wiping a single tear from her eye came from behind his chair. Looking towards the floor, she too knelt down and placed a hand on Noboyuki's knee.  
  
"I too thank you for your words, and I am deeply sorry for how I behaved just now..." her voice sounded nothing like the authoritarian of just moments ago, but rivaled Ryoko's in it gentleness.  
  
Yosho raised an eyebrow at the change in tactic.  
  
Noboyuki patted both girls' hands reassuringly and smiled warmly, although both girls' faces were turned away from him.  
  
"No need to feel sorry. I understand that you're both just worried about Tenchi, but when he..."  
  
"Tenchi," both girls chimed at the mention of his name, cutting Noboyuki off.  
  
"Huh?" Noboyuki blinked.  
  
Simultaneously, both girls quickly directed gazes at Noboyuki. Watery eyes, almost bursting with tears, cut into him.  
  
"Dad. "Father."  
  
Noboyuki gulped.  
  
Katsuhito looked pitifully at his now doomed son-in-law. 'These girls are good.'  
  
"Where's Tenchiiiii??? Why isn't he *hooomeee*" and the deluge of tears began.  
  
'Damn good!' Yosho could practically see Noboyuki's resolve crack and spine wilt. They had done it in just under ten minutes too. He wondered how Tenchi would fair under such a combined assault.  
  
The Tokyo bar, "Club 69"  
  
'This was a mistake. I don't belong here,' Tenchi thought dejectedly to himself.  
  
Everything had started out well enough. When he had called his old friends to ask what they were doing tonight, to say they were in shock to hear from him was an understatement. It had been months since they had done anything together. Tenchi usually rushed straight home after school. Had to run home to his 'secret wife', his friends would joke.  
  
For such a special occasion, the group of teenagers decided to try and get into a bar for a little celebration. Tenchi put up a slight protest, but quickly recanted. Things went quickly downhill from there. They succeeded in getting in and Tenchi's friends immediately began to enjoy themselves, mingling, dancing and having the occasional drink. Tenchi was the exception. Despite the lively atmosphere, he sat brooding in a corner, too shy to mingle, too afraid to dance, too restrained to drink. His friends tried their best to coax Tenchi to relax, but the efforts were in vain. They quickly tired of the chore, and left him in his corner, alone nursing a soda.  
  
"I should just go home. I don't know what I was thinking anyway," he said before finishing off his drink. He stood and retrieved his brown jacket from behind the chair, and the gym bag with his school uniform from beneath the table. He paid his tab and somberly made his way to the exit. He stopped, looking at his reflected image in the door. He was wearing blue jeans, a simple white T-shirt and a brown jacket. He scratched the back of his head and for the thousandth time wondered who it was he was looking at.  
  
"I used to have a personality," he said dryly.  
  
Shaking his head, he reached out for the door when a quiet voice from behind asked him.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
"What do you mean, Lord Tenchi needed time alone?" Aeka asked somewhat confused. He already spent too much of his time alone, in her opinion. If not tending the field, then in his room, and if not in his room, then practicing the sword. Why should he need to spend the evening away from her in town?  
  
The extended Masaki family, save for Tenchi and Mihoshi, sat drinking tea in the living room. Sasami, having finished cleaning up after dinner, sat holding Mayuka between Ryoko and Aeka on the couch. Washu having come out of her lab, was brought up to speed on the situation and leaned against the back of the couch behind Ryoko. Noboyuki and Katsuhito sat in chairs on either side of the couch. Noboyuki tried to his best to relay the context of his conversation with his son minus a few details he felt Tenchi didn't want them to know.  
  
"In other words, he wanted away from us," Ryoko said her voice a mixture of anger and sadness.  
  
"Ryoko, don't jumped to conclusions," Washu comforted, putting a hand on Ryoko's shoulder. Although, Washu admitted to herself, that was the conclusion she had drawn as well.  
  
Ryoko shirked off the hand, "What the hell else am I supposed to think?!" She said fiercely.  
  
Aeka sat quietly on the couch; not being able to help but think that she'd been abandoned again.  
  
Noboyuki looked at the two worriedly. He understood where Tenchi seemingly didn't, how deeply these two at least, desired and needed him. He could also see how much hurt there would be if he rejected them. While his mind raced to find the words to allay their fears, his eyes searched the room for support. Katsuhito too seemed lost in thought. Sasami alternated worried looks between her sister and Ryoko, while Mayuka's mood seemed to darken with each passing second without her father. The look on Washu's face was hard to place, but Noboyuki began to wonder if it was just Aeka and Ryoko he should be concerned for.  
  
"I think... I know that Tenchi cares for each of you girls very deeply. It might be difficult for you to tell, but you really haven't know him that long," Noboyuki said looking at each woman in turn. "He doesn't make friends very easily, because he," he said disjointedly trying to explain his son. "And the Tenchi you've seen is only part of who he is. I'm mean, he's not as bore... aloof, and uptight as he sometimes comes across. He is just trying to make sense out of the changes in his life," he finished afraid that he confused them more than he had helped them. "If you had known him growing up, seen him as a child, you'd know what I mean. You just have to give him a little time."  
  
Ryoko raised her head at that. 'Tenchi *was* a rather mischievous child,' she smiled in recollection. It was side he rarely showed now. Was it still there?  
  
"What my son is trying to say is that Tenchi is coming to terms with himself. The age he is now is a difficult one for all Terrans. It is a time when they begin to seek a direction in their lives..." Katsuhito offered. "...Determine who they are."  
  
Each girl pondered the new information and relaxed somewhat, until something Noboyuki said returned to Aeka.  
  
"If Lord Tenchi wishes for time alone to ponder his future (with me) then I understand, but what did you mean when you said 'becomes a man'?"  
  
"Uh, well..."  
  
"It is also a time when young men sow their wild oats," Katsuhito again aided with a smile. He got up from his chair and left the room; happy with the training he had just prepared for Tenchi.  
  
"WHAT?!" two voices shouted out together.  
  
Tenchi turned around to see a young girl about his age with short black hair and green eyes. She was wearing the exact same outfit as he was except she wore no jacket and her T-shirt had a lower set collar and shorter sleeves. He had noticed her before sitting alone at a table much like he had been doing, but what he hadn't noticed was the attention she had been giving him the entire time.  
  
"Uh, Hi."  
  
"Hi, not your type of place?" she asked indicating their surroundings.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"My name's Sakuya. What's yours?" she motioned Tenchi to a nearby booth and sat down.  
  
Tenchi really didn't feel like staying, but felt it would be rude to just walk out. He removed his jacket and sat down across from her. "Tenchi, my name's Tenchi."  
  
"Cool name, Tenchi" she smiled, pulling out all the stops. "Do you live around here? I haven't seen you around. Are you in school?" Her eyes never left his, which made him somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
"Heh, you sure ask a lot of questions," he said with a laugh.  
  
She blushed, and cast her eyes down for a moment. "I'm just curious about you..." she looked him in the eyes again, "...Ten-chi."  
  
"SOW HIS WILD OATS! If Tenchi is going to *sow* any oats, it'll be in *my* field," Ryoko said bolting up from the couch.  
  
"Come now Ryoko, this is Lord Tenchi we're talking about. When has he not been anything less than a complete gentleman," Aeka put a hand on Ryoko's arm attempting to calm her. "I'm quite sure Lord Tenchi will return with his chastity intact."  
  
"Y... yeah, you're right. If I can't get Tenchi in the sack, *nobody* can."  
  
"Humph, Tenchi much like myself, is not ready for that relational step," Aeka said sipping her tea.  
  
"That's true," Noboyuki said looking depressed. He wished Tenchi would be a little more... randy. He got up and started to make his way to his room. "They're right," he said aloud but talking to himself. "He's probably on his way home as we speak." He lowered his head dejectedly, "Of course, he does have his weaknesses," Noboyuki pondered now out of the room, the sides of his mouth beginning to lift into a knowing grin.  
  
"Such as?" Ryoko asked most curious, but Noboyuki had already left. 'Weaknesses?' she wondered on the edge of her seat.  
  
Aeka pretended not to care, but her ears burned for the answer.  
  
"What do you think he meant, Aeka?"  
  
"I really don't care to know what he meant, Ryoko."  
  
"Oh, not even the slightest bit curious?" Ryoko phased out and reappeared next to the princess. She leaned in close and whispered into Aeka's ear, " Wouldn't you like to know how to make Tenchi yours? Wouldn't you like just a little bit of a hint? A little edge?"  
  
"N... no, no I wouldn't," Aeka lied most unconvincingly.  
  
"Yeah... right"  
  
"Would you really like to know?"  
  
All three girls nearly jumped out of their skins as they leapt off the couch and spun on the voice that seemed to come from thin air.  
  
"Yosho..."  
  
"Brother, I wish you wouldn't do that."  
  
Katsuhito laughed as he sat down on the couch. He reached out to Sasami who was carrying his great granddaughter and took hold of Mayuka.  
  
"Are you saying you know what he was talking about?" Ryoko asked anxiously.  
  
Katsuhito tickled Mayuka's chin, who was not amused. Where the Hell was her father anyway?  
  
"Well? Do you know or what? Huh Yosho?" Ryoko said staring pointedly at him.  
  
Aeka didn't speak but she stared at him as well.  
  
For his part Katsuhito just made faces at Mayuka, who was not amused.  
  
"Yosho..."  
  
"Brother, *do* you know to what he was referring?"  
  
Yosho continued to make faces at Mayuka.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Mayuka was not amused.  
  
The two slowly made their way down the long stately hall to the Imperial Throne room. The reason for their slow progress was not due to the long hours they had spent the day before in an endless meeting of the Jurai Royal Council. Nor was it due to their spending most of the night discussing ways to convince a certain young man to come to Jurai so that a certain young princess would follow and assume the throne. In fact, the prospect of visiting Earth again had them both quite excited. No, the reason for their slow pace was due to the small survey they were conducting.  
  
"Look, just because a man faints, doesn't mean that they're in love with you."  
  
"You are so dense. He fainted because you touched him on the shoulder."  
  
"Misaki please, Chef Secur obviously was not feeling well. His face had been flush and he was perspiring all over the place."  
  
Misaki squinted her eyes and looked sidelong at Funaho, but didn't say a word. They continued down the hall until they reached a sentry who was standing guard. They both stopped, and stood on either side of the young man, about a half a foot away. The guard did his best to remain at attention while the two queens stared at him.  
  
"Hello..." Misaki quickly looked at something in her palm, "...Alrieis. How are you today?"  
  
The young man's military bearing was quickly abandoning him. Queen Misaki actually knew his name!  
  
"I... I am well, my Queen," he replied as dispassionately as he could.  
  
"Oh, good. I'm so glad to hear that," Misaki said smiling brightly at the guard. As for the guard, he continued to look straight ahead at the position of attention, large amounts of sweat beginning to stream down his face. The two queens just continued to stare at him.  
  
"Hmm, I guess not," Misaki said finally, turning her head to look at Funaho, her expression showing slight signs of disappointment.  
  
"Don't be too upset. You can't expect them all to be," Funaho patted her sister on the shoulder. "We should hurry now. The Emperor wanted us to see this surprise of his," She finished, beginning to walk down the hall towards the throne room.  
  
"You're right," she turned to leave also, but before doing so made one more run at the sentry. "Bye-bye Alrieis," she said with a wink and walked to join her sister.  
  
The guard stood for a full thirty seconds before collapsing in a heap.  
  
Without turning around to see what happened, Funaho placed another check next to Misaki's name on the paper she was carrying. "That's thirty-five for you and twenty-nine for me," she announced.  
  
Misaki ran to catch up to her. "That's only because your not trying," Misaki chided.  
  
"And I don't care to try."  
  
"You're no fun," Misaki pouted.  
  
Finally, they reached the elaborate doors, which led to the Royal Throne room of planet Jurai. The doorman swung the huge doors open, bowing deeply to the two queens. Funaho was about to enter when she felt Misaki tug at her arm. Funaho let out an exasperated sigh and winked at the doorman, who quickly proceeded to faint.  
  
"Thirty," Misaki proclaimed walking into the room. Funaho followed her in, shaking her head from side to side not looking where she was going. She soon bumped in to Misaki, who had suddenly stopped for some reason. She stepped around Misaki and was about to ask her what was the matter when the reason became abundantly clear. It was all the both of them could do to keep from joining the doorman on the floor. In all their long years, never once did they think they would live to see this day.  
  
The day the space pirate Ryoko would bow before Azusa, Emperor of Jurai.  
  
He almost wished it were Kagato sitting across form him in the small booth, instead of a cute teenage girl. Almost.  
  
'Relax, Tenchi,' he mentally told himself. 'The fate of the universe is not at stake here. What's the worse that could happen?' He forced himself to calm down.  
  
"Tenchi, my names Tenchi Masaki," his voice croaked out.  
  
"I know," Sakuya grinned at him. "You told me that already."  
  
Tenchi gave a nervous laugh and scratched that back of his head distractedly; maybe it was time for a new shampoo. "Heh, heh, sorry. Um, what was I talking about?" he blushed. 'God, I'm pathetic,' he thought.  
  
'By the Goddess, he's cute,' Sakuya thought dreamy eyed. She mentally shook herself to get back at the job at hand. "Hmmm, You... were... about to... tell me..." she said, her finger tapping her temple, "...about your family in Okayama, your hopes, your dreams, your deepest desires," they both started to laugh. "What kind of girls you like," she looked him the eyes again.  
  
Tenchi began to cough. Sakuya laughed some more, very glad she made the decision to come.  
  
"How about a drink, Tenchi? Sounds like you could use one."  
  
Tenchi stopped coughing and cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah thanks."  
  
Sakuya got up and started over to the bar.  
  
"W... wait, no alcohol. Umm... see if they have tea."  
  
"Right, tea."  
  
A couple of the friends Tenchi had come in with watched as Sakuya made her way to the bar with an envious eye. When she arrived they went over to the booth where Tenchi sat nervously. Their distraction caused him to miss the tall blonde walk into the bar and make her way to the karaoke machine.  
  
Yosho rubbed his sore cheek where Mayuka had slapped him, and gave a stern look to the smirking baby.  
  
"Just wait 'til you're old enough to hold a bokken," he told her. He was taken aback slightly when the little girl began to giggle.  
  
'You'll have to get past my Daddy first,' Mayuka though dismissively.  
  
"Damn it, Yosho. What is Tenchi's weakness?" Ryoko demanded, interrupting the staring contest between Yosho and Mayuka.  
  
Yosho gave one last look to the toddler, which she scoffed at before clearing his throat and turning to address Ryoko. Aeka had taken to the chair vacated earlier by Noboyuki and was pretending not to listen. Sasami stood next to her.  
  
"Do you still want to know, Aeka?" He asked his younger sister but still looked at Ryoko.  
  
All eyes in the room turned to Aeka, who seemed to be struggling with an inner conflict. On the one hand, she was desperate to know. She just couldn't risk losing Tenchi to anyone else. She just didn't think she could handle being rejected again.  
  
Her desire for him had nothing to do with some perceived competition with Ryoko. It had nothing to do with his being Yosho's grandson, or Light Hawk Wings, or what she felt she was owed. It did however have everything to do with the hole in her heart that was no longer there. She had crossed thousands of light years of space and centuries of cold sleep in a desperate bid to find her love...  
  
...And find him she did, it just wasn't the one she expected. She'd be damned if she'd loose it again. On the other hand, was this the way to secure it? If experience had taught Aeka anything at all concerning affairs of the heart, it was that nothing worth anything came easy. Look what happened with Yosho.  
  
"No," Aeka said in a quiet voice.  
  
"What was that Aeka?" Yosho asked.  
  
"I said 'NO'," speaking with more confidence now. "I do not need to manipulate Lord Tenchi in some ill-conceived attempt to win him. When the day comes that Lord Tenchi admits his love for me, and that day will come, it will be because of who I am and how I feel about him. I want him to say it because he wants to. I want him to love me because he wants to."  
  
'Then I will know he will not leave me,' she finished to herself.  
  
For several moments, Ryoko sat still looking at Aeka. Slowly what Aeka said sank in and Ryoko lost some of her vigor. She quietly began to think of her own feelings on the matter.  
  
"Heh, Don't be too confident there, your Heinie-ness. The person Tenchi will proclaim his undying love to will be *me* and I won't have to use any dirty tricks to get there. My ample charms are more than enough," she finished puffing out her ample charms.  
  
Aeka glared at her.  
  
Yosho looked at the pair and smiled. "How about you Sasami? Would you like to know Tenchi's Achilles' heel?"  
  
"Sure, Grampa! What is it?" Sasami said excitedly, sitting on the couch next to Yosho. What could it hurt?  
  
Yosho adjusted Mayuka in his lap so he could lean over and whisper into Sasami's ear. As Yosho whispered into the little girl's ear he shot glances toward Ryoko and Aeka. Both girls were looking elsewhere, but fidgeted in their seats. Soon Sasami's eyes were wide as saucers, not quite believing what she was hearing.  
  
"You're kidding, right Grampa? Tenchi would never act like that!" Sasami looked at Yosho with disbelief.  
  
"Oh yes he would. Most of the time, Tenchi is his mother's son, but under specific conditions, he becomes his father's son."  
  
Both Aeka and Ryoko turned quickly to look at Yosho upon hearing that piece of information before turning away just as quickly.  
  
"You mean he acts like his father does when sis' and Ryoko are in the bath?" Sasami asked puzzled.  
  
"Not exactly, Sasami. Lets just say he starts to act his age, becomes far, *far* less inhibited, and tends to speak his mind more."  
  
"Well... that's not too bad," Sasami replied after thinking about it.  
  
"Actually, Sasami dear, it's quite the sight to see.  
  
"So why did you call it a weakness? A lot of people act that way under those conditions."  
  
"Ah! But not to Tenchi's extent. It's quite a remarkable difference in personality. You're right though, it's not really a weakness. I don't think he would do anything he normally wouldn't at least *think* about doing," Yosho clarified. Yosho then stood up and left the room with Mayuka.  
  
After he left the occupants of the room remained still for all of thirty seconds, before Ryoko teleported closer to Sasami and Aeka nearly leapt from her chair.  
  
"Okay Sasami, spill it. What did the old man say?"  
  
SECRETS  
  
Yes, Galen was definitely in Heaven. He had always prized his position as doorman to the Imperial Throne Room. He saw her almost everyday. Greeted her as she walked through his guarded post. Heard her melodious voice in reply to his greetings. But never once had he expected a day like today, a fantasy come true. He could die now. He wanted this feeling, this sensation to be the last thing his consciousness remembered, etched forever in his heart.  
  
The bliss.  
  
The rapture.  
  
The pain.  
  
Funaho spun on her heels to face her sister, ignoring a strange moaning sound. Twice in so many days she had been shocked. First that Mrs. Graham and now this.  
  
"I think we may have stayed up too late last night. Do you see what I see?" Funaho asked staring with disbelief evident on her face.  
  
"Maybe," Misaki said looking at the scene unblinking. She didn't want to say anything more than that-- in case she was delusional.  
  
Funaho stomped her foot in a rare display of frustration.  
  
"Ooooh..." a distinctively male voice droned.  
  
Entirely too many events were occurring around her that she had no prior knowledge of. Funaho was not one of those people who liked surprises. She was absolutely sure Lord Leeber and Lord Seiryo were up to something. Plus there was Priest Bodan's tirade to consider. Now, seemingly, her husband had gotten Ryoko into some sort of plot and had smuggled her all the way from Earth, without her having so much of a clue. Funaho did not like being out of the loop. In an even rarer display of anger, she ground her foot into the floor, which was remarkably pliable for some reason.  
  
"Yes, my Queen... harder," a man's voice gasped.  
  
Both Misaki and Funaho were too deep in thought to have heard the cry of ecstasy. Still looking straight-ahead Misaki sidestepped closer to her sister, failing to note the slight rise in height.  
  
"B... both... at... at the same time," A near delirious voice said.  
  
"That... that can't be Ryoko. Can it?" Misaki asked, sparing a glance to look at Funaho, before turning back to the young woman who was just now coming to a standing position.  
  
Funaho shook her head in response. "Impossible, there is no way that can be her. Not alone... not here... and not doing that."  
  
The two queens had been so glued to the sight of what looked to be Ryoko bowing before their husband, that they had failed to notice Director Yakage of the Science Academy standing a little off to the side. He walked over to the young woman, noticing Misaki and Funaho as he did so.  
  
"My Queens, I would like to present to your Highnesses, my life's work, Minagi."  
  
Upon hearing her name spoken by her master, she turned to face whomever it was he was speaking to. With a slight bow she greeted Queens Funaho and Misaki.  
  
"First Queen Funaho, Second Queen Misaki, it is an honor to serve you and the Jurian Empire."  
  
All Funaho could do was nod. Except for a few facial markings, she was the spitting image of Ryoko. She didn't know why, but Funaho had a very bad feeling about all of this.  
  
"Ha! I knew it wasn't Ryoko! I *knew* it!" Misaki exclaimed jumping up and down.  
  
"OH... OH... *YES* *YES*... ooh, I can die now."  
  
Both Queens' attention immediately shot to the floor, or more precisely to the doorman they were standing on. They had totally forgotten that he had fainted on their arrival to the throne room. They quickly stepped off his back.  
  
It would be days before the smile left his face.  
  
The urge to slap the person in front of her was almost overpowering and if she had been anywhere else under different circumstances she might have succumbed to that desire. This, however, was not the time for that, and Galaxy Police Headquarters was definitely not the place. Besides, as a journalist, she was used to getting the run around. Susan Graham steeled her demeanor and glued a smile to her face.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want a ticket to the Galaxy Police Benevolence Ball? All the proceeds go towards charity and the Grand Marshal himself will be in attendance this year," the young clerk asked, waving a stack of tickets at her. He was no where near meeting his quota and the ball was less than a week away.  
  
"Tempting, but if I don't get this information for my boss, I doubt I'll have the free time," Sue said with a slight sigh.  
  
"Yeah, I know how *that* is. I don't usually work this desk. My usual beat is Quadrant Six. You know? Over by the Oni home world? Well, anyway, last week we get this frantic call from the daughter of the main warlord over there, but the thing is, I didn't know who she was..."  
  
Selective listening was a skill Susan had learned early in her career as a journalist. She was going to have to humor this guy in order to get the information she needed on Detective Mihoshi and what sector of space she patrolled. She propped her chin on the clerk's desk with a hand and stared intently into the young officer's eyes, feigning intense interest in his tale.  
  
"...When her old man found out I told her we had other priorities.... Let's just say, it wasn't pretty. My boss almost tore me a new one," the officer finished and wiped some sweat off his brow from reliving the experience.  
  
"That does sound rough... then I guess you can see where I'm coming from." Susan grinned.  
  
"Sure do. What was that name again?" He asked looking to type it in to his terminal.  
  
"Mihoshi, Detective-First-Class Mihoshi." Susan's smile widened. 'Finally, I'm getting somewhere.'  
  
"Mihoshi? You know that name sounds familiar. I don't know too many people 'cause I just graduated from the academy three months ago. Hmm, nope, no one named Mihoshi is registered in the general officer's databank of personnel records. You sure you have the right name?"  
  
"What do you mean 'No Mihoshi'? That name has to be in there somewhere!"  
  
"Maybe the name is wrong? Do you know her surname?" the officer asked.  
  
"Kuramitsu, Mihoshi Kuramitsu."  
  
"Wow, what a coincidence. I think the Marshal's last name is Kuramitsu too. Hmm, nope, her name still doesn't appear in the general personnel roster."  
  
Sue was beginning to lose patience. The Galaxy Police were obviously in bed with the Royal House. "Look, I *know* that there is a G.P. officer named Mihoshi Kuramitsu." She narrowed her eyes at the young recruit. "I also know, that she is involved...."  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down. I believe you! I told you that I've heard of the name didn't I? Just because her name doesn't appear in the general roster, doesn't mean she isn't an officer of the G.P. Thirty-three percent of Galaxy Police officer's names don't appear in the general roster... Oops," He quickly placed his hand over his mouth.  
  
Sue's eyes sparkled, pay dirt. "Oh! Why is that?"  
  
The officer shook his head. He had already said too much. "Ma'am, I am afraid that I can not release such sensitive information to you. Only the general personnel roster is open to public review. If you'll excuse me, I must return to my duties. The exit is to your left."  
  
He was far too late; Sue's interest was peaked now. "You know, I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Sue Graham, and I'm a journalist. I'm doing an expose on police corruption. Is your name spelled with one or two T's?"  
  
"Oh, come on! I've already screwed up with brass twice already! They're looking to fire me as it is!"  
  
"It's totally up to you what part you play in my little article. You can be the unnamed source who helped me break through the web of deceit around here, or you can be G.P. Officer Swatto, the clerk who lets slip confidential Galaxy Police information to anyone who walks by."  
  
Officer Swatto banged his head against his desk and cursed the day he decided to join the G.P. "I get to be the cool cop, right? Braving past the 'Blue wall of Silence' in order to fight corruption?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"You think this Mihoshi is dirty then?"  
  
"I aim to find out everything about her."  
  
"What is it you need to know?"  
  
"Why would her name not be listed?"  
  
"She could be working covert ops. You know hiding in the branches of Space Trees. Those guys aren't listed here. Real secret squirrel kinda stuff."  
  
"Secret Squirrel?"  
  
"Intelligence, a spy. She could be assigned undercover to one of the unaligned worlds, or even one of the aligned ones without government approval. She might even be assigned as security to some bigwig. Hey, maybe she's watchin' over that Prince Tenchi guy. Didja see that news conference by the First Queen the other day? That whacked out reporter had me rolling. Crown Prince Tenchi, Ha! I think maybe she hit the tree sap a little hard that morning... um, not that I know anything about that sort of thing."  
  
"Yeah... Sap," Sue said narrowing her eyes at the officer. 'Jerk.' But he did hit on the most likely reason Mihoshi was not listed in the general database. If you found Mihoshi, you found Tenchi. She was *going* to find *Tenchi*. She walked around the officer's desk and butted him out of the way with her hip, in order to work the touch pad for his terminal herself. Swatto started to protest, until he got a face full of Sue's posterior and became strangely quiet. Susan's fingers glided over the touch sensitive pad with seasoned skill. Mihoshi was in there somewhere. Susan could feel it.  
  
PAYROLL  
  
*NOT FOUND*  
  
MEDICAL  
  
*NOT FOUND*  
  
DISCIPLINARY  
  
*NOT FOUND*  
  
PERSONNEL TRANSFERS  
  
*PENDING...  
  
*1 RECORD FOUND*  
  
ACCESS  
  
*TRANSFER TO GALAXY POLICE HEADQUARTERS CANCELED DUE TO OFFICER'S REQUEST.  
  
FURTHER INFORMATION *  
  
After several more unsuccessful attempts, Sue slammed her fists on the desk. This was getting her no where. She hadn't learned anything she hadn't already known and was no closer to finding Mihoshi or the sector of space she worked.  
  
"AHHH! This so *frustrating*. I'm *so* close." She lowered her head on to the touchboard.  
  
The Officer regained some composure, sensing an opening. "Y... you know what you need," he paused to wipe the blood from his nose. "You need to get away. How 'bout... buying a ticket to the Galaxy Police Benevolence Ball?"  
  
Sue *glared* at him with malevolence.  
  
"Please... please... I have to sell at least *one* ticket. It's a requirement of all G.P Officers!"  
  
She sighed and was about to get up to leave when her eyes widened. 'It can't be that easy? Can it?'  
  
She returned her attention to the terminal, her hands flying over the touch sensitive pad. She knew she had seen the heading earlier in her attempts, but she was in denial the whole time.  
  
ACCESS BALL TICKET SALES DATABASE  
  
*ACCESSING...*  
  
*READY ENTER QUERY*  
  
KURAMITSU, MIHOSHI  
  
'No, it can't be this easy'  
  
*PENDING...*  
  
'It can't!'  
  
*ONE RECORD FOUND*  
  
ACCESS  
  
*ACCESSING*  
  
BALL TICKET SALES: KURAMITSU, M  
  
#TICKETS SOLD PURCHASER OF TICKET  
  
2 KURAMITSU, M  
  
Susan was in tears. "You know, I think I will buy one of those tickets."  
  
The officer was in tears also. "You will! Thank the stars!" He decided to press his luck. "Need an escort?"  
  
'Why, oh why couldn't the drink list be in Jurian like in every other place I've been to,' Sakuya lamented with a sigh. "Club 69" was one of those new trendy bars with an American motif. All the drinks were of western origin and all the menus were in English. Sakuya, being who she was, didn't know any other language but Japanese.  
  
"Make up your mind yet, miss?" The bartender asked tapping his fingers on the bar impatiently.  
  
Sakuya's eyes quickly scanned the menu one last time, looking for the slightest sign or letter of familiarity. She found none. She decided to play the odds.  
  
"Yes," she said confidently. 'This is Japan after all,' she thought to herself. "I would like some tea. Two teas."  
  
The bartender gave her a look that said "finally" and scanned the menu himself. He didn't remember seeing tea on there before, but then spotted what he thought she meant. The bartender turned to prepare the order. "Long Island, right?" he shot over his shoulder to her.  
  
"Um, yeah. Long Island brand tea will be fine," she said quite pleased. She glanced back towards the booth she was sharing with Tenchi. He was being needled with questions from a group of young men. She smiled as she watched him squirm under the barrage. 'The next Emperor of Jurai,' she thought with a smirk. Although she admitted to herself that she wasn't as adverse to the idea as she had been before.  
  
"Here you go, two Long Island Iced Teas."  
  
The bartender handed her the two drinks and she made her way back towards Tenchi. Half way there, she paused and tried to quiet the butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why she was so nervous. This wasn't the first time she'd been sent on a fact-finding mission of this type. "But there is a lot more at stake here," she said to herself.  
  
*TAP* *TAP*  
  
"Testing... testing... Is this thing on? Hello?"  
  
'I guess that girl is about to sing,' Sakuya thought looking over to the tall blonde tapping on a microphone with a finger. 'What's it called... croak something.' She continued to the table and handed Tenchi his drink. Since several of Tenchi's friends had commandeered her seat across the table, she sat next to Tenchi instead.  
  
Tenchi felt he could manage, since there wasn't any physical contact, that is... until a fourth friend returned from the restroom and joined the group. This forced Sakuya to scoot over further. She seemed intent on getting as far from the new arrival and as close to Tenchi as she could. Now his right arm was rather uncomfortably pinned by Sakuya's shoulder. In addition, his leg was in contact with entirely too much of the female version.  
  
"Friends of yours, Ten-chi?" she asked leaning into him further.  
  
'I can handle this,' he said to himself. He had been more compromising positions with Ryoko and Mihoshi, Ryoko on purpose and Mihoshi by accident. He picked up his tea and downed it in one shot. His head immediately hit the table. Something in a neglected and very seldom used portion of Tenchi's brain began to stir. Assessing the current situation it began to laugh maniacally.  
  
"My Tenchi?" Ryoko asked astonished.  
  
"Ryoko," Aeka warned.  
  
"Uh huh," Sasami nodded.  
  
"My Tenchi, who blushes during tampon commercials?" she asked leaning closer to Sasami.  
  
"Ryoko, what do you mean, 'your Tenchi'?" Aeka asked getting angry.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"My Tenchi, who can't even say the word 'nipple'?" she leaned in closer and was eyeball to eyeball with Sasami now.  
  
"Hahaha, yes, that's what Grandpa said," Sasami answered giggling.  
  
"I don't believe it!" she exclaimed falling back into her seat.  
  
"While I do not agree with Ryoko's use of the possessive in referring to Lord Tenchi's person, I must agree with the core of her statement. I just can not picture Lord Tenchi behaving in such a manner," Aeka concluded. 'As nice as that behavior might be directed at the appropriate person,' she added to herself.  
  
"I'm just telling you what Grandpa said. I don't know if it's true or not, but... Why would he lie?" Sasami asked.  
  
"To see us jump through hoops and get our panties in bunch, that's why. I don't know about you, Aeka, but I'm not buyin' into this one," Ryoko said in a huff.  
  
"Nor am I. For one, Lord Tenchi does not drink, and second, would not do so to such excess as to become inebriated," Aeka said nodding her head in complete agreement with the pirate.  
  
"Grandfather said that Tenchi can get a... a..." Sasami tried to remember his exact words. "...A buzz? A buzz from cheap cough syrup. What's a buzz, Aeka?"  
  
"Still don't believe it."  
  
"Tenchi would never be so forward with a woman, right?" Aeka turned to Ryoko trying to hide her concern.  
  
"R... right."  
  
Queen Misaki and Queen Funaho each circled in opposite directions around Yakage and his young charge, as if the two were cornered beast that would strike at them at any moment. Neither Queen took her eyes off Minagi as they made their way around the pair. Upon reaching the other side, Misaki ventured forward to get a closer look at Minagi, while Funaho went over to have a word with their mutual husband.  
  
Queen Misaki observed Minagi with a trained eye. It didn't take the markings on the side of Minagi's face to tell Misaki she was looking at a polished warrior. Never breaking eye contact with Minagi, the Head of the Royal Guard edged slowly forward. Each step she took was measured and precise as she gauged the strength, weaknesses and skill of her adversary. She could tell Minagi was making a similar assessment. They stood less than two meters apart. A minute passed and then two, neither of them moving, finally an itch caused Minagi to wiggle her nose. Misaki smiled.  
  
While Misaki had been giving Minagi the once over, Funaho stood at the Emperor's side, whispering into his ear.  
  
"What is this?" she asked pointing to Minagi now in a Misaki death grip.  
  
Azusa looked at her for a moment then back at the scene in front of him. "I am securing both the Empire's position amongst its rivals and our position within the Empire. With the Lords decrying the loss of two tree ships, the loss of communications with Tsunami and our ineffectiveness in recent conflicts, I thought this a prudent move."  
  
"But..."  
  
He turned to look at her again, his face stern. "Was this not the reason we visited Earth in the first place? To secure the Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki technologies for the Empire?"  
  
Funaho had no answer to that, because it was true.  
  
"Why is that strategy any less sound now?" Azusa asked her.  
  
For this, Funaho did have an answer.  
  
"What makes it unsound now is that we now know Washu's feelings on the matter. Ryoko is not just some project to her. Washu sees Ryoko as her daughter and I believe she would take this as an affront to both herself and Ryoko."  
  
"Her daughter?" Azusa looked at her incredulously. All the information he had obtained from Yakage and other sources concerning Washu while she was part of the Academy spoke differently. Ryoko was Washu's greatest scientific achievement and as such was held in great regards by the diminutive scientist, but daughter? No, Ryoko was a tool, one that was stolen and used to cause a great deal of damage to Jurai. She *will* make amends for that damage.  
  
"Yes, her daughter." Funaho moved in front of the throne, gaining Azusa's full attention. "I believe that was her main reason for not providing us with the technology."  
  
"From my talks with Yakage, I knew she would be uncooperative. She has a problem with authority and is uncomfortable around nobility. It is the reason I funded Yakage's project in the first place. If she felt Ryoko a person with free will, then why was a means for outside control designed into her? Don't you see? Now we no longer need her assistance." He offered his Queen a smile.  
  
He was missing the point. She decided to approach the problem at a different angle.  
  
"You realize... that this *still* does not address the Empire's main concern?" Funaho asked.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"The slow production of our third generation and onward ships. Our main focus in going to Earth was Ryo Ohki not Ryoko."  
  
"I am aware of that."  
  
"Then are you also aware, that you may be jeopardizing our security on an unproven project?" Funaho questioned, her expression grim.  
  
Azusa recognized the look; it was one he had learned to listen to. "What do you mean, 'jeopardize our security'?"  
  
Funaho opened her mouth to answer, when the throne room doors were thrown open and High Priest Bodan burst into the room. The look on his face was a mixture of utter disbelief and terror, but it was quickly making its way to that of unmistakable hatred.  
  
His gaze had been on Minagi ever since he entered the room. His body shook as he spoke, his voice quiet. "When I heard-- I did not believe. Surely I thought the person telling me this was mad....  
  
"Tenchi, Tenchi are you all right?" Sakuya asked shaking the unconscious boy's shoulders.  
  
"Taihou wa kaze makase" began to play over the club's sound system.  
  
'I wonder what happened? Perhaps he becomes ill easily and is sickly. This news will certainly please my brother. The Council is not likely to put some invalid on the throne. Pity,' she thought with a bit of a frown. She took a sip from her own drink before her eyes widen in realization. She quickly spit out what she had drunk, unintentionally spraying one of Tenchi's companions. He left to dry himself off and then became enamored by a bronzed blonde at the karaoke machine.  
  
'The *TEA*! He fainted right after drinking it! Perhaps it had been poisoned." She knew a number of people who wouldn't mind seeing Prince Tenchi dead. Her own mission could have easily taken a diversionary path from information gathering to assassination.  
  
Their own mortality was a subject few among the noble class of Jurians thought about. Death was a foreign concept to them. It was something they rarely had to deal with on a personal level. It was beneath them. Just as Sakuya was becoming stricken with the idea of her own death, Tenchi began to stir.  
  
"It's a POLICE MAGIC! If you wanna see me, You can whistle whenever you want!"  
  
"Tenchi! Are you all right?" she asked overly excited. If he was okay, she would be as well.  
  
Tenchi raised his head and looked at Sakuya strangely for a second, as if trying to determine who she was. Turning away from her, he struck the side of his head a few times with a fist, then turned to face her again. He gave her a rogue smile.  
  
The smile threw Sakuya. It was the complete opposite of the nervous ones she had seen from him earlier in the evening. His smile now was all teeth, and aggression and animal passion and....  
  
"It's a POLICE MAGIC! If you wanna see me, You can whistle whenever you want!"  
  
"Yeah, I feel fine. Just got a little dizzy for a second there, but I'm okay now," Tenchi replied freeing his trapped arm and placing it around Sakuya's shoulders. 'But I don't feel as half as good as you feel.'  
  
Sakuya looked at the arm around her shoulder, then at Tenchi, and finally down at the table and her drink. Far more disconcerting than Tenchi's smile was his willingness now to look her in the eyes. All evening long he had avoided eye contact with her and had become fidgety when she stared at him. Their roles were completely reversed now. She couldn't look into his piercing dark brown eyes without turning 'cherry' red. She took a small sip from her drink, then finished it in a gulp.  
  
"Sakuya."  
  
"Um, yes, Tenchi."  
  
"Could you get me some napkins please."  
  
"Sure, Ten-chi. I need to freshen up anyway," Sakuya replied standing. 'I could use a cool down too.'  
  
"O.K. POLICE MAGIC! If you wanna see me..."  
  
Tenchi waited for Sakuya to leave and watched her head towards the Ladies' Restroom before glaring at his friends who were at the table with him.  
  
"Hey, Tenchi! She's hot."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think you had it in you to pull a girl like that.'  
  
"What was with the head butt of the table?"  
  
Tenchi looked at them all in turn and answered all their questions with two words.  
  
"Beat it!"  
  
"What?" one of them asked. All of them looked at Tenchi strangely.  
  
"What do you mean 'what'?" Tenchi asked exasperated. "Can't you see I'm trying to work here?" He accentuated his point by holding up his pinky finger.  
  
"Tenchi, Tenchi! Teach me how to whistle!" Amagasaki, who had left to clean himself up and had been listening to the song, shouted running up to Tenchi.  
  
"What're you talking about?" Tenchi asked confused.  
  
"This is no time for questions! The mother of my children is up there on stage! AND I DON"T KNOW HOW TO WHISTLE!" He yelled, grabbing Tenchi by the shoulders and shaking him.  
  
Tenchi looked at the hysterical man with scorn. Placing his arms between those of his friend, Tenchi broke the grip held on his shoulders.  
  
"Pathetic," Tenchi said putting his two index fingers to his tongue.  
  
His ear-piercing whistle brought the entire club to a stand still, and caught the singers undivided attention.  
  
"TENCHI!"  
  
It was 11pm and Noboyuki Masaki had no idea where his seventeen-year-old son was.  
  
* YES! *  
  
He sat alone in his son's room, looking out the huge round picture window at the night sky. Wherever he was, Noboyuki hoped Tenchi was having fun. Ever since the conversation he and his son had earlier that morning, Noboyuki had been thinking about his son's situation. He wasn't aware of all the details of what Tenchi had been through. For instance he knew of Kagato and his kidnapping of Ryoko and Washu, but the events leading to their rescue are a mystery to him. The girls were more than willing to speak of Tenchi's bravery during the affair, but they become quiet during certain parts of the story. Even after so many months Tenchi still doesn't speak of that day. Noboyuki had however, put together a fact or two.  
  
He stood and left Tenchi's room, stealthily making his way down the hallway to Aeka and Sasami's room. He quietly opened the door and looked inside. Sasami, who had been downstairs with her sister earlier, lay asleep on her futon, little Mayuka curled up next to her. He gently closed the door and went down the stairs to check Ryoko's room. Finding it empty, he continued down the stairs.  
  
Most of the lights were out in the living room and Noboyuki had difficulty making out the shadowed figures on the couch. He walked a little further into the room and recognized what he believed to be Ryoko's mane of light cyan hair.  
  
"Ryoko? It's late. Don't you think you should get some sleep?" Noboyuki asked the person on the couch.  
  
"Ryoko *is* asleep," Washu's voice answered. "So is Princess Aeka." She reached over and turned on a light. Noboyuki nearly fell over as Washu turned to face him.  
  
She gave him a wink and blew him a kiss.  
  
"Like what you see?" Washu asked in a low voice.  
  
Noboyuki nodded dumbly causing Washu to chuckle lightly.  
  
"Nice to see I can get a rise out of some Masaki men."  
  
Noboyuki walked around the couch to see a rather mature looking Washu stroking the hair of a sleeping Ryoko who's head lay in her lap. Aeka was also there, resting her head on Washu's shoulder, her eyes gently closed.  
  
"They were waiting up for Tenchi. But..."  
  
"..."  
  
"They had a busy afternoon," Washu offered.  
  
"..."  
  
"I thought everyone else would be asleep now," Washu stated looking at Noboyuki.  
  
Noboyuki continued to stare openly at her, not moving a muscle and completely silent.  
  
Washu snapped her fingers at him a few times, but failed to get any response. Sighing, she began to unloosen the top of her blouse.  
  
That did it.  
  
A column of saliva ran freely from one corner of his mouth...  
  
Was her luck finally changing?  
  
Mihoshi couldn't believe it. Tenchi was here the whole time she had been singing. If she had known, she probably wouldn't have had the nerve to take the stage. And he had *whistled* at her! Not that a lot of other men hadn't been doing the same, but Tenchi... Did that mean that he...? Was it okay if she...? The more she thought about the situation, the more excited Mihoshi became. Soon, she couldn't hold her enthusiasm in and began bouncing about the stage.  
  
"Now's my chance to ask him! Now's my chance to ask him! Now's my chance to ask him," she repeated over and over, perkily jumping around in circles. Much to the delight of her admirers, who thought it was just some new dance. The DJ taking his cue played some appropriate music and the crowd watched every jiggle as if mesmerized.  
  
With the large crowd around the stage, Tenchi couldn't see what all the commotion was about. Besides, he still had Amagasaki spitting in his face attempting to whistle.  
  
"Like this?" *Hwwspppth* "How was that? Do you think that will get her attention?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Tenchi raised a single eyebrow at his friend. He had to lose these guys if he was going to get anywhere with Sakuya.  
  
"Oh yeah! No way that doesn't get her attention. She'll be all over you! Why don't you go try it?" Tenchi said smiling. He patted Amagasaki on the back and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Amagasaki clenched both hands into fist and steeled his courage. "All right! I'm going in," he declared and began to push through the crowd on his way towards the stage.  
  
'Scratch one,' Tenchi thought to himself.  
  
The time Sakuya spent in the Ladies' Room allowed her to regain some of her focus. As she made her way back towards the booth she shared with Tenchi and his friends, Sakuya formulated a plan.  
  
'Alcohol. Maybe he has a problem with it. If I can get him back to my place and get him drunk, perhaps he will tell me what his intentions are towards the throne,' she schemed.  
  
Passing the large group around the stage, Sakuya caught a second glimpse of Mihoshi. Although she hadn't recognized her the first time, seeing Mihoshi bounce about triggered Sakuya's memory. Before leaving Jurai, she was briefed about the people she was likely to run into around the Prince. She watched the Detective First Class for a moment as a large young man forced his way to the stage, wondering if her appearance here was coincidence or not. She decided not to risk it and to get Tenchi out of sight as quickly as possible.  
  
Amagasaki had finally made his way to the front of the small stage, but his attempts to get the bronze goddess's attention were failing miserably as she appeared to be in her own little world.  
  
"I'm not a man if I don't say something to her!" Amagasaki declared and hopped on to the stage. "Excuse me, miss? Excuse me?" He inquired, attempting to gain her attention by tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Now's my chance! Now's my chance! Now's my...." Mihoshi felt someone holding one of her shoulders and calmed herself down. "Umm... Yes?" she asked blinking twice at the young man in front of her.  
  
One look into Mihoshi's crystal blue eyes and Amagasaki's courage wilted. He refused to back down however. The worst that could happen was that he could embarrass himself and die of a heart attack. Mihoshi was well worth the risk. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Umm, I just waned to say that I thought your song was great! You really have a sexy singing voice and..." this was as far as he got before Mihoshi cut him off.  
  
"I was good? Do you really think so? I was kinda nervous and I've never sung that song before. I didn't know if it was any good, but then Tenchi *whistled* at me! And I think maybe he..." she paused finally remembering why she had gotten so excited. Without another word, she brushed past Amagasaki, a determined look on her face. The sea of people parted for her.  
  
Amagasaki watched her go, dumbfounded.  
  
"How does she know Tenchi?" he wondered.  
  
Moments earlier, Sakuya had reached Tenchi only to find he had abandoned their booth for a smaller table. This one only had two seats, one of which was empty. His friends still hovered about like carrion.  
  
He stood as she approached still the gentleman, but his legs appeared to wobble slightly. Now was her chance.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling all right? You look a little shaky?" she asked moving closer to him, a look of concern on her face.  
  
Tenchi waved a hand dismissively. " I'm fine. I'm fine."  
  
"I don't know... maybe you should rest. My place is nearby...."  
  
This caused a number of eyebrows to raise.  
  
'Whoa, * relapse *,' Tenchi thought with a grin. What had been at the most a slight buckle of one of his knees, became almost complete muscle failure. He put a hand to his head and wobbled back and forth, about to hit the floor any second.  
  
"N... now that you m... mention it. I do feel a bit... disoriented," he said groggily and stumbled forward, leaning into Sakuya for support. With an arm over one of her shoulders and pressing his body into her as much as he could without toppling the both of them over, he raised his head and turned up the charm. "Sorry about all the trouble. I'll make it up to you later."  
  
'No doubt you will, Prince of Jurai,' Sakuya thought with a smile of her own coming to her face. The smile was short lived however, replaced by absolute wonder as Sakuya got a close up look at Tenchi's face, especially the emblems of power on his forehead.  
  
'Tsunami-sama!' she thought in disbelief, they were very dim and the lights were rather low in the club, so she hadn't noticed before-- But there was no mistaking the three triangles on Tenchi's forehead.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Queen Misaki stormed down the hallway towards her waiting ship. Queen Funaho was hard pressed to keep up, although truth to be told she didn't want to get too close to her raging sister.  
  
"You know... he wasn't really aiming for you," Funaho offered.  
  
Misaki glared at her sister and quickened her pace. Funaho sighed and picked up a slight jog.  
  
"When I heard-- I did not believe. Surely I thought the person telling me this was mad...."  
  
All talk in the throne room ceased. The only sound that could be heard were Bodan's determined footsteps...  
  
...and Minagi gagging for breath, still in a Misaki's bear hug.  
  
Bodan, High Priest to the Royal Council, slowly advanced towards what was to him, evil incarnate.  
  
"Madness... I told him. What purpose could be served by imitating the 'Devil'? How could a copy of the creature, who sought to destroy all that Jurai holds dear, be entrusted by the Emperor of Holy Jurai! HOW CAN THAT... THAT THING SERVE THE WILL OF TSUNAMI! *IT IS MADNESS*"  
  
The twin bracelets on his wrists glowed a brilliant white as he summoned all the power he could from his tree. The power coalesced into a sphere of pure energy between his hands, which he thrusted forward at Minagi. His rage blinding him to the fact that Queen Misaki was holding Minagi at the time.  
  
Minagi gasped for air despite not needing to breathe, under the relentless crushing force of Misaki's arms. It was only out of the corner of her eye that she spotted the ball of energy racing towards her. Finding the strength to break Misaki's hold, she pushed the Queen away from her and to safety. Although she could have quite easily teleported out of harms way, doing so would have placed the First Queen and the Emperor in danger. Instead she brought out her sword and twisting its base formed a huge shield, which absorbed the attack.  
  
Bodan was undaunted despite seeing what was his strongest attack repelled with such ease. He was no swordsman, and he held no misconceptions, but still he clenched both fists and formed a silver colored blade. If it would take his martyrdom for the Emperor to see the folly of the path he was treading, so be it.  
  
"For the glory of Tsunami," he said in a reverent whisper and rushed forward.  
  
Minagi smirked at what was obviously an untrained suicidal old man. She readied her sword, prepared to kill him in a single stroke.  
  
Before they could come within two meters of one another, the Emperor rose from his throne.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Azusa commanded. "Priest Bodan, You are mistaken, this is neither Ryoko nor the 'Devil', merely a tool through which we will strengthen the Kingdom. It is completely under my direct control. Is this not correct, Director Yakage?" he asked turning to scientist.  
  
"It is as you say my Lord," Yakage replied with a bow, his face expressionless.  
  
Funaho had watched Yakage the whole time. 'You are a brilliant scientist, but a poor liar, Director Yakage. What is Minagi to you?'  
  
Disgusted, Bodan stormed out of the room.  
  
Misaki picked herself off of the floor. Her face was flush and her eyes blood red with anger. Controlling her emotions was not something she did easily and it was taking all that control to keep her from incinerating Bodan where he stood. She quickly turned to her husband, an unasked question in her eyes.  
  
He raised a hand, "Let it go for now."  
  
She turned away from him incensed and purposefully walked out the throne room.  
  
Emperor Azusa sighed knowing exactly how upset Misaki was, but there wasn't anything he could do about Bodan's actions at this juncture in time. He gave a pleading look to Funaho.  
  
She gave him a wan smile. "I will explain it to her."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Once again catching up to her sister near the entry of the spaceport, Funaho started to explain Azusa's position to Misaki, but Misaki cut her off.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm not stupid," Misaki said, her head canted to the floor and fists clenched in anger.  
  
"I never said you were," Funaho said somewhat hurt.  
  
Misaki straightened. "I know that Priest Bodan is a powerful member of the Council and a great number of Jurians follow his religious teachings. With the Council fragmented the way it is, we can't afford a public fight, right?"  
  
"Yes, Azusa understands how you feel. He feels the same way, but there is just so much he can do right now. Besides, it's not so much Bodan the people have faith in, but Tsunami. If all goes well we should be able to force his ouster. The people's love for Aeka and Sasami rivals that of anyone on the Council, we just need to get them back here. For that, we need to talk to Tenchi."  
  
Misaki's mood brightened noticeably at the mention of her daughters. She clapped her hands together in anticipation. "Oh! I can't wait to see little Aeka and little Sasami! I'm sure we have nothing at all to worry about. With my little Aeka's sparkling eyes, sexy figure and charming laugh, I am absolutely positive Tenchi is under her beck and call."  
  
They both prepared to transport to their waiting ship.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"And if not, we'll go with Sasami."  
  
Billions of miles away, Aeka shivered in her sleep.  
  
A column of saliva ran freely from one corner of his mouth and his right eye began to twitch.  
  
Washu narrowed her eyes seductively and brought two slender fingers to her mouth. Slowly she slipped them through her full lips and into her mouth then after a second or two, the crevice between her breasts. Despite his years, it was almost enough to give Noboyuki a nosebleed.  
  
"Here ya' go," Washu said brightly, handing him the picture she had retrieved. "Just don't do anything obscene with it, okay?"  
  
'Why did she give it to me then?' Noboyuki wondered to himself looking at the picture. It was of adult Washu in her nurse's outfit. It even had a caption: "Now you give me an injection." He put the picture in his shirt pocket.  
  
"Maybe I should give this to Tenchi instead," Noboyuki asked sitting down in a nearby chair.  
  
"Who do you think took the picture?" Washu asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Noboyuki looked at her in abject shock.  
  
"I'm kidding."  
  
"Oh, I guess you would be. I mean if Tenchi saw you like this..." He pointed to Washu.  
  
"He already has. Several times in fact. Tenchi hasn't told you about me? About my past?"  
  
Noboyuki shook his head and Washu smiled to herself and began stroking Ryoko's hair again. Seeing that Washu wasn't about to volunteer any information, he decided to probe further.  
  
"So... What is with the new look, uh... little Washu?"  
  
"Washu is fine, and it isn't a new look. This is me. The real me."  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"This," she said becoming her younger self. The change in her height caused Aeka's head to fall from Washu's shoulder and nearly hit Ryoko, but it missed. Washu now had Ryoko on one side of her lap and Aeka on the other. Breathing a sigh of relief for not having wakened the girls, she smiled and continued. "This is me also, the true me."  
  
"The 'real' you and the 'true' you?" Noboyuki asked puzzled.  
  
"It's a long story and it's kinda personal," Washu finished, once again changing to adult form and returning her attention to the two girls she held in her lap.  
  
'But she could tell Tenchi,' Noboyuki realized to himself.  
  
"Do you mind if I turn off the light? I think it's bothering Aeka," Washu asked looking at the princess toss and turn slightly.  
  
"Uh, go ahead. I think I'll head up to Tenchi's room to sleep a bit."  
  
Washu nodded and turned off the lamp. The room once again became dark and silent.  
  
Noboyuki stood and spared one last look at Washu and the two sleeping girls. "This is a new twist and Tenchi already knew about it," he said to himself. With his head lowered in thought, Noboyuki somberly headed in the direction of the stairs. Upon reaching a point just behind the couch where Washu sat, he paused, his mind struggling with something.  
  
"Washu?" he asked.  
  
Silence answered him. He thought again about what it was he wanted to say and decided to press on. There was so much happening in his son's life that he knew so little about.  
  
"Washu," he said again, his voice solemn. "I know this may sound rude... but just how old are you?"  
  
"You're right. It does sound rude, very. Don't you know a woman's age and past are best kept secret."  
  
It took several moments for Noboyuki to think of a response, but finding out about Washu's adult form had made him realize something. Washu, Ryoko, Aeka, and Mihoshi: he knew next to nothing about any of them. Nothing.  
  
"Washu, I think I have a right to know. As his fath...."  
  
Washu spun around on the couch to face Noboyuki, nearly knocking both Aeka and Ryoko to the floor in the process. Her face was a mask of fury, but when she opened her mouth to speak, no words came.  
  
At first Noboyuki thought she was too offended to speak, but then he noticed her stare. It was not directed at him, but something behind him. Before he could turn to see what, she spoke.  
  
"I take it that Tenchi has not come home yet?"  
  
Noboyuki turned to see a woman he had never seen before, yet looked very familiar, cradling baby Mayuka to her chest. Again he was rendered speechless.  
  
"Tsunami," Washu said finding her voice.  
  
Noboyuki looked back at Washu, and then at Tsunami. "You... you look just like Sasami," he said in amazement.  
  
"I am Sasami."  
  
Correction:  
  
Washu, Ryoko, Aeka, Mihoshi * and * Sasami: Noboyuki knew absolutely nothing about any of them.  
  
A Multidimensional Plane  
  
A young girl in her preteens sits in absolute darkness, when she feels a presence enter her mind.  
  
"You know why you were created?"  
  
The girl stands and answers. "Yes Mistress, to serve Master Tenchi. To see that no harm comes to him, I am to protect him by any means necessary."  
  
"Then go, the time has come."  
  
"Yes, my Mistress."  
  
The presence leaves, and the young girl begins to due a number of stretching and warm up exercises. She's been waiting for millennia.  
  
"And it's about time!"  
  
C&C Public, Private, Flames, Sabot rounds humbly appreciated.  
  
Damien damien_searight@msn.com ICQ: 24113246 


	5. Magic in a Bottle

People's Prince Part V

Tenchi Muyo: The People's Prince V 

Disclaimer: The characters of Tenchi Muyo belong to AIC and Pioneer LDC. They are used without permission. 

This story in no way advocates the abuse of alcohol. =) 

Magic in a bottle 

"Captain!" 

No answer. 

"CAPTAIN!" 

A groan replied. 

"Captain, you are needed on the bridge!" 

Two groans were heard. 

"CAPTAIN... Computer- Lights..." 

"Belay THAT!" a voice shouted from the darkness. 

Sana, First mate on the pirate vessel, Jebel Katul, waited patiently in the entryway of the darkened captain's quarters, ignoring the occasional slurred curse or feminine groan that emanated from the room. 

"This bes' be good, ga'l. I was right in the middle of somethin'," Captain Aden's gruff voice called out. 

"If you can manage to make it to the bridge without falling over, you'll be able to judge for yourself," Sana replied annoyed. 

"Bitch, I don' know whatever possessed me to make an anal ga'l like you, first mate. I was probably drunk," Aden said putting on his pants. 

"You were. Plus, you were thinking with the wrong head at the time. Luckily for you, I happen to be the most competent person aboard this ship." 

"What is it, Captain?" "Are we done already, Addy?" 

Sana recognized the two voices and prevented herself from gagging only through a great deal of effort. "I see now what or rather who you were in the middle of Captain and I offer my heart felt apology for interrupting you with something as petty as ship's business," she said as she made a show of bowing. 

"You jes' jealous ga'l," Captain Aden said appearing in the doorway. Sana gave him a wide berth. "But don' worry, I'll have you yet, Sana dear," he predicted, making his way to the bridge in a drunken waddle. 

The first mate remained in at the entrance to the captain's quarters, but called out to Aden, "Sorry to disappoint, Captain, but I'm in the market for a man, not a boy." 

"Seventy ga'ls can't be wrong, Sana love," his voice answered back. 

Sana would have replied, but figured it wasn't worth the effort. Instead she turned her attention to the two remaining occupants in the room. "It might just be me, but I think I hear the navigator's chair calling out for its occupant. It would be rather nice if the weapon's officer was also at her station. LIKE NOW!" 

"Yes, Sana!" "Yes, Sana!" 

When she finally rounded up the people who were supposed to be on duty-watch, First mate Sana returned to the bridge. After making sure that everyone was at least semi-conscious at his or her station, she took her place at the tactical chair to the left and rear of the captain's chair. 

Captain Aden's slumped form leaned forward in the command chair as his blood-shot eyes strained to make out what was on the ship's view screen. 

"Sana, all I see is blank space! Is this the reason you interrupted our little command conference?" Aden asked annoyed. 

Sana placed her head in her hands, "Computer- On screen." 

"Oh," the captain said quietly as the ship's monitors activated. An apparently lifeless vessel appeared on the screen. "Energy levels?" Aden asked, gaining some semblance to a ship's captain. 

"Energy levels read zero. The ship also appears to be adrift,' Sana replied looking at the displays. "Life signs read zero also." 

"A derelict then? C'mon ga'l, you know ship procedures concernin' discovery of derelicts. After all, you wrote 'im. Board the ship and look for salvage, 'n..." 

"Take a closer look at that ship, Captain," suggested Sana. 

"It's beautiful. It's the most beautiful ship I have ever seen!" the weapons officer said with awe. 

"It even looks as if it has wings," the navigator agreed. 

"Sorta looks Juraian, right outta dock..." the captain mused. 

"Yes, the design is similar to that of a Juraian tree-ship. Never seen one with a design so intricate before though. More importantly, look at the material," Sana instructed. 

"Ne'er seen a Juraian ship that color before," Aden added. 

"...As I was saying, the outer material of this ship appears to be some kind of composite crystalline structure, while average Juraian ships are formed of a wood like construct." Sana stood and walked toward the ship's monitors as she spoke. 

"Hey, we haven't heard anything new from our Juraian 'friend' have we?" Captain Aden asked. 

Sana continued to stare at the screen while she answered. "No, we are still to rendezvous with the Jebel-Hafit, the Jebel-Hadada and the Jebel-Rudwa then await further instructions." 

"Hmm... Sana, take the usual compliment and go see if she is capable of movin' under 'er own power. A ship that pretty would fetch quite the price! 'Ell, if she fights as good as she looks, I may keep her myself," Aden ordered. 

Sana just continued to stare at the sculptured ship. 

"Sana!" 

"Y... yes Captain, take a boarding party over and scout the ship for salvage. Right away, Captain," Sana repeated the orders given to her, forcing herself to look away from the derelict yet pristine ship. 

Shakily, Sana returned to her station and prepared to carry out the captain's command. Finishing, she started to leave the bridge to prep the shuttle that would transport her and her team over to the abandoned ship. The entire bridge crew watched her with varying degrees of concern. 

"You alright ga'l? You look a bit nervous," Aden asked rising from his captain's chair. "If you had participated in my little 'conference' this mornin', you wouldn't be havin' this problem now," he said walking towards her as she looked at him with evident disgust. "You let too much tension build up and now a little mission like this, sets you on edge." He placed both hands on her shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes. "C'mon ga'l, let Addy relax you real quick," he said placing an arm around her and turning towards his 'office', which was next to the bridge. 

She removed his arm from around her shoulders as if they were contaminated or carrying some disease. "That's quite all right, Captain. I have no need of your services. I'll go conduct that survey of the alien vessel now," she replied and left the bridge. While walking down to the shuttle bay, Sana couldn't help but think that some backwater planet that no women knew about was hoarding all the decent men in the universe. At the very least, the Captain's remarks had taken her mind off that ghost-ship out there. She didn't know why, but she felt a terrible sense of foreboding about it. 

Back on the bridge, Captain Aden returned to his command chair after receiving his first mate's latest rebuff. His face showed a rare level of concern. In most situations, Sana had always been a rock, the glue that held the bridge crew together, but something had rattled her. Deep in thought, he rested his chin in the palm of his right hand. 

"Computer- Increase magnification" 

The listing ship's huge black gray and blue form filled the entire screen. 

'Could it have something to do with that ship?' Aden asked himself, staring at the Juraian-like vessel. 

"Sana reports that the shuttle is ready to leave the docking bay," the comms officer relayed. 

"Good, tell 'er to depart," answered Aden. 

"Ya know," the navigator said leaning to whisper to the weapon's officer. "Sana told me once that she was psychotic. Maybe she had some kind of vision or something." 

"You are sooo stupid. It's psychic, not psychotic and you're still wrong. She told me the same time she told you and she said that she was empathic." 

"Shuttle leaving the dock and setting course for the alien ship, Captain," the com officer called out. 

"What was that?" Aden asked. 

"I said that the shuttle..." 

"No not that! What did you guys say about Sana?" 

"Oh, that she was empathic. She can feel the emotions of those around her and guess their state of mind." 

"Really! Maybe that's why I'm strikin' out," Aden mused. 

"CAPTAIN! Something is accessing the ship's computer!" 

"What?" 

"Captain, someone just downloaded the entire contents of the ship's data bank!" 

"Sir, look at the monitor!" 

Aden turned his attention to the ship's monitor. It looked like that Juraian ship wasn't so abandoned after all. 

Slowly sections of the alien ship came to life as it turned to face the Jebel-Katul, bow to bow. 

"Where is the shuttle?" Aden asked, bringing up Sana's tactical displays up on his monitor. 

"Currently the shuttle is approximately half the distance to the alien vessel. It has begun to turn and make its way back to the Jebel-Katul." 

"Good! What is the status of the alien ship? Can you determine energy levels or armaments?" Aden asked coming fully out of his morning stupor. 

"Power levels *still* read zero! It must have a dampening field of some kind. Unable to get a status on ship's weapons." 

Now Aden was beginning to get a bad feeling himself. He knew of relatively few ships that could mask their energy levels this well. Actually, he didn't know of any. 

"Try and open a channel to the alien vessel. Use the protocols given to us by our 'Juraian Friend'. As soon as the shuttle is on board, tell Sana to get her ass on up here," Aden ordered. 

"Yes sir!" 

His crew snapped to attention and carried out their commander's orders. They also took the initiative of prepping the Katul for a fight. 

"What other 'Mountains' are in this sector?" Aden called out. 

"The Jebel-Hafit, the Jebel-Hadada and the Jebel-Rudwa are all holding position at the rendezvous point waiting our arrival. The Jebel-Unayzah is also in the sector conducting raids." 

"Open a channel to them as well." 

Aden eyed the large Juraian-like vessel warily, while he waited for a response. He could probably take on a 3rd generation warship one on one, but they never traveled in a group of less than four. 

"Any other contacts in the area besides the 'Mountains'?" 

"No sir, scanners are clear." 

Aden returned to his study of his opponent. Moreover, it looked a little large and elaborate to be anything less than a 1st generation ship, but that was impossible. 'Well,' he thought morbidly, 'worse comes to worse, we should be able to hold off a second-generation ship long enough for the other 'Mountains' to arrive. But DAMN IT, the clans had a deal!' 

"The 'Mountains' are listening, Captain. Comms established with the alien vessel as well," the communications officer reported happily. 

Aden let out an audible sigh of relief. If the ship had answered to the special protocols, then it was probably part of the upcoming coup. 

'Maybe this is one of our "friend's" secret weapons or something,' Aden thought to himself. 'Or maybe the ship we are to meet at the rendezvous point.' 

"So, who is our friend out there?" Aden turned to the Comms officer. 

The pirate ship's forward screen switched from the external view of the large alien ship and the returning shuttle, to a static filled picture that showed the vague outline of a woman. 

Aden stood and straightened his clothes. "Can't you fix the picture any," he whispered. 

"No sir, the problem is on their end. They still have that dampening field up." 

Aden shrugged. "This Aden Dea, Captain of the pirate vessel Katul of the clan Jebel, with whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?" He asked with an elegant bow. 

"The Megami," a woman's voice answered. 

"A beautiful and appropriate name for such a lovely vessel." 

"THANKYOU!" she beamed. 

"And may I ask your name?" Aden continued, straightening and smiling. 

"Megami" 

'Megami of the Megami?' Aden wondered puzzled. "Captain Megami, I must admit, you had us concerned for a while there. We had some trouble id'ing you at first, we thought you were a derelict since we couldn't get any readings on power or life support. I take it you're part of the 'plan'?" 

"A plan... I guess you could say that." 

"Ah, I'm glad to hear we have the same friends. Perhaps I could join you on your fine vessel so we could have a strategy session..." 

Megami smiled at the compliment. 

"... I have never seen a Juraian ship as elegant as yours. I'm sure it is second only to the fabled Tsunami in beauty." 

Megami frowned. 

"CAPTAIN!" The navigator screamed in terror. 

The pirate vessel Jebel-Katul burst into a huge fireball, hurling the nearby shuttle into an uncontrollable spin. 

"Juraian ship? How revolting! 'I'm sure it is second only to the fabled Tsunami in beauty'," Megami said imitating the deceased captain's voice mockingly. "That piece of driftwood!" 

The Megami turned in the direction of the tumbling shuttle. The mysterious ship's image shimmered for a moment and then vanished all together. 

Lord Leeber sat in his office brooding over two equally unpleasant choices. Choice number one was to do nothing and let Azusa run the noble Juraian Empire into the ground with his insistence of having his half-breed son assume the throne. As if that peasant First Queen, Funaho, hadn't sullied the crown enough. His second choice was to swallow some of his pride and accept the fact that there was no way for his house to assume control of the throne. Although he had several children, none of them were strong enough in power to challenge for the throne save only one, Mariko, who had been honored with a second-generation tree, the Chuukou. That one was a hopeless cause. He was forced to throw his support behind someone else if he wished to avoid Yosho assuming the throne. The idea of the boy, Tenchi, taking the throne was too horrendous an idea for him even to contemplate. He would see Jurai burn before allowing that to happen. 

The Emperor's display in the throne room of his new weapon, Minagi, troubled him greatly. He was no doubt planning to mass-produce and place them aboard the Jurai fleet. An army of Ryoko's loyal only to the House of Masaki. If that wasn't enough to keep him awake at night, the news of a second announcement, to be made within the coming days, was more than sufficient. He had to move quickly if he were to save Jurai. 

Walking over to a small cabinet in the corner of his office, he took out a small flask of ale to strengthen his resolve for what he was about to do. Returning to his favorite chair, he took a long sip from the flask. 

'Best to get it over with,' he thought dryly. 

"Now I want you to be completely and totally honest with me." 

"Of course, milord." 

"Be brutal. All of Jurai will be effected by my decision." 

"I will speak from the heart, sir. I would not want for Jurai to look anything but its best." 

"Very well then, your opinion, Chanel. Does my hair look better up or down?" asked Seiryo, eldest son and heir to the House of Bushi, as he stood in front of a mirror the length and width of an entire wall. "Answer carefully now," Seiryo warned, offering his attendant a profile view. "Up?" He raised his lustrous pink locks above his head in the form of a ponytail. "Or down?" He let his hair fall about his shoulders and down to the middle of his back. 

"With your hair raised, your noble character is brought forth for all to see and admire. You are the picture of royalty and one can not help but think that they are in the presence of greatness. And as everyone knows milord *is* Jurai." 

Seiryo raised his hair again and appraised his image in the mirror. He turned from side to side and smiled at what passed for perfection in his mind. "My superiority is quite obvious isn't it, Chanel?" 

"You would have to be a barbarian not to see it, milord," the servant bowed. 

"Quite," Seiryo agreed. "What about down?" 

"One word, sir, Yosho." 

"Yosho?" 

"Yosho." 

"Yosho," Seiryo repeated again and regarded himself in the mirror. It wasn't that Seiryo in any way, shape, or form envied Yosho. Seiryo was far more sexy, handsome, charming, sexy, debonair, intriguing, and proficient with the sword to be jealous of someone of Yosho's pedigree, and not to mention sexier. However, Yosho did seem to have one thing going for him in Seiryo's humble opinion... the Princess Aeka. Few people outside his House knew, but Seiryo had been an admirer of the Princess Aeka for sometime. Though he himself would deny it, his want of their marriage was not solely political. 

It was twenty minutes later, still standing in front of the mirror that another of his servants found him. 

"Milord, you have a holographic transmission from Lord Leeber." 

"Very well, have the call transferred to my study. I will receive it there," Seiryo replied running a hand through his hair. "Well, what do you think of it?" He placed a hand on his hip and with the other pointed to his hair, which he had styled exactly like Yosho's save for the color. 

"I am awe struck, sire." 

"I do strike an imposing figure," Seiryo agreed. "What of the color? Black or should I leave it as is?" 

"I would leave it, sire. It is much more manly the way it is now." 

"For Jurai's sake I would not wish to be thought of as unmanly," Seiryo said taking out a small hand mirror. He noted something amiss and plucked a stray eyebrow hair. 

"I am a god. There really is no other way to describe me. As such, I deserve... no demand someone who at the very least approaches my level of beauty. Do you not agree?" 

"I would be a fool and remiss in my duties as a Juraian, no... as a man, not to agree, milord. I can think of only one woman who meets my lord's requirements." 

Seiryo's eyes unfocused for a moment and his voice was melancholic when he spoke. "Yes, there is but one who is beauteous enough to stand beside me, my amethyst jewel," Seiryo mused, lapsing into a fantasy of his queen, their wedding night, and a bucket of maple syrup. 

The servant knew better than interrupt. This was nearly an everyday occurrence since Seiryo had met Aeka on Earth. He waited the normal minute and half plus prerequisite shudder. 

Seiryo's eyes came back into focus and a shiver ran through him. "Ohhh, em... yes." He turned toward the hallway to make his way to his study. "Has my sister returned from her travels?'' Seiryo asked just opening the door to the study. 

"Not as of yet, My lord." 

"Where did she run off to anyway? That child really best learn to heed me, as I am the next Emperor of Jurai." 

He entered the study. 

A sober Tenchi probably would have crumbled under the pressure, but the alcoholically improved Tenchi was nonchalant as he attempted one of the more difficult and embarrassment inducing social maneuvers: checking your nose without looking like you're checking your nose. A task that was made infinitely more difficult by the fact that Sakuya kept staring at him as if mesmerized. Casually, Tenchi sniffed and brushed a finger across his nose, hoping to dislodge whatever it was that had focused Sakuya's attention. He must have failed, because she continued to stare at his nose. 

Actually, she was looking at his forehead, and Sakuya just couldn't help it. She had never seen anything like it. Even when Tenchi turned away from her and leaned over in an attempt for some privacy, she hypnotically walked around him and leaned over also. It was like discovering that all the Startika fairytales were true. Of course there were plenty among the noble class who would paint emblems of power on their foreheads as symbols of their status. The custom had even come into practice of differentiating the First and Second Queens in such a manner, but this was the real thing. There were also those rumors about Sasami... 

But what it really boiled down to was that she really never believed that she was looking at the man who had cleaved the Souja in half until now. 

Tenchi had just about given up hope. Whatever it was that Sakuya was staring at (and Tenchi could only think of one thing) was still there despite his innocuous attempts at removal. Rather than continue to humiliate himself, Tenchi opted for a quick death. Mihoshi saved him before his index finger could be put into play. 

Tenchi was no more than twenty feet in front of her with no Ryoko or Aeka anywhere insight. Now she could ask Tenchi if he would accompany her to the GP Ball. She wasn't likely to have another opportunity such as this. She just had to get him alone. Mihoshi rushed forward. 

In her haste to speak to Tenchi, Mihoshi failed to notice Amagasaki, who had followed her from the stage. Finally coming up just behind where Tenchi and Sakuya stood, she paused. She turned so that her back was facing the pair and began nibbling on her thumbnail, deep in thought. Amagasaki paused also. 

'Now, how should I ask him to the ball?' Mihoshi thought to herself. 'Maybe something like umm....' 

"Tenchi, I would really appreciate it if you would do me the honor of being my escort to the Galaxy Police Benevolence Ball," she asked aloud, but not enough for Tenchi to hear. 

"Excuse me again..." a voice asked. 

She violently shook her head, 'No... no to Aeka-ish.' 

Amagasaki was taken aback. What did she mean by shaking her head like that, and so emphatically? 

"Hey Tenchi, you wanna grind with me at the upcoming pig show?" 

"Umm, Miss?" 

'No, that's not right either,' she thought with forlorn. 

Sakuya was still too lost in wonderment to hear Mihoshi's brainstorming. Tenchi, who was trying to remedy a situation that didn't exist, was just now cresting the summit of his alcohol induced high and was beginning a rapid descent. 

"Hey Tenchi, have you ever been in a Turkish prison?" Mihoshi slapped her forehead. 'Where did that one come from?' She sighed. She was just too nervous to ask. What if he said no? 

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. It was the young man who had approached her on the stage. 

"Yes?" She asked blinking at him in rapid succession. 

Amagasaki wrung his hands and tried to talk to the mysterious blonde one last time. "You ran off so quickly, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. My name is Amagasaki." He extended a hand. 

Mihoshi looked at the outstretched hand for a moment then shook it vigorously with her own. "Hi! My name's Mihoshi." She looked over her shoulder at Tenchi with a speculative glance and then faced Amagasaki again. "Can I ask you something?" 

Amagasaki nodded. 

"Okay, the thing is... there is this guy, right, and I think I sort of have feelings for him, because, well... just because, but I don't know how he feels about me, plus there at least two other women who kind of like him too, but he hasn't said anything to them either, so maybe I still might have a chance, but I really don't know if that's a good idea, since I don't know what he's thinking. I mean, what if I ask him and he says, no. I would have to go to the ball by myself. That would be so embarrassing," she said raising her hands in exasperation. "So, basically, what I was wondering was, what kind of girl would he like? You know, because our cultures are very different. I'm not a princess or a space pirate. I'm just a working girl. But maybe you could tell me what kind of girl a guy like him would be interested in since you are a guy like him. Anyway, what I want to know is, are guys like you interested in girls like me? In other words, if I asked you out would you say, yes?" 

"Huh?" She had lost Amagasaki somewhere around the tenth run together word. He was left wondering how long she could talk without breathing. 

Mihoshi took a step closer to Amagasaki, looked him square in the eye, and said in the cutest most beautiful voice Amagasaki had ever heard, "Would you take me to the G.P. Ball?" 

A lone tear ran down Amagasaki's left cheek. 

"...You're really little Sasami?" Noboyuki asked disbelieving. 

"I am a representation of Sasami in the future." 

"A representation? So... you're not real?" 

"As real as you." 

Why couldn't he be drunk? "So upstairs is..." 

"...Sasami as she is now," Tsunami finished for him. 

"And you are..." 

"How she will be in the future." 

He was sure this would be easier to understand if he were drunk. Noboyuki nodded, not that he understood but he couldn't think of anything else to do. He had already listened to the entire assimilation story twice already. 

"It's hard to believe that you are Sasami and that Sasami is you." 

Tsunami turned to face Noboyuki. "Oh no, you misunderstand. While I am Sasami and you may refer to me as such if you wish, the child sleeping upstairs is not I and you must never call her Tsunami. It would upset her. She doesn't fully comprehend what has happened to her, she is young yet." 

'Well... she isn't the only one,' Noboyuki thought derisively. The whole tree-goddess-child concept was alluding him completely. This was a lot harder than the conceptual architecture classes he took in college. Too many cooks spoil the broth and too many brain cells hinder comprehension. "Excuse me for a moment, ladies," Noboyuki said rising from his seat. It was time for some blood thinner. 

Both women watched Noboyuki disappear into the darkness as he left for the kitchen and a bottle of warm sake. Washu then turned her attention to the apparition turned flesh in front of her. Tsunami greeted her with a simple nod, before moving a chair next to the window facing the walk. 

"So, Tsunami, what brings you down to our neck of the woods?" 

Tsunami smiled, directing her gaze outside and the path leading to the Masaki home. "I like to stretch my legs now and again. Now that I have them to stretch." She looked at Washu sidelong. "I see I'm not the only one stretching her legs." 

Washu likewise smiled feeling nostalgic, but unsure of the reason why. 

"Actually," Tsunami began. "There is something I wish Tenchi to do for me." 

"Oh," Washu said raising an eyebrow. "And what can a young man such as Tenchi do that a goddess couldn't do for herself?" 

Tsunami seemed to reflect on the question before turning to face Washu. "I suppose I could try doing it myself... but it wouldn't be nearly as interesting." The blue-haired goddess offered an enigmatic smile. 

Washu just stared at her, not sure what to make of that statement. Tsunami continued to smile and turned again to watch the walk. 

"By the way, Washu. I wanted to thank you for helping Ryu-Oh. She tells me that it will be any day now that she will be able to join her brothers and sisters in space." 

"It... she... Ryu-Oh told you that?" 

"Yes, she was wondering whether or not to inform Princess Aeka or if you wished to surprise her." 

"Well, I was going to surprise her with the news tomorrow or today," Washu corrected noticing the time. 

Tsunami let out a sigh of relief. "That's perfect. That should give us more than enough time to prepare." 

"Us? What 'us' are we talking about? Is there something going on that we should know about Tsunami?" 

Tsunami stood. "It looks like Tenchi will not be home for a while yet and Sasami is becoming restless. I think I shall return Mayuka to her and retire. I will take Aeka to bed as well if you wish." 

Washu nodded. 

"Goodnight," Tsunami said lifting Aeka off the couch with a wave of her hand. The sleeping princess gently floated in the air next to her. She then made her way towards the stairs. 

"Tsunami..." 

The goddess paused. "Yes?" 

"Is there something going on? Are we in any danger?" Washu rose from the couch cradling her daughter. 

"Mmmm, Tenchi..." Ryoko murmured. 

"Shush, now little Ryoko. Mommy's talking with the nice tree now." 

"Danger? I suppose there are some risks, but they are minimal. I care for everyone here, and would not endanger them needlessly." 

"One more question?" 

"Yes?" 

"What interest did you have in Tenchi?" 

Tsunami hesitated at the foot of the stairway. "I could ask you the same." 

"..." 

"Don't worry. My interest in Tenchi is of a political nature." That said, she ascended the stairs. After a moment, Washu followed, carrying Ryoko to her room. 

The room took on an air of silence, until the sound of footsteps came from the direction of the kitchen. 

"Okay, could you explain it to me one more time. You were a tree..." Noboyuki stopped looking around the now empty family room. He shrugged and took a seat on the couch. Pouring himself a cup of warm sake, he chalked his earlier experience up to a long day. 

"And for what do you owe me the honor of my presence, Lord Leeber," Seiryo pronounced with his hands on his hips. "I was in the middle of an important strategy session which you have interrupted." He turned his head imperiously away from the screen allowing his audience a glorious profile. 

"There is something we need to discuss," Leeber replied before taking another belt from his flask. This was going to be harder than he first thought. Luckily, the third member of the group image appeared. Hopefully, the meeting could be conducted quickly. 

"Ah, Lord Leeber! You haven't succumbed to old age yet? I would have thought the council meeting too much for you." 

"Can you not be such an ill mannered adolescent for once, Lord Nephrus? We have the fate of an empire to discuss and little time for you to mature." 

Lord Nephrus stiffened, coming to rigid attention on the bridge of his tree-ship Susano-oh. He ran a hand across his face, easing his youthful smile with and replacing it with an extremely serious stoic expression. 

No, this wasn't going to be easy at all. He held his flask above his head, sucking down the last few drops of fortification. He threw the empty bottle into a corner and placed both of his hands flat on the desk with a thud. Giving hard looks to both Seiryo and Nephrus in turn, he began the meeting. 

"All of us here have our differences of opinion and it goes without saying that there is no love lost between us." 

Both Seiryo and Nephrus nodded. "We know that already. I hate you, you hate me... something... something... something, something. If this is all you wanted to convey, then I really must return to my duties. The Queens need an escort to Earth and there are reports of pirate clan activity, which may effect Juraian security," Nephrus motioned for someone off screen to end the transmission. 

"The Queens are going to Earth!" Seiryo shouted out. Nephrus indicated for the comms officer to hold cutting the off the signal. "Why? Are they escorting Princess Aeka back? Why wasn't I informed of this?" He quickly pulled out a small mirror and checked his face and hair. "Wehr," he yelled to one of his attendants. "Wehr, have my ship prepped and place my spring wardrobe aboard..." 

Nephrus chuckled. "Why all the excitement, Seiryo? Think that the princess has changed her mind? You might as well forget it. We are well under way and the Queens have given explicit orders for all due haste." 

Seiryo pouted before smiling a moment later. "No matter. What other reason have they to return to Earth but to retrieve the Princesses," he said confidently and crossed his arms. Visions of Aeka in all her natural glory soon filled his head, obscuring all else. 

Nephrus excused himself and Leeber went to refill his flask while they waited the normal minute and a half for Seiryo to return to reality. 

One minute and thirty -five seconds later both Leeber and Nephrus returned in time to witness a shudder work its way down Seiryo's body. 

"You don't need a tissue, do you? Or perhaps a towel?" asked Nephrus with a smirk. 

"How *DARE* you speak to the next Emperor of Jurai in such a manner!" Seiryo demanded turning red. 

Leeber had listened enough. "Fools! Don't you see our bickering amongst ourselves only serves to help the Emperor? Can't you see? We must work together if we are to save the empire?" 

"Save the empire from what?" Nephrus asked meeting Leeber's stare. Seiryo also took on a more serious expression. 

"From those who would see it turned into a farce of its former glory. Can you honestly tell me that you approve of Azusa's governance of the empire, Lord Nephrus? The defeats, the missteps, the embarrassments. Do you see Jurai maintaining its preeminence or do you see it whittling away? WELL! Do you Lord Nephrus?" He turned hard on Seiryo, who flinched. "Do you, Lord Seiryo?" 

"What is it you propose, Lord Leeber?" Nephrus's voice was harsh and held none of its usual gayety. He was fairly certain where this conversation was headed. 

Leeber was both shocked and pleased with the look he saw in Nephrus's eyes. He had always thought the youth to be a frivolous playboy who had lucked into his position of command, but those eyes he saw now said differently. They were cold, calculating eyes, the eyes of an emperor. He felt his burden lighten. Finally, the time had come to secure Jurai's preeminence in the universe. 

"Nephrus, your tree-ship, Susano-oh, is of the first generation, correct?" Lord Leeber asked the man he hoped would be the answer to his prayer. 

"Yes." 

"The only first generation tree to be partnered since the Funaho, which is grounded on Earth," Leeber continued, concentrating on Nephrus and pointedly ignoring Seiryo. "Who among the pretenders to the throne could match Susano-oh's strength?" 

"With the Funaho grounded? No one within the line of succession, save Sasami, could match the Susano-oh." Nephrus wasn't one hundred percent certain of this statement... yet, but he would not admit that to Leeber or Seiryo. He still needed to confer with his operative on Earth. 

Seiryo, though vain, was not stupid. He knew what was being discussed and where that discussion was leading. He also knew that his role in the future of Jurai was being marginalized. He threw a nearby vase to the floor, demanding the group's attention. "Don't discount my Reijin. She may be a second generation..." 

"And you, Nephrus, heir to the House of Rikimu and de facto commander of Jurai's military for the past millennia. Among those who would claim the imperial throne of Jurai, who could meet the swordplay of Jurai's champion?" 

"I will not be ignored!" Seiryo shouted to no one. 

"I've always wanted to face Yosho again. Doesn't look like I'll have the opportunity with him wasting away on that backwater world. Pity." He placed his hands behind his neck and leaned back. "I guess the answer to your question is no one, although I hear Aeka is quite powerful." 

"You WILL *NOT* touch Aeka!" Seiryo yelled and again was ignored. 

"Then what is stopping you?" Leeber queried. 

"Stopping me? Stopping me from what?" Nephrus asked already knowing the answer. 

"Of challenging Azusa for the throne!" 

Tears streamed down Amagasaki's face. This was no doubt the reason he had been born. He took a step back and then dropped to one knee. Reaching out, he took her hand and looked up into her crystal blue eyes. She was looking at him expectantly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. 

"Mihoshi, it would be the greatest of honors for a man such as myself to be allowed to escort such a beautiful woman. Yes, I would love to take you to this GP Ball." There... he said it and without a stutter or a crack in his voice. The delivery was perfect, as it was no doubt fated to be. Now, should he wait until the ball or ask her for her hand here? 

Mihoshi blinked once, twice, and a final third time before the significance of his answer registered. Her smile became even more beatific than Amagasaki thought was humanely possible. Once again she began to vibrate with excitement. 

"Really, you REALLY mean it! The greatest honor? You think I'm beautiful too? I mean I've always thought I was kind of pretty, but whenever I went into town all these guys would whistle at me. On Seti-Seven that's not a good thing, but I guess here it's different. I mean you should know, since you're from here. And you said *YES* so he should say yes too, right?" That said, Mihoshi rushed forward to ask Tenchi to the ball, completely forgetting about Amagasaki, who had been kneeling in front of her at the time. She also failed to see a waitress carrying a tray of drinks. 

Off the tall guys head, bounced off the brunette's bum, rebounded off the fat guy's stomach, nothing but T-shirt. 

One second Sakuya was staring openly at Tenchi's forehead, the next she was wearing a mudslide. 

"Oh... Oh... I am so sorry!" Mihoshi said picking herself off the floor. 

Sakuya looked down at her soaked T-shirt and then over to the person responsible. It was that galaxy police detective! 

"Mihoshi," Tenchi said in surprise. "What are you doi... doing here?" he asked holding his head. He was beginning to pay the cost for the alcohol he had drunk. 

Mihoshi looked at Sakuya and then Tenchi. She was messing up. She hadn't even started to ask him yet, and she was messing up. She had to fix things quick; she would never have a chance like this again once they got home. 

Sakuya tried to clean herself up as best she could with the napkins at the table. Sakuya wasn't fooled a bit. She knew exactly what the detective was trying to pull. Very clever 

Mihoshi walked *very* carefully over to Sakuya, hoping to apologize and salvage the situation. "I really am sorry. You don't know how much. Maybe... maybe you should head to the rest room to clean up." 

'Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?' Mihoshi no doubt was here to watch after Tenchi and had become suspicious of Sakuya. 'As soon as I leave she'll probably drag him off.' 

"Well then, let me help," Mihoshi asked grabbing some napkins herself. Attempting to clean some of the chocolate from Sakuya's T-shirt, the ring Mihoshi was wearing got caught. Unfortunately, Mihoshi discovered this too late and ripped Sakuya's T-shirt from the neckline to just past her navel. 

His courage in a bottle having left him, he quickly grabbed some napkins of his own for his bloody nose and spun to face the opposite direction. 

"You did that on PURPOSE!" Sakuya said accusingly and covered up as best she could. 

"Uh... no, it was just an accident. I'm really sorry," Mihoshi said with a bow. 

"It's the truth. Mihoshi would never do something like that out of malice," Tenchi added in her defense. 

'Sure it was. I underestimated her. I should have known they would have their best people watching the Prince. You weren't about to let me alone with him were you? Accident my butt. This round goes to you Mihoshi.' Sakuya eyed Mihoshi with cautious respect. "Oh, I believe you. I'm sure it wasn't preplanned or anything. Just shear happenstance. Well, in any case, I have had enough for one night." She moved past them towards the door, her arms folded across her chest to cover her modesty. 

When she reached the door, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. It was Tenchi. Still facing away from her, he held out his jacket to her. "Honestly, Mihoshi really is upset about the whole thing. Take it," he said offering the jacket. 

Sakuya smiled and accepted. "You know, Tenchi. You're not half the barbarian some people say you are. We'll meet again, I promise you that." She zipped the jacket up and walked out the door. 

'What did she mean by that?' Tenchi wondered confused. Well, he wouldn't figure it out today, his head was slowly beginning to throb from a fast approaching hangover. The sound of sniffling behind him penetrated through the building pain. 

"*Sniff* *sniff* Ten... Tenchi, I didn't mean to spill that drink on her or interrupt your date *sniff*. I j... just wanted to ask you something," Mihoshi sniffled and lowered her head in shame. 

Tenchi patted her on one of her shoulders. "It's okay, Mihoshi. It was an accident and it wasn't a date. I just made her and we were talking is all. Nothing to get that upset over." He placed his other hand on shoulder, encouraging her to lift her head. "It's late, let's get home." 

Mihoshi raised her head and smiled as best she could. They both stepped out of the club and made their way towards the bus station. Amagasaki watched them leave together. 

The bus ride home was uneventful, as Tenchi had fallen asleep the second they sat down. Helping him off the bus, Mihoshi watched Tenchi take three steps before deciding he was going to need help walking home as well. Throwing his gym bag over one shoulder, she supported Tenchi with the other as they walked towards the Masaki home. The night sky was clear and the air had grown cold, but Mihoshi failed to notice too lost in thought, until Tenchi involuntarily shivered against her. 

"Are you cold?" she asked. 

Tenchi raised his head and let gravity do the rest as it once more slumped to his chest. 

Mihoshi paused for a moment to think before leaning Tenchi up against a tree. She removed her jacket and placed it around him. She then faced him around so his back was to the tree and hefted him onto her back. Now he had her jacket for warmth and she had him for warmth. She blushed at the thought and continued on towards the house. 

When she reached the walk that ran around the lake and up to the house, she slowed her pace. It was now or never. 

"Tenchi..." 

"Hmm... *urp* " 

She turned her head to the side in an attempt to see his face. "Umm, Tenchi, can I ask you something? Y... you can say no if you want." 

Tenchi lifted his head and rested it over her shoulder. Mihoshi quickly turned back to the front. "Whaaa?" Tenchi drawled. His head was pounding now. 

"Well, umm, in a couple of days... an official ball will be held by the Galaxy Police." 

"Mmmhmm," Tenchi mouthed closing his eyes. 

"It's a really important special event and it's only held once a year." 

"Mmmhmm." 

"All the brass will be there and it is a very good career opportunity." 

"Mmmhmm." 

They were at the steps to the house. 

"Soooo..." 

"Hmm?" 

"So... I was wondering... well.... If you weren't too busy... if maybe... you could take me? Take me to the ball that is... not *you know*?" 

For what seemed to be an eternity to Mihoshi, but five seconds to everyone else, there was silence. Finally... 

"Mmmhmm." 

Gently, Mihoshi closed her eyes and reigned in all her emotions. Though she felt like exploding and yelling out 'Yatta' to the world, she didn't. She would not mess this up. "Thank you, Tenchi. I promise you won't regret it," she said quietly. 

"Mmmhmm." 

Finally, She and Tenchi reached the door to the house. Carefully, she leaned Tenchi up against the door and then rooted through her pockets for the key. Too engrossed in the search she failed to notice Tenchi about to fall over until he was well on his way towards her. 

Lord Remus stood outside the office chamber of First Queen Funaho aboard her ship, attempting to calm himself. It was a daily ritual. He was the regional governor of the largest of the Jurai protectorates. He was the Vice Head of Intelligence Gathering, second only to the First Queen herself, and as such, he reported to her daily. He was both respected and feared. But standing before the First Queen just turned him to jelly. She was just so... so... intimidating. Tsunami-sama, she was perfect. 

When he had heard about the events in the royal throne room, he had nearly cried. Why couldn't he be a doorman? It was just his rotten luck. Continuing with his ritual, he placed two plugs up into his nose and out of view and sprayed on a light touch of cologne. He gripped the intelligence report tightly in his hand. She had ordered it to be delivered to her at the moment of its arrival. Steeling himself, he took a step forward about to ask for entry to the room when to his surprise the doors opened. 

It was unlike the Queen to fail to secure the door, so Remus took a cautious step inside the room... and nearly died. 

Laying on a couch like piece of furniture were both the First and Second Queens. Funaho lay on her back, spread out on the couch. Her outer kimono was open revealing her inner kimono and a fair amount of leg. To make matters worse, or better depending on your perspective, Misaki was lying directly on top of her. Misaki's head rested gently on top of Funaho's chest, and she was cutely sucking her thumb... no it was Funaho's thumb. Misaki's outer kimono was likewise open, but in her case the inner was partially opened as well. Both were slightly pulled down over her right shoulder. The two had apparently dozed. 

Remus clutched at his heart and pleaded with it to slow down. It wasn't listening. Slowly, he backed away towards the door but accidentally knocked over a small potted plant. 

Misaki groggily lifted her head at the noise and Funaho did likewise. Both looked at a shocked Lord Remus with sleep heavy eyes. 

Lord Remus quickly prostrated himself onto the floor. "I beg your forgiveness for the intrusion, your Majesties. I meant no disrespect. The door was open," he said trying to keep his voice from trembling. 

Misaki sat up and Funaho followed suit. "You forgot to the lock the door again, didn't you Misaki?" Funaho said covering her bare leg and standing up. Wearily, she walked over to Lord Remus. 

"Big deal. It wasn't like we were naked or anything. Right, Lord Remus?" Misaki answered smiling. 

Remus didn't answer, couldn't answer, due to the mental picture her statement had caused. 

Her long black hair was all mussy and she removed a great deal of it from her face as she stood in front of Lord Remus. He had never seen her look so sexy. "MISAKI! Stop talking like that! You'll give people ideas about us. Ignore her, Lord Remus," Funaho instructed. 

It was far too late for that. Lord Remus's dream for many a night had been etched in stone in his mind. 

"Is that the report I asked for?" 

Remus nodded, no longer capable of intelligible speech. 

"May I have it?" Funaho asked. 

Remus nodded again and slowly raised the report. 

Funaho had to pry it from his frozen hands. Looking at the cover page, she smiled. This was just the report she had been waiting for. She told Remus that he could leave now and walked back to the couch to sit down. She started to become engrossed in the report when Misaki kicked her. 

"What!" 

Misaki smiled and pointed toward the door. Lord Remus stood there frozen. 

"Uh, Lord Remus?" Funaho inquired. "You can go now. Lord Remus?" 

Misaki picked up a pillow and through it at Lord Remus, hitting him in the face. 

"Huh?" 

"You can go now, Lord Remus" both Misaki and Funaho chimed. 

Lord Remus blushed, quickly excused himself and ran out the door. 

"I know what he was thinking," Misaki sing-songed. 

Funaho just shook her head and stared at her sister for a moment. "Misaki, you are so bad!" 

"And I'm so good at it too!" 

Funaho laughed and returned her attention to the report. 

"So... is it good news or bad news?" Misaki asked. 

"I haven't decided yet," Funaho replied, continuing to skim over the intelligence report. "Lords Leeber, Seiryo and Nephrus are currently in conference. No transcript as of yet." 

"I would categorize that as bad." 

"Maybe... maybe not, I'll wait for the details before I make up my mind," Funaho answered back. "The Galaxy Police Ball will be held in three days. Lord Nephrus usually represents the Empire at this function, if I recall. The Marshall is expected to attend also. Hmm... Looks like Mihoshi bought two tickets. I wonder who she's taking?" 

"Does Mihoshi have a boyfriend?" Misaki asked. 

"Hmm, don't know. We barely met her." 

"Do you think she would like Lord Shoten?" A gleam sparkled in Misaki's eye. 

"Stop it, Misaki." 

"What?" 

"You know what, enough of the matching making. Remember the Quaver War?" 

"They didn't go to war!" 

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" 

"You're no fun any more. Anything else interesting?" Misaki knew that there was, she could read it in Funaho's face. She was about the only person who could tell what the First Queen was thinking and she had just found something unexpected. 

"You remember that reporter, right?" 

"Of course." 

"Do you remember the Lady Mariko Kyogou?" 

"Vaguely." 

"She had a daughter..." Funaho turned to look Misaki in the eye. "...Chisa." 

A noise startled Noboyuki from his nap on the couch. It seemed to becoming from the direction of the front door. Walking over and wiping the sleep from his eyes, he opened the door. At first he didn't see anything, just when was about to close the door, he suddenly had the urge to look down. He was so happy he did. 

There on the stoop was Tenchi and Mihoshi in a tangle of limbs. "Couldn't wait until you got to your room, huh? That's my boy." Noboyuki pulled out a disposable camera he kept in his pocket for just such unforeseen circumstances. "So, it was Mihoshi you were talking about." He quickly shot a picture. 

Tenchi didn't answer and Mihoshi hadn't moved an inch. 

Mihoshi couldn't move. When she saw Tenchi tipping over she moved to catch him, but had been caught off balance. They both fell over locked in an unintentional kiss, or more accurately a slightly conscious Tenchi's lips were touching a completely stunned Mihoshi's. 

Finally, Tenchi stirred and pushed himself up. He tried standing up and after an unsuccessful attempt, succeeded in doing so. Mihoshi quickly stood, blushing fiercely. 

Noboyuki stood back and watched his son stumble through the door. He had never been prouder. "Tenchi... you are finally walking like a man!" 

Tenchi took about five steps like a man before Mihoshi had to catch him again. Noboyuki took the opportunity to make a dash for his video camera. He returned in time to see Tenchi waving Mihoshi off. 

"Are you sure you can make it to your room, Tenchi?" Mihoshi asked concerned. 

Tenchi nodded and staggered toward the stairs. 

"Um... well then Tenchi, goodnight. I had a great time and I'm really looking forward to our date," she said twiddling her fingers. "Well... anyway, goodnight." She ran to her room, far too excited to sleep tonight. 

Tenchi nodded again and started up the stairs. 

"Lookin' good, son." This tape would take its place of honor next to Tenchi's first baby steps. 

Reaching the top of the stairs and escaping his father, Tenchi walked forward, opened a door and fell into the embrace of his newfound love. A goddess if there ever was one. Skin like white porcelain and a touch that was soothing and cool. He kneeled before her and offered a bit of himself in tribute. She accepted it graciously. 

*BLEAGH* 

Tsunami waited patiently outside the bathroom for Tenchi to finish. Hopefully, he could still help her this evening. That is if he hadn't coughed up a lung. She made a mental note never to experience getting drunk. 

Sana opened her eyes to find herself lying in the middle of a spotlight in a totally darkened room. Looking to her left and right she saw two of her companions from the shuttle, each one under their own spotlight. The others must not have survived. She stood and her friends did also. 

"Where are we Sana?" the pilot of the shuttle asked. 

"The... the Katul was destroyed. That ship destroyed it with one shot," the other answered trembling. 

Sana stood, someone was watching them. She could sense it. The feeling was coming from all around her. Sana felt surrounded, strangely though, she could only sense one intellect. 

"I know you're here. Why don't you come out and face us? After what you did to the Katul, surely we can't be of any threat," Sana called out into the darkness. 

"No, you're not. I have some questions. Will you answer them for me?" A female voice asked. 

"After what you did to the Katul? You can *die* you stinkin' bitch!" The pilot pulled his gun from its holster and fired in the direction of the voice. After several rounds, he stopped and listened. All was quiet. "There's your answer." 

"Did... did you get her? Let's hurry up and get out of here before the rest of the crew shows up." 

"There is no crew, and no, he didn't get her," Sana answered solemnly. 

"What are you talkin' about Sana? I nailed that bitc...." The spotlight above him winked out abruptly and with it, the sound of his voice. 

"As I said, I have some questions. Will you answer them?" 

"Aeneas... Aeneas!" Sana called out. "What did you do to my pilot? Where is he!" 

"He was being rude. The Master hasn't seen me yet. What if he had scratched something with that gun of his? As to where he went that is a spiritual question. You knew him better than I, was he religious?" Her voice had a note of curiosity in it. 

"My... my god what are you! What do you want from us?" Sana's lone crewmate screamed, backing away, but from what he had no idea. 

"I am the Megami, ship and servant to my Master, and I've already told you what I desire. By the way, don't move any further." 

"Just... just leave us alon..." he yelled stepping out of the circle of light. He never got to finish his sentence. 

Sana knew he was gone. She could no longer feel any terror in the room. She was alone now, at the mercy of this Megami. And from what Sana had so far seen of her, she had no mercy. 

Another spotlight activated. "I did warn him," a small girl about five feet tall and looking around fourteen years old said looking down and smiling at Sana from where she sat on a pedestal. "Now, about my question." 


	6. Preparations

Tenchi Muyo: The People's Prince part VI 

  
Tenchi Muyo: The People's Prince  
Disclaimer: The characters of Tenchi Muyo belong to AIC and Pioneer LDC.  
They are used without permission.   
  
[Previous Chapters and other stories (Trinity, A Soul's Balance, Second Best, Etc...)][1]  
  
  
  
Story Summary: While on their way to Earth, Queens Funaho and Misaki  
learn of a meeting between Lords Leeber, Nephrus, and Seiryo in which a  
coup is discussed. Azusa has stated he has an additional announcement to  
make following his introduction of Minagi. Sakuya's attempt to get  
Tenchi alone was foiled by Mihoshi. Tenchi, in a stupor, has agreed to  
take Mihoshi to the annual police ball. Susan has discovered that  
Mihoshi will be attending the police ball with a guest and plans to  
attend also. Noboyuki has been introduced to Washu's adult form and  
Tsunami. A mysterious ship named Megami has appeared and destroyed a  
pirate ship involved in an unknown plot. The sole survivor of the pirate  
ship, an empath named Sana (I just borrowed the name. This Sana is not  
on speed) has been taken aboard the Megami for questioning. Ryoko and  
Aeka are clueless to the goings on. I think that's it.  
  
  
  
Completely spent, Tenchi Masaki wearily closed his eyes and instantly  
went to sleep. Looking down on his peaceful face, Tsunami, patron  
Goddess of Jurai, smiled warmly. She knew that tonight had been his  
first time trying something like that... hers too. It had taken a lot  
out of both of them.  
  
Sitting down on the side of his bed, she gently took his face into her  
hands as she leaned down to him. Touching her forehead to his, both  
their emblems of power began to glow with resonant energy.  
  
"Thank you," she mouthed quietly, still in the embrace.  
  
With all the subtlety of a ghost, she made her way to the door of  
Tenchi's room. Pausing at the entrance, she turned a satisfied gaze back  
on the sleeping teenager. Everything was going so well.  
  
She couldn't wait to see the shock on everyone's faces when they found  
out.  
  
  
Part VI  
Preparations  
  
  
"Now, will you answer my questions or not?"  
  
// Confidence//  
  
"Are you just going to stand there?"  
  
// Annoyance //  
  
Sana Kurata stared at the young girl in front of her, but dared not to  
speak. She knew she was walking a fine line with this Megami person.  
She... it had already destroyed the Katul and all of its crew. Sana had  
personally witnessed the quiet end of two of her shipmates. Their deaths  
hadn't been a glorious or gallant pirate's death. No, their lives were  
simply extinguished, like blowing out a candle or... turning off a  
light.  
  
// Impatience//  
  
"I'm waiting...."  
  
Of all the emotions Sana sensed around her, there was not a trace of  
guilt or remorse in the air. The girl in front of her had not an ounce  
of regret for what she had done. Within Sana on the other hand, fear  
argued with anger for control, neither wresting the upper hand. How  
could she just stand there and let that *THING* get away with murder!  
She may have had her problems with the crew of the Katul, but they were  
her friends and human beings and *they didn't deserve what happened to  
them*! But what could she do about it? This Megami could kill her just  
as easily as it did the others. What would that gain? Would their souls  
rest any easier with her resting along side of them? Would they be any  
less dead? They were the crew of a pirate ship. They robbed; they fought  
and sometimes killed. They knew what kind of life they were living and  
knew what could happen. It might have been the Galaxy Police, or the  
Juraians or even a different pirate guild, death all the same. What  
would her life add to already pointless deaths? What to do?  
  
// Curiosity//  
  
Megami's expression changed from that of mild annoyance to puzzlement.  
"Anybody home?" she asked jumping down from her pedestal and walking  
towards the motionless Sana. "Hmm..." Chewing on her thumbnail, Megami  
circled around Sana, once then twice, taking careful observations. This  
after all was her first contact with a flesh and blood human being.  
Finally, she stopped a step or two in front of Sana and waved a hand in  
front of her face trying to get her attention.  
  
Sensing Megami's distracted attention, Sana decided she had nothing to  
lose. Lightning fast, she reached out with one hand and grabbed the  
startled teenaged girl and drew her in, twisting her around so that  
Megami's back was to her. With the other hand she drew a small knife  
from its hiding place and held it to Megami's throat.  
  
"Now! You'll answer my questions or I'll show you the same amount of  
mercy you showed my crewmates!" Sana tightened her hold around Megami  
and pressed the knife against the flesh of her throat.  
  
// Mirth//  
  
"Okay, I'll play. What do you want to know?" Megami asked without the  
slightest hint of fear in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Milord... Milord... Dinner has been prepared and the family awaits your  
arrival," the servant to the House of Kyogou repeated as she waited  
patiently outside the door to her master's office. After several moments  
had passed with out an answer, she timidly raised her hand to the sensor  
lock. Hers was one of the few DNA patterns capable of opening this  
particular door. The master trusted very few people, not even the other  
members of his house had access to his private office, but still it  
required cleaning. She had been a servant to the House of Kyogou since  
she was a child, and the lord knew her to be an honest and proud woman.  
He trusted her about as much as he was capable of the word... still she  
held little doubt what would happen to her if she should betray him in  
any way.  
  
Quietly the door slid open and the light from the hallway inched its way  
into the darkened office and illuminated the sunken figure behind the  
desk. Silhouetted in the doorway, the servant humbly bowed her head and  
shoulders. "Milord, dinner has been prepared and the family awaits your  
arrival."  
  
Still the figure did not move.  
  
Fear began to rise with in her. Her position allowed her not only access  
to his office but also insight into her Lord that many others did not  
have. She alone knew the stress he was under... his worry. He was  
constantly going on about the degradation of Juraian society. How the  
Emperor had sold the throne for the bed of a strumpet. How he alone saw  
Jurai's eminence crumbling away. How his family was impotent to stop it  
without outside help. How his one hope... his one chance for the House  
of Kyogou to assume its place as the Royal House had abandoned him all  
those years ago. She was his heart, the only thing that even approached  
his love for Jurai. His daughter's betrayal had been the most  
devastating blow of his life. He had attempted it then... on the night  
his eldest daughter, Mariko, had left him. Had life become too heavy a  
burden again? His honor the only thing left to save?  
  
"My... milord?" Her voice probed, as she took a single step into the  
room.  
  
Earlier that day  
  
"No? What... what do you mean, no? You can't... Are you saying you  
support the Emperor! Is the House of Rikimu going to stand idly by while  
the Royal House of Masaki ruins all of Jurai?" Leeber looked plaintively  
into the eyes of the man he had hoped would carry the standard and  
secure Jurai's future... the man who had just now crushed all his hopes  
just like his daughter had done that horrible day. He stood and fiercely  
gripped his desk, resisting the urge to hurl it at the translucent image  
in front of him.  
  
"Lord Leeber," Nephrus sighed, sounding tired and annoyed. "You are an  
anachronism."  
  
"Anachronism?" Leeber repeated falling back into his seat. Seiryo, a  
long forgotten participant in the discussion, watched quietly, absorbing  
the information he was hearing. There was an opening for him here; he  
just had to capitalize on it.  
  
"Yes my ancient friend, the time when you could just walk up to the  
Emperor, poke him the eye and throw down a challenge for the throne of  
Jurai, have long since past. There are socioeconomic factors that must  
be accounted for. Our political stability in the opinion of neighboring  
empires also must be looked at," Nephrus continued, raising a finger for  
each of the complications he saw in Leeber's plan. "What we know of  
Azusa's follies in the past few centuries isn't exactly public  
knowledge. How do you think the people would view such an act? The  
Emperor himself may not be the people's favorite, but the princesses and  
the second queen are. I'm popular with the people, yes, but I'm not  
their prince (at least, not yet). You might think you are saving Jurai,  
in your own naïve little way, but the only thing your plan would achieve  
is division."  
  
With each word, Leeber became more and more numb until Nephrus's voice  
was but a dull drone in Leeber's mind. Anachronism... anachronism...  
  
"...I may not see eye to eye with Azusa on his governance of the empire,  
but I will not be a party to..." Nephrus stopped his little speech when  
it was clear Lord Leeber was no longer in the room, mentally anyway. He  
looked over to the adjoining monitor, which carried Seiryo's image.  
Seiryo shrugged his shoulders.  
  
A jovial expression returned to Nephrus's face as he crossed his legs  
and leaned back in his command chair on the bridge of his ship. Watching  
Leeber's comatose state for a full minute, Nephrus finally broke out  
into laughter and signaled an aide to end the transmissions. 'Finally  
gone over the deep end, have you, Lord Leeber? Your timing could not be  
more perfect.'  
  
As Nephrus's image faded from view, he was not the only one laughing at  
the present situation. Seiryo too, found the entire scenario quite  
amusing. In a manly fashion, he withdrew a fan from his pocket and with  
a mighty flick of his hand, opened it with a stroke. 'I watched quietly  
while you threw undeserving praise on that whelp, Nephrus, and  
completely ignored who even a barbarian could see is the superior  
candidate for the throne. Luckily for you, Nephrus recognized his own  
inadequacies and turned down your poorly aimed offer. The Heavens have  
given you a second chance to choose the correct path, the only path. But  
I'm afraid it will not be that easy now. No my friend, not easy at all.'  
Seiryo laughed hardily behind his pink and purple paper fan as he  
thought of the conditions he would place on Lord Leeber to head his  
little coup. After all, Leeber had no one else to turn to now.  
  
Ending the transmission with Leeber, Seiryo triumphantly placed both  
hands on his hips. "He'll call me when he finally comes back to  
reality," Seiryo said confidently, relaxing behind his desk. Soon, very  
soon, he would be Seiryo, *Emperor* of Jurai, and all the people of  
Jurai... no, the entire universe, would have the joy of basking in his  
greatness! He couldn't wait to nobly offer himself to the people...  
especially one person in particular. He began to giggle like a  
schoolgirl and repeatedly pushed a small button under his desk  
  
"Yes, Sire?" a woman's voice asked, although she already knew what it  
was her lord wanted.  
  
"Aeka, my dear, I'm afraid your Seiryo has been having naughty thoughts  
again," Seiryo got out between giggles.  
  
"Well then, I will have to punish you, won't I? You would best be  
prepared when I arrive, hohohohohoho!" she replied sternly.  
  
Seiryo giggled again. Excitedly, he dropped his pants and with them  
hanging around his ankles, waddled to the front of his desk, assumed the  
position and patiently awaited correction.  
  
As she looked on at the image of her Lord and his pale white bottom,  
Risa "Aeka" Midori sighed and turned off the monitor. With slumped  
shoulders, she walked over to an ornate wooden cabinet. Opening it, she  
took out a wig of long purple hair (she refused to have her DNA altered,  
no matter how much he was willing to pay) and a large wooden paddle. It  
was just her luck to have a passing resemblance to the First Princess.  
"Oh well, the pay is good," Risa said straightening out the wig and  
regarding herself in a mirror. Especially since all I have to do is beat  
some noble on the behind. O hohohohohohohoho!" She laughed hefting the  
paddle in her hand and heading to the door.  
  
Lord Leeber, alone now in his study, still sat unmoving behind his desk.  
An anachronism that was what Nephrus had called him, an anachronism. The  
word repeated itself endlessly in his mind and his whole frame began to  
shake.  
  
Anachronism...  
  
...Anachronism...  
  
......Anachronism...  
  
  
  
"You are an anachronism, Father."  
  
It was a confrontation that was inevitable, but she tried to avoid it as  
long as she could. That was no longer possible now. She couldn't hide  
her feelings, or the child growing inside of her from her father. Her  
feelings were evident on her face and the other would be just as evident  
in due time.  
  
"Precious, you don't understand. I only want what is best for you!"  
Leeber pleaded to his eldest daughter, Mariko. "Think of what you are  
throwing away! You could be the Queen of all Jurai someday!" Where was  
this coming from? Why was she doing this? What had come over her?  
  
The two stood alone in the large family room of the House of Kyogou, the  
rest of the family long since retired for the night. The portraits of  
members of their house, dating back to the very inception of Jurai,  
looked on as a confused father faced a determined daughter. The eyes of  
each painting seemed to reflect a certain sadness, perhaps sensing the  
tragedy of the scene in front of them.  
  
Mariko moved a strand of her long white hair from in front of her cobalt  
blue eyes in order to wipe away her tears. Until this day, the hardest  
thing she had ever had to do was pick out what to wear in the morning.  
Even then, there had been servants to make suggestions. Now, she had to  
destroy the dreams of the man who had given her everything, everything  
but the one thing a father could not give a daughter. She stopped trying  
to wipe away her tears; it was a lost cause. She straightened, throwing  
her shoulders back and reaffirming her resolve. "No Father, you want  
what is best for you. What I want is to be with the man I love and for  
my Father to accept that. I'm not throwing anything away. I'm not  
turning my back on you!"  
  
The glass Leeber held in his hands splintered as his fist tightened  
around it. He looked into the determined tear-filled eyes of his  
daughter with disbelief. How... how could this be happening? How could  
she do this to him? "How can you do this to me? Why are you ruining your  
Father and all he's worked for!"  
  
"Listen to you! You! How could I do this to YOU! This has nothing to do  
with you! It about ME, me and the person I love. But you can't think  
about me can you! You can't get past yourself! This has nothing to do  
with you!"  
  
"Nothing to do with me! It has everything to do with me! You are Lady  
Mariko Kyogou, daughter of Lord Leeber Kyogou. You are the strongest  
Kyogou born in generations!" He shouted taking a forceful step toward  
his daughter and pointing at the ancestral paintings that lined the  
great room.  
  
"So!" Mariko fired back, refusing to give any ground.  
  
"The second generation tree, Chuukou, chose you as its partner!"  
  
"So! So WHAT!"  
  
"So, No Kyogou has ever been so honored. The future of this house  
depends upon you! You will not abandon it."  
  
Mariko spun around in frustration. "I am not abandoning the House of  
Kyogou! I am not abandoning you!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE  
NOT ABANDONING ME! THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU  
ARE DOING! I'm giving you the throne of Jurai and you're turning  
your back on it! You're turning you back on Jurai, your house, and your  
father," he shouted pointing an accusatory finger at her. "And for  
what!"  
  
"DON'T SAY IT!" she yelled and pointed right back at him.  
  
"HE IS BENEATH YOU! With Yosho missing and the princesses absent, the  
people are crying for leadership. What do you think people will say when  
they see my daughter with such trash!"  
  
"He is from the same planet as the First Queen! Father, you are living  
in the past! Don't you see? Jurai isn't some palace on a hill! It's one  
small planet in a universe of planets! Not one any better than the  
rest!"  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was nearly shaking with rage  
as he spoke. "You will not speak that way of Jurai," he said, his voice  
ominously quiet. "You are Mariko Kyogou, my eldest daughter, the future  
of the House of Kyogou. You will not speak this way of Jurai."  
  
Mariko closed her eyes, feeling sad for her father. "There is nothing  
special about Jurai, Father, no magic, no mythos. It's just a rock! An  
OVER-SIZED ROCK!" Mariko said screaming, her emotions flying free.  
  
Leeber never even noticed the glass leave his hands. "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK  
THIS WAY OF JURAI!"  
  
Time seemed to freeze after that. The flickering flames of the fireplace  
beneath the large family portrait, the dancing light of the candles, the  
gentle murmur of the water flowing through the indoor fountain, all  
seemed to pause and bear silent witness.  
  
Staring straight into her father's eyes, Mariko lifted a hand to her  
face and wiped her brow. Looking at the blood that covered the tips of  
her fingers, Mariko stopped crying. Her father had never struck her  
before. She had never even thought him capable of the act. When she had  
played out this confrontation in her mind... of all the horrible things  
she had imagined... she had never... never...  
  
As a youth and officer, Lord Leeber had been in numerous battles. As a  
noble and council member, he had negotiated treaties, decided the fates  
of planets, and condemned men to death. Through those years he has made  
enemies to be sure, people who would gladly see him dead. People who had  
looked at him with unbridled hate in their eyes. They were nothing like  
the eyes that looked back at him now. Eyes that had him paralyzed with  
fear. A fear like none he had ever known in combat or in negotiation. It  
was a fear only a father could know. The worst fear. His first born, his  
daughter, his baby girl was looking at him as if he were a stranger...  
someone, who might hurt her... someone she needed to be wary of.  
  
As she slowly backed away from him, like a cat cautiously avoiding the  
lowliest of dogs, Leeber found he could do nothing but watch. Those blue  
eyes still had him frozen. His body refused to move. His mouth refused  
to speak. All he could do was watch, as his life walked out the doors of  
the Great Hall of Kyogou, never to be seen again.  
  
  
  
The young servant hadn't taken more than a step into her Lord's darkened  
office before the figure behind the desk jumped from his seat shouting  
and struck her with a glass-drinking flask. She immediately dropped to  
the floor, but not from the pain.  
  
"Forgive me, Milord. I did not mean to intrude on your meditations," she  
let out quickly, prostrating herself on the floor. "I only wished to  
inform you that the family awaits your arrival for dinner."  
  
Slowly, Leeber's eyes adjusted to the dim light of the study and his  
mind tried to untangle his emotions. With effort, he brought his weary  
and tired body from behind his desk and tried to focus his vision. He  
stumbled more than once, but continued to make his way to the person  
lying on the floor. The combination of alcohol and exhaustion finally  
proved too much and he collapsed forward, reaching out for the woman in  
front of him.  
  
"Mariko, forgive me, Mariko. I'm sorry. Don't leave me," his voice said  
pleadingly.  
  
"Milord?"  
  
"Mariko, I didn't mean to hit you," he cried out, grasping at her.  
"Please, don't go."  
  
"Milord, it's me, Seikou," she explained, concern for her lord  
completely eclipsing her own pain for the moment. Wrapping her arms  
around the shaking Lord of the Kyogou family, she whispered assurances  
to him and rocked him back and forth. Despite the terrible shape that  
Lord Leeber was currently in, relief filled Seikou at seeming him. She  
had been certain that she would find something far more horrible.  
Leading this family was beginning to take its toll on him and she was  
the only one to know just how much.  
  
As time passed, Leeber's shaking subsided. He smiled to himself and  
laughed at his weakness. What would the people of Jurai think if they  
saw him now? He had to be strong for them, no more thinking of the past.  
There was nothing he could do to change any of it, so why dwell there?  
Even if he could go back to that day, what would he do different? What  
did he do wrong?  
  
Nothing, he was in the right. Firmly prying Seikou's arms from around  
him, he stood and without a further word began walking out of the dark  
and dreariness that surrounded him in his study. Pausing in the light of  
the doorway, he spoke. "Seikou, you will not speak of this to anyone? Do  
you understand?" he said without turning to face her.  
  
Still on the floor, Seikou bowed low. "That goes without saying,  
Milord." She raised her head and looked up at him. "I would never betray  
your trust in me. I know that a man in your position has a great deal  
more stress to deal with than someone like me is capable of  
understanding. It must be so very difficult for you."  
  
Leeber's shoulders slumped once again, and he turned to look at Seikou.  
"Yes... yes, it is. Be glad of your station, Seikou," Leeber replied as  
he stepped out into the hall. Resuming his stature, he forcefully made  
his way down the hallway. All this was Azusa's fault. Jurai, his family,  
his daughter... Azusa was destroying it all, had destroyed it all.  
  
He and that Funaho... It was their farce of a marriage that had put  
those ideas in Mariko's head. They would pay for what they had done. He  
would not allow them to further harm the future of Jurai, as they had  
destroyed the future of the House of Kyogou. Walking into the stately  
dining room of the House of Kyogou, Leeber was greeted by the smiling  
faces of his family. He greeted them and took his place at the Head of  
the table. "To Jurai," he toasted raising a glass.  
  
"To Jurai," they answered.  
  
Sitting in the darkness, on the hard marbled floor of her lord's study,  
Seikou began to clean her blood off of the floor's embroidered rug  
before it could stain. She hoped that everything would work itself out.  
This was a good family and she didn't want to see it ruined. It was all  
she had.  
  
Being a servant... The House of Kyogou was the only life she knew. She  
had to do something.  
  
  
  
*BZZZZZZZZZZT*  
  
// Good Morning, Lord Tenchi //  
  
Groggily his brain sent out a directive to his right hand to put an end  
to that incessant noise, but somehow got the routing wrong as his right  
leg made the attempted instead. The shift in weight brought on by his  
legging jutting out from the bed caused him to lose his balance and fall  
to the floor. It was beginning to look like one of those days. At least  
the alarm clock had been turned off when his head had hit on the way to  
the floor.  
  
Picking himself up, Tenchi sat down at the foot of his bed and rested  
his pounding head in the palm of his hands as he tried to recall what it  
was he did last night that brought him to such a low point. He could  
remember going to the club with his friends and feeling like a fish out  
of water.  
  
'Then... I tried to leave, but that girl stopped me. Sa... Sakuya was  
her name, I think. I had some tea, which obviously had something extra  
in it, because the rest of the night is a blank.'  
  
He stood and got some fresh clothes out of the closet. Apparently he  
went to bed without bothering to undress.  
  
"Jeez, I don't even remember how I got home last night," Tenchi moaned,  
rubbing his temples. "This is exactly the reason why I don't drink," he  
mumbled as he tucked the set of fresh clothes under his arm and walked  
to his bedroom door.  
  
// Princess Aeka is outside your door, Lord Tenchi. //  
  
Tenchi looked about the room and then shook his head. 'Now I'm hearing  
thing... A bath sounds like a really good idea right now.'  
  
That had been his basic plan anyway, but the sight that greeted him when  
he opened the door, served as a reminder of his earlier observation; It  
was going to be one of *those* days.  
  
"Good morning, Tenchi," two voices came in stereo.  
  
Shocked at seeing the two set of blood shot and sleep weary eyes staring  
so intently at him caused Tenchi to flinch and fall back on to his rear.  
"M... morning, Mrs. Aeka. Morning, Ryoko." From his vantage point on the  
floor, he was able to deduce two things: one, Aeka and Ryoko were pissed  
(you didn't have to be Washu to guess why), and two, his head hurt much  
less when in a horizontal position (a strange, but soothing revelation).  
As much as he would have liked to take advantage, grab a book and relax  
doing number two, he knew number one wouldn't wait and demanded  
immediate attention. It was always that way with number one. Normally,  
he would just point things in the right direction and let nature take  
its course, but this looked like a hands on job. If he didn't take care  
of number one right now, it was liable to explode in his face.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, Lord Tenchi."  
  
"That is... if you don't have other plans," Ryoko added.  
  
Both girls then moved from in front of his door and took positions on  
either side.  
  
Tenchi's brain decided to go with the 'contrite and confused look' that  
always seemed to work for him in the past. "Heh... tell Sasami to save  
some food for me. I'll be there as soon as I finish washing up."  
  
  
  
It was a lot like being in prison, or more accurately a cage. Her cage  
had no walls, no alarm system or such. It didn't need them. This tiny,  
useless body was more secure than the best penitentiary in the entire  
universe and completely escape proof. Normally, she didn't think this  
way, but it was a thought that was hard to ignore when she was alone  
like this. She understood why they did it, for the most part. She had  
kidnapped Sasami, and far, far worse than that, she had tried to kill  
her father. She would be forever trying to amend for that horrible  
moment. Still... THIS BODY SUCKED!  
  
But what really, really, really sucked, was that she could no longer  
take care of her father. She couldn't cook for him like this. She  
couldn't wash his back or help him eat. She couldn't even hug him. This  
body was the cruelest thing they could have done to her. Being so close  
to her father and yet so far. 'Where is Daddy, anyway?' Mayuka thought  
with a scowl. She couldn't even go look for him. She vowed to escape her  
prison.  
  
'Really!' She thought, lifting her small hands with their chubby fingers  
up in front of her face. Sighing, she rolled over on to her side (no  
easy task) so she could watch the door. Idly she wondered who it would  
be today. Normally, when her father was at school or at work, the girls  
would race to be the one to take care of her. She made a game out of  
guessing who it would be, seeing how her entertainment outlets were  
rather limited. Today her money was on Ryoko.  
  
"Hey M&M, wanna take a bath with Daddy?" Tenchi said popping his head  
into the room.  
  
'Like he even had to ask the question,' Mayuka thought with a huge smile  
coming to her face. Her Daddy always made her blues go away.  
  
  
  
"Why are you smiling like that?" Sana demanded to know from her captive.  
This Megami wasn't behaving at all like a proper hostage.  
  
"Hmm? Why shouldn't I smile? When the Mistress is sad, I'm sad. When the  
Mistress is happy, I'm happy too," Megami said grinning from ear to ear,  
the knife still pressed to her throat. "Are we going to stay like this  
much longer? I really should be off to see to the Master."  
  
// Boredom //  
  
'Not an ounce of fear! What is it that I'm holding here? She has  
emotions, so it has to be some kind of life form.' Sana puzzled over her  
dilemma. Even though it was she who held the knife, she couldn't help  
but feel like the hostage. She thought of all her dead comrades and  
friends and firmed her resolve. Sana probed Megami's emotions for the  
slightest weakness to exploit.  
  
"Ok... Megami, is it? What exactly are you?" Sana asked.  
  
// Annoyance //  
  
"Didn't I answer this question already? Ship and servant to my Master, a  
gift from the Mistress," Megami ho-hummed. Though the interior of the  
ship showed no signs of it, the Megami slowed as three ships approached.  
From the information she had downloaded from the Katul, she was able to  
identify them as the pirate vessels Jebel-Hafit, Jebel-Hadada and  
Jebel-Unayzah. 'Not doubt trying to find out what happened to the  
Katul.' Still cloaked the Megami moved into a vector perpendicular to  
all three ships.  
  
"Howcanyoubeaship? Doyouhavesomekindofemotionschip?  
Areyouacyborgorrobot? NogovernmenthasAIthisadvanced!  
WhydoyoulookaJurainship?Areyoutheshipscomputer?Wherearethecrew?Whoisthis  
'Master'and'Mistress'youkeeptalkingabout?Whereareyoufrom?Whomade you?"  
Sana demanded, shaking Megami like a rag doll.  
  
// Nausea //  
  
One moment, Sana had a firm grip on the struggling girl, the next  
moment, nothing but air. Sana looked about herself and saw nothing but  
darkness. Her depth of vision was only a few feet however Sana could  
sense where Megami had gone and the feeling she was sensing from the  
mysterious entity brought a smile to her face.  
  
"Haha... You can't be serious. Hahaha," Sana began to laugh despite  
having witnessed the death of everyone she knew.  
  
A queasy voice answered from the darkness. "It... it's... not funny...  
*bleagh*."  
  
Sana thought it was. "A... a ship... a ship that gets motion sickness?  
Hahaha."  
  
// Anger... and Nausea //  
  
"I said... *blah* I said it isn't funny! *Bleagh*"  
  
"Not... not funny? A spaceship... that gets motion sickness? That's  
hysterical!" Sana said falling over laughing. The darkness that  
surrounded Sana inside the ship began to waiver as Megami's  
concentration slipped. Still unable to catch her breath, Sana did manage  
to open her eyes long enough to see she was inside a ship like none she  
had ever seen before.  
  
The Megami had no walls that Sana could see; in fact the entire room was  
quite empty except for huge crystal columns that were placed randomly  
about. The columns produced the only visible light in the room,  
everything else looked like empty space. Indeed, if it weren't for the  
columns and the teenage girl leaning against one and tossing her  
cookies, Sana would have believed she was floating in space.  
  
It was with that thought that Sana looked at her feet and saw the three  
Jebel clan pirate ships. She quickly realized she was looking at a view  
from outside the ship.  
  
"The Hafit, the Hadada and the Unayzah! Well... looks like things are  
starting to swing my way again. You'll pay for what you did to the  
Katul!" Sana said confidently to the pale-faced Megami.  
  
Megami looked at the three ships through squinted eyes, but said  
nothing.  
  
Outside, even Megami's cloaking field began to flicker, which was not  
unnoticed by the three ships below. All three had witnessed the callous  
and unprovoked destruction of the Katul. They wasted no time in raising  
shields, arming their weapons, and firing on the Megami.  
  
  
  
"Hey Tenchi, Can I feed baby Mayuka?"  
  
"NO! Uh... I mean... that's okay Sasami. I'll do it. Heh."  
  
// Lord Tenchi... //  
  
Sitting at the breakfast table, it occurred to Tenchi that... it was  
probably a supreme act of cowardice to hide behind a small child. Yes,  
it was definitely the act of a coward. However... Tenchi reasoned that  
wasn't what he was doing, not even close. He was merely enjoying some  
quality time feeding his daughter, which he was well within his rights  
to do...  
  
...Protection from attack was merely a fringe benefit.  
  
As his eyes surveyed the other occupants of the breakfast table, it also  
occurred to Tenchi that with the looks Aeka and Ryoko were directing at  
him... He and Mayuka were going to spend the next few days together. Oh  
yes, lots of father daughter time.  
  
Luckily for him, Mayuka wasn't his only buffer. His grandfather,  
Katsuhito, made a rare appearance and was seated to his left at the head  
of the table. The seat to his right was empty, reserved for his father.  
Sasami was next with Little Washu at the other end of the table across  
from Katsuhito. Aeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko, in that order, sat across from  
Tenchi. Mihoshi and Sasami were all smiles, which was normal. Tenchi's  
gaze tended to focus on them avoiding the stares of Aeka and Ryoko.  
  
"There he is!" Noboyuki proclaimed entering the room. "My son... left  
the house a mere boy..." He took his seat next to Tenchi. "... And  
returned a man!" He finished slapping Tenchi on the back.  
  
Tenchi turned and looked at his father with a confused expression on his  
face. He was about to ask him what it was he was talking about when  
Katsuhito beat him to it.  
  
"So Tenchi, you had fun last night? I hope this won't effect this  
afternoon's practice."  
  
"Uh..." Tenchi began.  
  
"Out of curiosity, what did you do last night, Tenchi? I had been  
ninety-four point six seven three percent certain that you wouldn't have  
enjoyed yourself and would have come home early," Washu questioned.  
  
"Well, I..." Tenchi started. 'Don't have a clue,' he finished to  
himself.  
  
"Yeah Tenchi, what did you do last night?" Ryoko asked, narrowing her  
eyes at him.  
  
"And with whom?" Aeka added.  
  
"Actually, I..." Tenchi haltered. 'Ejection seats... what this room  
needed was ejection seats. I'll have to talk to Washu about putting some  
in. They'd come in handy right about now.'  
  
// Lord Tenchi, do you need help? //  
  
'Who...' Tenchi began before his thought was interrupted.  
  
"When did you get home, Tenchi? I tried to stay up, but I fell asleep,"  
Sasami said disappointedly.  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Two-thirty," Noboyuki answered proudly.  
  
// Funaho //  
  
"Actually, I think it was closer to two-fifty," Mihoshi corrected.  
  
"According to my scanners... A Juraian-Terran hybrid crossed the house's  
threshold at exactly two-forty-nine and thirty-two point six one seconds  
standard," Washu confirmed.  
  
"Funaho?" Tenchi said aloud.  
  
"WHERE?" Katsuhito said looking about the room frantically before  
quickly recovering. Tenchi would pay for that one.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait a minute! How do you know when Tenchi got home?" Ryoko  
demanded turning hard on Mihoshi.  
  
Before Mihoshi could respond, Katsuhito redirected the table's  
attention. "So did you have fun last night, Tenchi? You didn't answer.  
Your father seems to think you had a *real* good time."  
  
All eyes focused on Tenchi. Aeka and Ryoko were practically leaning over  
the table.  
  
"Well, it was okay. I don't think I'll be doing it again anytime soon,  
though. It really wasn't me."  
  
Ryoko and Aeka turned to each other smiling and exchanged sighs of  
relief. An enemy you know is better than one you don't. All their worry  
had been for nothing. Tenchi had had a terrible time and wouldn't do  
something as stupid as go out without their company again. The both  
began to eat the breakfast they had been neglecting.  
  
"You didn't enjoy yourself last night?" Mihoshi asked with a hint of  
sadness in her voice. She hoped she hadn't ruined his evening with her  
clumsiness.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
'Why did she sound like that?' Tenchi wondered. It was then that  
Noboyuki's hand reached over and 'accidentally' knocked one of Tenchi's  
plates to the floor. Both men reached down to pick it up. While doing  
so, Noboyuki grabbed Tenchi under the table.  
  
"What are you doing?" Noboyuki whispered.  
  
"Huh, I'm picking up the plate you knocked over."  
  
"No, stupid. I mean about Mihoshi. You don't go out with a girl and then  
say it was 'okay, but I don't think I'll do it again.' You'll never get  
pass just kissing her that way!"  
  
Tenchi's head smacked up against the bottom of the table. 'Danger!  
Danger, Tenchi Masaki! Danger!' An alarm in Tenchi's mind sounded. "I  
kissed Mihoshi?" Tenchi said in a fervent whisper.  
  
"Uh... you two okay down there?" Ryoko asked sticking her head  
underneath the table.  
  
Both Noboyuki and Tenchi came back up to the table.  
  
"Better than okay!" Noboyuki said reaching out and putting his son into  
a headlock. With a smile that reached all the way to his wife in heaven,  
Noboyuki continued, "My son has finally reached first base! Next... a  
homerun!"  
  
"First base?" the ladies at the table all asked.  
  
Noboyuki opened his mouth to answer, but Tenchi "accidentally" knocked  
over one of Noboyuki's plates to the floor. Again both men reached down  
to pick up the spilled food.  
  
"I kissed Mihoshi last night?" Tenchi asked beneath the table.  
  
"Sure did. I even have proof if you need to show off to your school  
friends. I know how important that is."  
  
"What else..."  
  
"Umm..." Aeka inquired, sticking her head underneath the table.  
  
Again Noboyuki and Tenchi reappeared with everyone else at the table  
wondering what exactly was going on.  
  
*Ring* *Ring*  
  
"Oh, I'll get it," Sasami said jumping from her seat and heading to  
answer the phone. Tenchi welcomed the distraction, but it was short  
lived.  
  
"Tenchi..." Ryoko began, but this time Mayuka knocked over a plate.  
Tenchi gave his baby daughter a quick kiss on the cheek earning a smile  
from her and for a third time, he and his father disappeared underneath  
the table.  
  
"Okay, Dad. Tell me exactly what I did last night, because I don't  
remember any of it," Tenchi asked with exasperation in his voice.  
  
"Whatcha do? Get drunk?" a voice that sounded a little too much like  
Ryoko's asked.  
  
Both turning in the direction of the voice, Tenchi and Noboyuki found  
they weren't alone. It seemed the other occupants at the table had  
followed the conversation underground. Tenchi decided it was probably  
best to come clean with what he could remember of yesterday evening.  
  
  
  
"Hello! Masaki residence," Sasami cheerily answered the phone.  
  
"Sasami? Is that you?" a female voice asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. Um... Who may I ask are you?" Sasami countered politely.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ok, here's a hint: the most beautiful woman in all of Jurai!"  
  
Sasami smiled, that wasn't a hint... it was a 'gimme'. She knew without  
a doubt to whom she was speaking now. She only knew of one woman who was  
that sure of herself, or was she just that arrogant. "Sakuya! What are  
you doing on Earth? Do you want to speak to Aeka?"  
  
Back at her apartment in Tokyo, Sakuya leaned back on her queen-sized  
bed, wearing nothing but a jacket and panties. Looking at herself in the  
large mirror that hung above her mounted in the ceiling, she played with  
the zipper of her "new" jacket and admired the view. She laughed to  
herself at Sasami's question, enjoying the feel of Tenchi's jacket on  
her otherwise bear skin.  
  
"Of course, Sasami dear. We are best friends after all."  
  
  
  
Though most Juraians with tree-ships stood while commanding their ships  
Nephrus didn't see the point. They were about half way to Earth now in  
his escort of the Queens to visit their daughters. He sat in his command  
chair on the bridge of the of the first generation ship, Susano-oh,  
alone staring out into empty space. He enjoyed these quiet moments  
alone. It was one of the few times he could be himself. It was tiring  
smiling all the time, but necessary. There are few things as disarming  
as a smile, a lesson he had learned early in his life. It helped that he  
was a naturally lighthearted person.  
  
He stood and looked at his reflection in the small pond that surrounded  
the tree that was the heart of his ship. In it he didn't see Nephrus,  
only child and thereby sole and uncontested heir to the House of Rikimu.  
Nor did he see, Nephrus, the playboy who stumbled and joked his way up  
the ranks without the slightest hint of ambition. Good old Nephrus, the  
person people came to when the needed a little help, who over looked  
simple infractions, who never chewed anyone out.  
  
Everybody's friend.  
  
No, he didn't see any of those things. What he saw was the next Emperor  
of Jurai. When everything had been put into place, the people would  
*demand* no less. He returned to his chair and raised three fingers into  
the air.  
Three  
  
Two  
  
One  
  
An explosion rocked the Susano-oh. Calmly, Nephrus activated the  
foreword monitors. Twenty-six pirate vessels of varying clans appeared  
on screen. 'Strange... there should be thirty ships- not that it makes a  
difference,' he noted without much emotion. He tried to stand when  
another explosion rocked the ship sending him to the floor.  
  
"Lord Nephrus, It appears that we are under attack."  
  
Nephrus looked up and into the visage of Queen Funaho who was standing  
stoically on the bridge of her tree-ship. Next to that monitor, Queen  
Misaki's image appeared.  
  
"So it would seem," Nephrus said standing.  
  
"Ha! I can't believe that someone would be so brazen as to attack us,"  
Misaki said with a grin. She so rarely got the opportunity to play like  
this.  
  
"I agree." Funaho looked at the monitors showing the various clan ships.  
This didn't make any sense. They had to know they couldn't win, so what  
was the point of attacking. Even though there were only five ships in  
their convoy to Earth, the Juraian ships were far superior in both  
firepower and defense. So, why?  
  
Nephrus wiped away the small amount of blood that ran down from the  
corner of his mouth and ordered his crew to work. Watching them as then  
went about the business of fending off their attackers, Nephrus returned  
to his seat. The battle would be over quickly, no need to over involve  
himself. A wise leader allowed those under him to perform without  
interference. Confidence and trusted were grown that way. Confidence and  
trust in him.  
  
It was tiring smiling all the time...  
  
...but it was getting easier.  
  
  
  


Coming eventually: The People's Prince VII: Tradition

Trinity II of III: The Kata

A Soul's Balance IV: Lost Loves

Second Best part 2: Taking a Fall   
  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/damiensfiction/



	7. Tradition

  
The People's Prince  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Tenchi Muyo belong to AIC and Pioneer LDC.  
They are used without permission.  
  
  
Story Summary: In our last episode, the mysterious ship, Megami, has a bad  
day as the Jebel pirate clan attacks her. Lord Leeber has a bad day as he  
relives the worst day of his long life. Mayuka has a bad day because she's  
stuck in a baby's body. Mihoshi has a bad day as it looks as though Tenchi  
may have forgotten about their going to the GP Ball. On the brighter side,  
Noboyuki has a fine day as it looks as though his son may score! Tsunami has  
a very good day as things are still going her way. Nephrus has a good day as  
his plans are going well too. Sakuya is happy as she plans on being the next  
First Queen no matter who her Emperor is. Aeka and Ryoko's outlook improves,  
as Tenchi seemed to have a terrible time during his night without them.  
  
And Tenchi drifts along as usual...  
  
  
This chapter is  
For all you Aeka haters out there =)  
You know who you are.  
Ryoko fans don't lose heart.  
Chapter 8 is for you!  
  
Part VII:  
Tradition  
  
  
The Galaxy Police Connection  
  
By Susan C. Graham  
  
  
As part of my continuing expose, looking into the dealings of our Juraian  
government that are routinely hidden from public view; we will in this  
segment focus on the deep connections and sometimes clandestine  
relationships that exists between the Noble families of planet Jurai and the  
Galaxy Police.  
  
By now, I am sure most Juraians are aware of this reporter's meeting...  
  
'No,' she thought, erasing.  
  
...this investigator's fiery confrontation with the First Queen...  
  
...the elusive First Queen; where for the first time, the true involvement  
of the Jurai Royal Family in the destruction of the Soja were nearly  
uncovered. Of even more significance, for the first time in history, the  
public learns of its newest Noble, Tenchi Masaki, the spawn of the dark  
secret exiled by the Royal House of Masaki: the forbidden love that forced  
Crowned Prince Yosho from his home...  
  
  
'Doesn't that sound familiar,' Susan thought derisively and tossed the  
stylus and light pad she was using to compose her article across the room.  
  
She reclined back on to her bed, and reaching into the light Juraian kimono  
she wore, pulled out a platinum colored chain. On the end of the chain was a  
very ornate looking brooch made of wood.  
  
"What do the Noble families know of love?" Susan wondered aloud, watching  
the beautiful heirloom slowly twirl before her eyes. She clutched the  
brooch tightly to her chest before placing it back within her shirt.  
  
'Not a damn thing... They don't know a damn thing about love.'  
  
Susan finished writing her lead in article concerning the GP and the Juraian  
Noble families. She changed into the drabbest clothing she could find and  
headed off to the office. She needed to inform the Chief about her plans to  
interview Mihoshi at the upcoming Galaxy Police Benevolence Ball concerning  
her involvement with Prince Tenchi.  
  
Now all she had to do was wait.  
  
Mihoshi would come to her.  
  
In seventy-two standard hours all her hard work would pay off and the Noble  
houses would lose the one thing they held in the highest regard: their  
facade.  
  
It was a happy thought.  
  
  
  
"*Achoo! * My goodness, I hope I'm not catching a cold," Aeka wheezed, and  
daintily wiped her nose with a handkerchief. As they approached the limits  
of the city, Aeka turned her gaze to the passing cityscape. The bus ride  
from the countryside had been quite long, but it did allot Aeka the time she  
needed to mentally prepare herself to meet Sakuya. She and Sakuya were not  
friends, or so Aeka decided during her trip to the city, but they did know  
each other well.  
  
Sakuya was the second born child of Lord Aoshi of the House of Bushi.  
Despite the fact that Sakuya was not chosen by a tree of the first or second  
generation, many among the noble families of Jurai believed she would be the  
one chosen by Lord Aoshi to lead the House of Bushi after him due to her  
intelligence and guile. It was the eldest son, Seiryo, however who was  
chosen to lead the family after his father. Though extremely competent and  
joined to the second-generation tree, it still came as a surprise to most  
that it was Seiryo and not Sakuya.  
  
Even without the title, Sakuya had a formidable persona, a fact Aeka knew  
well. As the two were of similar age and held similar positions in their  
families, they had traveled much the same path, had many of the same tutors,  
acquaintances and experiences. It could be said that Aeka and Sakuya grew up  
together.  
  
And before her arrival on Earth, Aeka would have unquestionably called Lady  
Sakuya Bushi one of her best friends. She was the type of person Aeka was  
expected to befriend. However, as the First Princess of Jurai rode a cramped  
old bus on a backwater world to meet her old acquaintance, she realized that  
her definition of friendship had changed.  
  
No, she and Sakuya were not friends, and Aeka held no misconceptions that  
Sakuya was here on Earth to meet her childhood companion and reminisce on  
old times. Which is why Aeka spent the whole time since receiving Sakuya's  
phone call this morning trying to determine her motives. Descending from the  
bus and nearing the café, Aeka still was not sure how to approach the  
situation.  
  
It was a very small upscale café, which was evident by the mirrored glass,  
highly shined brass adornments and doorman standing out front looking  
intimidating. His act failed to impress Aeka, however, who confidently  
strode up to him and airily waited for him to allow her entry. She needed to  
be on her toes when talking with Sakuya, best to get in that frame of mind  
now.  
  
As a waitress led her from the front reception area to where Sakuya was  
waiting, Aeka walked confidently behind. 'Control the conversation. Don't  
let her get the upper hand,' Aeka repeated to herself. It had been sometime  
since she had to immerse herself in Juraian politics. Hopefully, Sasami's  
lessons helping Aeka learn to cook hadn't displaced too many of Funaho's  
teachings on dealing with the politico.  
  
"Here we are, Ma'am," the waitress said as they arrived at a small booth in  
the corner of the restaurant. It was a quiet secluded area and just outside  
the booth's window was a beautiful view of an adjoining hanging garden.  
  
"Thank you," Aeka said with a slight bow of her head, feeling quite  
confident that she could handle Sakuya. The waitress smiled and excused  
herself. As she moved aside, Aeka caught her first glimpse of Sakuya Bushi  
and in that moment Aeka knew she was in trouble.  
  
Sakuya, like Aeka, had spent much of the morning preparing for this precise  
moment and from the barely concealed look of shock and anger on Aeka's face,  
the day already belonged to Sakuya.  
  
"Aeka!" Sakuya shouted enthusiastically, sliding across the booth's seat and  
standing to greet her friend. "It's been such a long time. You, of course,  
look great!" Sakuya quickly hugged Aeka and then held her at arms length to  
give Aeka the once over. "Just great! The time away has done you wonders.  
Perhaps I should frequent Earth more often. I feel as though I am wasting  
away on Jurai at times. What do you think?"  
  
Aeka was still somewhat speechless at what Sakuya was wearing. It wasn't so  
much the designer blue jeans, although Aeka admitted to herself that she  
would never have even consider such a choice. Nor was it Sakuya's simple  
choice of a low cut white cotton shirt as a top. Put together, Sakuya was by  
far the most casually dressed person in the upscale café. Her manner of  
dress made what Aeka had considered an informal yet appropriate outfit for  
the occasion kimono seem stodgy by comparison. Just another small detail  
Sakuya was using to make her feel uncomfortable, Aeka concluded. Still Aeka  
felt more than capable of dealing with such a faux pas.  
  
It was her jacket! Why, in Jurai's three moons, was Sakuya wearing Tenchi's  
jacket!  
  
  
  
'Tenchi doesn't remember.'  
  
'Tenchi says he doesn't remember last night.'  
  
'Tenchi doesn't remember our date for the...'  
  
The morning hadn't gone well for Detective First Class Mihoshi. As breakfast  
wore on it was becoming more and more evident that Tenchi remembered little  
if anything from last night. The blonde detective began to fear that her  
asking him to the Galaxy Police Ball was part of what Tenchi had forgotten.  
Her catching him out alone was pure luck and she knew it. If he had indeed  
forgotten then what would she do? Asking him again would be difficult, if  
not suicidal.  
  
'Maybe I should just give up,' she thought while lying in her room and  
staring at the ceiling. It was a strange thought, one that had always been  
foreign to her in the past. The ridicule, the whispers of nepotism, the  
shouts of incompetence... they had always been a driving force in her  
career. Never once did giving in to the naysayers seriously present itself  
as an option.  
  
She rolled on to her side, allowing the tears that had pooled in her eyes  
the freedom to roll down her cheeks. Her eyes wandered aimlessly about her  
room. Her graduation certificate from the police academy was hung proudly  
above a picture of an equally proud family. And though she had just squeaked  
past the cut off for acceptance into the ranks of the Galaxy Police, it was  
a smile filled with amour propre that showed on the young woman's face in  
the picture.  
  
Mihoshi stared at that picture and the Mihoshi in the picture stared back at  
her. "You wouldn't just sit in your room crying, would you?" Mihoshi asked  
Mihoshi. "You wouldn't sit crying in your room... You'd try your best,  
succeed or fail!" With a determined hand, Mihoshi wiped the tear tracts  
from her face and sprung from her bed. She attempted to roll up her sleeves  
before realizing her T-shirt didn't have any, which as far as she was  
concerned made things so much the quicker. "Tenchi had said he would go, so  
he's *going* to go," Mihoshi vowed resolutely, her normal enthusiastic  
demeanor returning. Or at least that was the plan when she marched out of  
her room.  
  
Her resolve held firm as strode out of her room and turned up the stairs  
toward Tenchi's room, but on each footfall as she came closer and closer to  
her intended destination, her steadfastness weakened more and more. By the  
time she reached Tenchi's closed bedroom door, she was a nervous wreck.  
  
It took a moment, but finally she knocked on the door. "Um... Tenchi? Can I  
speak to you for a second?" Mihoshi asked timidly through the closed door.  
There were some indiscernible noises inside the room, but no one answered.  
"It's about last night," Mihoshi continued. Cautiously she looked up and  
down the hallway for signs of eavesdroppers, before speaking again. "I...  
uh... just want... to... you know... make sure that we're still ok for...  
you know."  
  
Mihoshi paused waiting for some kind of response. Not hearing any, she  
knocked a second time and put her ear to the door. On the other side of the  
room she could hear a gruff mumble and someone make their way to the door.  
Mihoshi made the logical assumption that Tenchi was still suffering from the  
alcohol he had had last evening and decided it was best to be quick and not  
annoy Tenchi any further. "I... I... didn't mean to wake you or anything,  
Tenchi. You rest, ok? I just wanted to make sure that you didn't forget  
about me asking you to the GP Ball and your saying that you would take me,  
cause 'um you said you would and it's like only two days away now and it's  
too late to ask someone else, plus I really wanted to go with you and it's  
kinda important... So, you remember and everything's ok, right?"  
  
The hand that phased through the door and grabbed her about the neck was her  
first clue that all was not "ok".  
  
  
  
Professional wrestling had nothing on the Dijon Café.  
  
"Kick 'er in the gut! The GUT!"  
  
This was just one of the voices shouting to Aeka as she grabbed Sakuya by  
her two long bangs and pulled Sakuya's face down while at the same time  
thrusting up her knee. Sakuya's head bounced off Aeka's knee snapping her  
whole body back and dropping her to the floor.  
  
Stunned, Sakuya tried to pick herself back up. This allotted Aeka the time  
she needed to climb up on top of the table.  
  
"I... I... Aeka," Sakuya was able to stutter out before Aeka's final  
crushing elbow from above.  
  
Again grabbing Sakuya by the hair she lifted Sakuya's head up and pulled  
back a fist.  
  
"One!" The crowd screamed in mounting volume as Sakuya's head jerked back  
from the force of Aeka's blow.  
  
"...Two!"  
  
The blows continued to rain down like water.  
  
"...Ten..."  
  
"...Twenty..."  
  
"...Forty..."  
  
Sakuya crumbled like cracker in a blender.  
  
Triumphant, Aeka practically ripped Tenchi's jacket off Sakuya's unconscious  
body and tossed it around her shoulders. And the normally sedate crowd of  
the upscale Dijon Café roared their approval.  
  
"Ohh..." Sakuya groaned from the floor. She got up on to her knees and  
looked up at the smirking Aeka. "Aeka..."  
  
  
  
"Aeka? Aeka!" Sakuya inquired, waving a hand in front of Aeka's face.  
  
"Huh?" Aeka responded with a confused expression.  
  
The two were sitting at their booth near the back of the café. Sakuya was  
looking at Aeka over the cup of coffee she was drinking. Aeka hadn't touched  
her own cup of tea. Instead she was just staring in Sakuya's direction with  
a satisfied air.  
  
"Your thoughts seem to be elsewhere, Lady Aeka," Sakuya finished and took  
another sip of her cup. She placed it back down on the table and then rested  
her chin on the backs of her hands, propping up her head with her arms. Her  
gaze was friendly, but concerned.  
  
Aeka shook her mind free from the daydream of wresting Tenchi's jacket away.  
'And I worried about that 'woman' having a bad influence on Sasami,' Aeka  
thought with a visible chuckle. "Oh no, Lady Sakuya, I was just reminiscing  
on old times. Still planning on being the most beautiful queen ever to rule  
Jurai?" Aeka giggled. Sakuya, from youth to young adulthood, had always been  
quite jesting when speaking of her desire to be queen.  
  
"Naturally," Sakuya said laughing along with Aeka. "Although, I think my  
brother has designs on that title as well"  
  
Before Sakuya could finish her sentence, a quiet beeping interrupted her.  
Reaching into a designer backpack that she had underneath the table, Sakuya  
took out a small device that resembled a compact in shape. She flipped open  
the device to reveal a small circular screen. After a moment, a small  
three-dimensional picture of her brother appeared.  
  
"Speak of a weevil, and lo do they appear," Sakuya quoted the Juraian wives  
tale.  
  
The small hologram of Seiryo became indignant. "As the head of the Household  
of Bushi, you will not refer to me in such a disrespectful manner. In  
addition, I would like to know your location at all times," he said with his  
hands upon his hips.  
  
Upon hearing the voice of Seiryo, Aeka ducked her head beneath the table,  
which, of course, was not missed by Sakuya. Today was the most fun Sakuya  
had had in awhile, and was very much welcome after what she had felt was her  
failure the previous evening.  
  
"A joke... a joke, Brother! You know," Sakuya began to bait her brother.  
"It's because you lack humor that Aeka ignores you. Isn't that right, Aeka?"  
  
"Ha! You and I both know that..." Seiryo started, before the last part of  
Sakuya's sentence was comprehended. Just when realization was striking, he  
heard what was to him the most melodious of voices.  
  
Mournfully, Aeka brought herself up from beneath the table. She scowled at  
Sakuya who knew well her disdain for Seiryo. "I must admit a preference for  
a good humored consort."  
  
"Where are you?" Seiryo whispered to his sister. The look of total dread on  
his face was just too precious for Sakuya to leave alone.  
  
"Visiting. You know what good friends the Bushi and Masaki are. Aeka and I  
are especially close. Nothing like Yosho at all is he, Aeka?" Sakuya  
redirected her attention and continued to chide her brother, not so much out  
of malice than sibling rivalry. "So slow to the obvious, and not at all good  
humored."  
  
"I... I... am funny. No one on Jurai is more funny than I am!" Seiryo  
proclaimed with an obvious pout. Seiryo turned to address Aeka. "I can not  
tell you the joy I feel at seeing you in good health, Princess Aeka. I  
regretted so much being forced to leave you on that barbaric world in the  
hands of those ruffians."  
  
"He regretted it so much so that he cried for three days straight after your  
disfavor of the marriage, Aeka. It really was a sad sight. You'd think he  
would realize by now after all these years, how much you love Yosho."  
  
'Yosho?' Aeka thought curiously. 'Surely, she must know of...'  
  
"Anyway, Brother, I really must return to my brunch with Aeka. You  
understand? I will return to Jurai within three days." Having said that  
Sakuya closed the compact before her brother could respond.  
  
  
  
Tenchi Masaki was two wits short of his wits end. The morning had not been  
kind to him, or his brain. He just wanted to forget the past twenty-four  
hours. Initially wanting to spend time alone, he at the last minute, decided  
to take his infant daughter, Mayuka with him. This decision nearly doubled  
the level of difficulty for the maneuver. On any given day, getting some  
peace and quiet for himself was nearly impossible. The girls tracked his  
every move and given what happened last night, Ryoko and Aeka weren't about  
to let him out of their sight for any length of time. Adding Mayuka to his  
desire for respite meant retrieving her from her "guards".  
  
But the task proved easier than he first thought. Aeka apparently had left  
for the city shortly after breakfast. It was something about meeting an old  
acquaintance. Ryoko was sleeping in his room, or at least he hoped that's  
all she was doing in there and Mihoshi was held up in her room. This just  
left Washu and Sasami. As luck would have it, Sasami was still cleaning up  
after breakfast, so Washu was caring for Mayuka in her lab.  
  
Believe it or not, this was an ideal situation. He could retrieve Mayuka  
from Washu with out much interrogation from Washu as to where he was going.  
Plus, Washu was unlikely to pull something with Mayuka in the room.  
  
Perhaps his luck was changing he thought as he walked towards the fields  
carrying Mayuka in her bassinet. "What do you think, M&M"  
  
'You and me, all the way Daddy' she smiled back at him.  
  
And as he watched her watching him pick carrots in her bassinet perched atop  
an empty wicker basket, he felt quite at peace with himself. It's weird how  
babies have that effect. Mere moments or years could have passed by and  
Tenchi would not have noticed, so lost was he in this serenity. It was with  
him just moments away from discovering the secrets of the universe and  
reaching spiritual nirvana that his trance was broken by the most piercing  
of cries.  
  
  
  
Half way through her brunch with Sakuya, Aeka decided she was not prepared  
for this discussion. She just wasn't sure what should be kept secret to the  
House of Misaki and what needn't be. Aeka had no guide to what the  
boundaries of the conversation should be.  
  
Aeka tried to avoid speaking on sensitive issues by picking innocuous  
topics, such as asking Sakuya what about happenings on Jurai, if she was  
seeing anyone, and other topics two socialites might discuss. Sakuya would  
happily answer each and every question and then turn the question around,  
putting Aeka back in her quandary.  
  
"Jurai? Boring as ever. Though I am looking forward to the summer concert  
festival that is going to be held on the palace grounds. Exciting, huh? I  
am sure it pales to your adventures... Shooting across the galaxy after your  
love. Confronting the devil, Ryoko and the wraith, Kagato must of  
terrifying. How did you feel when you first saw Yosho? You two must have had  
quite the discussion! One of these days you're going to have to give me all  
the juicy details."  
  
"Am I seeing anyone? Sort of... I am still off and on with the son of the  
House of Rikimu. You know, the same guy I was seeing before you left Jurai,  
but I don't know if that is headed anywhere. I haven't had the luck with men  
you've had. I mean... I wished someone had handed me a man like Yosho on a  
silver platter. So I guess I'm still hunting for that someone special, picky  
me. Though I just recently met someone who has peaked my interest."  
  
'I bet you have,' Aeka thought darkly to herself, noting how Sakuya played  
with the zipper on Tenchi's jacket. Aeka had never taken much note of that  
jacket in the past. It was worn and old and she had always thought Tenchi  
should get rid of it and wear something more in keeping with his station.  
She, of course, had never even once had the desire to wear it herself. It  
just never crossed her mind. Then... Now was a whole other story.  
  
Looking across the small table filled with various pastries and cakes, Aeka  
realized something else. Although Sakuya's made many allusions to him, not  
once had she mentioned Tenchi by name. Obviously, she had met Tenchi;  
otherwise she wouldn't be wearing his jacket. Aeka couldn't prevent her brow  
from furrowing again as she looked at the jacket. Sakuya looked curiously  
back at Aeka while sampling the different deserts on the table. Equally, of  
little doubt was Seiryo telling his sister of his visit and "duel" with  
Tenchi. So why was Sakuya being so circumspect about him?  
  
"Sakuya?" Aeka queried, picking up her now cold cup of tea. Perhaps a direct  
approach would be more rewarding.  
  
Using her napkin, Sakuya wiped stray crumbs from her lips before answering.  
"Yes, Aeka?"  
  
"I hope your brother was not too terribly upset over his defeat."  
  
"Well, as I said before, he cried for three straight days afterward, but  
that is normal for him after one of your rejections. As for him being  
defeated, he asserts that there was no defeat and that there was no way that  
such a 'barbarian' could have defeated in righteous combat without  
subterfuge. And as I understand circumstances, he is correct. The officer,  
Mihoshi, was the cause of his downfall. I think maybe the House of Bushi was  
cheated out of its chance to join the House of Masaki." Sakuya rested her  
chin on her right palm and waited patiently for Aeka's response.  
  
"While I admit that the concurrence of events leading up to his defeat were  
unusual, the outcome was quite in up keeping with the traditional rules,"  
Aeka replied in her most dignified voice. "A swordsmen must be aware of and  
in control of his environs as well as his oppo..."  
  
Sakuya shook her head and waved both her hands in front of her to signal to  
Aeka that she conceded that point and that she could cease her argument.  
"Okay, okay, yes, I know. Don't be so stodgy, Aeka. We both know very well  
what the outcome of that duel would have been minus any outside  
interference."  
  
There was a period of silence that followed. The background noises of the  
busy morning café interposed itself between the two noblewomen as each  
pondered what was just said. It Aeka who forced the outside distractions  
away once more.  
  
"Let's speak plainly, Sakuya."  
  
Sakuya's smile broadened, finally the real conversation was about to begin,  
enough foreplay. "When am I anything but forthright?" Sakuya slid out of the  
booth and moved to the other side to sit next to Aeka. "So... What will be  
the topic of our discussion?"  
  
Again, Aeka was taken aback by Sakuya's brashness. 'I've been away too  
long,' Aeka concluded. She recovered nicely, however. Instead of moving  
back, Aeka decided to take her cue from Ryoko. She moved closer, invading  
Sakuya's personal space. Aeka leaned forward, pressing herself against  
Sakuya's flank and whispering into her ear. "I'll leave that up to you, Lady  
Sakuya." Aeka leaned back. "It is, after all, only fair. You having traveled  
all this way."  
  
For the first time, Sakuya's smile disappeared and face and tone became  
stoic. "Tradition, Lady Aeka... Let's speak of tradition."  
  
  
  
"Rock! Rock!"  
  
At the last second, her head rose several inches, just missing the huge rosk  
imbedded in the ground.  
  
"Hey! Hey! What did I say! No upside drivers!" Ryoko warned and shook her  
captive for added measure.  
  
Mihoshi stuck her right fist into her mouth (one of her quirkier talents) to  
keep from screaming. Being dragged upside by the ankle while Ryoko searched  
for Tenchi was bad, but Ryoko's other idea of carrying Mihoshi by the  
ponytail was even worse. She had just washed it and Ryoko's hands were  
always so dirty.  
  
Tenchi wasn't in his room, of course. Ryoko had been catnapping there when  
Mihoshi had awakened her. The blonde ditz had to be confused or something.  
There was no way her Tenchi had agreed to go on a date with Mihoshi. Mihoshi  
wasn't even in the running. What a joke! Aeka would have a good laugh when  
she heard. In any case, she would get Tenchi to set the golden loon straight  
with his own words.  
  
They crested over a small hill line, and skirted just above the sprouts in  
the large expanse of the carrot field. Ryoko paused in the middle and  
shielded her gaze from the sun as she scanned the area for Tenchi. Mihoshi  
used the lull to pick the twigs and small rocks from her wavy locks of hair.  
  
Ryoko completed the search of the field, still no Tenchi. "If he wasn't  
working in the carrot fields, then the next logical place for him to be  
would be at his grandfather's shrine," Ryoko reasoned. She flew fifty feet  
straight up, all the while carrying Mihoshi by the ankle. With breakneck  
speed, Ryoko took off towards the shrine. In her haste she would miss her  
intended target as he rocked his infant daughter to sleep in the place where  
Funaho once stood.  
  
  
  
Despite the drastic change in his surroundings, it was sometime before  
Tenchi Masaki noticed; his concerns where elsewhere at the time. While he  
had been working in the carrot field, something happened to his daughter,  
Mayuka. She had begun to cry like he had never heard before. He had just fed  
her so she probably wasn't hungry. Her diaper didn't need to be changed, so  
she wasn't crying over that either. Normally, he was extremely accurate in  
reading Mayuka's moods and wants, but he feared what his instincts were  
telling him.  
  
She was crying because she was in pain.  
  
He convinced himself that his feelings was wrong and in a panic, began to  
race back towards the house and Washu's lab to find out the real cause of  
Mayuka's crying. He was half way back to the house when Mayuka suddenly  
stopped crying. Tenchi came to an immediate stop in order to check on her.  
  
"What's wrong, M&M?" Why is my little girl crying?" Tenchi asked with  
obvious concern. He held her up in the air so that she was looking down at  
him and stared deeply into her eyes.  
  
Mayuka looked down at her father with a bewildered expression. She didn't  
know what was wrong either and told her father so by shaking her head. All  
she knew was the intense pain she had felt shoot threw her hand and forearm  
was gone now.  
  
"You don't know either, huh, M&M? Wanna see Auntie Washu? Maybe she can tell  
us what's wrong," Tenchi asked, cradling Mayuka back into his arms.  
  
Though curious to know what had happened, Mayuka was more concerned about  
being alone with her father without the others' interference. In this  
respect she was no different the older girls currently living in the Masaki  
household. 'No way, Daddy, I'm okay now. Let's go for a walk... a nice long  
walk,' Mayuka tried to convey.  
  
"No? You don't want to?" Tenchi questioned, again looking deep into his  
daughter's eyes. "What say we go for a walk instead?"  
  
Her smile was beatific. 'You read my mind, Daddy. Funny how you can do  
that.'  
  
Which is how they found themselves at where Funaho's tree used to be.  
  
  
  
"Tradition?"  
  
Sakuya nodded. "Or to be more precise, that of the throne of Jurai." Sakuya  
placed her empty cup down and motioned for a waitress, while Aeka waited  
impatiently for her to continue. "Yes, I would like another cup of coffee,"  
Sakuya said to the waitress as she approached the table.  
  
"Of course, and you Miss," the waitress asked Aeka. "Would you like some  
more tea?"  
  
"No, thank you," Aeka replied more harshly than she should. "You were  
saying," Aeka, not so subtly pushed for Sakuya to continue.  
  
Sakuya waited for the waitress to leave before beginning again. "The other  
day, a special session of the Jurai Council was held to discuss some issues  
brought to light during a news conference concerning the welfare of you and  
your sister."  
  
"Yes, I saw that news conference. Washu had recorded it. I am not sure why  
it was held in the first place."  
  
"Well, You and Sasami have been away for such a long time, the people were  
beginning to worry. It was suggested that the two of you would return to  
Jurai within the year. Perhaps for your marriage to Yosho?" Sakuya queried  
with a smile. Aeka looked at her blankly. "We can discuss that another  
time."  
  
Aeka wanted to ask if Tenchi had been introduced as a member of the House of  
Masaki during the news conference or council meeting. Aeka knew Washu was  
covering something up. But Aeka restrained herself from asking with great  
difficulty. She did not want to be the one to introduce the subject of the  
new prince.  
  
"What I want to talk about are the House of Masaki's prospects for keeping  
the throne. Imagine, you are one of the citizenry of Jurai; the Crowned  
Prince disappears in pursuit of the demon who ravaged Jurai. He even  
abandons his betrothed, the First Princess. Then she and her sister  
disappear, but the Royal House keeps that a secret. The next thing they hear  
is of your engagement to Lord Seiryo Bushi. Now there is no marriage.  
Confusing for a peasant isn't it? You agree with the scenario so far?"  
  
"Yes," Aeka said simply.  
  
Sakuya nodded. "Now, the noble families and their representatives on the  
Council are wondering who will be next to the throne."  
  
Aeka remained quiet.  
  
"Tradition holds that the one who wields the most power will sit upon the  
throne of Jurai, but who is that, Aeka?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"The Emperor insists that that Prince Yosho will follow him to the throne."  
Sakuya sipped from her cup and waited for Aeka's reaction. She didn't have  
long to wait.  
  
Aeka's eyes widened in shock, "But that's impossible! He could not..." Aeka  
abruptly stopped. 'Yosho could not possibly take the throne at his age. What  
could Father be thinking?' Aeka needed to talk to Funaho.  
  
"Many on the Council agree with you, but I must say I am surprised to hear  
that from you. Have you and Yosho decided not to sit as King and Queen? With  
his tree-ship grounded on Earth, it would be easy for someone to challenge  
his claim, but still, I thought you would put up more of a fight."  
  
Again Aeka became quiet. 'Does this mean that the Council does not know that  
Yosho has aged? How is it that Father still thinks that Yosho can take the  
throne? Perhaps he is just stalling the Council.'  
  
Sakuya watched Aeka's mental deliberations with a critical eye. "It was  
suggested by the Second Queen that you would serve in Yosho's place if he  
were unable, but you too have lost your ship."  
  
"Actually, Ryu-Oh is quite well. I was able to effect repairs on Earth and  
Ryu-Oh is once again space worthy." Aeka saw no reason to keep that secret  
and was quite pleased with Sakuya's expression upon hearing that revelation.  
  
"Is that so?" Sakuya turned away from Aeka for a moment and gazed out the  
café's picturesque window, while she examined how that piece of information  
altered things. "I guess the Council was in error to dismiss you and Yosho  
so easily." Sakuya wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood. Aeka did the  
same.  
"I really need to be getting back. I am sure my brother is just dying to  
know how you've been."  
  
Aeka reached out a hand, wanting to ask about Tenchi's jacket, but stopped  
herself. "Spying for your brother, now are you?" Aeka asked with a giggle  
instead.  
  
"Haha, hardly." Sakuya took off Tenchi's jacket, carefully folded it and  
placed it on the table in front of Aeka. "We are like sisters, Aeka.  
Practically family..."  
  
Without a further word between them, Sakuya and Aeka left the Dijon Café.  
For Aeka, her vacation from the roller coaster of Juraian politics was over.  
They had found her oasis and weren't likely to leave her alone despite what  
she may wish.  
  
  
  
Katsuhito Masaki was sweeping the entrance to the Masaki shrine when he was  
nearly struck by a blonde projectile. "Are you all right, Mihoshi?" he  
asked, bending down to help the young woman to her feet. Mihoshi nodded that  
she was indeed, okay. "Then may I ask, what it is your doing?"  
  
"Umm... Well, you see..." Mihoshi began nervously and brushed off the leaves  
and dirt that clung to her clothes and hair.  
  
It was then that Ryoko landed next to her.  
  
"Have you seen Tenchi? He needs to set the ditz here straight."  
  
"Oh, about what?" Katsuhito asked, pulling a steaming cup of tea from out of  
his robes.  
  
Ryoko stared at him amazed as he sat down and began to sip from his tea.  
Mihoshi tried to use the opportunity to sneak away, but Ryoko recovered in  
time to grab her arm.  
  
"This girl is under the delusion that Tenchi agreed to go out with her,"  
Ryoko said incredulously. Mihoshi blushed and lowered her gaze away from  
Tenchi's grandfather.  
  
"That's nice," Katsuhito replied and took another sip from his cup. "Where  
will you two be going?"  
  
"Huh?" Ryoko was dumbfounded.  
  
Mihoshi's smile was huge when she answered. "The Galaxy Police Ball!"  
  
"Mm," Yosho nodded. "I'm sure Tenchi will enjoy going out into space for a  
reason other than battle. You will, of course show my Grandson a good time,  
right, Mihoshi? By the way when will you two be leaving?"  
  
"What are you talking about, old man! Tenchi is not taking Mihoshi  
anywhere!" Ryoko interjected.  
  
Mihoshi came to attention and saluted. "Tomorrow and I'll do my best!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"I imagine you'll be wearing your dress uniform to the ball?" Katsuhito  
asked.  
  
"Hey! Are you listening! Tenchi did not ask her out!"  
  
'I'm going with Tenchi! I'm going with Tenchi!' Mihoshi bounced up and down  
and nodded her head in answer to his question.  
  
"Then Tenchi will require something as suitable. Will there be dancing as  
well?"  
  
Again Mihoshi just bounced and nodded. With Grandfather on her side, she and  
Tenchi were practically at the ball.  
  
Ryoko began to spark with anger and power. "She isn't going to be dancing  
with Tenchi. Tenchi IS NOT taking her to any ball!"  
  
"Then Tenchi will need to brush up on his dance steps as well. Hopefully, he  
will not embarrass you too much, Lady Mihoshi." Yosho stood and began to  
make his way back inside the shrine. "By the way, Mihoshi... Stay out as  
long as you like, but be gentle with him. It'll be his first time."  
Mihoshi stopped bouncing. "First time what?"  
  
"AAARGGGHHHH" Ryoko screamed in rage and vanished.  
  
Yosho chuckled to himself as he watched both women leave the area of the  
shrine. 'I hope you are ready for your introduction, Tenchi. I'm sure Jurai  
isn't.' Yosho didn't enter the shrine; instead he went to look for his  
grandson. He had a present for him.  
  
  
  
Katsuhito found his grandson as he and Mayuka were walking back towards the  
house.  
  
"Tenchi! Come to the shrine!" Katsuhito called out. Without further word to  
Tenchi, he turned around and headed back.  
  
"What can he want now?" Tenchi wondered aloud. "What do you think?" He asked  
Mayuka.  
  
'Beats Me,' she replied back with a shrug.  
  
  
  
Sakuya had given Aeka a lot to think about and her mind dwelled on several  
matters during her trip back to the Masaki residence.  
  
The more Aeka thought about it, the less her brother's reasoning for  
abandoning her and the throne made sense.  
  
Wouldn't their marriage have made any arguments on who would be rightful  
heir to the throne moot? And as far as his being only half Juraian, the  
current First Queen isn't Juraian at all! Why did he wait so long? If life  
on Jurai was so trying, why did he not speak with someone? If he could not  
approach her about it, surely Funaho would have understood. And would it  
have been preferable to confront the problem rather than run from it?  
  
In the past, these thoughts were painful for her to dwell on, but time and  
Tenchi had changed that for Aeka. There was no longer a feeling of emptiness  
in her heart. Her chest no longer constricted in pain when she recalled the  
day Yosho left her alone on Jurai. The only sorrow Aeka felt now concerning  
the incident was over not being able to show Tenchi her appreciation for  
freeing her from that awful memory. She hugged herself, her fingers  
lingering on the soft worn leather of Tenchi's jacket.  
  
Now that she was able to think freely about that time, she came to a  
personal conclusion. Yosho wasn't the type of man to run from his problems.  
There was more to his reasoning than merely escaping prejudice, but what?  
  
Reaching the walk that surrounded the lake and led to the Masaki doorstep,  
Aeka reluctantly removed Tenchi's jacket, folded it neatly, and placed it  
underneath her arm. She wasn't sure if her reason for doing so was to avoid  
a fight with Ryoko or embarrassment in front of Tenchi.  
Upon opening the door, she was immediately rewarded with the smell of  
dinner, which Sasami was preparing in the kitchen. Aeka, however, wasn't  
much in the mood for dinner, even one of Sasami's. Sullenly, she made her  
way through the house and to the stairs. With a hand on the banister, she  
gradually made her way up the stairs. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and  
emotions. The fore most of which was asking Tenchi how the daughter of a  
rival family came to be wearing his jacket.  
  
She sighed, standing right outside the door to her and Sasami's bedroom. She  
reached out for the door's handle, but didn't open it. What right had she to  
question Tenchi? As much as she may want otherwise, Tenchi owed no loyalty  
to her. Aeka wearily placed her head against the cool wooden door.  
  
'The throne of Jurai...What an exhausting day' and with that thought Aeka  
finally found the strength to slide open her bedroom door. When she picked  
up her head and stepped inside, she noticed a figure waiting patiently in  
the middle of the room. Abruptly, Aeka turned around, walked out the room  
and calmly closed the door behind her. Obviously she had the wrong house or  
dimensional plane or something. She walked back downstairs and looked about.  
Yes, this was the Masaki residence as she remembered it.  
  
"Sasami!" Aeka called out. "Are you here?"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, Aeka... Making dinner. Is there something you need?"  
  
"No... no... I was just." Aeka trailed off as she realized that she was  
indeed in the right dimension, which would mean...  
  
Aeka raced back out of the room and up the stairs. When she reached the top  
and her room, she threw open the door and there he was.  
  
Still standing in the middle of the room with a surprised look on face at  
Aeka's previous abrupt departure was Tenchi Masaki. Now on any normal  
occasion, finding Tenchi waiting for her in her room would have been more  
than enough cause for Aeka to jump up and down with joy (If she were the  
type of person who would ever jump up and down with joy.) This, however, was  
on an intrinsically different scale, for it wasn't just Tenchi standing in  
the middle of her room, it was Crowned Prince Tenchi, wearing all the  
regalia and finery that went with the title. He was wearing a white shirt,  
which was underneath a sleeveless over-tunic of dark gray that complemented  
his olive skin. It was embossed with a golden leaf design about the neck,  
chest, and sleeves of the shirt. Long dark gray trousers with the Master Key  
attached and a billowing black cape with dark gray lining completed the  
outfit.  
  
Aeka was completely stunned by what she was seeing. Her knees seemed to  
liquefy beneath her as they gave out and she collapsed to the floor. With a  
brisk snap of his cape, Tenchi was there to hold her up and Aeka knew she  
was completely lost to him.  
  
"Aeka, are you all right?" Tenchi asked concerned, kneeling down and looking  
into her eyes.  
  
When he offered her his hand, Aeka didn't know what to do. Should she kneel  
before someone of hirer station? Should she smack herself repeatedly in  
order to wake herself from this completely impossible but wondrous dream? Or  
should just give in to her impulse to wrestle him to the floor and shower  
with kisses and her boundless affection for him? In the end she went with a  
composite look of abject astonishment, adoration, and a fish in a fish bowl.  
  
When she didn't answer him, Tenchi became worried that she indeed might be  
ill. He placed a hand on her forehead and the other on his own in an attempt  
to gage her temperature.  
  
The soft contact of his hand on her skin made Aeka jerk back as if it  
carried the plague or something far worse.  
  
Tenchi stood, looking down at Aeka, who was still on the floor, with an  
expression that was more concerned than hurt. "Aeka?"  
  
She just stared back at him.  
  
Tenchi began to feel self-conscious. He wasn't at all comfortable in his  
attire and Aeka's silence only added to his torment. He probably had his  
shirt on backwards or something. "I am sorry," he apologized and started for  
the door. "I knew I looked silly," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Aeka heard this and it was enough to break her silence. "W... wait," she  
said quietly. Tenchi paused just as he was opening the door. Standing, Aeka  
fixed a stray clump of hair from her face and tried to place a grip on her  
emotions. She folded her arms into the folds of her kimono, allowing her to  
discretely wipe the sweat from her hands. 'A Princess with sweaty palms,'  
she chuckled to herself. She walked towards him, her head canted to the  
floor to hide the blush was desperately trying to lose. Reaching him, she  
picked up her head and looked him in the eyes, her royal stoicism once again  
in place. "Stand up straight," she instructed.  
  
Tenchi did so, beginning to blush himself at Aeka's clinical stare. Aeka  
stepped slightly to Tenchi's right and then left before placing her hands on  
his shoulders to better align his shirt to their breadth. She then gripped  
him by the flanks and pulled down, removing the ruffles and creases. Aeka  
then stepped back to reevaluate him, her thumb pressed against her bottom  
lip. She stepped forward and pulled down on his left pants' leg, before  
stepping back a second time. She smiled.  
  
'Perfect.'  
  
"So what is the occasion?" Aeka asked, concealing the nervousness she felt.  
  
Tenchi walked over to a full-length mirror than hung on the fall wall of  
Aeka's room. Looking at himself and tugging at the collar of his shirt, he  
answered her. "Somehow, I agreed to escort Mihoshi to a ball being held by  
the Galaxy Police."  
  
Aeka walked over and stood next to him. "It is most likely their official  
ball, held annually." She slapped his hand from his collar and straightened  
it. "Jurai usually sends a representative from the military to attend."  
  
Tenchi frowned for moment as Aeka retightened his collar. "Yeah, Grandpa  
said something like that. He said I couldn't wear just anything there and  
gave me this."  
  
"Yosho said you should wear this?"  
  
"Yeah... Is something wrong with it? He said I should have you check it out  
after I put it on."  
  
"No... no, you look... your look is quite appropriate," Aeka said with a  
slight falter in her voice. 'For a crowned prince.'  
  
Aeka regarded her and Tenchi's reflections in the mirror and recalled her  
earlier thoughts of the day. 'Yosho must know what Tenchi's appearance at an  
official Galaxy Police function wearing such clothes will do on Jurai. Had  
he planned on Tenchi...' She slew that thought for now, losing herself to  
the picture before her. He looked so handsome. "You are aware, Lord Tenchi,  
that there is normally formal dancing at these types of functions?"  
  
Tenchi gave a nervous chuckle in reply. "Uh... heh... Grandpa mentioned that  
too. He... uh... said you could help me with that as well." There was no way  
he could conceal the blush as he nervously scratched his head.  
Aeka's face reddened as well, but also held a small smile. "Very well, I  
will teach you what you need to know," she declared walking to the center of  
the room. Her back towards Tenchi, she indulged in a huge toothy grin before  
her expression grew stoic once more. "Come here, Lord Tenchi."  
  
Hesitantly, Tenchi stepped in forward and in front of Aeka. He offered her  
his hands, making Aeka giggle and turning her back to him again. She could  
just imagine the look on his face. "We do it a little differently in the  
House of Masaki. This is the first dance I was taught" Still not facing him  
she held out her right hand. "First, place your left arm around my waist."  
  
Behind her Tenchi stiffened. "Huh?"  
  
Not looking behind herself, Aeka held out her left hand as well. "Your hand,  
Lord Tenchi..."  
  
Tenchi took an awkward step towards her and put his left hand in hers. Aeka  
gently took the hand and wrapped it around her waist. Keeping his left hand  
firmly in her own, Aeka waved her extended right arm.  
  
Tenchi visibly gulped, taking her right hand and embracing her from behind.  
She switched her left hand so that it was over the hand across her front  
instead of under. She was so soft. He had never been this close to Aeka  
before; he could smell the fragrance of her hair, feel the warmth of body  
and the rhythm of her breathing.  
  
"This is the traditional dance of our family. It is only proper that you  
learn it," she said quietly. "I will lead." She stepped off with her right  
foot and Tenchi followed.  
  
Aeka had expected Ryoko to show up any second and ruin this moment, but it  
didn't happen. The room was quiet, the only sound was the enchanting hum of  
Aeka's voice as she provided the rhythm for their private dance. The only  
witness was the setting sun, its light sneaking in through the windows of  
the room to watch this... the first dance of this prince and princess.  
  
They were awkward and slow-footed at first, embarrassed by each other's  
touch but as time passed each became lost in their own fantasies and their  
trepidations faded with each passing second.  
  
For Aeka it was like an unimaginable dream to be with the man she loved like  
this. She leaned back, rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
In her mind they danced before the full court, the lulling music of the  
royal musicians filling the air. She had forgotten that she was supposed to  
be teaching him the dance, but the reason for that was obvious. He already  
knew.  
  
In Tenchi's fantasy the setting was far simpler. He was a young child  
watching his mother listening to a haunting tune while she cleaned the  
house. She approached the young Tenchi and lifted him into her arms.  
  
"I know this dance," Tenchi whispered into Aeka's ear, the breath and warmth  
of his voice caressing her cheek. It broke her from daydream.  
  
"Hmm?" She asked opening her eyes and turning her head slightly, but leaving  
it on its perch on his shoulder.  
  
"When I was a child," Tenchi continued, his voice as quiet as a breeze. "She  
would sometimes hold me like this..." Tenchi's grip around Aeka's slim waist  
tightened, bring her fully against him. "And she would laugh and we would  
dance through all the rooms of the house waiting for Dad to come home."  
  
And Tenchi stepped off, Aeka firmly in his grasp as he danced in the  
traditional style of the House of Masaki as if he had been doing so all his  
life. Tears began to well in her eyes as Aeka was glided across the room by  
her love. Her breathing became almost labored as her heart threatened to  
beat through her chest and fly from the room.  
  
A second witness appeared in the room to watch the pair. She was but a  
shadow in the corner, but wondered whether or not the two would notice even  
if she did appear in a more substantial way. Yes, Tenchi was a wonderful  
dancer. His mother had taught him well, just as Yosho had taught her. He  
would be ready...  
  
And so Tenchi danced with his mother, her lifting him into the air...  
  
Tenchi moved his hand across Aeka's waist resting it on her flank. Doing the  
same with his other hand, he lifted Aeka effortlessly into the air.  
  
...Tenchi's mother brought her son back down into her loving embrace,  
twirling around and around...  
  
Tenchi slowly brought Aeka down, her body sliding against his. His left hand  
returning to its home across her front and his right hand to its place in  
hers.  
  
Aeka, again let her head rest onto Tenchi, visibly crying now.  
  
...And the dance with his mother ended as it always did...  
  
Tenchi tightened his hold about Aeka's waist even further; his elbow tight  
against her left flank and his hand clasped her right side. He let go of her  
right hand and with his left twisted her around so that they were finally  
facing each other.  
Aeka's eyes went wild as Tenchi twisted her about and pulled her snuggly  
into a loving embrace. Looking upon his handsome face and gently closed  
eyes, Aeka knew she was lost to him. He had to love her too. He just had  
to...  
  
...And the mother kissed her son.  
  
When Tenchi opened his eyes, his daydream finished, he found himself looking  
into the beautiful and utterly shocked rouge colored eyes of Aeka. Even more  
surprising than that for the young man was the fact that he was presently  
kissing her. Not directly on the mouth, mind you, but not exactly on the  
cheek either. It was a perfectly innocent thing, the sort of kiss a mother  
would give a son, but by the look in Aeka's eyes, she wasn't going to buy  
that.  
  
So engrossed were they that neither had noticed the camera flash.  
  
Tenchi slowly and cautiously lifted his head from Aeka's, her eyes following  
his own as they backed away. Then his hands left her as well, and his body  
backed away. Aeka moved not a muscle, made not a sound.  
  
He turned from her and walked to the door. His hand reached for the handle  
and froze there. For an eternity nothing moved in the room. One could  
imagine even the air stopping.  
  
Finally, Tenchi turned towards Aeka, still standing in the center of the  
room, not having moved an inch from when she was in his embrace. He opened  
his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Sorry was what he wanted to say.  
He opened the door and left.  
  
Tenchi gone, Aeka's legs buckled beneath her and she collapsed to the  
ground. She placed one hand on the ground for support and the other against  
her raging heart.  
  
  
  
The lights were subdued and the sound of water gentling flowing through a  
small stream echoed through the deserted ship's bridge. There were only  
three people on duty. Normally, or rather "officially" there were supposed  
to be a compliment of seven who manned the bridge at all times on a rota  
schedule, but invariably as the time aboard ship approached that of night on  
Jurai, the crew would begin what they called "Night Watch".  
  
On "Night Watch" the ten crewmembers would work out an internal schedule  
amongst themselves. They would either split a single shift into parts, where  
for example, three would work for a period of time and then be replaced by  
the next three. Or they would have a set number work the entire shift in the  
knowledge that another three would pull the watch the next time.  
  
All of this was done below board as it was against regulation. The reason  
being that the rest/work cycle on one ship was not necessarily the rest/work  
cycle of an opposing ship and no one wanted to get caught literally with  
their eyes closed, but the ship commanders knew what was going on and turned  
a blind eye to the practice. The last time a Juraian ship had been attacked  
or seen a battle Jurai hadn't initiated was seven hundred years ago.  
Complacently was beginning to sink in. After all, who would attack the known  
universe's lone super power?  
  
A part of Ensign Sung wished someone would.  
  
"The time is now ________"  
  
"If you mention the time just once more..." The duty officer let the threat  
linger. The last thing he wanted to know was that it would be a long time  
before their duty watch was over. And that went double for a young Ensign  
who was fighting the dread "Z" monster just a few meters away.  
  
It looked to be that the hardest thing Ensign Sung was going to have to do  
during this escort mission was stay awake, which was going to be quite the  
challenge. Currently, It was the mid of the "Night Watch" and he was manning  
the communication's chair aboard the bridge of the Juraian ship Ryu Ken.  
The Ryu Ken was one of a group of ten ships escorting a visiting dignitary  
to the Jurai home world.  
  
An imposing sight, a Juraian battle group; reputation alone was enough to  
keep them from facing battle. None could stand the might of Jurai's guns  
while their own weapons proved so ineffective against their Light Hawk  
Wings.  
  
Unless you knew Jurai's secret...  
  
At first he thought he was dreaming, so it took him a good minute to realize  
what it was he was hearing. "Sir! We have just received word that the fleet  
of ships escorting the queens is under attack," Sung shouted to the duty  
officer.  
  
"Shit! What is their status?"  
  
"They report having no difficulties repelling the attack."  
  
'They wouldn't attack the ships escorting the Queen's if they didn't have  
some ace up their sleeves,' the duty officer thought.  
  
"Sir? What should we do?"  
  
"Wake the Captain..."  
  
Several light years away, out of the range of the Juraian battle group's  
sensor detection, a battle group of another sort watched and waited.  
  
  
  
Life was good.  
  
A year ago, those were words he never thought he would say.  
  
Now, things were very different.  
  
A year ago, Kagato was raping planet after planet. Today, one of the most  
wanted criminals in the history of the Galaxy Police was a forgotten memory.  
He couldn't remember the last time he heard the name "Kagato" in  
conversation. No doubt some of Kagato's victims still cursed his name, the  
history and lives of planets and their inhabitants permanently scared. Yet,  
it is also true that many others have made a purpose of forgetting and to go  
on with their lives, the name "Kagato" passing from the collective  
conscious. In so doing they claimed final victory over the perpetually  
wanted criminal.  
  
'I wonder,' he began, as he stared up at the ceiling, sitting behind his  
desk. 'I wonder if he knew how easily he would be forgotten? And if he  
didn't know, and were somehow told before he committed his first crime...  
what would've he done differently? Would he have tried harder? Or would he  
have sought a different kind of immortality?' he finished the thought,  
picking up the holo-photo of his family. 'Such thoughts, I must *really* be  
bored.' Something else he couldn't have said a year ago. He almost wished  
something *would* happen.  
  
The entrance chime to his office door rang and he bid his subordinate to  
enter the room.  
  
"Chief, did you know that Detective First Class Mihoshi is going to attend  
this year's ball?" a female officer asked stinking her head into the room.  
"I just wanted to give you a 'head's up', so you would have time to  
reinforce the banquet hall's walls"  
  
"Get out of here!" the chief said with jest clear in his voice and threw his  
hat at her. She quickly ducked back out of the room, giggling.  
  
A very sweet girl, but oh what a paradigm of chaos and luck combined. Now,  
he was lucky if he was able to get in contact with her at all. At first he  
was a bit concerned, as was her Grandfather, considering the company she was  
keeping, but the Royals on Earth had nothing but praise for her. He was  
happy for her and though he hated to admit it, happy she was stationed light  
years away.  
  
He stood from behind his desk and stretched. He was putting it off long  
enough. Not all of his troubles had been lifted from his shoulders and this  
enemy wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
He removed his uniform jacket and shirt, leaving himself in his undershirt.  
He kept his eyes level with his perennial opponent who was scoffing at him  
in its corner of the office. The Chief cracked his knuckles and unclasped  
his pants. Stepping out them he kicked his uniform pants to the opposite  
side of the room and took a bold step toward his enemy.  
  
"Chief," his female sectary said again poking her head into the room. "This  
report for Capt. Tren just arrived but he is out sick..." She paused when  
she saw the Chief in his skivvies staring with unbridled hate at his dress  
uniform hanging menacingly across from him.  
  
"I'll take a look at it for him later. I need to be alone now," the chief  
said solemnly.  
  
His aide nodded her understanding and left the room without another word,  
but not before locking it. These things were a private battle, as she well  
understood. She had her own to fight. You would think that with all today's  
knowledge, they could design a dress uniform that wasn't a torture device;  
but as she heard the Chief's grunts and curses through the walls, she knew  
that was little more than a pipe dream.  
  
It was a good thing the Galaxy Police Benevolence Ball was a once a year  
affair.  
  
  
  
It's good to be the king...  
  
...Or so some people think; people who have never had to deal with the  
backstabbing and politicking no doubt. Being the king was no picnic. In  
fact, he knew of only one job that was worse...  
  
...Much *much* worse...  
  
Any father of a teenage daughter will attest to it.  
  
"Father... I'm pregnant."  
  
The reaction to those words in the Royal Throne Room on planet Jurai was  
varied. Funaho smiled. Misaki gushed. Azusa froze.  
  
"Oh, my baby is going to have a baby," Misaki said running towards a timidly  
smiling Aeka. Pausing in front of her daughter and shaking with excitement,  
she cautiously reached out and gave Aeka a gentle hug.  
  
Funaho took a more leisurely course and hugged Aeka as well. All three women  
turned towards the throne and the still frozen man sitting on it.  
  
"Father..."  
  
He'd lost. There was no other way of looking at it. No matter how much he  
thought that this *boy* was wrong for her. No matter that she was raised,  
the First Princess of a galactic empire and he was raised to pick carrots.  
No matter that she was his precious daughter and he just wanted the best for  
her. What he did he know? He was just her FATHER!  
  
And as such, he knew he that he had to be happy for her. So he did what  
father's do. He persevered. He would be happy for his daughter. He would be  
happy for his daughter. Happy. Happy. Happy.  
  
Azusa stood stoically and after several false starts plastered a smile on  
his face. He mechanically raised his arms and reached out to his eldest  
daughter.  
  
Aeka, slowly at first and then with more enthusiasm, rushed to her father  
and embraced him.  
  
'If this is the man Aeka has chosen, then I will just have to live with  
that. But he will not have the throne. I stand resolute on that matter.  
Yosho will be the next King of Jurai,' Azusa thought begrudgingly, belying  
the smile he offered Aeka. "I'm... so happy for you, Aeka," he said with  
great effort. "We will hold the wedding on Earth and..."  
  
"Um," Aeka began blushingly. "Lord Tenchi hasn't decided who he will marry  
yet."  
  
"What?" Azusa said with disbelief.  
  
"Lord Tenchi says that it is too soon. He has yet to find himself as a man  
and what his purpose in life is. He would also like to sleep with Mihoshi  
and Washu a few more times before coming to a decision."  
  
Azusa looked at her as if she were insane. Aeka just smiled back at him as  
if she had just said the sky was blue.  
  
Funaho walked up to the pair and placed an arm around Aeka's shoulders. "I  
think that is very sensible of him," she commented approvingly.  
  
Azusa stared at her. "You are joking..."  
  
Misaki approached as well. "Such a thoughtful young man! Don't you think so,  
Honey?" Misaki directed toward her husband, before turning her attention  
back to her daughter. "Now, Aeka dear, do your best to win him over!" She  
finished with another gentle hug of the expectant mother.  
  
Azusa looked back and forth at his two wives and then his eldest daughter.  
"Am I the only sane person in this room! How dare he toy with my daughter!"  
  
The three women ignored his ranting and discussed ways to ensure that Aeka  
was the one Tenchi chose.  
  
"He will not disgrace this family! That boy will not ruin the House of  
Misaki! Someone *LISTEN* to *ME*! What has this boy done to ensnare everyone  
so? Can you not see that he is nothing? Unworthy of all the attention you  
waste upon him..." He stepped forward, his two wives making way for him. He  
placed both hands on Aeka's shoulders and his eyes pleaded with her to see  
reason. "Aeka, please... he..."  
  
"I will have no man save Lord Tenchi," Aeka said firmly.  
  
Azusa began to shake with unbridled anger as his daughter looked at him  
unwaveringly. How had this boy come to have such control over his family!  
His rage boiled out of his control. "AEKA!"  
  
"Father..."  
  
Azusa's tantrum was interrupted by a new voice in the Royal Throne Room. The  
three women and irate father turned to see little Sasami standing shyly  
behind them.  
  
"Um, Father, I have something to tell you," Sasami said looking at the  
floor. When she finally looked up, her entire face was red but still she had  
a telltale smile on her face.  
  
Misaki was ecstatic. "SASAMI! Don't tell me! My little baby's gonna..."  
  
Sasami nodded.  
  
Funaho was pleased as well. With two girls in contention, their odds had  
just increased. All four women turned to their Emperor. "Well, Dear..."  
Funaho began. " What do you think of Tenchi now?"  
  
Words could not describe what he thought of Tenchi Masaki. "* NEVER! *" His  
scream could be heard through out the palace. " I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! NEVER!  
NEVER! GUARDS! GUARDS! BRING ME THE HEAD OF TENCHI MASAKI!"  
  
The two guards stationed near the Royal Bedchambers hesitated when they  
heard the scream. They could tell by the volume and pitch that is was the  
Emperor Azusa and that he was yelling in terror. However such screams were  
commonplace coming from that particular room. Then they remembered that both  
queens were away and rushed to the door.  
  
"GUARDS!" the King screamed.  
  
The two knights burst through the door and found their King yelling in his  
sleep, clutching Misaki tenaciously to his chest. No other danger evident in  
the room, the two guards soon found their eyes glued to Misaki's soft  
curves. They stood transfixed by her.  
  
With one final burst of "You shall have neither of my daughters, you carrot  
plucker!" Azusa rose from his nightmare. He let out a heavy sigh and found  
solace gently rubbing Misaki's back. As the horror of his dream left him,  
Azusa finally noticed the two sentries and their unabashed stares at the  
woman in his arms. As Misaki was in a slight state of undress, he quickly  
shielded her with his body.  
  
They're glorious view of heaven removed, the guards too returned to reality.  
"Milord," the senior of the two guards began. Now he wasn't sure if he  
should suggest that the emperor of the universe's greatest empire had just  
screamed, so he applied a little discretion. "We heard your battle cry and  
rushed to assist you."  
  
Azusa put a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. "A... hmm...that was  
not necessary, I was merely dreaming of one of my great battles and yelled  
victoriously in my sleep." He turned away from the guards in hopes of hiding  
his embarrassment, then remembered Misaki and brought her quickly around to  
his front again. While not as... cuddly... as the original, 'Plushie' Misaki  
was better than no Misaki and he still didn't want anyone else looking at  
her. That's why he had all likenesses of her outlawed.  
  
"Of course, Milord. We will return to our post." The two guards bowed low  
and backed towards the door, grumbling. It was cruel enough that he had the  
real thing, but he even had to monopolize Misaki in plushie form. They would  
gladly die just to hold 'Plushie' Misaki once. What they would do for the  
real Misaki was the stuff of legend and black market erotic holo-discs.  
  
Back in his room, Azusa was still trying to deal with his dream. Why  
couldn't they see what he saw? Why couldn't his daughters understand that he  
only wanted the best for them and that Tenchi Masaki wasn't it! He could  
only hope in time they would come to their senses, before something truly  
horrid happened. He shivered recalling his dream.  
  
Still, he currently had other concerns. It was at times like this he would  
turn to 'Plushie' Funaho for advice. When he found out who kidnapped her,  
they would pay dearly. Who knew what god-awful things they were doing to  
her. Well, he knew what he did with her and by his throne they better not be  
doing that! Placing 'Plushie' Misaki gently on the bed, he then walked over  
to his comm. window.  
  
It was a bit early in the morning, but it was his prerogative as emperor to  
annoy people and he wanted to check up on his little project. It just so  
happened however that the recipient of his call was awake and hard at work.  
  
In his lab, Yakage turned from examining the data on the display in front of  
him when a vid-window of the Emperor appeared overhead.  
  
"Yakage."  
  
"Yes, my Emperor," Yakage replied with a bow.  
  
"How goes it?"  
  
Yakage raised himself from the floor. "I have just completed a field test.  
Both Minagi and our other project performed flawlessly. They went completely  
undetected and were able to perform a number of difficult tasks without  
Jurai's military's knowledge (or yours for that matter). We can introduce  
them to the fleet at your leisure."  
  
"Well done! We will finally be able to put those obstinate lords in their  
place. With this all, of Jurai's strategic problems are solved. They will  
have no hope of unseating me. Now, all that needs to be done is to announce  
'phase two' of my plan." Azusa let out a breath; it was good to get that  
worry behind him. "Yakage, you've done well and will be rewarded greatly for  
your loyalty to the throne and the House of Masaki."  
  
"Thank you, Milord. You do me too much honor."  
  
"Have both weapons ready in two days. We will cement Yosho's place as my  
successor and the legacy of the House of Masaki." Having said that, Azusa  
closed the connection.  
  
"Weapon," Yakage repeated the word with disdain. "She is no weapon." He  
returned to his data and displays, putting the finishing touches on his  
greatest of achievements. Minagi was perfect and soon the universe would  
know it. He looked next to his monitor and the 'Plushie' Funaho sitting  
there with its puzzling expression... a smile... a frown. He often wondered  
what she was thinking... such a beautiful enigma, Funaho Jurai Masaki.  
  
  
  
Currently, Funaho Jurai Misaki was thinking, 'What the hell is going on?'  
but not in those words. Sitting in a brook-like setting aboard her  
tree-ship, Funaho thought about recent events and the ambush that seemed to  
end as quickly as it began.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't truly enjoy her job or relish the games of  
political chess, but she was beginning to feel the overwork. Maybe she was  
seeing plots and conspiracies where there were none.  
  
Funaho reclined back on to the grass and peered up into the beautiful blue  
artificial sky. Resting the back of her right hand on her forehead, she let  
the other dangle in the cool waters of the stream that encircled the tree  
that was the heart of her ship. Right now, all she wanted to feel was the  
strong arms of her husband around her and to forget about everything else...  
just for a little while.  
  
'Just for a little while... If I could hold her, just for a little while.'  
He sighed heavily, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. He turned away  
from the view of Queen Funaho in her Eden. The gods themselves couldn't have  
painted a more perfect portrait. He couldn't look at her anymore and not  
think about touching her... having her. It really was akin to torture. He  
balled his hands into fist and once more looked upon his queen from his  
hiding place. When she arched her back, stretching the kinks out of her long  
frame, he was sure he would die.  
  
Funaho squirmed on the ground trying to get the blood flowing again in her  
lazy sleep gone limbs. 'So a couple of noble families were complaining about  
Azusa's supposed incompetence. Nothing appears to have been accomplished at  
their little meeting,' she thought while arching her back. 'Azusa's little  
display in the Royal Throne room was disconcerting, but maybe Washu and  
Ryoko wouldn't learn of it. Both showed little interest in Jurai or its  
politics. And perhaps the pirate raid was merely their periodic testing of  
Jurai defenses or maybe they were just bored.'  
  
...And maybe she should become an erotic dancer.  
  
She quickly came to her feet, straightening her robes and removing the stray  
twigs from her hair. They were all scheming and conniving up some plot and  
for nothing less than the Jurai throne. She could smell the treachery in the  
air. With determined steps she strode to where her sister was staying aboard  
ship, not noticing her admirer slip deeper into the shadows. Now that she  
and her sister were on their way to Earth, it was time to end the guessing.  
  
Their family needed to present a united front. The succession of the House  
of Masaki was a mystery she couldn't afford to indulge in  
  
.  
  
Even though Misaki wasn't in her room, it didn't take Funaho long to find  
her sister. And she didn't even have to ask her tree. The line of guards  
standing outside the exercise room was evidence enough.  
  
"NEXT!" Misaki's voice ordered from inside the room. Apparently, the recent  
raid had gotten her blood flowing and ended far too quickly. She was  
expending a little bit of that extra energy sparring with some of the  
guards. The guard who flew through the air, impacted into the wall and  
nearly hit Funaho as she entered the room told her that Misaki still had a  
ways to go before that energy was exhausted.  
  
"She... she touched me," the guard said breathless before passing out. His  
fellows would be forever jealous of his broken arm and cracked ribs.  
  
Funaho shook her head and let out a chuckle. What men wouldn't do for  
Misaki. "You should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
Misaki lifted her head to see her sister but maintained the chokehold she  
had on her current sparring partner, who wouldn't have had it any other way.  
"Just the person I wanted to see! I want to ask your opinion about  
something."  
  
"Oh?" Funaho asked walking up to the duo. Reaching the now limp guard, she  
raised one of his arms, and then let it drop. "What about?" Funaho asked  
repeating the procedure two more times. On the third try, the arm fell  
lifelessly half way to the floor before becoming rigid and shaking. Misaki  
tightened her hold.  
  
"There is something I want to show you! I'm sure you'll like it! It is just  
the cutest thing!" Misaki beamed.  
  
Again, Funaho thrice raised the guard's arm and then let it fall. This time  
there was no resistance. Misaki gently let the guard down on the floor,  
blissfully unconscious.  
  
"Ok! I can show you now!" Misaki said beginning to bubble with excitement.  
She grabbed her sister's hand and hauled her out of the room. "That's all  
for today, guys! Thanks!" Misaki called over her shoulder to the still quite  
long line of men, all of who cursed under their breath and dragged the lucky  
few of their members who had gotten to duel with Queen Misaki to the  
infirmary.  
  
Reaching her room, Misaki pushed Funaho inside and closed the door. She then  
rushed past her to a package that rested on top of her bed. "Ok! Now close  
your eyes and put out your hands," Misaki instructed Funaho.  
  
Funaho blinked twice, a curious expression on her face before closing her  
eyes and putting out both of hands. It took a moment for Misaki to calm down  
enough to show Funaho her surprise. The whole prospect of it had her excited  
beyond words. She ripped the item from off of the bed and embracing her  
sister from behind dropped the package into her hands.  
  
When Funaho felt the package touch her hands she opened her eyes and  
carefully unwrapped the small oblong box. Inside was a small light blue  
jumper just perfect for a newborn prince of Jurai. Funaho smiled at the  
clothing then canted her head to address Misaki who was still hugging her  
from behind. "Sister, don't tell me... you're."  
  
"Isn't it just *perfect*! I can't *wait* to show it to Aeka and Tenchi!"  
Misaki exclaimed.  
  
"Aeka and Tenchi?" Funaho asked, removing herself from her sister's embrace  
and turning to face her. "What do you mean?" Apparently, Funaho had gotten  
the wrong idea.  
  
"Why, its for their baby of course!" Misaki proclaimed as though it had been  
obvious. "I was thinking that we should name him, Kawaii."  
  
"Kawaii? Is that a boy's name?" Funaho shook that thought as unimportant.  
"Misaki..." Funaho began in her 'about to give a lecture voice'.  
  
"I know... I know, what if it's a girl, right?" Misaki walked over to her  
sister and took the jumper. "See?" she asked, manipulating the material some  
way. "Now, it's pink and just too adorable!" She hugged the jumper to her  
chest. "If it's a girl, we can name her Ai! Ai Masaki! Doesn't that name  
just scream princess to you!"  
  
Funaho could sense where this conversation was headed with building dread.  
"Misaki... don't you think you are getting a bit a head of yourself? I  
mean..."  
  
"No, no, I don't think so," Misaki said, abruptly turning away from Funaho.  
"Tenchi and my Aeka have been seeing each other for over a year now."  
  
"I do not know if I would word their relationship that way."  
  
"Oh? And how would *you* word it?" Misaki asked, her back still facing  
Funaho.  
  
Funaho took a deep breath and took one more step into the minefield.  
"Well... I think it is obvious that Aeka has feelings for Tenchi."  
  
At this, Misaki nodded. "They are more than feelings. You saw how she stood  
up to Azusa Dear. When had she ever done that before? And how she stood next  
to Tenchi, holding his arm. My little Aeka is normally so shy!"  
  
"Yes, I agree. Aeka is very much in love with Tenchi," Funaho conceded.  
  
"Good, then that settles that!" Misaki said claiming victory and placing  
both hands on her hips. "Do you think they would prefer a wedding on Earth  
or Jurai?"  
  
Funaho steeled her courage and took another step. "But... Tenchi..."  
  
"What about Tenchi?" Misaki asked, her voice losing its normal warmth.  
  
Funaho gulped and probed further, knowing that the conversation was about to  
blow up in her face, but hoping that it wouldn't. "I don't think Tenchi..."  
  
*BOOM*  
  
"I see! You don't think my daughter is good enough for your Great-grandson."  
Misaki accused turning hard on Funaho.  
  
"I never said that!" Funaho backpedaled. This was Misaki's trump card. She  
used it rarely and Funaho had no defense against it.  
  
"I mean if she wasn't good enough for your Yosho, surely she isn't good  
enough for he who can summon the Wings of the Light Hawk, right?" Misaki  
clasped her hands in empathy. "My poor little Aeka, you tried so hard! You  
even colored your beautiful blue hair, trying to please your Yosho... and  
still he dumped you without so much as a goodbye." Misaki's eyes narrowed  
accusingly at Funaho. "But you carried on, my little Aeka! Even in the face  
of Yosho's lame old man guise, you persevered and found a new love, my  
strong little Aeka."  
  
"I've spoken to him about that. How long will you hold that against me? He's  
sorry. When will you cease being angry about that? You didn't even speak to  
my son when we last visited Earth." Funaho pled, dropping to the floor,  
looking pitifully up at her sister  
  
"I'm not angry. I'm sorry if I did not greet Yosho, but you'll have to  
forgive me if I was more concerned with Aeka. After all, she was the one was  
abandoned." Misaki directed her gaze away from her sister. "What was wrong  
with her again? Not pretty enough or maybe she wasn't smart enough. Maybe  
she takes after her mother a bit too much," Misaki finished her supposition  
with a hand beneath her chin and the other on her hip in a thoughtful pose.  
  
Funaho drooped further, shaking her head and placing both hands on the  
floor. "None of those things are true. I am just saying that we shouldn't  
push it. We are going to Earth to bring Aeka and Tenchi back, right?" She  
asked, still looking at the floor. "It will be difficult enough just  
accomplishing that."  
  
"Are you sure your Tenchi will want to be seen with my Aeka?"  
  
"M.... Mi... Misaki..."  
  
"What is so wrong with my Aeka marrying your Tenchi?"  
Again Funaho shook her head to indicate the contrary. "Nothing, absolutely  
nothing. Misaki, I would be very happy if my great grandson married your  
daughter. I think they compliment each other very well and together they  
comprise the House of Masaki's best chance of remaining the royal house."  
  
Misaki remained silent and Funaho continued.  
  
"But it is too soon! First we get Tenchi to come to Jurai; Aeka will surely  
follow (not to mention a host of others). Then we can begin to introduce  
Tenchi to the idea of being emperor and introduce Jurai to the idea as  
well."  
  
"Wouldn't that task be much simpler if Aeka and Tenchi were married? How  
could Jurai reject the husband of their First Princess? How can Tenchi  
reject the home world of his love?"  
  
Funaho rolled that theory around in her head. It was a bit naïve, but it had  
merit. Aeka, as well as Sasami, were adored on Jurai. Her popularity could  
go a long way in countering any xenophobia Juraians (the reasonable ones)  
may have towards Tenchi, at the very least affording Tenchi enough time to  
engrave himself upon the people.  
  
Misaki saw the contemplative look on her sister's face and a small smile  
began to form on her own. But a for a third time Funaho began to shake her  
head and Misaki frowned. Apparently, her sister needed another push.  
  
"No... No, Misaki it will not work. The root problem still remains," Funaho  
reasoned. "I just don't think Tenchi is thinking of Aeka as a potential wife  
right now. Tenchi isn't thinking about marriage, period."  
  
Misaki dropped to her knees to the front of Funaho and placed both hands on  
her sister's shoulders. "That's where *you* come in."  
  
"Me?" Funaho looked at Misaki questioningly.  
  
"You want to see them married. I want to see them married. Little Aeka wants  
it so badly! All you have to do is take Tenchi's blinders off!"  
  
"Me?" Funaho said, standing.  
  
Misaki stood as well. "Who else? Without doubt, the woman who has led  
Jurai's intelligence community and is a trusted advisor to not only the  
Emperor, but many an important noble, can aid a young impressionable young  
man to see the obvious."  
  
Funaho looked at Misaki sidelong.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. You are thinking it' wrong to force this on  
Tenchi, but my little Aeka can make him happy. If he's happy, where is the  
harm? You can do it, Sister! You can make my little Aeka happy!"  
  
"I... I don't know, Misaki." Funaho turned to face the door, deep in  
thought. "What about the others? It would appear Aeka isn't the only to have  
an interest in Tenchi."  
  
Misaki hugged her sister from behind. "Oh, you'll think of something. I'm  
sure of it!"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"You *do* think your Tenchi would be happy with my little Aeka, don't you?"  
Misaki held her sister at arms length and again glared at Funaho, who  
grimaced before smiling a moment later. "Good, that settles it," Misaki  
proclaimed and released Funaho. "I'm hungry let's get something to eat!"  
  
Watching as Misaki made her way to the room's door, Funaho had a thought.  
"You planned this from the beginning. You are so mean and inconsiderate to  
me, Misaki."  
  
Misaki paused, "I have no idea what you mean."  
  
"I mean you purposely manipulated my feelings!"  
  
"Oh, don't be so prissy. I'm just looking after my little girl," Misaki's  
voice came from the hall.  
  
"See! That's what I mean, inconsiderate!" Funaho whined, following her  
sister. "I want Aeka to be happy too you know."  
  
  
  
She stood off to the side as she often did and watched them. And she  
thought...  
  
Here it was.  
  
This was the start.  
  
The culmination of several centuries of planning.  
  
And Now was to be the true beginning.  
  
Here are on this backwater world.  
  
Noboyuki Masaki's tears could have flooded the Heavens, as it was he was  
having difficulty seeing the image on his digital camcorders view screen.  
His beloved only son was going on a date with a beautiful exotic woman,  
reason enough for Noboyuki to be proud...  
  
...But there was something else.  
  
His father walked up and stood next to him. Together the two men watched the  
future walk out the front door.  
  
Aeka was first to step through the threshold. She looked nothing like the  
first princess of a galactic empire; no, nothing as pedestrian as that. No  
one short of a goddess could have stood next to her and even they would have  
had jealously in their eyes. Aeka's supple frame was hidden beneath  
billowing layers of white and wine colored cloth. The train of her robes  
trailed elegantly behind her, acting as coach for her long locks of purple  
hair.  
  
Following on the heals of this goddess was the devil. Not even the most  
righteous and orthodox of men would have been able to look into this  
bewitching woman's golden eyes and not been beguiled by her. They wouldn't  
have hesitated a moment to offer their souls and all they were to her just  
to see those eyes turn their way, to hear her fiery smoldering voice speak  
their name. In the dress she wore her beauty could have cause angels to weep  
in envy. She wore a dress that was dichotomy of propriety and  
seductiveness. It was blood red, full-length dress. Both the front and back  
had V-shaped openings, allowing the unfortunate a torturing view of her  
meticulously sculpted back, the two hemisphere's of her breast, her perfect  
waist, and just glimpse of the heaven and hell that lied below. Two slits  
that ran the length of the remainder of the dress allowed the damned to  
witness what they could never touch.  
  
Aeka and Ryoko  
  
Sugar and Spice  
  
A seductress of Heaven and angel of Hell.  
  
Out next was the only thing that could unite the two. Wearing the  
arraignment of the crowned prince of planet Jurai (not that he knew that),  
Tenchi Masaki stepped out of his home.  
  
Noboyuki with his camera still grafted to him, approached his son.  
  
"I don't say it nearly enough, son. You make me so proud. I am sure your  
mother is smiling down at you in Heaven," Noboyuki said with tears in his  
eyes. He reached into a pocket with his free hand and gave Tenchi the small  
package he had retrieved. "Be sure to give her a good show!"  
  
Tenchi looked at the small box and blushed fiercely. "DAD!"  
  
Noboyuki was already gone, capturing the visions of Ryoko and Aeka for the  
sake of prosperity.  
  
Aeka smiled demurely at the camera, but her eyes showed an enormous amount  
of pride. Whether he knew it or not, Tenchi had made an important decision  
and taken a major step toward the Empire of Jurai.  
  
Outwardly, Ryoko's demeanor showed her usual air of confidence, but  
underneath that mask was a woman very afraid. Though she didn't like to show  
it, Ryoko had a great deal of her mother's intelligence and one didn't need  
to have Washu's analytical ability to see that things had taken a turn.  
  
Tenchi walked up between Aeka and Ryoko and frowned at the sight of the two  
beautifully dressed women.  
  
"Why are you two dressed like that?' He said with a tired voice.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"I always dress like this."  
  
"You two promised that you wouldn't cause any trouble," Tenchi reminded the  
pair.  
  
Both Aeka and Ryoko avoided his gaze and looked off into opposite  
directions. Tenchi gave an audible sigh, but internally he smiled at them.  
  
"Where is Mihoshi?" Tenchi wondered noticing the lateness of the afternoon.  
"We're going to have to leave soon if we're going to make it there on time.  
  
It was then that Mihoshi appeared in a ball of light. She was painstakingly  
dressed in all the finery of the Galaxy Police. Not an award, not a medal  
was so much as a millimeter out of place. Not the most anal of inspectors  
could have found fault with her uniform. Completely contrary to her usual  
appearance, today she was setting the standard.  
  
The only thing that broke the image were the tears in her eyes, the smudges  
on her face and the shaking of her shoulders as she tried her best to keep  
what was left of her composure.  
  
"Mihoshi, what's wrong?" Tenchi asked rushing up to her.  
  
She looked at him and how handsome he looked in all his finery and broke  
down completely. "Yu... Yu... Yukinojo's engines are broken!"  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"I... I don't know. He was fine yesterday, but now somehow the injectors are  
fused. It would take hours even for Washu to fix them."  
  
"Oh... too bad, I'll guess you guys can't go," Ryoko interjected with an  
obvious pout. She floated over to Tenchi and embraced him about the neck.  
"Why don't you take that silly outfit off and let's you and me have our own  
little date."  
  
"One wonders how Yukinojo came to be damaged," Aeka wondered out loud and  
glanced over to Ryoko, who made a point of looking innocent.  
  
"Couldn't we borrow, Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko? I promise that when Mihoshi and I get  
back that you and I can do something together," Tenchi asked, turning to  
Ryoko, who still clung to him about the shoulders.  
  
Tempting... real tempting, but as handsome as he looked in the arraignment  
of the crowned prince, Ryoko just didn't like the implications of it.  
"You've already promised that, but I'd consider it for..." She whispered the  
rest in his ear. She knew he wouldn't go for it and if he did, well who  
cares about some silly date.  
  
It would be difficult to call Tenchi's reaction a blush, as that quite  
didn't condone the magnitude of his shock. He pinched his nosed closed and  
tried to keep the little blood that had escaped from staining his clothes.  
Ryoko snickered at his reaction and vow to herself to cure him of that  
particular affliction. "I take that is a 'no' then," she said with a chuckle  
a let Tenchi go.  
  
"Aeka?" Tenchi asked with a nasal tone; his nose still pinched closed.  
Mihoshi looked at her hopefully.  
  
Ryoko glared at Aeka and Aeka glared back. "No, I am afraid that Ryu-Oh is  
not quite ready for such a trip."  
  
Ryoko was surprised by that answer, but Aeka had her own reservations about  
Tenchi going out with Mihoshi that was cloudy her overall judgment. Love  
sometime did that.  
  
With all avenues lost to her Mihoshi once again broke down into a fit of  
tears. She rushed over to Tenchi and cried into his shoulders. Ryoko and  
Aeka were about to protest when Tenchi did the unusual and silenced them  
with a stare.  
  
"I am sorry, Mihoshi. I wished I had a ship to take you there, but I..."  
  
Before Tenchi could finish, the sky above the Misaki house began to darken.  
It did not taken long for Ryoko or Aeka to realize what was happening, but  
neither could believe it. Mihoshi was to bereft to notice and Tenchi didn't  
know what he was looking at.  
  
It was Washu, running out of the house, who stated the obvious for Tenchi  
and Mihoshi as a hole into subspace open above them in a hale of lighting  
and thunder.  
  
"It's a ship..." Washu stated looking down at her keyboard.  
  
When the ship fully emerged, both Aeka and Ryoko were nearly floored by the  
appearance of the stately Juraian vessel. It was a ship both knew well and  
neither had would have believed that they would ever see it again, whole and  
as pristine as the day it was constructed.  
  
In Tenchi's mind a voice echoed its greeting.  
  
'Hello, my Prince, you have need of me?'  
  
Off in her corner, watching them as always, she smiled at the looks on their  
faces. She knew they would be surprised, as would the rest of the galaxy.  
Now, she just had to develop that picture of Aeka and Tenchi. She was sure  
Noboyuki and Misaki would appreciate it.  
  
  
  
There maybe scenes that are incomplete as I write in parts. Please let me  
know if you find any.  
  
Damien  
damien_searight@msn.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Anything For Love

**The People's Prince**

By

Damien

Disclaimer: The characters of Tenchi Muyo belong to AIC and Pioneer LDC. They are used without permission.

Story Summary: Aeka meets with Seiryo's sister, the Lady Sakuya Bushi, who informs Aeka of the recent discussions of the Jurai Royal Council, causing Aeka to wonder about Yosho's motives for leaving Jurai. Unknown to Aeka, her mother, Queen Misaki, and First Queen Funaho are speeding to Earth in an attempt to draw her and Tenchi to Jurai. Mihoshi gains Katsuhito's help in securing her date with Tenchi. Odd things begin to affect Mayuka. Aeka and Tenchi share a private moment. Finally, the revived 1st generation tree-ship Funaho appears to take Tenchi and Mihoshi to the annual Galaxy Police Ball.

**Part 8:**

Anything For Love 

There is some violence in this chapter.

Ten minutes ago, after witnessing the death of everyone she knew, Sana felt there wasn't a punishment imaginable or unimaginable that would have been too severe to subject the amoral being "Megami" to for her crimes. At least… that was what Sana had thought ten minutes ago, before the Megami's cloaking field dropped and she was spotted by the three Jebel Clan pirate vessels. Initially, they were going to meet up with the Jebel Katul, but ended up witnessing its destruction instead. At least the Katul's ends had been quick. What Sana was witnessing now was slow torture, happening to what would appear to anyone's eyes as a young teenage girl. Sana was painfully learning that ten minutes can be an eternity.

"Please, stop this," Sana pleaded to anyone who would listen, as Megami was rocked with another barrage, causing another muffled scream from the now fetal Megami. "Surrender to them! I promise they'll stop hurting you."

"Weapon's status: offline, repair time: …one hundred twenty seconds," Megami droned through the words with clenched teeth, clutching the stump that had been her right hand to her midsection. Blood or what looked to be blood, poured from numerous wounds that covered her body. Some of the injuries were minor scratches, bruises or burns; glancing shots off the Megami's hull. Others were more severe in nature, like her twisted and broken left leg; a direct hit to the Megami's propulsion system, her missing right hand; a destroyed weapons array, and her swollen shut and blackened left eye; partial sensors failure. Every blow, every piece of damage inflicted on the ship "Megami" was mirrored on the barely teenage girl who carried the same name.

"Surrender!" Sana screamed, not sure she could stand much more. She too, felt every blow, not able to shield herself from the torrent of emotions that burst forth from Megami with every hit.

_//Shame and Determination//_

"I am the Megami, proud ship and servant to a great master. I do not surrender… especially to your kind," Megami said with an enormous amount of conviction considering the amount of pain she appeared to be in.

'My kind?'…"Your pride is killing you! Can't you see that?" Sana argued.

Another blast hit the ship's midsection. Megami tightened up into a ball. "Life support damaged… eighty-three seconds for repairs."

"Some great ship this is! You don't have eighty-three seconds! Let me call them! Does your communications system still work?" Sana's desperation was becoming evident in her voice.

"Communications are fully functional. Sensors are partially functional. Weapons, propulsion, and life support: still offline," Megami muttered through the pain. 

This was the first good news Sana had heard in sometime. She became excited; perhaps this torture could end soon. "Patch me through to the…"

"No."

"What? I can stop this! They'll listen to me. I was second in command of the Jebel-Katul until you blew it up. I'll…"

"No, I do not… require your assistance," Megami interrupted a second time. Her voice was becoming quieter and Sana could sense a numbing of the emotions coming from the sentient ship. Sana assumed it was a sign that Megami was about to lose consciousness due to the pain. The air in the ship began to grow stale. 

"You're just a pompous and stubborn little girl! You better start listening to you elders!"

Megami said nothing in response to the rebuke and calmly closed her eyes. The rise and fall of her chest slowed, but remained erratic.

"Would you rather die then let me help you?"

"I… will… not… perish here. I will perform… my station." Megami said nothing more.

"Stop being so stubborn. It's obvious to anyone with eyes that you are in pain and need help."

//_Worry and Sympathy_// It was the first time Sana had felt these types of emotions coming from the young girl. It also gave Sana a sense of ease for the first time. Maybe there **were** shreds of humanity within Megami.

"I… I am… more concerned about what this is doing to the Mistress. I'm unsure if the link was severed."

'The Mistress?' Sana thought with puzzlement and disgust. 'Why worry about her now?'

Outside the ship, the barrage by the three pirate vessels stopped. The damage to the Megami was evident and the mystery ship hadn't once returned fire. Still the captains of the three ships were cautious. They remembered well the false sense of security that had lulled the Katul to its death. Two of the Jebel-Clan pirate vessels remained a safe distance away, while the third approached the Megami with the intention of boarding her. All of the ships kept their weapons aimed at the Megami, prepared to fire a final finishing volley. All of which was witnessed by Sana through the Megami's invisible walls.

'Thank the spirits,' Sana breathed to herself. 'They must want to investigate this ship and its crew to find out who it belongs to and why it destroyed the Katul.' These were things Sana wanted to know as well. "Looks like you're about to be boarded and judging from the looks of you, there is very little you can do about it."

"They will not sully me." It was barely a whisper. Megami's left leg slowly began to straighten.

"Oh! That's right," Sana began sarcastically. "Only the 'Master' is allowed to do that. You being his personal property."

Megami nodded and gradually flexed the fingers on her newly generated right hand. Out in space, the approaching ship stopped its advance, as its forward view screen showed the areas of the Megami that had been damaged regenerating themselves. 

Sana was the only one oblivious to the changes occurring, even ignoring the new sense of calm that Megami was feeling, mistaking it for Megami's lucid consciousness. Sana continued her verbal tirade against Megami, while the one ship backed away and the others prepared to renew fire. "…A gift from the Almighty Mistress," she said with derision.

Again, Megami simply nodded. 'Propulsion is at thirty percent. Life support is functional. Weapons… still offline. Running through diagnostic subroutines to determine weapon error,' Megami mouthed the words but said nothing aloud. "I hope she is still well, the Mistress, and that I may join the Master in time to aid him in his trial."

"Don't you ever think of yourself? Look at you? You're no better than a slave! I don't know who or what this 'Mistress' of yours is but if she is the sick person who created you, then she must be one sadistic bitch to brutalize you this way. I can't imagine your 'Master' being any better."

//_Extreme Indignation_//

Megami's eyes flew open, both glowing a fierce red. Unsteadily, she attempted to stand, faltering back to the ground before succeeding. Sana initially, started over to assist the young girl to her feet, but the look of utter rage on Megami's face and the torrent of anger Megami was directing at her, warned Sana that she would have been a fool to do so. Sana began to back away fearfully, remembering how easily Megami could kill, and what little it took to provoke her to do so. But there was nowhere to run, no place to hide in the open space that was the interior of the Megami.

"How dare you…" Megami spat out the words through her clenched teeth.

Sana's eyes darted around the endless looking room for shelter. There was none. She began to shake with terror. Her only hope was the three pirate vessels that were about to attack.

"How dare you speak of Mistress Masaki that way!" Megami demanded.

All three ships fired every weapon array that they had at the Megami, the closest firing at point blank range. The resulting explosions consumed the whole exterior view of the Megami.

There was only a skeleton crew on shift at this particular department of the Galaxy Police Regional Headquarters. Most of the personnel had been given time off in preparation of the annual ball that would be held the following day. Which was unfortunate, because if they had been on duty, they would have witnessed the extremely rare sight of their commander bursting out of his office in just his underwear and his dress pants about his ankles.

"What is this!" the Chief yelled to the three shocked officers who had been working outside his office. They looked at him with confused expressions. "Well… Do any of you want to answer!"

"Um… What are you referring to, sir?" office assistant asked while she mentally deliberated on whether she should laugh at the sight of him or file a sexual harassment suit.

"This!" he shouted and waddled over to her, shaking the report he held in his hands. The display of him so angry while at the same time wearing only his boxers and hopping around the room with his pants about his ankles proved too much for the usually well-disciplined officers. They broke out into laughter.

"Damn it all!" the Chief shouted furiously, slamming the report to the floor. The officers stopped laughing and stiffened at his tone. "Get me the quarterly reports for pirate activity and commerce for sectors 0411 through 0532 for the past six cycles. And get Captain Topaz in my office, immediately."

"But, Sir, Capt. Topaz is out sick today."

"He isn't half as sick as he is going to be once I'm through with him. You just tell him to get in gear and drag his tail into my office!"

"Yes, Sir!" the three officers said in unison and moved out smartly to complete his orders.

The Chief hopped back into his office and would have slammed the door shut if it didn't open and close automatically. Only the big brass, who tended to have old-fashioned hinged doors, had that option of expressing their anger in such a fashion. He kicked off his dress pants into the far corner of the room and plopped down behind his desk with a thud. He placed his head in his hands and moaned …No ball for him this year. He had just made a major operational security mistake, he shouldn't have gotten so upset over something that "appeared" so trivial, but it was too late to worry about now. Swiveling around in his chair to face his communications window, he placed his hand over the DNA reader and gave the computer his password. The sooner Juraian intelligence learned of this the better.

Looking at her, any reasonable person would quickly come to the conclusion that this was a woman who was living a charmed life. One just had to look at her. She wasn't just beautiful, she was exotically so. She had a figure that looked as though it had been painstakingly designed to the finest detail and her bright exuberant eyes did a poor job of hiding what was obviously an intelligent mind. Yes, she was definitely a woman who could get anything and everything she wanted. You could tell that by the confident way she stood and the forceful way she presented herself when she spoke. All these things were apparent to anyone who has spent as little as five minutes with her. A woman could not be blamed if they became envious and wished to exchange places with her. Who, after all, would not want to live the life of Ryoko Hakubi?

Ryoko Hakubi Masaki for one.

What you could **not** tell merely by looking at her was the undisputable fact that the majority of her thousands of years of life (something else you couldn't discern with just your eyes) have been crap, complete and utter crap. It had been only relatively recently that Ryoko began to look forward to waking up in the morning. It was okay being Ryoko now… the Ryoko who stood next to Tenchi. Unfortunately for her, it seemed her life was indeed charmed, just not in a good way. Fate was trying to take her Tenchi away.

Looking over at her reason for being constrained and choking in the straight jacket-like adornment of Juraian royalty and seeing the Funaho about to whisk him away, Ryoko recalled the events of the previous evening, when everything in her life imperceptibly began to change again. 

The water was not helping.

After her run in with Katsuhito, Ryoko decided to wait for Tenchi's return inside the floating onsen.  This would minimize her chances of blasting Tenchi's grandfather or choking Mihoshi. Two events she was fairly certain wouldn't endear her to Tenchi. But despite the relaxing atmosphere, the gentle sounds of the running water and their soothing warmth, Ryoko could not calm her anger. Sometimes, Yosho had that effect on her… well most of the time.

She dipped fully below the water for a good minute before emerging. She ran both hands through her hair, removing her wet locks from in front of her face. When Tenchi got back he would set both Mihoshi and Yosho straight. For once, Ryoko was grateful for Tenchi's shy and prudish nature. She just had to wait. After repeating that thought to herself several times, the warmth of the water and the quiet of her surroundings began to take their effect and she gently closed her eyes.  She was almost fully asleep when she heard someone else enter the baths.

Ryoko opened one eye to identify the newcomer and smiled when she saw who it was. Her rival and oft times coconspirator had finally come home. "So, back from your morning rendezvous with your secret boyfriend?" Ryoko asked teasingly. Ribbing Aeka was just what her mood needed.

If Aeka heard her, she made no sign of it. As if in a daze, she walked towards a small bench and sat down.

'Not going to rise to my barb, eh?' Ryoko thought. "You seem to be in your own little world today. Was he that good in bed?"

Aeka still said nothing and moved robotically through the motions of washing herself.

Ryoko began to get the feeling she was being ignored. "Hey, Aeka! Your father called, he said your real mother was one of the chamber maids he boinged one night he got bored."

Nothing.

"Aeka, Sasami says she's giving up the whole royalty thing and instead is going to work at Hiro's Hentai Haven as a human wash cloth."

Aeka rinsed the soap out of her hair.

"Tenchi says if maybe you had an figure worth his time…"

Still nothing.

Verbal attacks proven ineffective, Ryoko switched tactics. She threw a bar of soap at her. It hit Aeka square in the back of the head, but Aeka acted as though she hadn't felt a thing. Aeka merely picked up the errant bar of soap and placed it with her other cleaning items.

Ryoko quickly became angered again. It was like everyone was conspiring against her today. She glared at Aeka as she stood and began walking towards the rinsing pools to soak. Now that Aeka was getting closer to where Ryoko was sitting, Ryoko could see the expression on Aeka's face. Her eyes had a far off, contemplative look, her cheeks were quite flushed and the sides of her mouth were turned up slightly to form a smallish grin. If Ryoko had to draw a conclusion from Aeka's mannerisms she would have guessed that Aeka had tapped into the sake a little early today. Still that didn't excuse Aeka from ignoring Ryoko's greetings.

Ryoko took the towel that was resting around her shoulders and soaked it in the water, when it was good and heavy she threw it at the supposedly drunken Aeka. Again, Ryoko's aim was true and the towel found its mark, wrapping around Aeka's face. Blinded, Aeka's foot tripped on the handle of a fallen push broom, causing Aeka to stumble forward and land face first into the warm waters of the onsen. Watching the air bubbles from the submerged Aeka rise to the surface renewed the smile on Ryoko's face.

It was several moments before Aeka resurfaced, still looking unfazed despite her little trip and swim, but unlike before, Aeka's behavior didn't anger Ryoko. Instead, Ryoko's smile grew at the sedated look on her friend and rival's face. The former most wanted space pirate burst out in laughter. Oddly enough, this drew Aeka's attention.

"Oh, Ms. Ryoko, when did you arrive at the bath?" 

Ryoko looked at her for a moment before erupting in laughter again. "I've _been_ here since you walked in, Princess. The question is where have you been or at least where has your brain been."

Aeka's eyes lingered on Ryoko for a moment, before regaining their far off look. "Really? …I guess my thoughts… were indeed elsewhere." The princess audibly sighed. Her movements again became robotic.

"What the hell happened to you today?"  Ryoko asked amazed at how out of it the princess seemed. Had everyone gone daft today? When she saw Aeka wasn't paying attention, she leaned over and rapt several times on the princess's head. "Hello… Hello… Anyone home?"

"Huh? Wha… What is it, Ryoko?"

Ryoko looked at Aeka strangely. Normally, the princess would be up in arms and force fields by now. Even Ryoko could tell something had happened to upset her non-friend. "What's wrong?"

She laughed. "Is that worry, I hear in your voice?" Aeka asked regaining some of her normal regal tone. 

Ryoko looked at her sidelong. "No, it's amazement at how spazed you were acting." Her expression grew neutral. "So what **_is_** the reason?"

Absently, Aeka touched her cheek where it met the corner of her mouth. "Nothing…" After a period of silence and with Ryoko looking at her expectantly she added. "…Everything. I had brunch with a childhood acquaintance today."

"That was a big brunch; you were gone most of the day," Ryoko interrupted. "Wait a minute, childhood friend… You mean from _Jurai_?"

Aeka nodded and continued. "I would not call her a friend exactly. We had many of the same tutors and attended many the same functions." Aeka sighed recalling her and Sakuya's conversation "To avoid confusing you with the more intricate details…"

Ryoko smiled to herself, Aeka was exactly what she needed to pick up her spirits. "A…. gee… duh…. Thanks… duh"

Aeka smiled also. "My long absence from Jurai, in addition to my brother's, has caused some confusion as to whether or not the House of Masaki wishes to remain the Royal House." 

Ryoko rolled her eyes at the 'Masaki' part. "Oh… and what did you tell this friend- I mean acquaintance." 

Aeka delicately brought her hand up to her face and touched the corner of her mouth and cheek, becoming silent once again. She stood and tightened about herself her towel, which had loosened while she had been soaking in the warm waters of the baths. Without a further word she made her way to the waters edge and climbed out. When she reached the door, she paused and turned back to Ryoko. "What would you say... if told you I was thinking of returning to Jurai for awhile?" 

Ryoko didn't even take a second to think about it. "Bye."

The encounter in the baths was Ryoko's latest clue that things were changing around her. It wasn't until dinner that the totality of it all began to sink in.

The normally full Masaki dinner table had a number of empty places. Only five place settings were on the table, and from their placement you could gather that Aeka, Mihoshi, and Katsuhito were not planning to attend.

Ryoko was the first to materialize (literally) at the table after Sasami had set all the dishes in place. Her mood had improved after her conversation with Aeka in the baths; at least it had improved over what it was. In addition, she was glad to see that Yosho would not be at dinner. To be frank, in her bests of moods she only could tolerate Tenchi's grandfather. On the other hand, she missed Mihoshi's presence. She had wanted Tenchi to finally end this nonsense of his taking her to that damned Galaxy Police party.

'Where is Tenchi, anyway?' Ryoko wondered as she watched Washu and Noboyuki take their places at the table. She had looked for him a second time after leaving the baths, but again was unable to find him. "Is Tenchi still not home?" She asked those sitting at the table.

"He came home some time ago," Sasami answered. "He was with Aeka in our room for a while." Sasami's cheeks began to blush and her eyes became wide with stars. "You should have seen him, Ryoko; all dressed up." She sighed and her normal cheery disposition returned. "If he's not still with Aeka, I don't know where he is."

Ryoko stared at Sasami slack jawed, recalling her time with Aeka and how Aeka had acted. Maybe there was more to Aeka's behavior than just her meeting with the Juraian. 'What would you say…' Ryoko recalled Aeka saying. '…If I told you I was thinking of returning to Jurai?' She opened her mouth to ask another question, but Noboyuki beat her to it.

"Dressed up? How so?" 

Washu's attention was completely focused on Ryoko. Very little happened in this house that Washu was not aware of and Tenchi waltzing up to Aeka's room looking every bit the crowned prince set off all kinds of bells and whistles. For Washu, it invoked a very personal memory, one that she did not want to relive. Unfortunately, Washu's surveillance equipment failed to capture what happened inside Aeka's room. 

While Ryoko waited for Sasami to elaborate further on Noboyuki's question, Tenchi, himself, walked into the room and sat down. "Excuse me, sorry I took so long coming downstairs," Tenchi said rather absently, picking up his utensils. He was just about to place a morsel of food into his mouth when he noticed that everyone except Sasami was looking at him. "Wha… what is it?"

Ryoko studied Tenchi, his eyes, his hands, his movements. She didn't exactly know why, but she was suddenly feeling very afraid. Teleporting out of her seat, she immediately reappeared behind Tenchi. Before he could speak a word of protest or the others could react, she threw her arms around him and vanished.

The moon hung low in the burgeoning night sky. One could easily imagine a frown on the face of the celestial body as it floated droopily over the forest. There were no clouds to mask the man in the moon's melancholy. No stars to pat his slumped shoulders and accompany him through the dark night. 

It was a very lonely moon.

Ryoko could sympathize. She materialized with her captive at the mouth of the wood that surrounded the secluded Masaki homestead. Her arms lingered around Tenchi's neck before stiffening for a second and finally letting go.

She did not turn to face him. She said not a word in explanation of her actions. Truth to be told she did not know the reasons behind them herself. Instead she walked forward in a slow and somber manner, her form disappearing down the darkened forest path.

Two options presented themselves to Tenchi. Having spent many a childhood summer exploring the lands and woods surrounding the Masaki shrine, it was very difficult for Tenchi to get lost. Despite having been plucked from the dinner table and placed in the neighboring forest in the dim of the night, Tenchi knew he could find his way home easily. But the thought didn't even enter his mind. 

What was wrong with Ryoko? He followed slowly behind her deeper into the forest. Abducting him was normal behavior for her, but this withdrawn and melancholy mood she was showing now was not. He trailed her quietly, wondering what could make a woman like Ryoko act this way. It wasn't the first time he had seen her like this. There was that time he held her aboard that stolen Galaxy Police battleship after Dr. Clay had abducted her. He was amazed at how soft and fragile she felt in his arms at the time, not things that normally came to mind when he thought of Ryoko. There was also, of course, the whole Mayuka episode. That had been a Ryoko he didn't know existed. Ryoko, the worrier…

Ryoko was not one to stay depressed for long. Especially, when it occurred to her that she had little to worry about. There still was this nagging feeling running through her, but she could either let it dampen her spirit or use it to drive her to her goal of Tenchi's heart. She had noticed him follow her into the forest. It was very rare for him to be the one chasing after her, **very** rare. 'Hmm… _chasing_?'

Lost in his thoughts he failed to notice Ryoko start to run and disappear into the forest. Now, Tenchi was beginning to worry, as he saw the empty path before him. The trees blocked the light of the moon and it was very difficult to see more than a few meters ahead of him. Noting the previous times Ryoko had behaved like this, he began to run after her. Maybe something bad had happened to her like the Clay incident. Or perhaps it more like the time with Mayuka and she was worried about him or jealous… had she found out about his date with Mihoshi… or what had happened between him and Aeka in her room. He ran after her. "Ryoko! Wait!"

Ryoko heard Tenchi call out to her and she smiled. 

Recalling the conversation she and Tenchi had after she had kidnapped him from the dinner table, Ryoko smiled. After a long day of surprises and changes that talk was her one ray of light. She waited until Funaho had vanished into the upper atmosphere before bending down and picking up the cabbit that waited patiently at her side. "Well, Princess, I don't exactly know what you're plans are, but considering that tacky dress you're wearing I can make a pretty good guess."  She hurled Ryo – Ohki into the air, watching her fateful friend expand and morph into her spaceship form. "The only real question left," Ryoko began, turning to face Aeka with her arms crossed against her chest. "Is how are you planning to get there?" She winked at Aeka and disappeared.

Ryo-Ohki hovered mockingly in the air as her mistress watched Aeka on the ship's main monitor. Ryoko knew what Aeka was thinking as far as getting Tenchi used to his new wardrobe. The stakes were much larger than Mihoshi's date with Tenchi. What Ryoko didn't quite understand was how Aeka **_really_** expected her to help by flying her to the ball. The smile she saw forming on Aeka's face was about to answer that question.

'Tacky… indeed,' Aeka thought with contempt, her smile growing. Ryoko couldn't see it, but the gem in Aeka's tiara began to glow. 

Next to Ryo-Ohki, a large subspace portal opened, out of which slowly and majestically appeared the second-generation tree-ship Ryu-Oh. Ryoko's draw dropped.

For her part, Aeka wished she could see Ryoko's face. "Azaka… Kamidake," Aeka summoned. The two guardians appeared at her side. "We depart for Galaxy Police Headquarters, at once. We must catch up to the Funaho…"

"The Funaho?" Kamidake questioned.

"Yes, the Funaho," Aeka answered, before continuing, "We must catch the Funaho and beat the Ryo-Ohki there at all cost."

"Yes, Ma'am," they chimed.  

Aeka and her guardians disappeared in a shower of light. Immediately after which the Ryu-Oh raced out of Earth's atmosphere, hot on the Funaho's trail.

"What? How? When!" Ryoko shouted aboard her ship. Ryo-Ohki meowed her ignorance to her mistress's question. There was only one answer though, Ryoko knew. 'Washu.' Gritting her teeth, but still smiling, Ryoko mentally commanded Ryo-Ohki. With an ear piercing howl and a sonic boom, the Ryo-Ohki was gone.

Watching from the doorway of the Masaki household, Katsuhito and Noboyuki waved their goodbyes.

"Well, looks like the race is on," Noboyuki commented turning back into the house.

"Perhaps," his father-in-law replied. "Or maybe the race is nearing its end."

If only someone had been looking out a window, maybe they would have caught a glimpse of a ship that had disappeared some seven hundred years ago.  Or maybe they would have seen a ship thought grounded forever, nearly destroyed. And if the saw neither of those, surely they the sight of the ship that had so mercilessly ravaged Jurai all those centuries ago would not have escaped detection. But alas, despite the passage of the Funaho, the Ryu-Oh and the Ryo-Ohki well with in visual range of the twin tree-ships carrying the 1st and 2nd Queens and her escorts, none were seen. Not even the ships' sensors detected them. 

Ships passing in the night… Just as their great mother planned.

Funaho paused from her meal and looked about the room as if someone had called her name or remembering something important. 

"What is it, Sister?" Misaki asked, noticing.

"I'm not sure. I just felt something strange from my tree." 

"Oh, strange weird or strange funny."

"I… I don't know. She was laughing about something. I'll ask"

Misaki sipped from her cup of tea, while she waited for the conversation between woman and tree to finish. When she saw Funaho double-blink and stare at her, she could only guess that the talk had ended. "Well, what did she say? What is so funny?"

Funaho could not erase the puzzled expression from her face. "She said… She said it was a secret."

"I'll ask mine," Misaki decided. It wasn't long before she got an answer.

"And?" Funaho asked.

"She said she wasn't telling either! And I get the distinct impression that she would have stuck her tongue at me, if she had one. Hahaha, she did say that I would like the secret. Now, I'm all excited! I MUST KNOW!"

The two queens giggled for a full minute, before their thoughts returned to more pressing concerns.

The two queens were aboard Funaho's tree-ship, having a final meal and discussing strategy before their arrival at Earth. Funaho hadn't quite figured out the best way to approach the situation. The basic goal and outline of the plan was simple. The goal, of course, was getting Aeka back to Jurai to solidify the House of Masaki's position as the Royal House. This would end the confusion as to the line of succession to the throne, thereby quieting the Royal Council. The ways of doing this were equally simple to discern. Simply ordering her back was a fruitless endeavor, as Azusa had found out on their initial journey to Earth. She would not leave Tenchi's side, duty or no. In fact, if forced to choose between Jurai and Tenchi, there was little doubt in Funaho's mind on what Aeka's choice would be. It would no doubt be a hard and difficult decision, but Funaho would not bet on Jurai winning it. Neither could Funaho argue with her over it since her son had done much the same thing, but he did not even have the excuse that Aeka had. 

That prior line of thinking brought something else to the fore in Funaho's mind: what **were** Yosho's motives in abandoning Jurai. Though she had argued the point before the Council that her son had done no such thing, it was quite clear after her discussion with him that he had no intentions of ever assuming the throne or perhaps even returning to Jurai. What had led him to such a drastic decision? 

She sighed, that was an enigma for another time. 'Concentrate on Aeka,' she reminded herself. As stated earlier, the plan of getting Aeka to Jurai was simple and the bait to lure her there was obvious. The only real question was luring the bait there. 

"You're thinking too hard," a voice commented, shaking Funaho from her contemplations.

"Huh?"

"You're obsessing over how to get Aeka and Tenchi to Jurai… Don't. I'm telling you, he's fallen for my Aeka's charms by now. We have nothing to worry about. You just need to get him to see that."

'Easy for you to say,' Funaho knew not to say aloud.

They finished the meal in relative silence. Funaho mentally going over what she planned to say to Aeka to convince her to return. Misaki watched her quietly, allowing her sister her contemplations. Misaki's expression was that of utmost confidence with a smidgen of mirth. It wasn't that didn't realize the obstacles and difficulties that lie in their path. It was just she had total confidence in Funaho's persuasive skills and even more confidence in the beauty of her daughter.

Misaki stood up and walked behind the seat of her sister, the First Queen. She placed her hands on Funaho's shoulders and slowly and methodically massaged her muscles. "Relax… Everything is going to be fine…"

Letting out a protracted sigh, Funaho leaned forward in her seat, giving Misaki better access to her shoulders. "That's better," Misaki enthused and slipped her hands into the neckline of Funaho's kimono. As Funaho loosened the front, Misaki removed the kimono from her sister's shoulders, exposing the thin skintight material of Funaho's undergarment and the bare pearl white skin of her neck and upper arms.

Funaho tilted her head back so that she was looking up at Misaki's caring face. "It's your fault I get this way… You're terrible to me," Funaho pouted.

"Aw… You're cute when you frown," Misaki gushed and kissed her sister on the forehead. The sound of something clattering to the ground broke the two from their sisterly moment.

Funaho turned to see a red-faced Lord Remus standing in the doorway. "You forgot to lock the door _again_, Sister." Funaho said exasperated.

Misaki straightened looking unrepentant. "Why should I lock the doors on my sister's tree ship. If you wanted them locked, you should have locked them," Misaki finished and folded her arms in front of her.

Funaho opened her mouth to rebut Misaki's words, but settled for glaring at her instead. Still keeping narrowed eyes at her sister, Funaho stood and walked over to the frozen man at the door.

"Yes, Lord Remus…"

He just stared blankly at her. Funaho waved her hand in front of his face without any reaction on his part. Perplexed, Funaho placed her left arm around her midriff, using it to support her right elbow as her right arm supported her chin. It was just your classic thinking pose, but it also had the effect of pushing up her breasts and causing her kimono to fall further from her about her shoulders. Misaki thought the whole scene quite funny and silently wondered to herself how long it would take her normally astute sister to determine what it was that had Lord Remus so stunned.

"Hmm…" Misaki began with an air of thoughtfulness. "Perhaps you aren't the best person to speak to Tenchi concerning matters of the heart," she finished with a more than evident smirk.

Funaho spun around to face her sister, her long silken hair gently caressing Lord Remus's face from the tip of his ear to the bottom of his chin. Her kimono fell open even further, finally resting around her elbows and exposing intoxicating amounts of the lily-white skin of Funaho's back. "Now what are you saying? It was your idea in the first place," Funaho said exasperated. "And anyway," Funaho calmed and glanced behind herself to Lord Remus, who still stared blankly at her. "I don't think we should discuss such matters now."

"Oh, he can't hear us," Misaki dismissed Funaho's concerns.

Funaho frowned at her sister and then turned to study Lord Remus. Misaki was most likely correct, considering Remus's apparent mental state. This was just what she needed, her number two man and most trusted assistant becoming ill. He hadn't been like this in the past, why now? "Lord Remus… Lord Remus are you feeling all right?" She placed her hand on his forehead, resulting in his eyes going wide and his body to shudder.

"You think he's sick?" Misaki asked coming up to stand next to her sister and regarded the noble in charge of Jurai's largest governorship. 

"It couldn't be more apparent. Honestly, Misaki, I don't know where your head is sometimes."

Misaki laughed.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing. I need Lord Remus where he is and with all his faculties… not comatose!"

The words "I need Lord Remus" reverberated through out Remus's psyche.

"Now, now," Misaki enthused, placing her sister's kimono about her shoulders where it belonged. "Oh, look! It moves."

'She needs me. She _needs_ **_me_**! "My Queen…"

"Ah! Lord Remus," Funaho said relieved. "Whatever was the matter? You're not becoming ill, I hope?"

Confidently, Remus shook his head, 'No'. I haven't felt this well in sometime.  I swear to you, Milady that I will forever be at your side."

Watching her sister's reaction, Misaki shook her head:  Funaho completely missed what it was Remus was trying to convey.

Funaho smiled in relief. "I can not tell you how comforting that is to hear. Still perhaps its best you see a doctor concerning these episodes of yours."

He blushed very faintly and Misaki lost her usual pleasant disposition; her guise becoming neutral. "If you wish it, I will do so at once." Lord Remus turned to leave.

"Lord Remus?"

"Yes, Queen Funaho?" he asked pausing in his departure.

"Why did you come here?" 

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot." He came fully back into the room. "The Lady Bushi has arrived, I thought you should know. Also, I will be leaving now for the Galaxy Police Headquarters. In addition to attending the festivities there, some issues have arrived that require my attention."

"Issues? Such as?" Funaho asked.

"I don't have the details, but it was apparently important enough that it could not be discussed over interstellar communications."

"I see…"

"By your leave then, your Majesties," Lord Remus said bowing to the two queens, before leaving the room.

Misaki frowned at him as he left; crushes were fine but anything more…

"What's wrong?"

"Huh," Misaki responded, startled from her thoughts.

"You looked thoughtful, is something the matter?"

"Oh… I was… I was just wondering what Sakuya Bushi was doing here," Misaki lied.

Funaho went to the back of the room and sat down on a couch the length of the wall. "I imagine she will be accompanying Lord Nephrus to the ball."

"No," Misaki clarified. "What I mean is, she did not come with us when we left Jurai. Why is she way out here so close to Earth?"

Funaho answered after a thoughtful pause. "She had left Jurai several weeks ago. She visited a number of planets, before arriving at Earth about five days past. I didn't think her visit was important in and of itself and I think Aeka is capable of dealing with her."

"So, this is where they banished you too?"

Susan, having just stepped from the lift looked up at the voice. Though she didn't recognize the speaker, Susan did recognize the symbol of the news agency she worked for embroidered on her shirtsleeve. It was a service dedicated to providing total coverage of government functions and proceedings no matter how mundane they may be. Most of their broadcasts were a great cure for insomnia as Susan, herself, could testify. Susan scowled at the woman; competition was competition.

"Do I know you?" Susan asked, putting on her well-worn face of cordiality.  

"Oh… sorry. I didn't mean to sound so familiar. My name is Sewolles," the middle-aged woman apologized and extended her hand.

Susan accepted the handshake. "Susan Graham," she offered in return. 

"I know, I know, you're practically famous or should I say infamous. By the way, what kind of name is Susan Graham? Some of my colleagues were wondering."

Ignoring the question, Susan politely laughed at the barb with an obviously fake grin before she walked to the opposite side of the room and began to check her equipment. Today she carried more than just her usual data pad and voice recorder, and wanted to be sure everything was in working order. Her fake grin turned into a genuine smirk when she thought of finally vindicating herself as a journalist and being the first to interview and photo the mythical Prince Tenchi Masaki. Her smile grew into a soft laugh that gradually increased in volume until it drew the attention of Susan's colleague in the room.

"You seem to be in a good mood for someone covering what has to be one of the most shallowest of news events." Sewolles sat down on a plush couch in the well furnished GP media room and propped her feet up on the satchel she carried her equipment in. "Trust me, I've been chained to this stupid ball piece for the last five years and nothing of note ever happens. The only high point is getting to see that gorgeous head of the Juraian military when he pops his head in for appearance's sake." The woman sighed and continued. "But he never stays long and then it's back to being a dog and pony show for the GP brass." Sewolles closed her eyes, placed her hands behind her head and leaned back in her seat. "Absolutely no one cares or pays attention. The audience is nonexistent." She propped open one eye. "Unless you know something I don't?"

Susan blanched and quickly tried to look neutral again. "Nope, I just know that my editor ordered me here. Guess he didn't think much of my last effort. Ha ha!" 

"I thought as much. My boss would have fired me on the spot if I handed him something so fanciful without the hard facts to back it up. Guess some news agencies operate differently then others. Wake me when this thing starts okay?"

Susan ignored the dig at her place of work, as she didn't think much of it either. What was bothering her was the very real possibility that the other reporter might stumble upon Prince Tenchi and Mihoshi before she did. After all, Susan had no idea what Tenchi looked like. Susan eyed the other woman with her peripheral vision. 'Why should someone chance upon the story of a lifetime after I've borne so much work and ridicule?' She began to finger the brooch she wore through the fabric of her shirt.

"By the way," Sewolles began not opening her eyes. "How did you get here? I didn't see you aboard the press shuttle over and only official vessels are being allowed to approach the station with all the dignitaries expected to arrive.

Again Susan whitened in surprise, but quickly smiled. "Family connection," was her reply as a dark colored gem in her brooch began to glow a deep purple and her rival for the scoop of the century vanished in a flash of plasmatic light. "Sleep well… the Tenchi story is all mine."

"Anything?" The captain of the Jebel-Hafit shouted out to the crewmember monitoring the ship's forward sensor arrays. 

"Nothing, Sir. That ship must have been totally destroyed by our combined assault."

"Don't be stupid," the captain admonished. "If that were the case, we would at the least see some kind of debris field. Do **you** see a debris field? Are we picking up any debris on the sensors?"

"Uh… No, Sir," the young woman responded quietly.

"Then stay alert. She's still out there somewhere…"

When the balls of fire and smoke created by the explosions from the three pirate vessels onslaught began to clear, nothing remained in their wake. It was hard to believe that any ship could have survived such a point blank assault, but as the captain of the Jebel-Hafit, the Jebel-Unayzah, and the Jebel-Rudwa realized, if the Megami had been destroyed, there should be some wreckage. There was nothing but empty space. As mysteriously as the ghost ship had appeared before the doomed Jebel-Katul, it seemed to vanish before her sister Jebel clan ships. Or so it appeared to them, but one frightened woman and one enraged entity knew the truth.

~"Please… don't do this…"~

On board the bridge of Jebel-Hafit, two communications windows appeared showing the captains of the other two Jebel clan pirate ships. All three men were trying their best to hide their confusion from each other and their crews.

"Well," the captain of the Jebel-Unayzah began. "Are either of you picking anything up on sensors?"

His answer was silence and the visible beads of sweat forming on his colleagues' brows. 

~"We've done nothing to you! Why are you doing this?"~

There was a long period of silence as the three commanders stared at each other and their crews remained diligently alert for signs of the wraith ship.

~"I was the one who insulted your master and mistress! If… if you have to punish someone then punish me." She looked desperately at the three pirate vessels before her. Though each had its shields up and weapons fully armed, she knew by the glowing red eyes of her captor that they hadn't a sliver of a chance at survival. ~

"We know for a fact that the ship can cloak. It could still be in the area," the Hafit captain reminded his colleagues. 

"We did a good deal of damage to her in our first attack, perhaps they realized the better part of valor and fled."

"I say we find out," the third captain suggested.

Sana watched helplessly, as the Megami maneuvered closer to the three unprepared ships. They had undoubtedly saved her life, having diverted Megami's attention with their attack. After having insulted both Megami's mistress and master, in a moment of careless anger, Sana knew she had spoken her own death. The look on Megami's face afterward, promised no less than that and a great deal of pain. But the three pirate vessels had saved Sana at the last moment. The three vessels that now had an irate and merciless Megami to deal with.

Having downloaded the Jebel-Katul's databank before destroying her, the Megami easily intercepted and decoded the inter-ship communications of the vessels. With a fascinated horror clear on her face, Sana listened to the proceedings; the three ships trying to position themselves to battle their invisible foe and the Megami inching like a predator closer and closer to her prey. Everything Sana said in an attempt to mollify the sentient ship only seemed to fuel Megami's anger. Sana could only hope the three heavily armed ships would somehow defeat the young teenage entity. 

Megami's eyes continued to glow a fierce red, as did the crystalline columns, which were the only visible structures in the otherwise translucent walls of the Megami's interior. The dark ship paused, just a few hundred meters from the lead pirate vessel. 

"What will fighting and destroying these ships prove?" Sana asked, her head hanging limply from her defeated shoulders. Trying to reason with the adolescent persona of the Megami one more time, she exerted her empathic senses to their fullest. Sana looked for the slightest opening into Megami's psyche.

//_Seething Anger_// "Was it not you, who called me unworthy? Wasn't it you who questioned the sanity and compassion of my Mistress? 'Sadistic bitch', those were your words." Megami walked over to where Sana sat slumped on the floor. With a finger placed under Sana's chin, Megami lifted the older looking girl's head. In a quiet, yet powerful voice, Megami looked into Sana's eyes and continued. "I _will_ show you my worth _and_ the greatness and genius of my creator and mistress. It was because of her unbound love for her father that she created me and it is for that love I will do anything for." Megami stood back up, her eyes no longer glowing. //_Obsessive Love_// "Watch… and know my love for my Lord."

"You don't know what love is, do you?" Sana realized, staring at the young girl.

"It is all I know…"

It was then that the Jebel clan initiated their plan. In an attempt to locate the cloaked Megami, the three pirate ships would fire all their beam cannons at their lowest settings and widest dispersal pattern. Though the greatly weakened shots would do little damage, they would serve in place of the pirate's ships' useless sensors. When one of the arrays registered a hit, every weapon and missile the three ships could muster would be hurled at the point. It was a good plan…

"Fire," the senior of the three captains ordered over the linked communications channels. The Megami being such a large ship, he was certain that if it were still in the area, they would spot it. When the beams cut through the void of space unhindered, all three captains let out sighs of relief.

…A good plan for a ship of this dimension.

Sana jumped to her feet; one of the beams was coming straight for her! Being as the walls, ceilings and floor of the Megami seemed nonexistent, to Sana's perspective, it appeared that she was standing in the middle of space. She attempted to dive out of the way, but was not fast enough for the near speed of light beam. She had just left her feet when the center of the ray hit her in the midriff and engulfed her whole being. 

Sana screamed and Megami laughed.

//_Mirth_// 

It was such a drastic change in emotion that Sana actually paused from her death throws to stare at the sadistic girl. Seeing Megami returning her stare, and laughing caused Sana to realize that either Megami was far more a sadist than even she thought or her death wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It _was_ taking an inordinate amount of time considering she was struck full on by a ship destroying beam cannon. 

"What?" Sana wondered aloud. Her surprise increased a thousand fold when the nearest Jebel clan ship came so close to the Megami that one of its sensor arrays, which protruded a good forty meters from the hull of the ship, passed straight through the Megami's own hull. "How?" 

If Megami had been more experienced a tactician, she might have left that question a mystery for her adversaries to figure out on their own, but there was more to the adolescent image she projected than just looks.  "I _told_ you that they would not touch me. I can shift my mass out of phase with this plane. No one of this dimension may paw me or handle me, save my lord and master." This wasn't entirely true, but Megami's was too proud to think of her better at this point. 

Such a mercurial girl! Raging instrument of death one moment, bubbly and giggly the next. "Wow, you really are an amazing ship. I see now that I was completely wrong…"

"Of course you do!" Megami beamed. "No one in this dimension is my equal." 

Sana laughed and Megami joined her a moment later. 

Outside the Megami, the three pirate ships began to stand down from their battle stations, satisfied in the false knowledge that their initial attack had drove the Megami away. Still they were cautious and inched away from the area to report back to their homeport, weapon's crews on standby. Unfortunately, Megami was indeed a predator and their movement once again garnered the attention of _the Goddess_. 

Slowly, Sana's laughing died down when she noticed the stars moving again. The Megami was heading towards the pirate vessel furthest away, passing stealthily by the two closest vessels. "What are you doing?" Sana asked, worry creeping back into her voice.

Megami's only response to Sana's question was her continued giggling.

"I asked; what are you doing!"

Whether it was Sana's authoritative tone or merely whimsy, Megami answered. "Showing you my worth. Don't be so forgetful." Megami's hand reached forward out into the darkness, making like to grab the receding ship.

"You don't have to do this! I already said that you were amazing."

Megami's hand continued to reach out. Spans of black began to form in space ahead of the ghost ship. The only reason Sana could see them was because they obstructed her view of the pirate ship. 

"That can't see you! They can't hurt you! They can't even touch you! You can just walk away!"

//_Vanity and Desire_// "They think that they have defeated me, driven me away. The Megami does not flee from battle. They will know this."

The captain of the Jebel-Rudawa accepted the glass of ale offered to him by one of his stewards and leaned back into his captain's chair. His mind did not muse on the events of a few moments ago. There would be time for that later, when the clan heads gathered. It was always his belief to offer thanks to the gods for a successful mission or battle as soon as possible or raise their ire. "Well done, lads! A toast to you! We have avenged our brothers and sisters of the Katul.

A cheer rose up from the bridge crew and over the intercom. 

"Now lets get back on course. Reset the navigation computer for our original waypoints and engage main engines."

The hum of the main engines powering up filled the engine room and the ship began to accelerate until five black finger-like tendrils of energy surrounded the ship.

The Rudawa came to an abrupt halt; the ship's inertial dampeners failing to compensate for such a great change in acceleration. 

"What's wrong with the engines?" the captained yelled, picking himself up off the floor.

A bewildered voice answered back over the intercom. "Nothing as far as I can see. We are at full output."

"Sir! Sensors indicate pressure building on the hull. We are being crushed!"

"What!" the captain shouted.

"It's going to breech!"

There was no explosion. The vacuum of space did not rush in to claim the lives of the crew. The ship that was the Rudawa was simply impacted upon itself, as if in the midst of a black hole, until it ceased to exist in any practical manner.

The other two ships watched helplessly the destruction of their sister ship. One captain, in a fit of rage, fired relentlessly into the five voids of black that had crushed the Rudawa. They disappeared into its depths, having no noticeable effects. Before a second volley could be fired, one of the wings of black lashed out and sliced the pirate vessel in two. It did explode.

The third ship's captain was in no mood to play either hero or martyr. Using the time it took the Megami to destroy the other two vessels, it pushed its engines from their idle to maximum output. It streaked from the area, pushing the engines to dangerous levels.

When a ship appeared in their escape path and the large mass of black gray and blue was brought on screen, a whimper escaped from the captain's mouth. The bridge crew did not notice, caught up in their own fear. This wasn't even a battle. What use was bravado when battling a ghost?

"They were running away! Defeated! They know you won! Let them live," Sana pleaded.

"Why?"

"Why?" Sana parroted, bewildered. "What do you mean, 'Why?' They are living beings. Every living being has a right to live."

"You don't believe that…" Megami retorted.

"I most certainly do!"

Megami paused and the pirate vessel waited for death in any form that it would come.  

"I have gone through your Katuil's databank. You kill living beings all the time: for gain, for food, for sport," Megami began. "A pirate you call yourself."

"There are many who don't do those things. People on that ship…"

"You also kill that which annoys you. That which is beneath you."

"What?"

"Things you consider pest and vermin. Things that vex and bother your existence…"

"People are not insects or vermin…"

Megami smiled an innocent small smile, one that belied the darkness of the thought that was running through her head. "They are to me."

And finally Sana understood. Megami was not human, not even remotely. She gave human life about as much weight as Sana gave an ant. No, Sana didn't go out of her way to slaughter ants, but neither did she shed a tear at their deaths nor did she think twice or regret killing any that bit or annoyed her. Sana was an ant as far as Megami was concerned.

But what of this master of hers she has come to serve. What was he, if not human?

This strategy was risky, as Megami might construe it as an insult, but little choice lay before Sana. "What about your Master? Isn't he from this dimension too? Isn't he humanoid?"

To Sana's surprise, Megami became even more amused at the description. "My lord is as above me as I am above you."

As powerful as Megami appeared to be… her master was even more so? Humanoids were the predominant species, what else could her master be, if not human? How could such a being remain unknown to Sana or anyone else in this galaxy? She shelved those questions for now. "You say you do everything in your master's name?" Sana questioned, forming a plan she prayed would work.

"I would do no such thing. I do not presume to speak for or act on my Master's behalf. I only serve him and follow his desires. What I do now is a demonstration for you, so that those of this dimension may know of his greatness." 

At least, Sana now knew why she had been spared, not that the revelation comforted her. "And how do you know your Master would approve of your slaughtering all these people?"

"Why would my Lord care?"

"If you love and honor your lord like you say, you better find out for sure, before you blacken his name any further."

"Blacken his name?" Megami turned from Sana, deep in thought. "How have I blackened his name?" Perhaps she was hastening events best left to their own course. //_Worry_// "I have delayed here long enough." //_Longing_// I will present myself to my Master at once and you will see for yourself."

Sana could feel the obsessive compulsive need Megami had for the love and approval of her master. It was like a heavy fog that filled the room. If anyone was to convince her that human life had value, it was going to have to be him. Considering the power that was about to be handed to him, Sana could only hope that Megami's master was a good man, for the galaxy's sake as well as her own.

No death came for the frightened crew of the Hafit. The ghost ship vanished in silence, leaving them to ponder the whimsy of the ship named the "Goddess".

The race was on and by the lengthening distance between the participants the fix was in.

"Damn that first generation ship of Yosho's," Ryoko cursed as the Funaho steadily increased its lead against the Ryo Ohki and the newly revitalized Ryu Oh. The Funaho had been able to catch Ryo Ohki seven hundred years ago when Ryoko had all three of her gems. She hated to admit it, but looking down at her sole gem, she realized there was no way Ryo Ohki was going to catch the Funaho. Ryoko was, however, able to take solace in the fact that neither would Aeka aboard the second generation Ryu Oh. 

"Wow, I had no idea that you had a spaceship, Tenchi," Mihoshi said with apparent awe as the two dots of light representing the Ryo Ohki and Ryu- Oh faded further and further. 

Tenchi didn't know he had a spaceship either.

"And it's so fast too! Where and when did you get it?" Mihoshi asked astonished at the ship's acceleration.

Tenchi stood in the middle of a circular platform that stood ten meters above the area where Mihoshi was standing. On either side of platform were twin cascades of glistening water that flowed around the trunk of the tree that was the heart and soul of the ship. 'How?' Tenchi thought perplexed.

'How?!' a voice questioned back in his mind. 'You don't remember?' the feminine voice sounded almost hurt.

"Ah?" Tenchi mouthed aloud. "Who?"

'Yosho has given me the name, Funaho.'

Tenchi's eyes widened, recalling the time he had heard the voice earlier. "You're the one I heard at the breakfast table… Funaho… but… how? Why are you talking to me?"

_SIGH _– 'You don't remember at all do you?'

"Remember what?"

"Huh?" I didn't saying anything, Tenchi," Mihoshi unwittingly responded to the question.

"Oh? Sorry, Mihoshi. I was just thinking out loud."

"Ah, I see… I do that too sometimes. It helps when I get confused." Mihoshi turned back to gazing at the passing stars. They would be reaching the station soon and the butterflies in her stomach were becoming carnivorous.

'The tree bonding ceremony…' Funaho clarified.

'Tree bonding?' Tenchi wondered.

'Yes,' Funaho answered simply.

'I've never participated in such a thing. I think I would remember if I did," Tenchi said, quite sure of his memory.

"Well, you have. Granted the situation at the time was grave and most of the pomp and circumstance had been removed from the ceremony."

"Wait!" Tenchi shouted out, taking the small clue Funaho had given him.

"Wait? What's the matter Tenchi? Did you forget something? Y… you haven't changed your mind about going have you?"

"Huh? Oh… no… um… I mean… I can't wait… to get there… the party I mean."

Mihoshi nodded silently and returned her mind to calming her growing nerves, something Tenchi's outburst had not helped with.

Funaho giggled. 'I take it, you were talking to me?'

'The sword… when Grandpa threw the sword into your trunk… he said that it was mine now.'

'Yes… the Master Key.'

Tenchi's eyes widened. 'It's _your_ key.'

'Yes, when you took ownership of the Master Key, you were taking ownership of me, Funaho. As I have served Crowned Prince Yosho, so shall I serve his heir, Crowned Prince Tenchi.'

'Ah…'

Funaho sensed his trepidation at her words and chuckled. 'Sorry… No take backs. The key is yours now.'

Tenchi decided to switch subjects. 'Aeka said that you had taken root and could no longer fly…' 

'I see you've forgotten that night as well. I will show you what you have misplaced and the power that sleeps within you…'

Tenchi stumbled down the moonlit path leading around the glistening lake in front of the Masaki home. The way the bright light of the moon twinkled on the still waters of the lake played havoc with Tenchi's alcohol induced headache. He closed his eyes and let the slender hand that held his own guide him to their destination. 

"This way, Tenchi."

Her voice was soothing, warm and… familiar. Unlike the incessantly grating noise of the crickets and other night sounds assaulting his ears, her voice was like a gentle caress. He wasn't sure for how long they walked or for how far. Tenchi merely concentrated on placing one foot before the other without falling over.

"Here we are."

Tenchi felt the woman's hand guide him around to stand in front of something. He hazarded opening his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the dark of his surroundings. When they finally did, Tenchi found himself standing in the middle of the small pond that was now the home of the tree Funaho.

He turned to the woman who had led him from his home to the middle of the woods. 

"Tsunami…"

The Juraian goddess smiled warmly at the young man. "Hello, Tenchi," She said simply.

He noted that she still held his hand and began to blush, unsure of what to do or why he was out here. "Umm… What can I do for you?"

"I need your help to restore Funaho."

Tenchi blinked at her confusedly. "My help? W… why would _you _need my help."

The only answer that Tenchi received for his question was Tsunami's broadening smile. With Tenchi's hand still in her own she placed it onto Funaho's trunk. Tenchi looked at his hand, his palm flat against the trunk of the tree, Tsunami's hand covering the top of it. He was again about to convey his confusion when Tsunami rendered him speechless.

As she had done once before, in far different situation, Tsunami approached the reluctant crowned prince. With her warm pink eyes staring into Tenchi's own dark brown ones; she tilted her head towards his. For what seemed like an all too brief life time her eyes stared into his, her nose brushed against his and her breath caressed his cheek. As the two circles that were her emblems of power began to glow, she gently closed her eyes and spoke in but whispers.

"Do you feel it, Tenchi?"

Oh, he was feeling a great many things: Her words washing over his lips in a shower of hot breath, Her hand pressed against his, Her breast brushing against his chest, causing the heart within it to thrash against it's bony prison.

"Do you feel your power?"

He had to think about that one. He tried to separate the sensations he felt coursing through his body. Some familiar, some not, some caused by the remnants of alcohol and others caused by the nearness of a beautiful woman. Power? He definitely felt very much alive, but his power? No, this was something else. He had felt it often enough before living with Ryoko and the others to recognize it, though he'd be loathe to admit it. He opened his mouth to tell her so when it struck him.

His whole body became rigid and his eyes shut forcefully. Parts of him began to shake spasmodically. His hand against the tree began to tighten into a fist but Tsunami forced it flat once more. With her free hand the goddess placed her arm around the shaking teen's shoulders. His emblem of power resonated brightly with Tsunami's. It was nothing like the last time… the feeling was… orgasmic.

As the feeling began to subside, Tenchi was left with a sense of vigor and awareness that he had only felt three times before. Despite his best attempts to suppress it, what could only be described as a giggle burst from his lips.

Tsunami laughed as well. 'Maybe the alcohol was effecting him,' the goddess thought with mirth. "Close your eyes and see with your mind."

Tenchi did so, not exactly sure what it was he was supposed to be seeing. On the other side of his closed eyes, hundreds of iridescent beams of light began to burst forth from Funaho's leaves, washing the area in their rainbow light. An image began to form in Tenchi's mind.

"I see… I see a ship!"

Tsunami nodded, their foreheads still pressed against the other. "Yes, Tenchi," she affirmed. "That is the Funaho. See her in all her glory, Tenchi. See her beautiful lines and curves, her form and grace."

Tenchi memorized every detail of the elegant capital ship of the Jurai Empire and as he did so the stately tree began to glow a fierce white. The area around the tree began to shake as Tsunami pored her power into the tree and Tenchi's power to transform objects gave it shape. 

Pieces of the long destroyed ship, broken and decayed through the centuries once again were given form, were ripped from the surrounding ground.

Tsunami added even more power, a blinding circle of energy surrounded the small pond, carving it from earth and lifting it into the air.

"See, it Tenchi? Give it form… Return to it what was lost, Tenchi."

Increasingly larger pieces of the ship were created and joined in the air surrounding the great tree, until finally, the first generation tree-ship, Funaho, floated majestically in the skies once more. 

Tsunami stepped back from Tenchi and the young man quickly felt the invigoration and power that so infused every pore of his being just moments ago fade into nothing. He collapsed to the ground, his head no longer reeling from the effects of the alcohol, which had been purged by his power, but from the exhausting and draining effects of what he had just accomplished.

The goddess, Tsunami, looked gently down on the resting prince. "Thank you."

'That wasn't a dream?'

'A dream? Do you dream of the Mistress often?'

'No comment'

Sasami finished cleaning up the last of the dishes and wiped her hands dry on a towel before putting it and her apron away. With her final chore done, Sasami exited the kitchen and stood in the middle of the deserted living room. Though the Masaki home was quaint when compared to the palatial rooms she had known as a child on Jurai, the empty and quiet room seemed large and lifeless with everyone gone. Taking a quick note of the time from an antiquated clock that hung on the wall above the room's large screen television with intergalactic reception. The little princess smiled at how well the old and new melded in this house. A skip in her step, Sasami went up the stairs to the room she shared with her older sister to find something appropriate to wear. 

As usual, in all the haste and chaos that swirled around her, no one had taken the time or even thought of telling her about Tenchi going to the annual Galaxy Police Ball with Mihoshi. It wasn't hard to guess from there where Ryoko and Aeka had gone after that. Especially considering the time in front of the mirror they spent trying to look just right this morning. If she wanted to follow, she was left to her own devices and _what_ devices she had.

Looking through her wardrobe, she tried to find something suitable for such a momentous occasion as the first appearance public or otherwise of the new crowned prince of planet Jurai. After all, she doubted Tenchi could escape the moniker after today. She may still be little, but she was old enough to understand where Tenchi seemingly did not that going to such a function dressed in such a fashion was going to be Tenchi's coming out, whether he meant it or not.

Remembering the dark colors Tenchi himself was wearing, Sasami decided upon a Juraian style kimono with white sleeves and neckline, a black bodice and gray and gold trim. Looking at herself in the mirror, her attention moved to her twin ponytails. This would be _her_ first appearance in sometime as well, and her very first appearance at an event that was not held on Jurai or chaperoned by her parents. Reaching into her silken blue hair, and undid one of her ornamental bindings, freeing her body-length hair to fall loosely down her back. Perhaps it was time for a change.

It was an hour later that a miniature version of the goddess she would become emerged from the upper floor bedroom. Walking back downstairs and into the living room, Sasami again checked the time. It was late afternoon… by her reckoning, Tenchi and Mihoshi should be nearing Galaxy Police Headquarters with Aeka and Ryoko not too far behind. Sasami, herself, would be a little late, but with her mode of transportation, it would take very little time for her to get there. With that in mind, she decided to see what Washu's plans were.

Today was a rare one on many fronts; one of these oddities was that little Mayuka was going to be watched not by one of the many women of the house but by her grandfather, Noboyuki. That is… once he retrieved her from Washu.

As he left his small work den, his bedroom long having been donated to one of the girls, he spotted an immaculately dressed Sasami heading in the direction of Washu's laboratory door.

"STOP!" Noboyuki shouted, causing the startled Sasami to jump before freezing in place. Noboyuki was pointing at her with wide eyes and a very serious expression on his face.

'Oh no,' Sasami thought with a growing sense of worry. 'He must think I'm too little to go.'

Noboyuki kept her frozen in place with his pointed finger, while he backed into his den again.  He quickly reemerged with camera in hand. Sasami let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't you look like the little lady? Going to go chase after the others?" Noboyuki asked while looking through the viewfinder of his camera.

Sasami posed and nodded her head with enthusiasm. "Yup, I wouldn't miss this for all the world."

"Well," Noboyuki began finishing with the shot. "How do you plan on getting there? You're not old enough to drive, fly or whatever are you? Were you planning on asking Washu?"

Sasami giggled lightly to herself. "No, no, I have my own ship… like my sister's. I was planning on asking Washu if were going too and wanted to ride with me."

"Really?" Noboyuki gasped with amazement. The two were just outside Washu's door inside the stairwell. "I can't imagine someone your age driving a car, but I guess that sort of thing is normal where you girls are from."

Sasami was silent for a moment. "My case is kind of special," she said quickly before entering Washu's lab.

Now standing alone in front of the lab's door, Noboyuki was beginning to think that he had said something wrong. Entering the lab himself, another thought occurred to him. Maybe the reason Tenchi was making such slow progress with the girls was that he had too much of a good thing. After all, it had to be difficult to get close to one of them when the others were always around. 

From the conversation he had with his son before Tenchi's evening in Tokyo, Noboyuki got the impression that Tenchi had a particular girl in mind. The logical guess would be Mihoshi, since she was the one he had come home with that night and kissed. _AND _she was the one he was out with currently. With Aeka and Ryoko playing the role of spoilers, not much was likely to happen on this date. Tenchi wasn't experienced enough to entertain three woman, much less two more if Washu and Sasami were going to tag along as well. Maybe he should try and keep the two of them here.

Noboyuki's slow progress into the lab finally brought him to where Washu was sitting. Her back was to him and all Noboyuki could make out was her voluminous red hair. Sasami was standing next to her, watching with soft envious eyes and her hands clasped to her chest. Noboyuki began thinking of ways to keep Sasami and Washu at home without coming right out and saying that Tenchi and Mihoshi needed time alone. None of the women had taken that idea rather well the last time. Perhaps if he told them that he had to rush back to work and couldn't watch Mayuka as was planned. Yeah, that would work… "Washu, Sasami, could you," Noboyuki started before his brain was rendered inert and for only the second time in his forty some odd years of life, Noboyuki Masaki wished he were a two year old girl. 

"Quite the armada out there, huh?" A galaxy police officer in his mid-twenties said in awe of the array of ships docked around the galaxy police spaceport.  And that didn't include the majority of the Juraian ships, most of which lurked nearby in subspace.

The old lieutenant looked up from the girlie mag he was reading. "What?"

"Hey, will you put the smut down! You're on duty."

Grumbling, the older officer stuffed the magazine into his boot. "Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir." He affirmed in mock obedience. 

The younger duty officer did not miss his tone. He turned from marveling at the display of ships to correct his subordinate. Just as he did so, a ship not seen for seven hundred years and believed by those who knew her, completely unsalvageable, gracefully approached the station.

"It's your attitude that is constantly causing you to get passed over for promotion. Stand up when a superior officer is talking to you!"

Forcefully standing from his chair, the old veteran assumed a rather relaxed position of attention. He had seen a million of these young hotshots and was a glorious seven days from retirement _with _full pension. In other words, he couldn't have cared less.

"And another thing," the up and coming officer continued, before being interrupted.

The computer terminal sounded the tone for a ship approaching the station just a moment before said ship's occupants appeared on the view screen, replacing the exterior shot of the ship. The officer turned to address the new arrivals, though his attention and anger remained with his slacking subordinate. 

"This is Detective First Class Mihoshi Kuramitsu and Ten… and guest, aboard the Funaho. Waiting docking instructions," Mihoshi greeted.

Recognizing Mihoshi, the officer did even bother checking the ship's registration or transponder codes. He gave a terse reply and resumed debasing the short timer. 

Disappearing into subspace, the Funaho would remain a ghost ship a few hours longer, while her human partner and his date joined the rest of the guests of the Galaxy Police Ball.

"Is she asleep?" Sasami asked with a voice that was just a hair above a whisper.

Washu nodded pulling back the sleeping Mayuka from her bear breast. She placed the baby in a floating bassinet and then covered her chest.

"I wish I could do that," Sasami said with envy.

Washu laughed softly. "Well, you have two choices. Wait til your old enough to have a child of your own. Or… be the universe's greatest scientist!"

"Oh yeah," Sasami remembered her reason for coming into the lab. "I was just about to leave, and I was wondering if you were going to the Galaxy Police ball too."

"I wouldn't miss it! Just give me a second to put on something more suitable." She snapped her fingers and was instantly in an old style dress uniform of Royal Science Academy. 

As the two left they noticed a motionless Noboyuki standing nearby. Sasami giggled at the sight, fairly certain of the cause, before leaving the lab.

Washu paused snapping her fingers in his face. No reaction whatsoever. Maybe breast-feeding Mayuka was a bit strange, but she didn't know she was going to have an audience. Besides… She just wanted to remember what it felt like.

Just around the corner to the corridor that led to the banquet hall, Lord Remus paused to collect himself and straighten his clothing. His mind and heart were racing, but his face and outward demeanor showed nothing but calm. Deciding he was ready, he turned the corner and walked briskly down the hall. Several loitering police officers outside the hall's large double doors straightened and gave greeting, which he returned with a simple nod as he came past. 

At the door, the young galaxy police officer chosen because of his exemplary performance record for the current period stood duty. Upon seeing Lord Remus approach, he snapped to rigid attention and saluted smartly the Juraian Intelligence Liaison and governor. 

"On behalf of the men and women of the Galaxy Police, I welcome you to our annual gathering," the young officer said confidently.

Lord Remus's expression was friendly. "Thank you, it is always a pleasure to attend such events. I get the chance to meet many enterprising people at these functions… people such as yourself."

The officer smiled with pride. Though it seemed a menial task, working the door was a great opportunity to network. Just imagine the people he would meet today. "Thank you, Sir. We try our best to serve with honor." The officer swung open the door to the banquet hall.

For the merest of seconds the uncertainty that was consuming Remus's mind showed in his eyes.

'…Serve with honor…'

For a very long time, he had done so for her with out question and his heart was passionately making the argument that he would continue to do so and that he was doing even more so now. Doubt still crept about in his mind; however the prize he sought to gain easily eclipsed any hesitation.  His outward face again in place he stepped into the room.

The banquet hall was huge and pentagonal in shape with a dark gray and black marble floor. At each vertex, there was an exit. Plush carpeting, a deep blue (one of the official colors of the Galaxy Police), lined the way from the doors into the banquet hall. At the apex of the room, the floor inclined gradually to a height of about three meters where it plateaued. On this rise was a long angular shaped table. The table's long sides formed and obtuse V-shape, but with the vertices chopped off. The highly polished table was handcrafted from fine Juraian Oak, a gift from one of Jurai's previous emperors to the Galaxy Police upon its inception. On the table itself were ten place settings made from fine crystal and rare metals. 

Directly in front of this area, embossed into the floor was the Galaxy Police crest, after which was an area for dancing. In front of the dance area, was row upon row of small round tables with blue tablecloths. The place settings found here were of a far more modern design and had the mass produced look that their great number suggested.

As Lord Remus entered further into the room, he saw that a great many of the balls attendees had already arrived. Walking along the side of the dance area and nearing his seat at the head of the table, he noticed and unexpected figure, Yakage of the Royal Science Academy sitting alone near the table's end. Yakage had never shown much interest in attending functions such as this in the past, even those held on Jurai. What _was _he doing here? Putting that oddity for the side for now, Remus looked for more faces in the crowd out of work induced habit. Lord Nephrus and his escort, the Lady Sakuya Bushi with whom Remus had arrived at the station were standing near the table's center speaking with the Galaxy Police's Grand Marshal and one of his top subordinates. 

Remus could see by the barely concealed look of boredom on Sakuya's face that Nephrus was not long for this party. If Nephrus had one obvious weakness, Sakuya Bushi was it and apparently there wasn't enough entertainment and opportunity, (E/O as Sakuya would put it) here at the ball to keep her attention.

"Lord Nephrus, Marshal," Remus greeted approaching the group. 

"Ah! …One of the few competent men on the council. Lord Remus, fashionably late and as grim as ever."

"Good evening to you, Lord Remus," added the Marshal.

"Lady Sakuya," Remus began turning to Nephrus's companion. "You continue to surpass my recollections of your beauty each time I see you," he said kissing the hand she offered.

"All you gentlemen in Juraian intelligence are such flatters," Sakuya stated with a chuckle. "I never know when one of you is being truthful or cunning. Still, it is nice to hear. When I become First Queen, I hope you will continue to serve with such relish in your duties.

The Marshal and the other GP officer seemed surprised by Sakuya's words. To most it was believed that with Prince Yosho missing, Princess Aeka would become First Queen and whomever she married from the other noble houses, would be Emperor. Hearing otherwise from someone of Sakuya's station raised eyebrows, but those who've been around Sakuya long enough knew her to joke about being the next First Queen.

Although to Sakuya, it was no joke. 

Nephrus laughed out loud at both Sakuya's brashness, which he found refreshing and the reaction it caused. He placed his arm around her slim waist. "Now, now, you have to watch what you say in mixed company."

Sakuya would have none of it. "Such nonsense, it's not as if the right of succession is some government secret." Sakuya moved to the Marshal's side and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "I'll be next Queen, I guarantee it. Who will be my Emperor is the question." The Marshal looked at her with a raised eyebrow, to which Sakuya just winked. She then returned to Nephrus's side and placed her hand on his chest as she spoke to him. "Let's mingle with some of the junior officers. You never know who might become the next Grand Marshal."

"Indeed… indeed… the future is what you make of it," Nephrus was heard saying as the pair walked off.

"Interesting woman," the Marshal said as he and Remus watched the couple disappear into the crowd. "In some ways, she reminds me of my granddaughter."

"Oh?" Remus mouthed with surprise. "This would be… Mihoshi, or some other granddaughter?" Remus didn't quite see the connection.

"Haha… Yes, I mean my Granddaughter, Mihoshi. Like Sakuya, she says what's on her mind and never gives up going after her dreams." The Marshal checked his timepiece and scanned the crowd. "She should be here by now."

"Well," Remus began jokingly. "If what I hear of your Granddaughter is true, I'm sure we will not miss her entrance."

The Marshal looked at Remus grimly for a moment, before laughing. "Too true, and if what her mother tells me is true…" The Marshal leaned over. "She's bringing her beau with her," the Marshal said in confidence with a wink. "My daughter doesn't seem to know much about him. I can't wait to meet him."

Though, at times, the duty was tedious, with long stretches of time with nothing but a large empty corridor for company, not for a second did the officer regret his assignment. He had already met Lord Remus, whose titles included Vice Head of Juraian Intelligence, Governor of Jurai's largest protectorate, and Chief Juraian Liaison to the Galaxy Police. He also was introduced to Lord Nephrus, Commander of the Juraian Military answerable only to the Jurai Royal Council. A position many viewed as a stepping-stone to the emperorship.  With him had been the eldest daughter of the House of Bushi, the Lady Sakuya. Though not the leader of her house, her brother, Seiryo, held that position, it was she many contributed to be the real force in the powerful noble family.

"Let's see… I've also met the Vice Admiral of Operations _and_ the Grand Marshal, himself! Not bad for four hours of duty. Oh?" the young officer was startled from his self-congratulations by footsteps coming his way. He looked up with an air of confidence and in the perfect position of attention… until he saw who it was or rather whom it wasn't.

"Humph, just a Detective First-Class," He could meet one of those any workday. He attempted to see past the tall blonde to the man who was accompanying her, but unfortunately, he could not get a good look. The two paused in the middle of the hallway as if unsure they wanted to continue further. The officer tapped his foot impatiently, he didn't have time to waste on Detective First-Classes and he couldn't imagine anyone relevant serving as an escort to such a mid-rank officer.

Surprisingly, despite being just outside the large twin doors to the banquet hall, not a sound could be heard of the great number of people gathered on the other side. The hallway was completely silent, save for the impatient foot tapping of a young officer, who had the privileged duty of acting as doorman and greeter to the varied guests and dignitaries as they arrived. The quiet was so complete that Tenchi could hear the sound of his heart beating in a nervous panic.

What _was_ he doing here? Being on a date was cause enough for anxiety to strike Tenchi, but doing so dressed as a prince of a planet he knew little about, and surrounded by aliens he didn't know had Tenchi near a nervous collapse. He visibly swallowed the pool of saliva that had collected in his mouth and closed his eyes in an attempt to will his heart to slow down. He had just about succeeded when he felt a clammy hand grab hold of his own. 

Mihoshi paused just a meter or two in front of the large double doors. Her courage had been slowly leaving her ever since it became likely that Tenchi would escort her and now that the moment was here that courage was utterly gone. Her two loves were about to meet officially for the first time and the young woman found that her feet wouldn't move.

In most instances, Tenchi Masaki was not what one would call a lady's man. There, however, existed occasions in which Tenchi forgoes his normal behavior pattern, such as his hearing Mihoshi's emotional sigh…

A woman in pain, mental, physical or otherwise was not something Tenchi Masaki just stood by and watched. His own nervousness be damned.

A startled gasp escaped Mihoshi's lips and she looked down with a wide-eyed expression when she felt Tenchi squeeze her hand. "Shall we," she heard Tenchi say. Silently, she nodded in reply and the two of them stepped forward together.

"Well, it's about time," the honor guard at the door began to mutter before he got a closer look at the couple before him. He quickly closed his mouth. Though the female officer was indeed just a Detective First-Class, she was also Mihoshi Kuramitsu, Detective First-Class… as in granddaughter of the Grand Marshal Kuramitsu, Mihoshi. He wasn't sure how close the two were, but it was in his best interest to make a good impression. Maybe he should ask her out? 

He may have taken that route if not for the man who was escorting her. This man was a complete and total shock to the system and the officer's attention focused on him absolutely. 

Following the happenings of the Jurai royal class was a passionate hobby of his. To be perfectly honest, he was an avid, if not rabid, Sasami-file. A fact which few of his friends and colleagues knew, because if anyone perchance did see some of the memorabilia he had of little Sasami in his quarters, he wouldn't be a GP officer for long. In any case, he was fairly confident that he knew, most of the names, if not faces of the members of the noble ruling families. In fact, he had brushed up with a quick review of the _Who's Who of Jurai's Nobles_ before coming to work, but he had never seen this face before.

He would have dismissed the unfamiliar face as just some unimportant third cousin, twice removed or some other far-flung relation to one of the noble houses or a lesser family if not the manner of his dress. The design and color scheme were unmistakably that of Joure' de Qwuor, who as anyone who follows these things knows, designs clothing exclusively for the Royal House of Masaki. Only a highborn member of the house would be wearing such arraignments. But how could such a person remain totally unknown all this time. He was obviously subscribing to the wrong news services; perhaps it was time to give _Masaki Beat_ a try? 

Mihoshi reluctantly let go of Tenchi's hand and retrieved her and Tenchi's ticket from the inner breast pocket of her dress uniform. She handed the tickets over to her fellow officer at the door. Immediately afterward, she began thinking of reasons to grab hold of Tenchi's hand again.

Openly staring at Tenchi, the officer numbly took the tickets from the Detective First-Class. He spared just a moment's glance down at the card in his hand in hopes of learning the unknown noble's name. He was out of luck though.

'Detective First-Class Mihoshi Kuramitsu and Guest' 

"May we go in?" Tenchi asked, jolting the officer back to the mystery in front of him.

"Huh? Oh… Yes… yes, of course, you may enter, Sir. Welcome to the Galaxy Police Benevolence Ball. I hope you have an enjoyable time, Lord?"

Tenchi waved his hand and shook his head. "My name is Tenchi, just Tenchi." When Tenchi lowered his hand, Mihoshi drew up her courage and grasped it once again.

"Let's go, Tenchi. I'll introduce you to my Grandfather." And with that Mihoshi dragged Tenchi inside the ballroom.

'Tenchi,' wondered the officer as his gaze followed the couple inside. "Where have I heard that name before?" He scratched his head. He just couldn't place it. "Wow, what a day. Wonder who else'll show?"

The Ryo-Ohki streaked to halt as it reached the huge Galaxy Police Headquarters complex. The Ryu-Oh was just seconds behind as Aeka's ship pulled up along side Ryoko's. It wasn't long before the shift of officers working the operations center of the Galaxy Police station pulled the images of both vessels onto their viewing screens. The Ryo-Ohki was identified immediately.

Although the warrants for her arrest had been expunged from her record with the Galaxy Police due to the statute of limitations of her crimes expiring, in addition to being forgiven the monetary damages she caused on Jurai, did not mean Ryoko had free passage through out the galaxy. And it certainly didn't mean she could show up unannounced at the Galaxy Police HQ station while dignitaries and high-ranking officials from across the systems were present, as the flotilla of patrol ships that began to surround the Ryo-Ohki would testify.

Ryoko looked at a view screen full of Galaxy Police ships all surrounding her and the Ryo-Ohki. She growled with growing anger, a feeling that only increased when a final view screen popped up a few inches in front of her face.

"Oh oho oh, looks like your reputation precedes you, Ryoko," Aeka's voice goaded. "I'll let Lord Tenchi know that you were _delayed_. Ohohoho!"

Ryoko's eyes narrowed dangerously. Nothing or no one was going to keep her from Tenchi's side. 

Finally! Susan's great moment had arrived, now she just had to corner it. Although Susan had no idea what Prince Tenchi looked like, Juraian royalty usually weren't that hard to spot. In addition, she was able to retrieve a photo of Officer Mihoshi from an old news story. Turns out Detective First Class Mihoshi had come by her own bit of notoriety.  

They were probably just plant stories, Susan figured. No one that destructive would be given escort duty to the illegitimate Jurai prince. Her photo should be real enough though. Susan glanced at it again and then scanned the crowded room. Not a sign of her or a Juraian noble of note, save for Lords Nephrus and Remus. The ball was well underway and they weren't here! Why weren't they here! Susan's fist clenched into claws and her eyes darted about the room in search of her prey.

"Excuse me, Miss. Would you like to dan…"

"Khaaaa," Susan hissed at the interrupter, scaring off her third would be dance partner of the evening. For a third time, Susan considered abandoning her observation post near the front of the room. Her current location gave her a clean view of the dignitaries' table where Lord Nephrus and Lord Remus were sitting and watching the festivities. She also noted that the Grand Marshall was also seated at that table. The fact that he was Mihoshi's Grandfather had cemented Susan's beliefs in a conspiracy between the Galaxy Police and the Juraian nobility.

It was beginning to occur to her that such a bright spotlight might not be the place to find a bastard prince. But if that were the case, why would they come here at all? Maybe that's why they weren't here.

"Hello, my name's…"

"I'm a lesbian." The count now stood at four.  'No, he had to be here. I won't accept anything else.' With that thought in mind, Susan began to systematically make her way through the crowd.

He heard her laughter two full minutes before she rounded the corner at full sprint. With the great lengths of her kimono bunched up in her hands, the First Princess of the Royal House of Masaki covered the hundred-meter length of the hallway in ten seconds, her knees rising high into the air. She slid to a halt just before she would have been forced to knock the doorman over and peered back down the hall that she had come from.

Aeka saw that Ryoko had been unable to follow and pumped her fist in the air triumphantly. 'Now to join Tenchi!' Aeka thought with a smile and began straightening the wrinkles out of her dress. When she finished, Aeka looked up at the attendant at the door expectantly. While she may not have had an invitation, she was still a princess and princesses' didn't need invitations.

While he may not have been able to place the last noble to arrive at his post, this one he easily placed, but it was no less of a shock. The First Princess not seen publicly in the last seven hundred years was standing in front of him. His eyes were already widened in surprise, but as a thought occurred to him, they grew even larger and his mouth gaped. 'Perhaps **_SHE_** was here as well!'

After three whole minutes waiting patiently for the door's attendant to allow her by or at the very least say something, Aeka grew indignant. After all, each moment wasted here was another moment Ryoko had to catch up. Even worse, it was more time Mihoshi had alone with Tenchi. Before her stay on Earth, Aeka would have taken a delay such as this as a personal slight against her, but just as Ryoko's time on the small planet had mellowed her so it had done for Aeka. Fixing her smile to her face once more and placing her hands and forearms into the folds of her kimono, Aeka spoke with only a slight edge to her voice. "If you would be so kind as to open the door… I have some friends waiting for me on the other side."

He blushed embarrassed and was about to announce her arrival into the hall when Aeka stopped him.

"Shhh, I do not wish to make a scene," Aeka hissed.

Without saying a word, he opened the double doors allowing Aeka to step inside. But just as she did so, he found the courage to ask the question that had clouded his mind to all else. "Your Highness, if I may wish you a pleasant evening. You do us a great honor this night."

Aeka's smile became genuine in place of the faux one she had earlier. She nodded and took another step towards the other guests.

"Ah… any chance your sister accompanied you?"

"No, she has not." And with that Aeka disappeared into the crowd.

As the double doors closed behind her, the young officer who had been so steadfast in his duty up to this point, sank to his knees in disappointment.

No Sasami?!

Sakuya picked at her food as the dull conversation at the royal table became a toneless droning in her ears. She tried to keep a veneer of pleasantry and interest, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Something wrong, my love?" Nephrus asked noticing the glazed look beginning to dominate his companion's face.

Sakuya leaned closed to him and whispered into his ear. "This place is boring. I want to go."

Nephrus frowned; displeasing Sakuya was not something he wanted to do. "We'll leave in a little while; its important for our future that I make a showing at functions like these. It may not seem like it, but there are important contacts for me here. "Sakuya sighed in answer and he continued trying to placate her. "Soon, the throne will be mine and you will be my first and only queen. I will need no other," he smiled and squeezed her hand beneath the table.

Sakuya's frown disappeared and she smiled at Nephrus while nodding her acceptance of his words. The moment his attention turned from her however, her smile disappeared and a frown reappeared with a vengeance. Words only carried one so far with Sakuya.

Talk of being crowned emperor and naming her his sole empress sounded nice, but so far that was all it was… talk. Nephrus was the leading candidate on Sakuya's scorecard, although Ryu Oh's return complicated things. Nephrus was still favored, but it wasn't the sure thing it once had been. The marriage of Yosho to Aeka with the second-generation tree-ship, Ryu Oh, and the Royal House behind them about equaled Nephrus, his first-generation ship and the network of influence he had achieved. It was with that thought that Sakuya's eyes stared to wander the room, for what exactly she wasn't sure.

Nephrus was still talking to some Galaxy Police nobody. Lord Remus was speaking to the Marshal, who wasn't paying much attention. He seemed to be searching the crowd for someone. Professor Yakage was observing the crowd and writing incessantly on his stylus pad as if in the middle of some experiment. It would be interesting to read those observations of his. Her gaze then wandered over the sea of nobodies that filled the room. It was all so mundane.

She was about to demand that Nephrus take her home when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Nephrus and the others were to engrossed in their own conversations to notice, but there was a small commotion going on near the room's entrance. After all, it wasn't everyday that the First Princess shows up to a public service party. Sakuya's eyes were alight with intrigue now. What was so important at this affair that it would bring Aeka out of her self imposed exile?

Sakuya could tell that Aeka was not at all comfortable with the attention she was receiving, but Aeka had to have expected that. Sakuya also noted that the princess was looking about the room as if searching for someone in particular. From her raised vantage point, Sakuya tried to discern whom it could be.

Imagine everyone else at the table surprise when Sakuya practically leapt from her seat.

"Hello! Hello? Anybody home?" the two quieted, waiting for an answer, but only silence greeted them. 

"Oh don't tell me, no one is home?" Misaki complained and tried peering through the door's keyhole. When that proved fruitless she tried the windows.

"Perhaps we should try the shrine. At the very least we wait there until the others return." The First Queen turned and took several steps towards her son's shrine before she realized her sister wasn't following. "Misaki? Sister?"

Misaki's entire frame shook as she stood in front of the closed Masaki door. Her head was canted toward the ground and her palms were planted flat against the door, both arms rigid straight.

Worriedly, Funaho came up to her sister and placed a hand on Misaki's quaking shoulder. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Misaki mouthed a word Funaho couldn't here.

"What?"

"cute…" The word was almost lost in the harshness of Misaki's breathing which burst from her lungs in spurts.

"Cute?" Funaho asked to make sure.

Her sister nodded her head. Her hands slid down the face of the door and stopped upon the handle. She gripped the knob in both hands. "…Cute… too cute." She began to pull and jerk wildly at the door. When it wouldn't give immediately she began to bang against it loudly with both fists and then she rammed it with her shoulder.

Funaho shook her head. Obviously, her sister's obsession with all things cuddly had gripped her once again, although she was rarely this… fanatical about it. What could be that cute?

Despite Washu's reinforcements and improvements to the house, the door began to splinter under Misaki's assault, but it wasn't happening enough for the Second Queen. She took a step back, raised a glowing palm to the door. It shattered into pieces no bigger than broken pencils. Before all the remnants had hit the ground, Misaki was through what was left of the door. Funaho followed wondering who or what could have her sister in such frenzy. She didn't act this crazed even around Ryo Ohki.

Misaki paused in the middle of the living room before dashing to the stairwell that housed the entrance of Washu's lab. All the while she repeated the word "cute" over and over again. She looked at the door, placing her right palm against it before she did an about face. "Not here," she said with a determined voice. Then like a bloodhound she began to search for the cuteness's trail.

"Misaki," began in a reproachful voice.

Misaki held up a hand, silencing her sister. "It's mine!" she said with such intensity that it frightened Funaho. 

Funaho took a step back from her sister. 'What could possibly have crazed you so?' she wondered. She placed a hand to her exasperated forehead, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted it lying near the foot of the stairwell. Her eyes widened in understanding and dread. She quickly glanced toward Misaki who was looking in the opposite direction, before she dashed toward the stairs as fast as her legs and powers would allow.

This, of course, drew Misaki's attention. She blinked several times at her sister's action. It was so unlike Funaho that it actually snapped Misaki out of her craze, until she too spotted the baby's bottle lying near the bottom step. Her eyes burned.

Noboyuki sighed as he soaked in the tub with his granddaughter. He never did figure out how to get up to the floating onsen and neither the girls nor Tenchi were about to tell him. His thoughts drifted from one thing to another before settling on how his plans to keep Sasami and Washu at home and out of Tenchi's hair were so easily derailed. The sight of a bare breast shouldn't distract him so. Maybe it was time to…

"RUN!" A voice Noboyuki had never heard before shouted nearing the closed door of the upper stairs bathroom. "RUN!"

Alarmed that strangers were inside his home, Noboyuki quickly exited the tub clutching a sleeping Mayuka to his chest protectively. His eyes scrambled around the room for a means to protect himself and his granddaughter. Just then the door was thrust open and thrown off its rails.  A beautiful woman with ravened hair stood in its place, but Noboyuki didn't notice her looks. He looked at her with anger and apprehension.

"For the love of the Goddess, run before she gets here," the woman demanded.

"And just where am I supposed to run to?" Noboyuki retorted, gesturing to near windowless room and there was no way he and Mayuka would fit out the small rectangular window over the tub. "Who the hell are you anyway?" 

"No time for questions," the woman responded as she wheeled around to face someone in the hallway.  "No… Misaki, NO!" Funaho drew her arm across her chest and formed a purple energy sword.

Misaki took slow, determined steps toward her sister, the First Queen. She too formed an energy sword of brilliant blue and then she formed a second one with her other hand. "Move," she mouthed quiet yet forcefully. 

Noboyuki watched stunned as the two strange women stood off. "Who were these people?"

"Space Pirate Ryoko! This space has been designated a no fly zone for all vessels. Leave this sector of space immediately!"

Ryoko clenched and unclenched her fists. She more than anything wanted to get to Tenchi, every second she was here was a second Aeka had to get Tenchi used to his "new clothes." The most expedient course would be to obliterate these obstacles, but that wasn't even an option and Ryoko knew it. With great difficulty she reined in her emotions and tried giving… **gasp**… diplomacy a try.

The crews manning the various vessels surrounding the Ryo-Ohki were ready for about anything. Many were too young to have first hand experience in dealing with the demon Ryoko, when she and Ryo-Ohki last roamed the galaxy, but all had read her case file, all had been run through the simulations. All were prepared for the tactics and maneuvers Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki had used in every encounter previous. They were ready for everything… everything but that dress.

The Ryoko that appeared on the view screens of the Galaxy Police patrol ships was not the one the young officers and crews were prepared for. Oh no… 

"Hey, fellas, I'm just here for the Ball, as you can see. I'd show you my invitation… but," she acted as if she were searching her person for something, causing many a male eye to focus on her hand crafted body. "I can't seemed to find it," she finished with a giggle.

The crews saw her lips move, but their attentions were on the way her chest moved when she laughed. The female crewmembers looked on at their male colleagues in disgust, so much for professionalism. "And who exactly invited you? If you give us their name, we will contact them. If what you say is true, we will let you pass," proclaimed the captain of the patrol ship Quest, which had the good fortune today of having a woman captain.

"Gladly," Ryoko beamed. She was about to give them Mihoshi and Tenchi's names when fate once again sought to darken her day. Suddenly the patrols ships surrounding the Ryo-Ohki were systematically crushed, impacting upon themselves until there was nothing left of them on Ryo-Ohki's sensors. "Wha- what's going on Ryo-Ohki?!" Ryoko demanded in confusion. The cabbit didn't know either. Until, out of nowhere, a black gray and blue ship shimmered into existence.  

People's Prince Part IX:

Shades of Gray


	9. Shades of Gray

The People's Prince 

Disclaimer: The Tenchi Muyo characters belong to AIC and Pioneer LDC. They are used without permission.

Part IX: 

Shades of Gray

Previous chapters:  

Planet Rades was annexed to the Jurai Empire through the victory of the Family of Bushi over the local populace five thousands years ago. The once proud planet now served as nothing more than the Bushi Family vacation home and summer residence. Located in the center of an immense forest that occupied ninety percent of the land on the largest of the world's continents, a palatial estate was weaved seamlessly into its surroundings. The structure consisted of several concentric circles at the middle of which was a beautiful garden. The Radesians were renowned artisans and it showed.

Servants bustled about the large mansion, readying the house to receive some very special guests. It was going to be here that the future of Jurai would be decided and there was not a soul in the house that could not feel the tension in the air. It permeated everything, but it was most palatable in the garden where a row of servants stood perfectly still on each side of a deep red carpet that led into the mansion. Behind them, stood an honor guard of knights from the House of Bushi; one side armed with the staff, the other with the sword. At the end of the columns, the lord of the house waited with a bright smile, his personal attendant at his side. Today would be his first true step to the throne.

The first of the two to arrive was High Priest Bodan, wearing a frock of pure white with a design of golden leaves encircling the neck and cuffs. His demeanor was that of refined rage, distilled and bottled, merely waiting for the right occasion to be uncorked. His motions were rigid and his walk slow and determined. His eyes held such conviction and purpose that even the elite veteran warriors of House of Bushi could not meet those eyes. He reached the end of the long honor guard and stood before the lord of the house. "Lord Bushi," he began.

Lord Seiryo Bushi lowered himself to one knee and bowed his head to the believed purveyor of the word of the goddess Tsunami on the mortal plane. "The House of Bushi welcomes, you Priest Bodan, as we welcome the light and will of Tsunami into our lives, honor upon you."

"The light is but the reward for diligence and steadfastness against the dark, a darkness that spreads even through the heart of the kingdom of Tsunami and has corrupted even its king." The priest of tsunami placed his hand on the prostrated man's shoulder. "The light is the reward… first you must you must fight the shadows birthed of the dark tree."

Seiryo smiled. "Is that not the reason we have gathered?" The holy man only nodded in answer. "The time has come to bring the light of Tsunami to the fore and her humble, noble, handsome and intelligent servant Seiryo, future emperor of the holy kingdom of Jurai will see to it that the entire system… no the universe knows her benevolence." Seiryo finished with his hands raised to the heavens.

Not to be out done in religious pontifications of subservience to the goddess, Bodan mentally rolled up his sleeves. "Yes, only through total dedication of yourself will the road…"

"Enough!"

Both Bodan and Seiryo jumped at the angered interruption. The second guest had arrived and was in no mood for the grandstanding and posturing that paralyzed the council. It was a stance that the guards and servants present were thankful for. If left to their own judgment, the high priest and the lord of the house would have speechified forever.

"Ah! Lord Leeber of the House Kyogou, my house welcomes you," Seiryo enthused despite Leeber's harsh tone. There was little that could anger him today. Today was his first true step toward the throne. "Come my friends, together our allegiance will strengthen Jurai and return the reins of power to the true children of Tsunami."

Leeber Kygou sighed and quietly followed several steps behind his two more vocal allies. Their plan was obvious and heavy handed, but circumstance left him with little choice now. The House of Kygou was not to be the royal house. A fate decided many, many years ago with the disappearance of his eldest daughter, Mariko. He was only now able to accept that fact.

So this is what he was reduced to, a conduit for the Bushi. This is what Azusa and his whore had reduced his house to. He would be letting the same thing happen to Jurai, if he stood by and did nothing. His house and his own pride be damned. The Masaki's rule _had_ to end… if only because he was being forced to listen to these two.

'What is going on?' Noboyuki thought watching the standoff between the two beautiful strangers. There was no escape from the small bathroom and no means to defend himself or his granddaughter anywhere in sight. In his arms, little Mayuka began to stir from her sleep. Her honeyed eyes opened and took in the scene of the two queens of Jurai.

Unlike her grandfather, Noboyuki, Mayuka knew who the two women were, though she had never met them in the flesh before. How she knew them was a mystery to her. Being in a baby's body, unfortunately limited the number of responses to the events she was witnessing. Although, even if she wasn't as an infant, Mayuka wasn't quite sure what her response would have been. 'Why are you fighting?' were the words she would have liked to have said, but they came out more like, "Why gu fwute?"

Her baby's voice drew both women's attention. For the shortest of moments Funaho, without turning her head, moved her eyes from her sister toward the direction of the voice. It was all the distraction that Misaki needed. When Funaho's eyes turned back to her sister, her sister wasn't there. Immediately, Funaho turned around to find Noboyuki looking confusedly at his empty hands and Misaki gushing over baby Mayuka. How she had gotten past her or snatched the baby from Noboyuki in what amounted to little more than a blink of an eye, Funaho just didn't know. 

Funaho sighed in defeat and extinguished her energy sword. With a smile on her face she went over to get a look at little Mayuka herself. The First Queen of one the universe's most powerful empires bowed her head to the humble architect. "I must ask for your forgiveness for our forceful intrusion into your home, Mr. Masaki. My name is Funaho Jurai Masaki. I am Yosho's mother and this…" Funaho pointed to Misaki, whose total attention was on the child in her arms. "…Is my sister, Misaki. She is the mother of Aeka and Sasami."

Noboyuki visibly sighed with relief, not knowing how he would have retrieved Mayuka if they had been disreputable people. His forgiving nature soon asserted itself and he smiled at the queen. "No real need to apologize. Living in this house, you kind of get used to this kind of thing." He returned the queen's bow and raised his head to see that she had turned away from him abruptly. A confused expression crossed his face.

"While I am sure you have questions as to why we are here, Mr. Masaki. I am equally sure you would like to get dressed first. I will try to retrieve the child from my sister while you do so." Funaho then retreated from the room, contemplating how to do the impossible... "rescuing" a baby from Misaki.

A rare blush colored Noboyuki's cheeks as he quickly reached for a towel.

A short time later, a fully dressed Noboyuki walked down the steps to find the two queens of Jurai still locked in combat over baby Mayuka.

With her hands balled into fists, Funaho was uncharacteristically throwing a minor tantrum. "I just want to hold her for a second." She reached out her arms expectantly.

"Get your own," Misaki suggested, twisting to shield Mayuka from Funaho's grasp. "You want to stay with Mommy Misaki, don't you? Yes, you do… Yes, you do!" Misaki gushed to the little girl.

Mayuka giggled at their antics. At the very least, they would help to pass the time until her daddy returned. With her small hands she pulled hard at Misaki's cheek and lips. Babies could get away with anything.

"Ow… you're such a cutie, little one."  Misaki took a seat with baby Mayuka secure in her arms. 

"Are you ever going let me hold her?" Funaho asked plaintively.

Misaki spared a moment to narrow her eyes at her sister, before continuing to play with Mayuka.

"Hahaha, I guess she has a thing for babies. I had an aunt who was like that," Noboyuki related, coming fully into the room. "Whenever she saw one she just had to hold it. We would have a hell of a time getting the child back to the mother."  

Funaho gave Noboyuki a very serious look. "It might be easier to retrieve a child from hell than from Misaki's grasp." Funaho took a seat across from Misaki, a pout clear on her face. She turned and smiled at Noboyuki. "Our entrance was a bit unorthodox, which I apologize for, Mr. Masaki…"

Noboyuki interrupted, shaking his head. "Please, we're all family here. Noboyuki is fine."

Funaho nodded in agreement. "Indeed, and feel free to refer to us by our first names. By the way, where is everyone? Did they leave you to baby sit all alone?" Funaho's eyes drifted over to the blue haired, amber-eyed Mayuka. 'And whose child _is_ she?'

Noboyuki missed the analytical glint to Funaho's eyes. "Well, I imagine you know the situation even with out me telling you. Wherever Tenchi goes, everyone is bound to follow. I guess you could say they're on a group date." His face practically glowed with pride. 

Funaho chuckled, "Yes, I could easily see that happening. It must be hard taking care of such a young child all by your lonesome. Whose child is she? Are you taking care of her for a friend? What's her name?"  It was quite obvious to Funaho that with Mayuka's eye and hair color that she was no earth child, at least not completely.  

"Ah… Aeka hasn't told you about little Mayuka?" Noboyuki asked, confused.

"So, Mayuka is her name?" Funaho queried, pouncing on her first clue. "No, Aeka hasn't mentioned her at all."

Noboyuki nodded. Mayuka becoming part of the Masaki family was one of the few events that he had been present for. During the aftermath, Noboyuki and the rest of the family learned of Yuzuha's motives and of Jurai's hate for Mayuka's mother. Of course, Mayuka was not her mother, still Noboyuki was hesitant to explain Mayuka's lineage. Even though the two women sitting across from him were family, he didn't know them or how that would react. Would they precondemn her or was it he who was prejudging them. They were after all the two women who had raised not only Aeka and Sasami, but his father-in-law. If anything, he could trust in that fact. His eyes moved to stare at his granddaughter in the arms of Misaki, while he tried to come to a decision. 

Unfortunately for Noboyuki, while he debated telling the queens about Mayuka's past, Misaki was making her own mental deliberations. "She's family… I can tell you that much just by looking at her," Misaki said out of the blue.

Funaho left her seat across from Noboyuki and took a position behind her sister. Misaki had a knack for a great many things. One of her more eccentric talents was guessing someone's lineage. "Yes, you are definitely family, little one," Misaki repeated.

Funaho looked at her sister and then examined the baby's face a little closer. If Misaki said the child was related to them, Funaho believed it. Now that begged the question of exactly _how_ she was related. The child had many distinctive features, most notably her head of beautiful deep blue hair and her warm amber eyes. "Family, you say?" Funaho inquired, kneeling down next to where her sister sat and placing a hand on her arm. "How so?"

A part of Noboyuki wanted to intercede at this point, remembering the arguments this particular subject had spawned in the past. Another part of him, however, was curious to see if these two would be able to figure out a mystery that had even confused Washu and all her science. "Um… About Mayuka's parents…"

Funaho turned eager eyes toward Noboyuki, but Misaki would have none of it. "No! Don't say another word!" demanded Misaki. "Sis, who do we know with such dark blue hair?"

"Hmm… I can't think of anyone… at least not an immediate relation of ours." Funaho's expression became a degree more serious. 'A better question is who do we know with golden eyes?' While blue hair was not common on Jurai, it was not unheard of, much like red hair on earth. Misaki and her daughters were proof enough of that. And Funaho wasn't versed enough in genetics to venture a guess at what a mix of black would do to the family's light blue hair. Mayuka's dark blue was probably a fair possibility though.

Golden eyes on the other hand were a different story. In fact, in all her years Funaho could only recall one person who fit the description. She even had blue hair to a degree. An evil thought was starting to form in Funaho's mind concerning who at least one of the child's parents could be.

"Tenchi!"

"What?!" Funaho exclaimed, surprised at Misaki's proclamation. 

"I'm sure of it," Misaki pressed. She faced baby Mayuka around so she could explain and her sister queen could see what she was talking about. "See, she looks just like him." The little girl in her arms practically began to glow at those words. "You're definitely related to Tenchi. In fact… If I didn't think it so incredibly impossible, I would say…"

"Tenchi?" Funaho interrupted. "What about her resembles Tenchi?" Funaho asked with a note of incredulity in her voice. Little Mayuka glared at the woman. Of course she resembled her father! It was obvious for all to see! Funaho had made an enemy this day.

The balls of fire that were once a flotilla of Galaxy Police patrol ships faded into the surrounding black of space leaving nothing but debris, the pulsating tone of a few scattered life pods and a stunned Ryo Ohki. Not since Kagato had a Galaxy Police fleet been defeated so handedly.

Once again, Sana was abhorred by the ease and callous efficiency of the Megami, but what disgusted her most of all was the feeling of excitement that was radiating from the young ship. "Are you hunting us for kicks now? Pirates weren't enough of a challenge so you've moved on to the GP?" Sana's voice was cold and emotionless, her tears had dried out long ago and her heart was numb.

Megami was the total opposite. The girl was so brimming with enthusiasm that she couldn't stand still. "Look! Look!" the happy entity shouted to her captive. When all Sana did was sit there, a frown darkened Megami's face for the briefest of moments. No one had a right to be sad now that Megami was this close. 'She must not understand,' Megami thought as a way of explaining Sana's sullen mood. She skipped over to the brooding women and grabbing her by the arm, tried to gain her attention. "Look! Look! See that!" Megami pointed excitedly at the lone ship that stood between the Megami and the station.

Sedately, Sana looked up. When she saw the familiar shaped ship her eyes widened in surprise. There probably wasn't a pirate alive who could not recognize the Ryo Ohki, ship of the dread space pirate Ryoko. Even her seven hundred year absence had not diminished her reputation. Sana allowed herself the hope that the pirate who had penetrated and crippled the heart of Jurai all those years ago could defeat the Megami. Feeling the eagerness coming off her captor in waves, Sana could only guess that the Megami's professed _Master_ was nearby, but what did he have to do with Ryoko. "What are you planning now?" Sana asked with all dispassion she could manage.

Megami's eyes literally glowed and her smile nearly bisected her face. "What I was built for! Finally, the Master and I will be…" Suddenly, Megami paused, her attention returning to the task at hand by the fire she was receiving from the only ship left before her. Out of phase with her surroundings as a precaution against the Galaxy Police, Ryo Ohki's attack passed harmlessly through the ghost like ship. A second later Ryoko's image appeared before Sana on a communications screen.

"You just made a big mistake," Ryoko threatened. 

Sana blinked and pointed a startled finger at herself. "Ah… Do you mean me?" Sana began to look about herself for the young teenage girl that represented the Megami aboard the ship.

"I don't see anyone else blowin' the hell out the GP!"  While reformed, Ryoko wasn't shedding tears over the loss of the fleet of officers, but not due to callousness, rather out of concern for who was still on the station. Ryoko doubted the target was Tenchi, who few people in space knew existed and with so many other dignitaries likely in attendance. In the end it didn't matter. After such a display of coldness, the attacker was likely to destroy the whole station to achieve its goal.

"Me? I didn't… it was…" Sana looked around more frantically for Megami but she was nowhere in sight. "'Why that little…' I know that you're still here! I can sense you!"

"What are you doing here? Who are you after!" Ryoko demanded.

Frustrated beyond measure, Sana was about to shout back, but the picture of Ryoko quickly faded into the interior of the Galaxy Police station. "Huh?" Sana rubbed her eyes still unbelieving. When Sana's eyes cleared a second time she found herself staring at the cold sterile walls of a storage bay deep inside the station. "Wha?" gasped Sana. She turned quickly to find Megami standing behind her. 

Instead of the generic pants and shirt the ship turned human had been wearing before, Megami now wore the garb of a captain in the Galaxy Police, her dark black hair tied in a thick braid that hung over her shoulder. Out of curiosity, Sana looked down at her own clothing to find she too was dressed as a member of the police… a trainee. Despite the shock and confusion Sana was feeling at her situation, she couldn't help but smile at Megami's choices. While Sana could more than understand the need for disguises, especially with herself being a wanted space pirate, the fact that Megami's age appeared to be that of girl just entering her teen years ruined whatever illusion she was trying to create. As powerful as Megami appeared to be, Sana could take some solace in that the same could not be said concerning its tactical prowess. 

Still studying Megami, Sana wondered what the entity was planning next. The GP station was the last place Sana expected Megami to go. Did this mean that her _master_ was a member of the galaxy police? Somehow that didn't ease Sana of her worries. She had met too many of its members to think that an officer wouldn't abuse such power. "Why were you hiding back there? Finally met your match in the Ryo Ohki?"

Megami shook her head, still grinning like a child on their birthday. "Hardly, I have strict instructions," Megami explained wagging her finger. "Ryoko is not to be harmed by me…" Megami began to run down the hall towards the innards of the station. "…Unless necessary," she called back before disappearing around a corner.

Sana didn't know whether to be happy that she was finally free or fearful of what would happen when Megami finally met up with her _Master_. Still unsure of what to do or feel, Sana followed albeit slowly in Megami's wake.

Mere moments before, Lady Sakuya Bushi had been so bored she was sure she would fall into a coma, but oh how a minute or two could change things. Recent events had her so excited with intrigue and curiosity that she could no longer sit still. She leapt from her seat drawing the attention of everyone at the table with her.

Lord Nephrus, who had been engrossed in a conversation with a high-ranking member of the Galaxy Police, was so shocked by Sakuya's action that he made a startled jump himself. Sakuya was not one to be surprised easily; it was even rarer for her to visibly show astonishment. It must be something grand to garner such a reaction from her. It was then that he and the others at the table noticed the commotion at the room's entrance. Though there was a large crowd forming around her, the First Princess was unmistakable.

There was stunned silence at the table of VIP's, before the Grand Marshal broke it with the unspoken question that was on everyone's mind. "Isn't that First Princess Aeka?"

Recovering from his initial shock, Nephrus began to reply. "Indeed… indeed, it is. What could she be doing here… of all places?" He turned to address Sakuya. "What do you think of the princess's surprise visit, La-". He cut himself off as he saw Sakuya gather the few things she had brought with her. "Sakuya?" he asked at her actions.

Her gaze briefly met his before she willed a blush to her cheeks. "Oh, I must apologize," she told them with a voice tainted with awkwardness. "I somehow find myself sitting at the wrong table." Her face grew even redder. "This is quite embarrassing. Forgive my interruption," she bowed her head slightly, left the table and soon disappeared into the crowd.

While Sakuya's actions further confused those at the table who were still trying to understand why the first princess was at such a function, Nephrus was confident he understood her motives. "Quite so," he said in seeming agreement to Sakuya's statement. "I was lead to believe this was the table for the Juraian nobility and yet I see no place for the First Princess." He followed Sakuya's example and stood, waving his goodbyes to the confused gentlemen at the table and turned to join Sakuya. He very much wanted to hear the conversation between her and Princess Aeka, but he hadn't taken more than two steps before he lost sight of her. His eyes only spent a moment searching before he headed off in the direction he was sure Sakuya had gone: toward Princess Aeka. He was mistaken in his guess, but he was not the only one to have their assumptions proven wrong this day.

The others at the table moved to follow, but the Grand Marshal abruptly came to a halt as an urgent message came through his ear piece. 

///Sir, there has been an incident///

Tenchi could not remember the last time he had been a room with so many people, and he had never been in a room with so many aliens. Most looked human enough, but it was taking all of his discipline not to stare openly at some of the more exotic species. It was also the first time he had come into space without his life or that of his friends on the line. Without the heavy weight of possible death or the fate of the galaxy riding on his shoulders, Tenchi could let his curiosity reign free.

Mihoshi stepped closer to Tenchi. "The first part of the evening is the social hour. We're supposed to mingle and greet people until the announcement for dinner is made," Mihoshi said, her nearness to Tenchi causing her cheeks to redden.

Tenchi was too engrossed in the wonders of this new adventure for his shyness to take hold. Where not so many nights ago when he had been invited by his old school friends to a popular club in the city, Tenchi had felt out of place, an outsider among strangers. Today was different. Not that he felt he was among friends or any less out of place here on this space station millions of miles from home. It was just… many times more interesting. For Tenchi, curiosity could trump most other emotions when allowed to blossom. Ryoko's freedom from the cave was a prime example of such a time. Luckily, for Tenchi none of the ladies pursuing him knew how to take advantage, though Mihoshi was the benefactor today.

"Well," Tenchi began with his bright eyes scanning the room. "Let's find our table first, and then you can introduce me to your coworkers."  

Mihoshi took strength from seeing Tenchi so relaxed. Maybe he was enjoying himself? "Okay," she agreed, her natural enthusiasm returning. "After we find our table, I have to introduce you to my Grandfather. He's very eager to a meet you. Um… not that there is any meaning or significance or anything… um, yeah, that's it!" she finished with an excited but nervous giggle. Quickly she snatched up his hand and led him off in the direction of their numbered table.

Internally, Tenchi frowned… She was a little too eager.

Although Susan had been on the other side of the room when a startled gasp was let out near the entrance, it didn't take her very long to center herself.  Obviously, the prince had arrived or so she believed and wonder of wonders, *she* was the only reporter around. 

However the road to Aeka was not an easy one and no one knew that better than the princess herself.

Love was a very blinding thing was the revelation Aeka came up with as she stood surrounded by what had to be at least forty to fifty people. So intent was she in following Tenchi and being at his side at what was surely to be his first introduction to the Jurai people, she completely forgot about her own notoriety. After all, the last anyone had seen of her was her made dash in pursuit of Yosho. While Aeka was aware of the excuse concocted by her family to explain her absence, her presence here would be difficult to explain away…. 

But an explanation was what was needed now. This was not a situation that she could afford to make any mistakes or faux pas. Though she was inwardly frustrated at the current situation, her mask of royal stoicism with a touch of pleasantness was in place. Now what to say… 

Of course, she could quite easily say that she was escorting her consort, Crowned Prince Tenchi, who was here at the behest of a good friend and confidant. Wouldn't that put that mummy woman in her place! She knew that Ryoko would have no problem whatsoever in claiming him in a similar situation. Aeka's eyes searched for Tenchi in the crowd as surreptitiously as she could without success. Maybe 'easily' was not quite the word for it. If she could admit her feelings to Tenchi, maybe things would be different now. In addition, she was confident Tenchi would not appreciate being trapped like that.  'Can these people do nothing but stare at me?' Aeka wondered in derision as her mind continued to race for a solution to her dilemma. 'And what is keeping Ryoko?'

Finally the fires consumed themselves into nothingness and all that was left was the burned out husk of dozens of ships. The scene of destruction was an after thought to Ryoko. Only one thing occupied her mind: get Tenchi to safety.

Her attempts to teleport onto the station failed as the station's shields were at maximum strength following the destruction of the guard fleet. While this was a problem, Ryoko was not about to let Tenchi stay in danger a second longer.

"Ryo Ohki," Ryoko began, her tone even but deadly serious. "We *need* to get on that station.

Though she was fervently dodging the incoming fire from the station, which had assumed the Ryo Ohki the source of the attack, the cabbit responded in the same collected manner as her mistress. Maneuvering through the fire, Ryo Ohki increased her speed and pointed the crown of the ship at the station. Both ship and pilot ignored the jolts, noise and pain caused by the incoming fire as they closed in on the perimeter shield.

'You GP bastards aren't gonna keep me from Tenchi!' Ryoko gritted her teeth. "Now!" Ryoko sent the command through the link she shared with Ryo Ohki and the cabbit nimbly twisted so that one of her hardened crystalline protrusions penetrated the shield with great force. The second it did so, Ryoko used the opportunity to teleport onto the station, using her two gems still in the pommel of tenchiken as her guiding beacon. Ryo Ohki followed in her wake.

"Excuse me," Susan said as politely as her excitement and impatience allowed her.  Very few people moved for her though. After all, it _was_ First Princess Aeka standing before them dressed in the entire splendor of her rank.  Many of the officers and midlevel dignitaries had watched the rare news conference held by the Jurai Royal Family and had seen the princess in the video shown there, but the pictures did not do her beauty justice… not in the least.  They were stunned into immobility to see her in the flesh; an occurrence none of them could imagine happening in their lifetime. 

Susan's elbows to their ribcages helped cure their paralysis though. 

Suddenly, the crowd before Aeka split and hope shown in Aeka's eyes. '…Tenchi?'

"Princess Aeka, How you honor us with your presence," Lord Nephrus greeted with an elegant bow. He was surprised not to see Sakuya at her side. 'Where has that woman gone this time?'

"It truly _is _an honor, your Highness," Grand Marshall Kiramitsu agreed. The guard force outside the station had just been wiped out by an unknown enemy and now the absent first princess shows up. 'Perhaps whoever it was who attacked was after her and she escaped here? If so we are still in danger…'

Oh she wanted to cry, where were Tenchi and Mihoshi! "Lord Nephrus, Grand Marshall, I hope my appearance here uninvited has not been too disruptive. If it has, I would like to apologize." 

So the three dignitaries danced around the subjects that preoccupied their minds with practiced ease, while around them the crowd stood mesmerized. What history were they witnessed to?

"One side, PLEASE!"

Tenchi rubbed his arm where the rude woman had just elbowed him out of the way. Whatever was happening near the door way must have been significant as the crowd around the entrance seemed to double in size every minute. What was aggravating matters was he had lost track of Mihoshi earlier in the confusion when they were trying to locate her grandfather. Now the situation was going beyond his comfort levels. It appeared matters were once again spinning beyond his limited ability to control them.  How he wished he could control them…

Gradually, he pushed his way back through the crowd. Very few people took notice of the young terran man dressed in regal black and gold. Soon Tenchi found himself on the opposite side of the large room among the now abandon rows of tables, away from the spotlight and attention that hung like a heavy fog around Aeka. With a sigh, Tenchi plopped himself down in the nearest seat to wait out the remainder of the night. His hand propping up his head, Tenchi began to nod off when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. A smile began to form on his face as he thought that Mihoshi had finally tracked him down. Quite frankly, he was ready to go back home. He stood up as a gentleman should and turned to face Mihoshi, only it wasn't Mihoshi.

"We must be connected by fate to keep meeting like this."

"Sakuya?!" Tenchi questioned. He wasn't quite sure that was her name that evening was still hazy. "What are you doing here?"

Sakuya's eyes narrowed suggestively. "I'll answer that if you will," she answered, moving to stand beside him and entwine her arm with his.

"Me?"  Tenchi paused momentarily. 'Well, it's not a secret… at least… I don't think it is," he thought to himself. "A friend of mine invited me."

"Wow! The same thing happened to me!" She led him toward a group of people standing near the back of the crowd. "We must be cosmically linked, you and me. We have so much in common."

Tenchi politely laughed; more than vaguely aware she was flirting with him. "Haha, maybe, but what I mean is… I guess what I mean is who *are* you? Are you am alien?"

"Alien?" she parroted. "I am no more alien than you are," she replied a bit more angrily than she would have liked. She bit her lip. She was sounding like her brother. "I am sure there are some who have referred to me in a variety of ways, but I don't think alien is one of them.

If Tenchi noticed her tone, he gave no indication of it. "The last time we met was on Earth, wasn't it? You were wearing jeans and a t-shirt, now…" he indicated her fine robes and then it hit him. He had seen Sakuya's manner of dress before.

Sakuya saw Tenchi's eyes alight in understanding and her smile broadened. She was quite pleased with the young prince's astonished stare. His eyes should be on her. "Again, I can ask the same to you, Dear Tenchi. Who exactly are *you*?"

 Tenchi honestly didn't have an answer for that particular question. He just didn't know.

The ever observant Sakuya saw the subtle change in Tenchi's demeanor. He seemed to be withdrawing into himself. She decided to try a different tact. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves again."  She relinquished her place at his side and stepped in front of him. Across the room all eyes continued to bore down on Princess Aeka, but none had the intensity of the green orbs delving into the burnt brown of the unknown Prince Tenchi. 

'This woman wanted something,' Tenchi concluded.

Insurance…

Whether Nephrus was to be her emperor or the young Tenchi was a matter left to them to decide. Right now, she found the prospect of sharing a bed with either man quite pleasing. In either case, one way or the other she would be Jurai's next First Queen. She thanked Tsunami for whatever compulsion convinced her to stay at this dry function. 

Continuing with her game, Sakuya introduced herself anew. "Good evening, Milord," Sakuya began most formally. "I am the daughter of Lord Aoshi, Sister of Lord Seiryo, the Lady Sakuya of House Bushi," she finished with a bow, before looking at him expectantly. 

"Ah…" Tenchi stuttered. He took a deep breath and spoke again. "My name is Tenchi Masaki. I am the son of Noboyuki and Kiyone Masaki. I doubt you recognize them. My grandfather is Katsu… I mean Yosho Masaki." He looked at her when he finished, wondering if that was acceptable.

Sakuya canted her head and her expression was reproachful but amused. "That maybe who you are on Earth, but that is not who you really are." Again she took her place at his side and intertwined her arms with his. Tenchi looked at her confused, a state that only grew when she began to lead him toward a tall dark couple who were on the outskirts of the large crowd surrounding Aeka.

"Excuse me, Minister Secre," Sakuya interrupted the stiffly dressed gentleman who was trying to glimpse over the crowd at the princess. Reluctantly, he turned around. "Minister Secre, have you met my good friend?" she asked, indicating Tenchi.

The man spent a moment studying Tenchi's face, before glancing at Sakuya as if asking for a hint. Though he was not from Jurai himself, but of a member planet to the galactic federation, Secre knew enough about their politics to recognize two things. The first was that his manner of dress placed him a very high position, the ornate sword hilt at his side was no doubt a key to a tree-ship. In relative terms, very few nobles were gifted with a tree-ship. The second and more telling was that Lady Sakuya was with him. Lady Sakuya Bushi was not one to dally with someone beneath her for very long. She was of course polite to everyone she met, but the way she was standing next to the young noble in front of him spoke of a more intimate understanding between the two. Both these things together meant that he __should have__ know who this was! It wasn't like such important people popped out of nowhere. "Of course, I do! How have you been?"

Tenchi raised an eyebrow. "Ah… I've been well," Tenchi answered somewhat bewildered. 

Sakuya laughed out loud causing Secre to redden lightly, but he wasn't prepared to concede to a social faux pas yet. "Dear," he began and gently grasped his wife's arm. "Look who's here."

His wife turned around and spared but a second searching her memory for the identity of the young man she was looking at. This wasn't her first social gathering and she knew the game well enough not to admit to ignorance. "Why, I haven't seen you for some time. How's your family?"

"My family is well. Thank you for asking," Tenchi replied somewhat amazed at the sincerity and familiarity the two were manufacturing out of thin air. It was almost funny. 

Sakuya apparently thought so as her laughter grew. The evening had gone from terminally boring to hilariously entertaining… not to mention highly advantageous. She captured Tenchi's attention by capturing his hand, preparing to lead him away again. "Minister Secre, Mrs. Secre, I am afraid Lord Tenchi and I have other matters to attend to, if you will excuse us." 

The two couples bowed to each other and went their separate ways. Tenchi could here his name whispered amongst the two.

"That was amusing, I must say!" Sakuya exclaimed once they were no longer with in earshot of the couple. 'Even if it did not go the way I had forseen.'

"I've never met those people in my life," Tenchi said amazed at how easy the two had lied.

Sakuya's eyes wandered the room looking for something. "Well, you didn't really expect them to admit to not knowing the scion of the House of Masaki, did you?" Sakuya continued to search the crowd while not letting go of her captive.

"Huh?" Tenchi startled. Was his relationship to the House of Masaki public knowledge? Tenchi didn't think that was something they would want to get out. "They don't know about my Grandfather naming me Crown Prince…"

'Crowned Prince?!' Sakuya thought with surprise. She had always thought the Masaki's planned on backing Yosho and Aeka as heirs to the thrown! Although it was wide spread rumor that Yosho did not desire the throne, no one had suspected he would name Tenchi as his successor. The council did not know this. Not even her brother knew this! Sakuya spun on Tenchi and before the boy could react… kissed him, leaving a flabbergasted prince in her wake.

Ryoko materialized in a room two floors down from the hall she knew Tenchi to be in. While she was able to penetrate the outer perimeter shield she would have to circumvent several more if she were going to reach Tenchi. Phasing directly through the floor was out; they were shielded too.

'I can't afford to go wandering around. I need to find Tenchi and make sure he's okay.' This left her with a choice. Seven hundred years ago, when Kagato had given her a directive, she would take the most direct route to her goal. If something got in the way she would merely destroy it and usually enjoy doing so. Now was different. Now there was a voice in her head saying that wasn't the right… that there was more than one way of doing things. Seven hundreds had given her a conscious and with it moral dilemma. 

'What should I do, Ryo Ohki?' Ryoko wondered to her friend. 'I could blast my way to Tenchi… killing any galaxy police officer who got in the way.' Ryoko leaned against the wall and hugged the cabbit to her chest. 'I doubt Tenchi would like that… I don't think *I* would like that.' Ryo Ohki nuzzled her mistress's chest and mewed in response. 'Or I could walk out, find someone and explain what happened. But what if they don't believe me? What if they try to lock me up again? I would just end up fighting them anyway and the delay might cost Tenchi his life.' She straightened and flew to the door. She could hear the alarms blaring and people scrambling to and fro on the other side. She had to make a decision, time was short.

She looked down at Ryo Ohki in her arms. "What do you think?" she asked her companion. Ryoko had made up her mind, but wanted Ryo Ohki's input.

"Mreow!" the cabbit advised matter a factly.

Ryoko nodded; glad that Ryo Ohki agreed with the plan. She would give the Galaxy Police one chance. Signaling Ryo Ohki through their mental link, Ryoko ordered the small cabbit to reconnoiter the long hallway outside their door. With no time for error or delay, Ryo Ohki phased through the door on the first try and looked about the long corridor. Officers were running quickly to their duty stations and none took notice of the inconspicuous creature. There was one officer who seemed to be taking events in a far more reserved manner than her colleagues. Maybe she could be reasoned with.

"INTRUDERS DETECTED: LEVEL SEVEN, SECTION GAMMA; SECURITY REPORT TO LOCATION IMMEDIATELY. INTRUDERS DETECTED: LEVEL SEVEN, SECTION GAMA; SECURITY REPORT TO LOCATION IMMEDIATELY."

The young captian paused to listen to the broadcast, a smirk maligning her otherwise cherubic features. Because of her inattention, the police woman failed to notice an arm phase through the solid door.

Ryoko grabbed the much smaller girl and pulled her through the still closed door. Ryo- Ohki remained in the corridor to see if anyone had noticed and guard the door.

Ryoko kept one hand over the young woman's mouth while she held the girl from behind with the other. The small woman's feet didn't even reach the ground. In a calm but stern voice, Ryoko spoke quietly next to the woman's ear. "I am not going to hurt you. Do you believe me?"

The woman quickly nodded, but not out of fear.

Ryoko continued. "I wasn't the one who attacked your guard fleet. Do you understand?"

Again the woman nodded. She really didn't have time for this.

Cautiously, Ryoko removed her hand from the woman's mouth, ready at a moments notice to replace it if necessary. Judging from the young officer's demeanor, it looked to Ryoko that Ryo-Ohki had chosen well. "You believe me?" Ryoko asked almost disbelieving it herself.

The woman smiled brightly in return, tilting her head so her braid brushed the floor. "Of course, I do. I know perfectly well it was not you who eliminated the guard force."

The dread that Ryoko had felt concerning the situation faded. "Then you know who attacked?" Is the station safe? Are the guest at the ball safe?" Ryoko asked in rapid succession.

The woman blanched for a second, but recovered. "I know who attacked the station, a *very* powerful ship of an unknown yet stunning design. We are trying to determine its goal, but I believe it's beyond our intelligence to know. As to the guests at the ball, they are located two floors above. They are heavily guarded and their current location is one of the most secure areas of the station." The young woman looked up at the ceiling above them. "Intruders *are* on the station, but I am not sure how they would get to the guests without making a spectacle. Maybe a distraction of sorts…"

"A spectacle!" Ryoko nearly shouted. "You don't think blowing up a fleet of ships isn't a spectacle!"

The captain cringed as if she had been scolded. "Well, I don't think the guests know about it, so if no one knows…"

"You can't really think that matters to those creeps! They killed those officers and they'll do whatever it takes to reach Tenchi and the others. We have to get everyone to safety. We have to get to Tenchi and make sure he's safe!"

The captain began to chew on her thumb nail and diverted her eyes from Ryoko. "Alright, I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything."

'How did this person ever get to the rank of captain,' Ryoko wondered to herself. She was worse than Mihoshi. It was up to her to protect Tenchi, the GP were not up to the task as the destruction of their fleet showed. Still she needed this woman to reach Tenchi without incident. Not that she thought she needed to but, Ryoko decided to introduce herself if only to learn the captain's name. "I'm Ryoko, but you probably knew that."

"I did, but not for the reason you think. My name is Megami."

"Okay Megumi…"

"Me-GA-mi"

Ryoko looked at the small "goddess". "Yeah, whatever, let's get out of here and to Tenchi. I don't want to have to waste time explaining things to that security patrol on its way here."

"Right," Megami agreed. "Although you're going to attract a lot of attention in that dress, maybe we should find you a uniform or something."

Ryoko sighed, she really liked her dress, but the time for it had passed. In a blink it was gone replaced with a nondescript beige jumpsuit; similar to that a member of the cleaning crew might wear. She wasn't about to put on a GP uniform.

Megami nodded and the two made their way out of the room. As they turned a corner heading to a lift that would take them to the next floor, Sana watched from a discrete distance. Ryoko would likely blast her before she got a chance to explain that she wasn't the one who destroyed those GP ships, so her only choice now was to follow them and see who this Master of the Megami was.

Funaho was sipping her cup of tea and keeping a wary eye on her sister queen who still hadn't once placed little Mayuka down. Noboyuki had just finished relating the tale about how the newest member of the House of Masaki had come into being. If she previously had any doubts on the need to bring the wayward Masaki children home or at the very least under some measure of supervision, they were gone now.

'Ryoko will be hard enough to explain to the Juraian people. The church has done an excellent job of demonizing her to their own ends,' Funaho thought looking at the beautiful baby girl in her sister's arm. 'Priest Bodan has already throne a fit over Minagi in the throne room. Imagine his conniption at finding out the origin of little Mayuka.' Funaho herself didn't know what to think or feel about the whole Yuzuha incident. 'She _ate_ children! What kind of response did Yuzuha expect?' No, Funaho couldn't work up any sympathies for her. Funaho's eyes again settled on Mayuka, whose amber eyes almost glared back at her. 'I wonder… how much of her mother is in her?'

"How would you like to go with Auntie Misaki? I know! Would you like to see a spaceship?"

Funaho was startled out her thoughts by Masaki's question. "Wait now, Sister. You can not do that!"

Misaki stood, little Mayuka clutched possessively to her chest. "And why not? I am practically her grandmother and when little Aeka marries Tenchi, I will be."

"Eh?"

Almost forgotten, Noboyuki's interruption brought the two queen's focus back to the reason they had come to the Masaki home. 

Funaho narrowed her eyes reproachfully at her sister.

"Oops," Misaki apologized. "Perhaps we should get back to the matter at hand."

"What matter is this?" Noboyuki asked. "What did you mean by Tenchi marrying Aeka?" Not that Noboyuki had anything against the idea, he just didn't seeing happening anytime soon. 

"Well," Funaho began before she was interrupted by a signal from her ship. The expression on her face went from one of calm to one of disbelief. Both Misaki and Noboyuki noticed the change immediately.

"Sister, what is it?"

Funaho looked at her sister with wide eyes and open mouth. "Apparently, Aeka and Mihoshi are on the news…" 

"And you are?" Aeka asked the rather insistent woman in front of her. The night was quickly becoming a complete disaster. Still where was Tenchi? Surely he must know she was here by now… half the galaxy probably knew by now.  Why hadn't he come to her?

Susan spent a fraction of a moment to check the live feed on her hovering holo-camera before answering the princess. Everything has to be perfect. "I am from the Juraian Enquirer news service. My name is…" 

"Aeka! Have you seen Tenchi? I seemed to have lost him."

Anger graced Susan's face for a second before what the woman said sank in.

"MIHOSHI!" Aeka and Susan chorused.

"Yes?" Mihoshi asked and came forward to stand next to Aeka.

"Where's…" Aeka and Susan again parroted.

"AHHH! It's HER!" a shout rang out. All eyes in the crowd turned in direction of the closed door that Aeka and Mihoshi were still standing in front of. Slowly they opened and an amused Sasami walked in looking back at the passed out officer who had been manning the door. 

Sasami finally noticed everyone looking at her. "Hi," she said with a bright smile and went to stand next to her sister and Mihoshi. "Where's Tenchi?" she asked as if it were an everyday question.

The man in question stood dumbstruck at the rear of the crowd. He didn't hear the chatter or even the shouts concerning the arrival of the two Juraian princesses. His attentions were completely on the young woman in front of him.  Despite being the object of affection of a number of women, Tenchi, either through his own efforts or someone else's, up to this point had avoided being kissed (his daughter being an exception).  As such Sakuya's had him in unknown territory. Discounting the delusional kiss he had shared with Mayuka, this was his first kiss. He was quite speechless.

So was the young noble standing just behind him.

When he had discovered that Lady Sakuya had not left the table to speak to Princess Aeka, Nephrus had become curious as to where she had gone. If Sakuya had not found the arrival of the hereto now reclusive Princess Aeka interesting than she must have discovered something truly extra ordinary.  Despite his rank few people made way for him as he tried to move the crowd to locate his date. It didn't help his mood much, but the sight that greeted him when he finally managed to force his way out.

"Sakuya?" he asked looking now not so much the commander of the most powerful fleet in the galaxy but a lost child.

At least that was the thought that ran through Sakuya's mind as she looked at him. Well, it wasn't as if he owned her and if he thought such then now was a good time to educate him. Eying the two of them together like this Sakuya could not help but think how romantic it would be if they came to blows. The look on Nephrus's face said that it was well within the realm of possibility. Sakuya knew when to be demure and when not to be. This was one of those times. 'I wonder how this will play out?' 

Nephrus knew Sakuya long enough to know that when she decided to play coy, there was very little he could do to coax information out of her. Instead, he turned his attention to the well dressed, even by his own standards, young man next to him. Though a flirt by Juraian mores, Sakuya did not kiss strange men at parties, in fact, he could count the number of times _he_ had kissed her on one hand and he had known her for over seven hundred years. Maintaining eye contact with the man, Nephrus stepped over to Sakuya and placed his arm around her waste. His statement clear: this is mine. "I do not believe we've met, but you do seem to know my Sakuya here…" He spared an affectionate glance in her direction and placed a hand beneath her cheek. Gently he drew his lips to hers to claim a kiss of his own.  

"Really, Lord Nephrus," Sakuya chastised as she broke away from his hold and moved to stand between him and Tenchi. "You sit through hours upon hours of reports and testimony on the Council and you mean to say that you _don't_ know who this is?"

Nephrus crossed his arms across his chest, becoming upset at Sakuya's standoffishness with him. "Perhaps you could introduce us?"

Sakuya enjoyed the tone of jealousy in his voice. "Perhaps I will?" She smiled at Tenchi who wondered what it was he had gotten in the middle of. "My Lord," she began taking Tenchi's hand in her own causing Nephrus to frown. "May I have the pleasure of introducing to you, Lord Nephrus of the House Rikimu, the only child of Lord Hitoshi, member of the High Council and presently Commanding General of Jurai's military, serving at the Emperor's leisure."

Bowing at the end of Sakuya's introduction, Nephrus nonetheless maintained eye contact with the man before him. There were those at court who could guess the familial affiliation of someone just by their style of dress, but Nephrus was not one of them. Still this man's attire of black, gray and gold said much, but not as much as the wooden sword hilt attached to his waist belt. Why hadn't he noticed it before now? He had spared with Yosho once many years ago when he was just an aspiring officer and Yosho was his personal role model. How could not recognize the master key to Funaho immediately? 'But this is not Yosho,' Nephrus thought quickly to himself. 'But now that I look at you… you do bear his resemblance… by the Holy Tree!' "You!" Nephrus said with such force that many near the rear of the crowd turned away from the two princesses.

"You?" Sakuya looked at Nephrus as if he had just used the most derogatory term imaginable. "Is that any way to speak to a young prince?" She shook her head in dismay. "I thought you were raised better than that, Lord Nephrus." Sakuya then turned her back to the man she had escorted to the ball and with a calm air about her, took up Tenchi's arm again. "These introductions aren't going very well," she directed at Tenchi who was still confused. "I know!" She enthused, clutching his arm tighter. 'Let's greet Aeka.' As Sakuya began to lead Tenchi toward the room's entrance, a hand grabbed her and jerked her back.

"Where are you going?" The look on his face was not that of the jovial playboy. While he had been able to maintain his decorum in other situations, this was the first time he had confronted the idea that Sakuya could be interested in someone else. He didn't like it.

Looking down at the hand that was ruffling the sleeve of her Juraian kimono, Sakuya then raised her eyes to those of Nephrus. This was side of her long time companion that she never seen before. It excited her. 'The unflappable Nephrus…' She moved to break free of his grip. "Wherever I want, now unhand me."

He tightened his grip and captured her other arm as well. "Talk to me. I think I deserve a little bit of an explanation as to what is going on in that pretty little head." Sakuya continued to struggle, but could not free herself. 

"Let me go, Lord Nephrus."

"Let her go."

Both Nephrus and Sakuya turned to a voice they were not expecting. Tenchi stood there looking at Nephrus with hard eyes. Sakuya's eyes widened at Tenchi's angered expression. 'Could this get any better?' she thought in wonder. "Has Tenchi fallen for me so quickly?' 

Tenchi took a step forward. "I don't know what this is about or what the relationship is between you, but I _do_ know that she asked you to let her go. Whatever it is you want to discuss with her, you don't have to do it holding her like that."

"Is that an order, Milord Prince?" Nephrus asked in a mockingly respectful tone.

Now a great deal of the crowd had turned to watch the confrontation between the two Jurai nobles. Everyone in the crowd recognized Lord Nephrus, but who was the other.

Aeka, Sasami and Mihoshi did not notice the growing disturbance in the back of the room. They couldn't get past the reporter in front of them. "You are Detective First Class Mihoshi Kiramitsu?"

"Yes," Mihoshi answered simply. Aeka looked at Susan warily, while Sasami slipped away into the crowd, sensing where Tenchi was in the room. Few knew it, but Sasami could sense Tenchi's location just as easily as Ryoko could sense Ryo Ohki.

Susan was nearly shaking with excitement. Finally!

"What is the current situation?" the Marshal asked as he entered the main control room of the station at his side was Lord Remus. Inside the room, a number of officers rushed about and a large view screen showed the surrounding space outside the station. There was nothing but floating debris.

The current duty officer, Capt. Stryst stood and saluted. "About forty-five minutes ago our guard force picked up the Ryo Ohki approaching the station."

"I just met Princess Aeka downstairs, so Ryoko's presence does not surprise me. Do you think there's a connection?" Kiramtitsu asked the Juraian Liason Remus, who nodded. "Continue," the Marshal Kiramitsu ordered. 

"Yes, Sir,"  The captain signaled to the attendant at the operations station. The large view screen began to replay the incident. "Soon after they intercepted Ryoko, the entire fleet was destroyed. The resulting energy discharged was so great that our exterior sensors were knocked offline for nearly a hundred and forty seconds." The display they were watching went erractic, but after a short time became clear once again. The Ryo Ohki was the only ship visible."

"Are you saying the Ryo Ohki destroyed the guard force?" the marshal asked in a harsh tone. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at his subordinate. Lord Remus's expression was neutral.

The captain wasn't sure if the marshal was mad at what had happened to his officers or the captain's analysis. "We did detect an energy surge before the ships were destroyed that didn't appear in to be emanating from the Ryo Ohki, but we could not trace it. With so many dignitaries on board I thought it best to err on the side of caution." The captain took a deep breath before continuing. "Deciding to question Ryoko, I had the station's batteries try to disable the Ryo Ohki. We were unsuccessful. Ryo Ohki then penetrated the perimeter shields and disappeared. This was soon followed by reports of intruders on 

Level seven, whom we haven't identified yet. Though I believe it is Ryoko."

Both Lord Remus and the marshal pondered the information that had just heard. 

"What do you make of all this, Lord Remus?" the marshal asked, turning to his colleague. "First, Princess Aeka shows up out of the blue. Then Ryoko and now I have got over three hundred dead officers. Is there something going on in the Jurai empire that the Galaxy Federation should be aware of?"

Remus looked at the marshal coolly. "I have no more idea than you as to why Princess Aeka or Ryoko are here, but I assure you nothing is occurring within the empire that is not the norm. As to who or what destroyed your ships, I doubt it was Ryoko. Seven hundred years ago, you would be correct, but not now. What reason would she have?" With his position under Funaho in the intelligence bureau, Remus was in a better position than most to know of Ryoko's change in demeanor. 

"With what my granddaughter tells her mother, I am inclined to agree," the marshal affirmed. "At least as far as Ryoko's involvement with the death of my officers."

"Excuse me, there is one more thing you need to consider," the duty officer interrupted. Both men turned to listen. "Chief Hiro Swyte was found dead in his office."

The marshal's eyes widened in shock. "Chief Swyte? Mihoshi's superior? HOW?"

"He was murdered."


	10. Lord Tenchi Jurai Masaki, of the House M...

**_The People's Prince_**

By

Damien

* * *

**Part X:**

_**Lord Tenchi Jurai Masaki, of the House Masaki**_

Warning: There is some violence in this chapter.

* * *

Cast: Tenchi Masaki, Noboyuki Masaki, Lord Remus, Lord Leeber Kyogou, 

Aeka Jurai Masaki, Susan Graham, High Priest Bodan, Lady Mariko Kyogou,

Ryoko Hakubi, Sana Kurata, Lord Nephrus, Marshall Kiramitsu,

Mihoshi Kiramitsu, Megami Masaki, Prof. Yakage, Chief Swyte,

Sasami Jurai Masaki, Lady Sakuya Bushi, Minagi,

Washu Hakubi, Lord Seiryo Bushi, Makuya Masaki,

Treeships: Aeka – Ryu-oh

Seiryo - Reijin

Sasami – Tsunami

Nephrus - Susano-oh

Yosho – Funaho

Mariko – Chuukou

Story Summary: Seiryo, Bodan and Leeber are secretly meeting to discuss ways to remove the Masaki's from the throne. The Queens, Funaho and Misaki, aware of this secret meeting, have traveled to Earth to retrieve their wayward children so that uncertainty of succession can be clarified. Their hope is to convince Tenchi to come to Jurai, so that Aeka and Sasami would follow. How they achieve this is still unclear to Funaho, but to Misaki it is simple… Aeka seduces Tenchi. As for Tenchi? He has escorted Mihoshi to a GP function, with the other girls quickly following. Waiting for Tenchi at the ball is Susan Graham, a reporter looking to expose all the dark secrets of Jurai's nobility. Also there is Sana, a pirate whose ship was destroyed by the wraith like ship Megami who is also looking to meet Tenchi. But this is not the only intrigue, Emperor Azusa has a plan that Prof Yakaage is carrying out through his creation Minagi. And both Lady Sakuya and Lord Nephrus have their own designs for the throne. In all this chaos, Mihoshi's direct superior, Chief Swyte, has been murdered, but by whom and why?

* * *

"What in Nireese's Moons is going on! What do you mean Chief Swyte is dead?" The marshall demanded of the officer. It was a question many present wished they could answer, not only for the marshall's benefit but for their own peace of mind as well. But there would be no peace here. The room, the nerve center of the station was bristling with activity as the duty crew tried to ascertain the identity and whereabouts of the ones who had destroyed the guard force. Now it appeared that death and destruction had moved inside the station. Chief Swyte was dead. 

The duty officer, a man with speckled yellow brown hair, had spent what felt like his entire life in this room, but never did his job pain him as it did today. Swyte was a good man and it was becoming very difficult for him to keep a level of professional detachment. "When Swyte did not show up at the ball as expected, one of his subordinates went to his office to check on him. He was found slumped over his desk. Chief Swyte appears to have been shot multiple times with an energy weapon. Preliminary reports are showing the energy signature of the weapon to be consistent with…"

"Let me guess… pirates," the marshal spat.

"I do not think you should jump to such conclusions just yet, Marshall Kiramitsu," Remus advised. "Wait until you have all the facts. Also, I think it time we begin thinking about getting the dignitaries off of the station. I don't like the fact that the First Princess is practically unguarded."

"This is GALAXY POLICE HEADQUARTERS! How more secure can you get?" yelled the marshal in indignation.

Everyone in the room paused what they were doing to look in his direction. Noticing that all eyes were on him and realizing that the younger officers present were most likely looking towards him for support, Marshall Kiramitsu knew now was not the time to let his emotions get the better of him. He took a moment to calm himself, before reaching over to a comm. panel.

"Have the 5th special operations team report to the reception hall. No one is allowed with in one hundred meters of the hall without my explicit consent!" Marshall Kiramitsu ordered, receiving a quick acknowledgement. "Also have LtCol. Inis of Sirius Battalion contacted, we made need support from the Galaxy Army, and hers is the closest garrison."

Given their tasks those present in the room, gladly buried their anxieties in their work, leaving Lord Remus, the marshal and the senior duty officer free to continue their conversation.

"Lord Remus is right, Sir, about the pirates. The analysis shows the energy signature to be consistent with a type four Tium energy ring."

"Not exactly a pirate's choice of weapon," nodded the marshall.

"Oh?" Lord Remus seemed to question. "Why is that? They are easily concealed as they can pass for normal jewelry. With all the glitter and finery worn by your guests in the reception hall, I would think it a logical choice for a pirate assassin."

A derisive chuckle escaped the marshal's lips before he could smother it. "Ha, perhaps Juraian intelligence isn't what it used to be. While what you say is true, we have recent intel that traces this particular type of weapon to Airi extremists.

"Airi? What is the connection to between Chief Swyte and the Airians?" Lord Remus asked.

The duty officer spoke up. "Well, the obvious answered to that is that Chief Swyte is from Airi. But that doesn't even come close to answering why the extremist would want him dead."

Hearing is a hard thing to turn off, especially when it concerns the reason behind a respected man's death. While they continued to work at the commands given them, several members of the junior police officers present in the control center couldn't help but quietly discuss what their superiors were saying.

"Airi extremists?" a lieutenant asked his colleague.

His friend, also a lieutenant waited for an opportunity to answer. "The people of Airi believe in a trinity of goddesses," he replied during a break in the comm. traffic. "They call them the Choushin or the three sisters. I'm not too sure who the other two Choushin are, but one of them is called Tsunami."

"Tsunami, like the Jurai mother tree, Tsunami?"

"The one and the same, but the Juraians do not worship Tsunami as a diety."

That piece of information surprised his friend. "Really? I always thought the opposite."

"Well, there are some and a couple are pretty influential, like that Priest Bodan on the Jurai Council, but the vast majority of Juraians are secular. I guess to them, Tsunami is just a tree, a really powerful tree, but a tree. That's what the Airi extremists don't like. There has always been friction between Jurai and Airi over Tsunami. Airians think no one should possess Tsunami, the extremist go further accuse the Juraians of somehow subjugating Tsunami to do their bidding. They would do anything to free her."

"If the Tsunami tree is a goddess like the Airians think, how could Juraians hold her captive? Do they think they trapped her in that tree or something?" the lieutenant scoffed.

"Like I know…" he paused to enter in the data coming in from Sirius Battalion. "They don't call them extremists because their reasonable. If you ask me, all the Airians are wacko. Who would worship a tree?"

* * *

"Do you have a television?" Funaho asked, her expression extremely serious. Looking into her eyes, Noboyuki almost felt his life depended on his answer. 

"Uh, well, I know we had one before I moved into town," Noboyuki thought out loud, his eyes searching for the set in the room.

"Before you moved?" Misaki queried "You mean you no longer live here?"

Pausing from his visual search of the room, Noboyuki turned to answer the queen. "No, I gave my old office to Mihoshi and of course, Aeka and Sasami have my old bed room. So, I to be closed to work, I decided to rent a small apartment in the city. I usually spend weekends here at the house."

"So," Misaki began, still holding on to baby Mayuka possessively. "It's just Tenchi and a house full of young ladies."

While the conversation between Misaki and Noboyuki continued, Funaho searched the room for the television or some kind of monitor. She held no doubt in her mind that one was here and with Washu in the house, she was equally sure it had access to more than just terrestrial signals. Finally, she spotted what looked like a remote. Upon quick inspection of the device, she pressed the button marked television being careful to give the button titled self destruct a wide berth.

"Something going on?" Misaki asked.

It wasn't necessary for Funaho to reply as the answer to her sister's question became more than evident the second the screen came to life. Behind two newscaster, a stoic looking Princess Aeka stood with her sister, Sasami smiling happily next to her, waving. Also in the picture was Mihoshi, who seemed to be searching the crowd for someone. The female newscaster, who appeared quite excited, seemed to be speaking. Funaho turned up the volume.

"We interrupt our normal programming with a special report… Not long ago, an unprecedented news conference was held by First Queen Funaho Jurai Masaki addressing some concerns voiced over the extended absences of Crowned Prince Yosho, First Princess Aeka and Princess Sasami. Even after Queen Funaho's assurance that the princesses would return within the year and the showing of several photos of the missing princesses, there remained some doubt over their whereabouts and safety. But as you can now, with your own eyes, all our worries were unfounded."

"Not only have the princesses returned but they make their debut at a relatively low key and unimportant Galaxy Police function. What do you make out of this most surprising event?" asked turning to her male colleague.

"What I can offer is only speculation. We know that the House of Masaki has declined the overtures from House Bushi concerning the marriage of the First Princess to Lord Seiryo Bushi. This was seen as quite surprising by most experts, who follow Juraian politics, as with the disappearance of the First Prince, the marriage seemed the best chance for House Masaki to retain the thrown and avoid challenges from the other noble houses. Perhaps here, we are beginning to see the thinking behind House Masaki's moves. Could they be trying to formulate more populace support? The Juraian Emperor's marriage to the Lady Funaho was seen as divisive to many and some have speculated that his second marriage to Lady Misaki of House Kamiki was purely to pacify the conservative wings on the Council. Maybe the disappearance of Prince Yosho whose popularity paled before that of Princess Aeka was no accident but a scripted maneuver by House Masaki."

The woman newscaster nodded her head. "Interesting, but originally were not Prince Yosho and Princess Aeka to marry? Why abandon that plan?"

The man smiled, secure in the logic of his premise. "Because that would have merely recreated the problems started by the Emperor's marriage to Queen Funaho."

"So you say," the woman responded. "But is Princess Aeka's position alone enough to hold the throne? Ascendance to the Jurai throne is not through suffrage. While popularity is important, it is the magnitude of power that decides who will become the next king or dare I say queen. There are at least two houses with heirs who may have more measurable power than the First Princess."

"The First Princess, yes, but what about the second?" the man speculated feeling smug.

"Hmm?"

The man gestured at the screen behind him. "Lost in all this excitement of the princesses return after so many centuries is the debut of Princess Sasami, who has never been seen in public before and rarely without one of her parents." The view zooms in on Princess Sasami. "And gone are her ponytails, a traditional sign of the end of adolescences. Could it be that Princess Sasami has finally been joined to a tree-ship? Or possibly has become engaged to the heir of another powerful house? A marriage of Sasami to Lord Nephrus of House Rimiku would be quite strong and immensely popular…"

"That's little Aeka… and Sasami… and Mihoshi!" Misaki said with obvious surprise. "Where… what is this… Wait… the Galaxy Police Ball!" Misaki deduced. "Why are they there?"

Funaho's eyes did not move from the screen where a regally dressed Aeka stood next to a new look Sasami, her signature ponytails lost in a singular waterfall of blue. With them was Mihoshi, looking professional and refined in her dress uniform. Though they were not visible on screen, Funaho was quite certain Ryoko was nearby. Funaho was also immensely curious as to what the usually scandalously dressed former demon pirate chose to wear.

That only left two others and although Funaho very much wanted Aeka, Sasami and Yosho to return with her to Jurai so her family could be whole, she wanted these other two more. As much as she loved her family, Funaho loved Jurai just as much. It was Washu and Tenchi she most wanted to take to Jurai. It was Washu and Tenchi that Jurai _had _to have.

"Washu is there."

Noboyuki wasn't sure whether or not Funaho's words were a statement or a question, but he answered in either case. "Yes, she and Sasami left a few hours after the others. Washu is quite cute in her child guise, but she is a goddess as an adult."

"What? What do you mean?" Misaki asked. Funaho too interrupted her scrutiny of the newscast to look questioningly at Noboyuki.

"Uh," Noboyuki hesitated. "You don't know about Washu?" Perhaps he wasn't the only one kept in the dark about the goings on in the house. "I would have thought…" he began but didn't finish. Maybe it was something private for Washu… maybe she hadn't told anyone else. 'Besides Tenchi,' he recalled.

"Washu is a mystery to many people. If you have insight into her, consider yourself privileged," Funaho commented. Internally, she frowned. 'Yet more I don't know.' Her only real source for information was the occasional missive from Aeka or intercepted report from Mihoshi through her contact in the Galaxy Police. While Mihoshi's reports were quite detailed, it was extremely rare that she mentioned any of the extended Masaki "family". Unless, of course, one or more of those family members were involved in an incident, such as what happened with Kagato.

It was even rarer for Aeka or Mihoshi to provide any actionable intelligence. "This insight you have... It wouldn't happen to be worth sharing? Misaki and I would like to know as much as we can about those who live with our daughters."

This gave Noboyuki pause, as it was the argument he had used in an attempt to illicit more information out of Washu the night he had found out about her adult form. "I think I'll just say that Washu is more mature than I gave her credit."

"I see," commented Funaho. She then decided that Washu would likely follow the others and the others would follow Tenchi. "Seeing as how everyone is dressed so beautifully," Funaho said looking again at the screen. "I can only imagine how handsomely Tenchi is dressed." The real question was where was he? Why wasn't Aeka at his side? 'Perhaps he is avoiding the press?' Funaho could only hope. 'With luck he will remain inconspicuous.'

"Ha! No need to imagine!" Noboyuki claimed excitedly. He jumped from his seat and quickly disappeared from the room. Mere seconds later, he returned with numerous photos in hand. "They looked as though they stepped out of a story book, don't they?" he asked, handing the photos to Funaho.

"This is what Tenchi wore?" Funaho asked her eyes wide with shock.

Noboyuki came around to see what picture she was looking at. It happened to be one of Tenchi and Mihoshi. "Sure did, Mihoshi asked Tenchi to be her escort. And you know there was no way the others were going to stay behind.

"They all left in Ryo Ohki? Or did Mihoshi take them in her ship?"

"Hmm… If I recall correctly…" Noboyuki started, thinking back. "Something was wrong with Mihoshi's ship, so they took a different one. The Aeka followed in her ship and Ryoko left in Ryo Ohki."

"Aeka's Ryu-Oh? It's been repaired?" Misaki asked, finally returning Mayuka to her grandfather. Afterward, she began to look at the pictures with Funaho.

"I guess."

Funaho absorbed that piece of information. "I see. If Mihoshi's ship is damaged and Aeka and Ryoko each took their own ship, what ship did Mihoshi and Tenchi take?"

"I believe they called it Funaho, maybe it was named after you?"

Funaho's eyes narrowed, she had heard enough. "You'll have to forgive our rudeness, but my Sister and I really need to be going. I am certain we will meet again soon," she said before bowing. She then purposefully made her way to the door.

"Yes, we still need to make arrangements for Tenchi and Little Aeka," Misaki agreed and after bowing to Noboyuki, herself, made her way to the door.

* * *

Ryoko and her "hostage", who was but a step ahead of her, were nearing the corridor leading to the banquet hall, when "Captain" Megami came to a sudden stop. Having quite easily hacked into the Galaxy Police mainframe, she had been monitoring the various transmissions both inside and outside the station. 

Ryoko, who had been following directly on the small woman's heels, was forced to stop also. "What is it? Why did you stop?" Ryoko asked with impatience.

From her monitoring of the stations communication, Megami learned that the hall where Tenchi was located had been sealed to all entry and was being guarded by a contingent of elite special operations officers. In addition, several cruisers from a nearby galaxy army garrison were being mobilized. Megami was not all that concerned about the approaching cruisers, the guards were another matter. Although she wasn't nearly as intimidating in this form as opposed to the other, she wasn't without offense capabilities. Still, she was far more vulnerable now then she would have liked. The real problem was Ryoko.

Eliminating the guards, while possible, would surely give her away. Ryoko could even rightly deduce that it was Megami that destroyed the guard fleet. If that occurred, Ryoko would not allow her to approach Tenchi, which would lead to a confrontation between herself and Ryoko. That outcome had to be avoided at all cost. 'What I could do,' Megami thought to herself. '…is keep playing the hostage. Then when we reach the guards, cry out for help. When they try to subdue Ryoko, I can use the distraction to reach Master Tenchi,' she concluded, satisfied with her strategy. The entire deliberation took a matter of seconds.

"Nothing is wrong," Megami quickly answered. "I was a little confused as to which way to go next."

"It's straight ahead," Ryoko quipped. Now that she was this close, she really didn't this GP officer any more. 'Still, I may need her to get into the room,' Ryoko reasoned to herself. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Right!" Megami enthused and the two began to head down the final hallway.

"Wait!" a voice called from behind them. Ryoko immediately disappeared; leaving Megami alone in the middle of the hall, save for the small cabbit at her feet. For her part, Megami was surprised it took Sana this long to make her presence known.

Sana skidded to halt as she saw Ryoko disappear. While she couldn't read minds, Sana could tell from Megami's emotional state that she was planning to betray Ryoko. Wanting to warn the famous pirate had caused Sana to come out of hiding. She knew Ryoko was still nearby, sensing her emotions as well. They were coming from…

Before Sana could complete the thought a hand materialized around her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"Don't move a muscle if you want to keep your head on your shoulders."

"Wait, you don't understand!" Sana said as best she could, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh? And what is it I don't understand, Miss GP?" Ryoko asked with edged curiosity.

Sana's eyes drifted to where Megami stood. Megami's own eyes blinked innocently, as if daring Sana to reveal her secret. Biting her lower lip, Sana decided to trust in all the stories and legends concerning Ryoko's strength and fighting prowess. 'She can do it,' Sana tried to convince herself. 'Ryoko can beat Megami.' Sana turned her head to address Ryoko. "The truth is…"

Before she could finish, the troopers the marshal had sent to augment security rounded the corner and jumped to the obvious conclusion.

"This is Bravo team leader, we have a hostage situation in corridor sixty-four section seven. Request back up."

"Acknowledged, Bravo team leader, we're sending two more teams to your location. Their ETA is four minutes," a voice from the operations center came from his ear piece. "Be advised, that yours is the only ops team in the area. There is some security between you and "Oxford", but their effectiveness is questionable. At all cost, you are to detain the subjects and allow no further penetration toward 'Oxford'. The hostage is of secondary concern."

"Understood, securing the area," Bravo team leader replied. He raised his hand high enough for his team to see and gave them several hand gestures.

His team made no acknowledgement, but quickly took up positions. They understood that weapons status was free and the rules of engagement had changed.

"Engage the containment field for sector 7-2 in corridor sixty-four," the team leader said into his comms piece.

While her own eyes stayed firmly on the soldiers in front of her, Ryoko could see through her link with Ryo Ohki that a containment field had sprung up just behind her. The field separated her from Ryo Ohki and the disguised Megami, both of whom were on the opposite side.

It didn't take Megami long to realize that she had just been "rescued". With the special operations team preoccupied with Ryoko, she could easily reach her master. She quickly turned on her heels and headed down the hall. The guards paid her no mind, figuring she was just fleeing Ryoko.

Sana, who was still being held tightly by Ryoko, began to struggle desperately when she saw Megami run off. "Don't… let her… get away!" she choked out.

Her expression not changing from the determination that more than evident in her eyes, Ryoko was, nonetheless confused by what Sana had just said. 'Who was she talking to? And why didn't she want that woman to get away?'

Ryoko tightened her grip, not wanting her last bargaining chip to escape. "What are you talking about?" she asked her captive.

Sana's response was interrupted by one of the officers. "Ryoko! Release your hostage. There are containment fields cutting off this entire area. Not even you can teleport through!"

"This is a misunderstanding. I have friends at the ball!"

With his troops in place, the team leader was confident enough to scoff at Ryoko's excuse. "You expect us to believe that an excriminal such as yourself is an acquaintance of one of the dignitaries?"

"Look, I'm not here to start trouble and even if I was you and your little group of merry men couldn't handle me. But you don't have to take my word for it." Slowly, as not to incite any members of the ops team to do something stupid, Ryoko removed her arm from around Sana's neck and held both hands in the air. "Either Detective First Class Mihoshi or Princess Aeka can vouch for me," Ryoko explained, not quite believing she was depending on her relationship with the Juraian princess to avoid trouble. Even the fact that she was trying to talk her way out of this situation, instead of killing everyone was vastly different from herself of seven hundred years ago.

Still not quite buying her story, the senior officer present called in what he heard. "This is Bravo team leader, need to confirm that the excriminal Ryoko is guest of Detective First Class Mihoshi and First Princess Aeka."

"Stand by," the reply came back.

At that moment, two additional teams officers appeared in the wide corridor, a small badge they wore on their uniforms allowing them to pass through the containment fields that now blocked each section of hall. One team took up position on the opposite side of the containment field between Ryoko and the banquet hall, which was still quite a ways down the hall. The second team split into two equal sections and placed themselves on Ryoko's sides, effectively surrounding her. The officers were mindful of their lines of fire as not to hit their colleagues in case it was necessary to use force. Each of them held their guns at the ready.

"While we wait for confirmation, permit your hostage to move away," the team leader said while motioning Sana to move towards him.

Sana's eyes darted from Ryoko to the officer and back again. Truth be told the pirate, Sana, was far more comfortable at Ryoko's side than she would ever be standing with some GP commando. Even more important, none of them had time for this! Megami could reach her "master" at any moment and as far as Sana was concerned, this could not be allowed. Whatever she did she would need to do it soon. The unease she was sensing from some of the officers present told her it would not take much to goad them into firing their weapons.

Ryoko could probably walk away from a fire fight, but she would be as good as dead. And this Ryoko…she was vastly different than the impulsively violent and terrifying Ryoko of legend and rumor. This Ryoko, while impatient and worried, was also collected and her fury that was more than evident was tempered. Even the tales of Ryoko's beauty were wrong as far as Sana was concerned. None of the rumors came close to describing her. 'Well, it could be the dress…' Sana thought blushingly.

Ryoko looked at Sana and came to a decision. She would trust Mihoshi and Aeka to get her out of this. "Go ahead… get!" Ryoko said, shooing Sana away with a wave of her hand.

Instead of moving away, Sana stepped closer to Ryoko. "Eveyone, listen! That woman, who was here earlier dressed as a captain, is not what she appears to be. She is the one who destroyed your fleet," Sana pleaded to those who would listen. "You've got to stop her before she reaches someone named Tenchi!"

The officers present looked at each other wondering whether or not to put any stock into what the woman had said. Those words however had confirmed Ryoko's fears. She spun Sana around and gripped her tightly by the shoulders, lifting the frightened woman into the air so that they were eye to eye. "Who is she! Why is she after Tenchi!" Ryoko demanded urgently.

Ryoko's sudden movement put the trooper on edge again. Their fingers quickly went to the triggers of their weapons. "Release her Ryoko or we will be forced to take action!"

"Shut up!" Ryoko called over her shoulder to the troops before returning her attention to Sana. "Well?" she prefaced, shaking Sana. "What does she want with Tenchi!"

Sana was curious to know how Ryoko knew this Tenchi person, but her empathic power told her now was not the time to ask. "Her… her name is Megami or at least that's what she calls herself. I'm not sure what she plans to do once she meets Tenchi, but it is all she talks about. She'll kill or destroy anything or anyone who gets in her way."

Ryoko's eyes narrowed dangerously as she gritted her teeth, baring her fangs. "Let's see her get past me!"

Ryoko took a quick step in the direction Megami had disappeared to when an energy round just missed her head. She turned to look furiously at the man who had fired at her.

"Don't move, Ryoko. We will confirm your story with Detective Mihoshi and if what she says…"

"Didn't you here what she just said?" Ryoko shouted while pointing at Sana.

The officer's calm reply was a stark contrast to Ryoko's question. "If what she says is true, then the impostor will be dealt with. All the guests are in a secure location and under heavy guard. That little girl will get no where near them."

"That 'little girl' destroyed three pirate battleships with almost no effort. She won't care the least about killing anyone you put in her way. She killed all my friends without a shred of remorse. Humans are just bugs to her!"

"Well, if she kill pirates she can't be all bad," one member of the team joked.

Sana looked at him angrily. "Are you forgetting about your guard fleet? How many Galaxy Police officers died?"

"As if that girl could destroy the guard fleet.'

Sana couldn't believe how obstinate these officers were being. She could tell that most didn't believe her and the rest felt that Ryoko was the bigger threat.

"Quiet," the group's leader ordered. "Just come with us, Ryoko. We will handle the situation."

"Like Hell!" and with those words, Ryoko faded from sight.

Several officers opened fire, forcing Sana to drop to the ground her hands covering her head in terror. The more experienced officers kept their fingers on the trigger and scanned the area waiting for Ryoko to reappear.

Mere seconds after disappearing, two hands phased into existence around Sana, picking her up from the ground. The she too disappeared, leaving the officers as the only ones visible in the hall.

"Shit! She got away," someone cursed.

"No! She's still here!" the group leader quickly told them. "The containment fields are still in place. There is no way she could have gotten out."

Sana found herself pressed protectively against Ryoko's side as fire from the surrounding officers passed safely through her. It took her a moment to realize what Ryoko had done… not that Sana had a clue on how Ryoko's powers worked. Somehow she and Ryoko were out of phase with the matter around them. Sana recalled that Megami had done something similar, but unlike that time, Sana was far from scared. In fact, crushed comfortably to Ryoko's side, Sana could feel herself getting warm and she was quite certain a blush could be found on her face.

"Watch me get out!" Sana heard Ryoko say as the demon pirate reached up to the lone earring she was wearing. Removing it, she then threw it at the field in front of her.

The officers watched in shock as a small red bead appeared from thin air and shot toward the end of the hall way. A few had the good sense to dive to the ground, but in the end it made little difference.

The faux gem was held in the air by the containment field before it exploded violently. The two fields held back the explosive force for a few seconds then collapsed. The officers between the fields were torn to pieces despite their armored uniforms and body strengthening. The officers lucky enough to be on the other side of the field, survived but were nevertheless throne forcefully against the walls and down the hall when the field failed.

Sana could not help but cringe and close her eyes at the flash of the explosion, but just as the sounds from the rifles had passed through her, so did the force of the explosion. She and Ryoko then phased back into the area. As soon as Ryoko place Sana down, the shocked Sana sank to her knees. The pirate raids she had been on never left carnage like this. She looked up to see Ryoko's feral expression, but unlike most people, it fascinated Sana. The beautiful dress she had worn was replaced by a form fitting red and black full body suit that appeared painted on. Now this was the Ryoko the legends spoke of.

Ryoko's eyes quickly scanned the area for any additional signs of trouble. The few remaining members of the operations team who were still alive were in no condition to hinder her further. Sana could feel a flash of regret course through Ryoko as she looked at the officers, but it was quickly overwhelmed by feelings of worry and resolve. "Can't say I didn't give you a chance to do the right thing," Ryoko said, leaning over one of the fallen officers. "But I'd see you all burn before I'd stand by and let my Tenchi be hurt," Ryoko said resolutely. She then snatched the small communicator badge from the officer's armor.

"Ah!" Sana said in realization and looked for a badge of her own. "With these we should be able to pass through any other containment fields just like they did." Finally, Sana found one that still appeared to be in working order. She smiled and turned towards Ryoko, but the beautiful pirate was gone. "Damn it," Sana said aloud and raced down the hall.

She caught a glimpse of Ryoko appear and then disappear again further away. There was no way Sana was going to be able to keep up. 'She's more than in a hurry.' Then Sana recalled how Ryoko had referred to Tenchi as being hers. There were plenty of rumors going around that Ryoko had found a man and had settled down. Sana had never believed until now.

Sana frowned as she continued to rush down the hall. "Could she really have a boy friend? Who is this Tenchi?!"

* * *

"Who is Tenchi?" 

The Princess double blinked. "I am sorry, could you repeat that?"

'As many times as necessary,' Susan thought. "Yes, Princess, my question was…"

At that moment the large doors to the hall burst open and a great number of armed officers dressed in body armor came into the room. Their weapons were pointed at the ground but their fingers were on near the triggers.

Some of their number quickly surrounded the two Princesses and the remainder of the troops further dispersed themselves to cover the room's exits. Confusion began to spread as the guests had no idea what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" Princess Aeka demanded of the men around her as she and her sister were politely but firmly herded away from the door.

"There has been an incident, Princess. We are moving you to a more secure location."

"Aeka, I'm going to go see what's happening," Mihoshi said, already moving towards the door.

"What?" Aeka replied. "Something has happened?" 'Is that why Lord Tenchi and Ryoko are not here?' Aeka thought worriedly. "What incident?" Aeka questioned, grabbing the closest soldier by the neck opening of his body armor.

"I don't have that information. Please, Princess, we must get you to safety."

"Then stand aside. I must know that he is well." Aeka spoke, beginning to force her way through the soldiers.

Susan grasped her hover camera out of the air and placed the control system on manual. She wanted to be sure nothing was left to chance and that everything was on record. She had tried to get closer to Aeka and Sasami, but there was no getting past the GP guards. Susan was forced to shout out her questions over the rising voice in the room. "Princess! Princess! Who are you so concerned about! Is it Tenchi? Is it Prince Yosho!" She held the camera above her head with both hands, trying to get Aeka in the shot. Susan contemplated putting the camera on pursue and have it track Princess Aeka's movements, but she feared the officers would shoot or confiscate the camera. Everything around her was of secondary concern; she didn't even care why the soldiers were here. Her whole focus was Princess Aeka, and her sister. This was so true that the man behind her had to poke her a second time with the small knife he had concealed.

Susan cringed with pain as she felt a sharp prick on her left side. She looked down to see a man's fist pressed against her. The man removed the fist and Susan could see a long pin protruding from a ring the man wore. She looked up at the man in fear. 'I've gotten too close! Now they are trying to kill me!' Susan thought in a combination of fear and anger.

The man stepped up against her and whispered into her ear. "Did you really think you could cheat the Yellow Skulls and get away with it?" He then used the confusion in the room to slip unnoticed into the crowd.

Susan could sense a feeling of cold spread from the area of her wound and her vision began to blur. The Yellow Skull pirates were the group she had used to acquire the contraband transceiver without which she wouldn't have been able to intercept the GP transmissions that led her onto this story. She had nowhere near enough to pay the desired price for the equipment, so she mere tricked them. Susan had thought she had been forgotten, or rather she had hoped. Her friend Miho had warned her.

'Mother,' Susan thought, her legs beginning to tire just from standing. 'I need to get to Mother.' Her hand reached to her neck and the necklace that hung there. Susan grasped the handcrafted wooden brooch on the end of the necklace and small amethyst gem on it began to glow. But nothing else happened. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for what could be preventing her from transporting from the room. Susan's gaze then fell on the soldiers. 'Some kind of shield?' she guessed just as her legs buckled.

Strong arms caught her before she struck the ground.

* * *

The elaborate folds of Aeka's kimono began to ripple as her body began to resonate with the power of her second generation tree, Ryu Oh. While the shields put in place by the GP blocked transport, they could not block the flow of power between a tree-ship and its partner the way Kagato had been able to do. Several soldiers backed away from the princess, frightened by the sheer force of her will. 

These men would not stop her. Nothing in this room or on this station was going to stop her. Aeka would smear these men against the wall with her force fields before she would let them prevent her from finding Tenchi and ensure his welfare.

"I shall say it a final time… stand aside."

"That can't be allowed!"

The officer who had spoke had been in the service for ten years and had seen all manner of situations, but never had fear attempt to grip him as it was now. The young princess turned her deep maroon eyes upon him with such determination that he could only wonder at the strength and will of the man who could refuse her.

"If you do not remove yourself from my path…" Aeka began in a voice that demanded nothing but obedience.

"Aeka, what's going on?" Sasami asked, tugging Aeka's sleeve.

Aeka turned her gaze to the only person who could have prevented her from storming out of the room to search for Tenchi.

'I can not leave Sasami alone in the care of these strangers and… and… Tenchi can take care of himself,' Aeka thought looking into Sasami's worried pink eyes. "I am sure whatever the concern is, these gentlemen have matters well under control." Aeka turned to the man she had been threatening only moments before. "Is that not correct, Officer?" She asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

The man gulped and saluted. "Yes, of course, if you would please come this way?" He pointed in the direction of a heavy guard of men.

"I will, on the condition that you send some men to locate Lord Tenchi Jurai Masaki and have him escorted to me immediately."

The officer looked back at two of his men, who saluted and went off to do as the Jurai princess had ordered.

Aeka grasped her sister's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Smiling to her she led Sasami to the guards. "Let us go, Sasami."

Sasami nodded. "I hope Tenchi and Ryoko are okay."

"I am sure they are," Aeka assured, though internally she too was worried. 'They better be.'

* * *

'Damn the Galaxy Police,' Sakuya cursed, seeing Tenchi turn from her and Nephrus to discern what was going on. He was watching the Galaxy Police heard the crowd towards two exits. 'Things had been going so well too!' She sighed and placed her hand on to Nephrus's hand that still gripped her arm. Her touch caused Nephrus to look towards Sakuya. 

Spotting something that concerned him, Tenchi shot off into the crowd.

Now that they were alone, Nephrus turned fully to face Sakuya. "What was that about?" he asked of her.

"What do you mean?" she asked casually, looking in the direction Tenchi had disappeared.

Nephrus looked at him incredulously. "I am talking about the scene you caused."

Sakuya gently but demonstratively removed his hand from her arm. "You do not own me. I will do as I please _when_ it pleases me."

Nephrus gaze lingered on her for a protracted moment, before he smiled with a bow. Sakuya's personality was just one of the things that he found enchanting about her and he _would_ be the man to have her. Just as he would be the man to sit the throne next. "Oh, but I do own you, my Sweet, you'll see."

Now that angered Sakuya and her green eyes glowered at him. She had half a mind to sleep with Tenchi just to spite him. She would have left him standing there if the Galaxy Police hadn't finally reached them.

"Lord Nephrus, Lady Sakuya, we need you to come with us."

* * *

Either she had been in that lab of hers for too long or the contingent of guards blocking her path were a bunch of eunuchs. Running a hand through her silken red hair, Washu placed the other onto her hip and decided to give it one more go. "You're really not going to let harmless me through?" Washu asked with a pout. "It's just cute little me." 

The guards were ignoring her now, having tired of her previous attempts. They remained at the ready, their eyes watching the corridor. All of them were expecting the pirate Ryoko at any moment, having received a report that the team who had cornered her earlier had been decimated. They had no time to mess with little girls. They had already warned her that if she did not leave the area immediately she would be placed under arrest.

Seeing as how they were no longer even talking to her, Washu sighed and began to walk back the other way. Apparently, cute doesn't get you very far these days. Reaching the midpoint in the hallway, Washu stopped and leaned against the wall. Like Megami, Washu decided to hack into the station's communication system. As she was likely still in view of the augmented senses of the guards, Washu canted her shoulder away from their sight and summoned her holo-computer.

Despite the numerous firewalls and security measures employed by the GP to protect its computer network, it did not take the diminutive scientist long to gain full access. 'I really should talk to someone in charge and convince them to upgrade their O/S. I could give them a great deal on a nigh impenetrable system…' she thought with a note of greed. 'The way it is now almost any genius could get in.' Probing a bit further, Washu discovered just how true her words were. Besides herself, there were three other break ins. The first two occurred about two hours ago and seemed to be concentrated to the records database. But it was the third infiltration that really caught Washu's interest. It was still active.

'Oh, you're good,' Washu said in compliment to the hacker. 'Not only have you managed to mask your signal, you've gained access control to ninety percent of the system…' Suddenly, Washu's head perked up as she realized the source of the signal was quickly approaching her.

Washu now knew why she wasn't allowed to enter the banquet hall and that the fleet of ships that had been on defensive patrol had been destroyed. It didn't take much of a leap in logic to wager that the person or persons taking control of the Galaxy Police's internal net were also connected to the events outside the station. Which meant a very dangerous person could be making their way towards her. How interesting… Ryoko was the brawler in the family; not that Washu was without offense of her own.

Washu cast a disapproving glance back towards the officers guarding the door. 'I'm sure you gentlemen have had lots of training and possess the latest and greatest gadgets, but I can't leave my family's protection up to you.' Dismissing her laptop, Washu pushed herself off the wall and stood in the middle of the hall. Five hundred meters behind her was the banquet hall where she suspected Mihoshi, Tenchi, Aeka and Sasami were. To her front was two thousand meters of empty hallway that ended in a T-section. With her far from average vision, Washu could see another team of officers were guarding that intersection and if her calculations were correct, they were going to have company real soon.

All at once, the lights and artificial gravity went out in the hallway. The emergency lights, each with individual power sources, switched on as their sensors detected the decrease in ambient light. Unfortunately, the backup system for the artificial gravity system, while on a different control scheme than the primary system, it was still computer activated. It did not activate as Megami had gained control over all networked systems.

As Washu readied herself, floating serenely in the hall, she could see that the tactic had partially worked.

The guards at the T-section were prepared for the low light, both equipment wise and through physical enhancements. So the lights going out served as little more than a momentary surprise. The loss of gravity was a little harder to deal with. All of them were trained for zero – g combat and each of them were wearing gravity boots. They merely had to decide which to use…

The time it took them to decide was all their assailant needed.

There were a total of six guards that Washu could see. Two guards used their boots to invert themselves towards the ceiling. A second pair remained on the ground and the last pair was free floating about ten meters ahead of their teammates. From her vantage point, Washu could not see their attacker.

Ryoko's broken through containment… heading to your sector. Detain her at all costs… Deadly force is authorized

This was Staf's first real mission with his team. Everything up to this point had been training, constantly training. He was at the point he could replace the power cell and depolarize the inductor coils on his rifle in his sleep. As Staf stood upside down from the ceiling and listened to the comms traffic in his earpiece, he was filled with an excitement that could come only from the impending combat. And it was to be with the infamous Ryoko! It was only through great discipline that he didn't shoot the head off of the young Galaxy Police captain that came running towards them screaming for help.

"She's right behind me! Don't let her get me!" the young woman shouted. Megami had heard the explosion Ryoko had caused to escape the containment fields and no doubt that Ryoko was gaining behind her.

All of the officers were aware of the other teams encounter with Ryoko and the hostages she had held. Megami's appearance and story fit right in with the situation as they knew it.

"Get behind us!" Staf shouted, perhaps stepping on the authority of his team leader, but it was excused as he was the newbie.

All eyes remained focus down the hallway, where they expected Ryoko to appear at any moment. Megami was completely ignored as she was about to run past them.

Almost completely ignored.

Perhaps it was because he himself was hanging upside, but Staf began to wonder why that captain was able to run on the ground like that in those ordinary dress shoes with the gravity system down. "Wait a sec…" he called out to Megami who was only steps away.

Megami was through waiting. With a wave of her right hand, Megami sent out an invisible force field at incredible speed that neatly bisected the two officers who had been free floating in front of her.

Staf froze as he saw the torso of one of his buddies float into his field of view. He could feel an acidic taste at the back of his mouth as his stomach continued to convulse. Vaguely he heard the fire from the man next to him and a still coherent part of his consciousness heard the orders to fall back, but Staf couldn't get his body to move. It was as if he had been hypnotized by the small globes of blood that floated in the air.

Staf dropped one hand from his rifle and used it to smack his forehead. Shaking his head clear, he regained his composure and looked around to also regain his bearings. The only ones left were himself and his team leader.

"Staf! Fall back to point one! I'll cover you!" His team leader shouted to him, firing his rifle as he did so.

Megami's shield held against the rounds from the rifle, but the living ship frowned at the amounts of energy she was wasting. She couldn't afford to use much more as she would need vast amounts of power for her meeting with her master. 'I have to end this quickly!'

Out of their view, Washu watched the confrontation with a level of detachment that bothered her. As a scientist she was an observer by nature. Sure she added a catalyst now and then, heated this or that but in the end… for the final result she would merely watch. A question popped into her head. Had she merely watched as her husband and child were taken away? Couldn't she have done something? Anything? 'Are you going to let this continue when you could stop it now before it threatens your new family?' Washu shook her head free of those thoughts. Now was not the time for debate.

Staf began to run when he heard someone shout "Over here". He turned in the direction of the voice to a see a child with long spiky red hair. He immediately ran in her direction. "What are you doing here! He shouted. "You've got to get away from here!" Staf commanded, directing her with his arms to run away. Behind him he heard a loud gurgling sound and he knew without looking that he was the last of his team.

"Go!" Staf shouted a final time to the girl before twisting around firing his weapon. He got off a few shots before a sphere formed around his rifle, severing both his hands. Scared and in pain, Staf dropped to his knees.

Washu reached the end of the corridor to find the young GP operative floating in the air in a fetal position. She quickly determined that he was trapped in a force field, which was quickly shrinking in size.

"Hold on," she called to the imperiled man. She again summoned her holographic laptop and tried to dispel the field, but it was soon too late as the shield had decreased to such a small size that there was no way that Staf could still be alive. "I'm sorry," Washu whispered as the field continued to shrink until it was no longer visible.

Folding her arms across her chest, Washu turned to face Staf's murderer. Many would have been shocked to see that their opponent was a young girl looking to be barely in her teens, but Washu had no room to talk. "That was an interesting use of a containment field. What other tricks do you do?"

* * *

The situation in the ballroom had been frenzied but orderly. Although impatiently and at times rudely, the high born guests at the party knew the rules of the game. They each waited their turn to be escorted out of the room to a more secure location, where ever that was. The only real trouble that occurred was when one guest demanded to know why someone else was given precedence in the evacuation order over them. Things continued that way for about twenty minutes with half the guests left in the room when the lights dimmed for a moment and the artificial gravity failed all together. Now it was bedlam. 

'It would be comical,' Tenchi thought as he floated in the air and watched the guests yell and scream. '…Watching these people who were so sure of themselves just moments before.' He looked down at the woman in his arms, who was shivering. 'But this isn't funny. I need to get some help for you.' His eyes scanned the room, trying to locate someone who can help.

Susan felt so cold she was glad when her legs went numb and she was disoriented enough without floating around the room. Despite the fear that she was slowly dying pervading through her entire being, Susan refused to succumb just yet. With what strength she had left she reached for the wooden brooch that hung from her neck, but her arms too were now numb. Tears fell freely down her neck. 'Miyo was right,' Sana thought recalling her friend's warning back in that café. 'I should have been more careful with my dealings with the pirates. Now I'll never expose Tenchi,' she thought forlorn. 'If I could only get to Chuukou,' was her recurring thought she began to lapse in and out of consciousness.

Tenchi looked down at the woman in his arms; her skin was cold to the touch. She had been trying to reach for something around her neck, when her strength failed. Now she was coming in and out of consciousness, mumbling the word Chuukou over and over again. Thinking that she may have been reaching for some form of medication, Tenchi searched the area she had been trying to reach. With a blush evident on his face, Tenchi grabbed the chain around her neck and pulled out a brooch from her shirt.

It was made of wood and had a very familiar design to it. As he was examining it, the brooch popped. Inside was a photo of a young woman with luxurious white hair and blue eyes being held by a young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. 'Must be her parents,' Tenchi decided, seeing as how much the woman he held resembled both people in the photograph. Not wanting to pry further, he closed the wooden locket and was about to return it when he noticed a amethyst-like gem in the middle of it. All at once it occurred to him that this was a key to a Juraian tree-ship.

'The name of her ship… could it be Chuukou?' Tenchi theorized. 'She must be Juraian, how else could she be holding such a key?'

Tenchi began to look for someone with authority to ask for help. Surely Galaxy Police Headquarters had a first class medical facility. As luck would have it, a galaxy police officer dressed in combat gear was about to rush past him. Maneuvering Susan so that he held her with his left hand, Tenchi reached out with his free hand and grabbed the officer as he passed by. Because of the loss of gravity, he and Susan were pulled along for the ride. "Excuse me, Officer, I have a woman here who needs medical attention."

The officer, who had just received a report that one of the teams stationed just outside the banquet doors had been had been wiped out, quickly glanced down at the obviously ill woman. Spying the press credentials clipped to her shirt, the officer made the decision that was not a priority for him. The officer shook off Tenchi's grip and continued his way to the door and the enemy on the outside of it.

"Hey!" Tenchi shouted angrily at the officer's back. It took a lot to anger Tenchi, but ignoring a woman's plight did it instantly. This evening was doing little to raise his opinion of the cultures in space to say the least. He was going to have to deal with the situation himself. Since he didn't know where the medical facility was located he didn't want to waste time blindly looking for it.

He decided to take the woman, Susan, by the name on her press ID, to her ship. He knew where the docks were and with his master key, he should be able to get on board. Hopefully, there would be someone on board who could help her.

When he had grabbed the passing officer, Tenchi had gained a little momentum towards the door, but it was slow progress. He was still a good twenty-five meters away from the door and it wasn't likely the ten armed guards in front of the door were going to let him pass without argument. But maybe one of them would help? If Mihoshi was a member of the Galaxy Police, there had to be some helpful people in it.

"Could one of you give me a hand? I have a sick woman here!"

The officer in charge of the contingent at the door, waved one of his men over. Tenchi breathed a sigh of relief as the man approached.

"What's wrong?" the officer asked. He removed some kind of device from a pouch he carried at his side and placed it on Susan's forehead. He then placed a second device over her chest.

"I don't know," Tenchi answered. "I saw someone standing very close to her. He said something, moved away and then she just collapsed."

The officer was the combat life saver for his squad looked at the readings on the two devices and cursed. "She's been poisoned. There is nothing I can do for her."

"What? Poisoned?"

"Yeah, computer says its Majd poisoning. No known treatment. Attacks the nervous system, causing paralysis in a matter of minutes." With a somber look in his eyes, the medic tapped Tenchi on the shoulder and motioned him closer. "She has less than an hour left before her heart ceases functioning. With power out, we can't even put her in stasis. That is… if we could get past the attackers and get to the sick bay. I'm sorry." The medic moved to turn away.

Tenchi gazed sadly at the woman in his arms. "Hey," Tenchi called, not looking away from Susan. "You said someone was attacking? Could it be related to her poisoning?"

The medic paused. "Yeah, but I don't know if it's related. Looks to be Ryoko's returned to her old ways. Body count is fifteen last I heard and that just inside the station."

"What! That's not possible!"

The obvious anger in the young man's voice shocked the medic, causing him to turn around and stare at the nobly dressed man. He hadn't really been paying attention to Tenchi before, his concern was only on the sick woman. "What are you so upset about? I'm just telling you what I heard. I'm not making things up just cause I don't want to help."

"And I'm telling you that you're wrong!" Tenchi looked down at Susan the back at the officer. Are you telling me that Ryoko, the Space Pirate Ryoko, is the person you're fighting?"

"That's what I'm saying. She and Ryo Ohki destroyed the guard force…"

Before the medic could relate the details, Tenchi rushed passed him toward the door, Susan still gripped tightly in his arms. In his haste, he didn't realize he was flying effortlessly through the zero-g environment.

"Move!" Tenchi ordered to the troops at the door.

"Sorry, Sir," the senior officer of the team at the door said sternly. "No one is allowed to leave this room. It is for your own safety."

Tenchi didn't think they would let him pass just because he wanted to make sure that Ryoko was okay, so he took another approach. "I have get this woman to a medical bay so she can get treatment. Otherwise she is going to die." He wasn't actually using Susan and he had every intention of seeing her to that medical bay, but he needed to see Ryoko.

The senior officer turned his gaze to Susan, who certainly looked near death, but before the lead officer could come to a decision, his medic yelled to him. "Stop that guy!"

Guns turned towards Tenchi, the men at the door not sure just what danger Tenchi posed. In any case, Tenchi made the determination for them. With a quickness that none of them had experienced before, Tenchi seemed to blur in front of them and disappear.

"Where is he!" the team leader asked with growing agitation.

"Relax," the medic advised. "He's just upset over his friend. I only yelled out for you guys to stop him from, because I didn't want him to do something stupid in his grief."

"Don't explain how he disappeared just now," one of the troopers reminded. He continued to scan the room for Tenchi. The room itself was nearly empty now, with most of the guests having been taken to a more secure location. This, of course, made Tenchi's disappearing trick all the more impressive. He then turned his gaze upward just in time to see a pair of black shoes coming towards him.

Tenchi came down on the officer with incredible force. With Susan still in his arms, both his feet struck the officer's shoulders and drove him into the ground.

"Skizzell, he was on the ceiling!" Just as he got the words out, Tenchi darted towards him and shoved him hard into the wall. Two down, seven to go, but Tenchi's true goal was just getting out of the room. To do that he needed only to get them away from the door long enough to get through.

Two more officers were coming towards him now, while the other five took up firing positions a safe distance away, only two of which were directly in front of the door. Tenchi's mind continued to work a mile a minute.

As the team leader watched two of his men approach the man, he couldn't help but wonder who this man was. He was obviously Juraian, as it was the only explanation for the man's speed. Body augmentation, coupled with a treeships power would give him speed to rival even the most genetically and cyber enhanced officer the GP had. Juraians didn't rule the known galaxy because they were pushovers. But power alone didn't justify what was happening. To fight and move this well in a zero g environment… Surely, the laws of physics still applied to the Juraians… Didn't it?

The two officers floated towards Tenchi, but Tenchi had no intention of letting them have the first move. Temporarily releasing Susan, Tenchi grabbed the officer he had shoved into the wall and threw him towards the approaching two, forcing them to dive out of the way. Sensing a new danger, Tenchi grabbed the floating Susan and jumped to his right, avoiding the energy rounds shot in his direction. Obviously, they felt no concern for the ill woman he carried, and in return, Tenchi felt no concern for them. His expression grew visibly more stern. He walked purposefully, towards the door. He didn't even bother trying to dodge the fire coming towards him.

That an energy shield formed to block the shots directed at Tenchi, did not surprise any of the officers present. The fact that the shield redirected the shot back towards the officers was another matter. The team leader had never seen such precision before. This could not have been your run of the mill noble. Besides himself, only one man at the door was still standing. The chief raised his rifle; it had twice the power of even the enhanced mark two's.

He then recalled one of the orders given out to him and called out a name.

Tenchi had reached the officer at the door and shifted Susan so the he carried her with one hand. Gulping audibly, the officer pointed his gun at Tenchi, despite knowing how futile a gesture it was. Luckily for him, he was freed from the painful lesson his brethren had learned. Before he could pull the trigger a blue energy blade cut his rifle in half. He looked at his dismembered rifle and then up into the dark eyes of the man in front of him. The officer smartly stepped out of Tenchi's way.

Not even bothering to check if the door was locked, Tenchi slashed out with the ignited Master key, cutting a opening in the door. Just as he stepped through, he heard his name shouted towards him.

"Lord Tenchi!"

Tenchi turned his head to look momentarily at the man, before disappearing into the hall.

The team chief numbly watched him go. He could only worry at his and his team's fate for attacking a Juraian lord and friend to the First Princess. He had no idea that his mistake was even larger than he could imagine.

* * *

Having past by the five team members just outside the room's door, Mihoshi entered the hall to see charred body parts and the scattered remains of the elite guard that had been sent to guard the intersection just before the banquet hall. A memory, dark and brutal flashed through her mind before it was squashed by a miracle of technology that had cost the Kiramitsu family a fortune to obtain. Her face cracked into a smile for a moment, before she realized that the expression was inappropriate for the situation. Armed with a grim expression and her sidearm once again, Mihoshi cautiously continued down the hall. Reaching the intersection, Mihoshi pressed herself against the perpendicular wall, her weapon at the ready. Inching slowly forward, Mihoshi poked her around the corner just enough to see down the adjourning hall. Surprised at what she saw, Mihoshi stopped hiding and came fully into the hall. "Washu?" 

Before her stood Washu, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes locked on the Galaxy Police captain standing in front of her. "What's going on?" Mihoshi asked, coming to stand next to Washu and about to place her sidearm back into its holster.

Washu was not sure she what to feel at Mihoshi's arrival at the scene, but a part of her felt ashamed at that uncertainty. "I would put that blaster away just yet, Mihoshi. Our friend here isn't what she appears to be."

Despite the uniform, Mihoshi didn't for a second doubt Washu's word. Her blaster was quickly pointed at the officer's head.

Megami sighed at seeing Mihoshi's arrival on scene. Why were things going so poorly? What was she doing wrong? Her directives were quite clear in these matters; Megami could only directly harm a member of the Masaki household unless certain prerequisites were met. Not only that, but her energy supplies were quite depleted. She had only enough left to _properly_ meet her master. But their appearance was also a sign that she was close, very close. Despite the situation, Megami smiled in anticipation. Until an explosion behind her, blew her off her feet and past Washu and Mihoshi. Megami raised herself up with her arms and saw Ryoko and Sana coming to stand next to Washu and Mihoshi. Ryoko looked less than pleased.

"Now, Bitch!" Ryoko cursed, raising a glowing hand in her Megami's direction. "What do you want with Tenchi!"

Megami frowned and lowered her head in defeat. If she used her remaining energy to block the blast that Ryoko was undoubtedly about to fire, she wouldn't have what she needed for Tenchi. She resigned herself to her fate, better to die here. She hadn't even gotten to see…

"Lord Tenchi!"

Megami turned in the direction she had heard a male voice shout the name of her master and saw Tenchi rush his way past the men guarding the door. He was quickly making his way towards her!

Megami totally forgot about the others and jumped to her feet. "Master!" she yelled in glee and ran towards him, narrowly avoiding Ryoko's blast.

The explosion and debris caused by Ryoko's attack, temporarily obscured their view of the hall, but they had all clearly heard Tenchi's name.

"No! Tenchi! RUN! That girl is after you!" Ryoko yelled with an obvious note of fear. She instantly teleported past the smoke.

The others followed, turned the corner and quickly ran into the back of a frozen Ryoko. Looking past Ryoko, they too quickly froze in shock.

* * *

Lord Leeber rubbed his temples as his meeting with Lord Seiryo and Priest Bodan was coming to its conclusion. There had been a lot of posturing, but finally they had come up with a plan they could all agree with and had some hope of succeeding. His family had no hope of being the royal family with Mariko missing, but he would see to it that the House of Masaki was removed. 

"Then we are all in agreement?" Lord Leeber asked, pointedly looking at the other two men at the table.

Priest Bodan smiled darkly. "Indeed, we, the pure of Jurai, will see that Tsunami's glory is preserved." He turned to Lord Seiryo and nodded. "Emperor Seiryo will insure that."

Seiryo his hands steepled before him and tears in his eyes nodded as well. Finally, his dream would come true. How could Aeka turn down Jurai's future emperor?

* * *

Author's notes: 

I'd like to thank everyone who has wished me luck for my time overseas. I am back stateside now and hopefully will not have to go back to Iraq for a year or two.

I would also like to thank everyone who continues to read and review my story. I know it takes a lot of patience. Thank you.

As to the person who pointed out that Tenchi doesn't seem to have a problem with alcohol in the manga. This story is solely based on the Tenchi OAV, although I have kidnapped characters from other continuities.

Again, I hope you enjoy the story and continue to find time to leave a review.

Feel free to point out any errors as I am sure there are many.


	11. Crime and Punishmnet part 1

The People's Prince 

By

Damien

**Chapter** **XI**

**_Crime and Punishment part 1_**

_

* * *

_

The view of Galaxy Police Headquarters on the Timeron's forward view screen was both disquieting and exciting for the seventy-five year veteran of the Galaxy Army.

"Rats fleeing a sinking ship…"

"What?"

LtCol Inis turned toward the woman standing next to her, whose uniform was similar to her own in everything but color. Apparently, Captain Seer had heard her little quip. As commander of the Galaxy Army garrison on Sirius, Inis was in overall charge of the fifty ship battle group dispatched to deal with the incursion at the headquarters. Captain Seers commanded the group's flagship, the Timeron. In charge of the ground infiltration squad was a relative noob, Major Gemlin.

"Rat's fleeing a sinking ship… It's an old earth saying, I believe," Inis explained.

"Earth?" Seers parroted. "Oh! The Jurai preserve protectorate. I was quite surprised when that woman mentioned it during that news briefing on Jurai."

Inis nodded; very few people knew just how important earth, or at least a number of the people calling earth home, truly was. "Yes, and an apt description," Inis said, gesturing toward the view screen.

The normally orderly space surrounding the headquarters now teemed with debris and ships evacuating the dignitaries. It seemed every thirty seconds another subspace portal opened and another ship appeared.

Seers folded her arms across her chest and scowled at the screen. "It does appear rather chaotic." Seers walked over to the officer working the main tactical display and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Expand the main display to show the surrounding sectors of space."

"Aye, Ma'am."

"Also," Captain Seers directed to the communications officer. "Have the evacuating ships rendezvous in sector two-four-seven, where we can guard them and get a proper headcount."

"Aye, Ma'am, and Major Gemlin reports his teams are ready to board the station on command. In addition, we have collected a number of escape pods from the patrol fleet."

Captain Seers turned toward the colonel, who nodded her agreement. "Inform the Major that he may begin the operation. Also signal the fleet to form a perimeter around the station. With their shields down they're defenseless and this could be a prelude to a larger attack."

"Ma'am," an ensign interrupted. "One of the ships is not responding to our hails and is currently heading away from the rendezvous area."

"Can you ID the ship?"

"Its signature is that of an Igest envoy ship, but it's broadcasting an older protocol code."

"Is that code one of the compromised protocols?" the captain asked.

"It is on the list," the officer confirmed.

"Order the cruisers, Dios and Shiryu, to intercept it and if necessary forcefully escort it to the rendezvous point. If they refuse…"

"CAPTAIN!" a voice shouted out in near panic.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Seers asked quickly.

The Galaxy Army technician worked furiously at his station to confirm the figures he was receiving. "We're detecting an energy pocket within the station. It seems to be located in the corridor outside the banquet hall. The energy it's emanating is increasing exponentially. Somehow, the stations energy core is being effected: it's becoming unstable."

Both Inis and Seers had looks of shock on their faces. "That isn't supposed to be possible! Put the readings up on the main display!"

The bridge of the Timeron became deathly quiet, as all eyes watched the cryptic display. Few on the bridge understood all the numbers and symbols, but even the most inexperienced crew member knew that red flashing bar meant no good.

* * *

"Damn it all! How is it power hasn't been restored yet?" Marshal Kiramitsu demanded. The Control Center was awash in subdued emergency lighting with only the communications panel, which had its own energy cell, up and running with any measure of normalcy. At the very least, artificial gravity had been restored.

"The techs aren't even sure how the secondary control system was taken over. They can't give an ETA of when power will be restored," a voice answered in the bustling room. "Whatever it was that took over the antigravity's backup system has simply ceased. We had no involvement in getting the system back online." The loss of power had crippled the highly automated station causing station personnel to perform functions that would normally be done by the station's autonomous systems. Both patience and strength were beginning to wear thin for everyone present.

"I can not believe we have been reduced to this," the Marshal spat.

Remus too, was growing puzzled, not used to being in the dark either figuratively or literally. "It seems that whoever killed your Captain Swyte had other objectives, but…"

"But what?" Kiramitsu asked.

"Sir…" the officer working the communications panel called out. "I have just received a message from the Sirius Battle Group. They are detecting a dangerous energy pocket forming on the station near the reception hall that appears to be destabilizing the station's energy core."

Marshal Kiramitsu's expression was a mix of confusion and alarm. "That's not supposed to be possible… How could such an energy pocket be forming outside the banquet hall? What are our security teams in the area reporting? And where is my granddaughter! Where is Mihoshi?"

The officer spent only a moment reviewing her communications logs. "Teams one through four are still seeing to the guests' evacuation. Princesses Aeka and Sasami are safely aboard the First Princess's Tree-ship, Ryu Oh. Mihoshi's location is unconfirmed, but she is believed to be outside the banquet hall. Teams five through ten haven't reported in and are feared lost. They were engaged in combat with Ryoko who was making her way to the banquet hall, but there is a conflicting report of Ryoko being near engineering."

"Engineering?" Remus repeated in a confused tone. "If she was last reported attacking the teams outside the banquet hall, how and why would she be in engineering? Isn't engineering on the other side of the station?"

Remus's doubts barely registered with the marshal. This report merely confirmed his belief that the demon pirate was responsible for the attack on the station. "What is such a distance for that teleporting wench? We're just going to have to rely on Major Gemlin's infiltration teams." Even as he spoke those words, he was far more concerned with the welfare of his granddaughter.

* * *

Major Gemlin was a firm believer of the adage "leaders lead from the front", as such, he was right behind his point man as the air lock to the engineering bay was readied. He had a total of three groups, which were comprised of three teams with four men each. One group was to secure the banquet hall and ensure that everyone had been evacuated. The second was to bolster security at the operations center. The third and arguably most important duty was to secure engineering and get power back online. With power back on, the stations sensors, shields and automated defense systems would be restored which would go a long way in relieving the anxiety a great number of people were feeling.

Taking out a scanning device, the point man, a lieutenant by the name of Eber looked for booby traps around the perimeter of the door. Maintaining silence, Eber turned to the Major, and signaled that the door was clear.

Gemlin nodded and gave the man standing directly behind him a nudge. The man, in turn, nudged the man behind him until it reached the last man on the team then the process repeated in reverse. Major Gemlin felt the nudge from behind and knew that his team was ready to breech the room. Seeing Gemlin give the nod, Eber opened the hatch and Gemlin's team rushed into the room, weapons raised.

The engineering bay was dark and the air inside the large room was growing cold. The warning glow of emergency indicators gave the room a haunting atmosphere. The soldiers could see their breath by the encroaching lights in the hall. But before they could worry about the cold atmosphere and restoring power they had to ensure the room was free of targets.

"One clear!" the lead man called out.

"Two clear!" Gemlin called as his area was also clear of targets.

"On the ground!" the third soldier ordered in a shout, seeing something move in the darkness.

"Don't shoot! Please!" a technician cried out crawling forward.

The third member of the entry team inched toward the man, his weapon still trained on him.

"Four clear!" the fourth soldier finally called out.

"Collapse!" Gemlin ordered his team. "Gamma team, one to secure! The rest is clear."

The second team moved into the room and rushed toward the technician. When they reached him, he practically hugged the leg of the first soldier within arm's reach.

"Ryoko, Ryoko was here! I saw her," he kept saying as they took him from the room. "She seemed to be looking for something. She had these black markings on the sides of her face."

"Take him to the command center for debriefing."

"But the core!" The technician warned. "We have to stabilize the core. If we don't stop the cascade failure, the whole station could be torn apart. I was trying to place the core in an emergency subspace pocket in hopes of blocking whatever is affecting it."

"Eber get with the other techs and see about stabilizing the core and restoring power," Gemlin instructed over his comlink. "Merr, your team will secure this room. Everyone else, we're making our way to the banquet hall. Let's go, the pirate Ryoko is to be shot on sight."

* * *

Ryoko looked at the scene in front of her in shocked silence. A sentiment shared by the two other women at her side, Mihoshi and Washu. On more than one occasion, each of these three had imagined themselves in a moment similar to the one they seemed to be witnessing, but still it was unbelievable… not to mention extremely irritating. But they only caught a glimpse of what appeared to be the strange police captain, Megami wrapping her arms around and kissing a surprised Tenchi, but a blast of blinding light robbed even Washu temporarily of her sight.

Ryoko shielded her eyes with both of her arms as the light in front of her was so intense that it even threatened harm to her advanced optic nerves. "Tenchi," she yelled, blindly into the light, but the only response she heard were the near euphoric moans of Megami.

She had done it! It was taking the last vestiges of Megami's power, but soon it would not matter. "Primary link established, proceeding to secondary and tertiary links…" Megami's voice echoed through Tenchi's mind and the halls of the station. Despite the unexpectedness of the situation and the fact that it was a stranger that was doing this to him, Tenchi felt quite relaxed, which paradoxically was unnerving him.

Not sure what Megami was talking about, but certain that it couldn't be good, Ryoko rushed forward despite not being able to see what was before her. She got within a few meters of where she had seen Tenchi before running into something solid. It was like some invisible wall that she couldn't phase her way through. "Tenchi!" she shouted again, but there was no answer. Leaping a few feet back, Ryoko cursed aloud and raised her right hand, a ball of orange energy forming in the palm of her hand. "Let Tenchi go, damn you!" she screamed and let loose the blast at the base of the invisible wall.

Arcs of brightly colored electricity spread out at the point of impact showing the shape of the wall to be spherical. Tenchi and Megami were no doubt inside. She shot at it again and again, but she made little progress that is until she saw another blast join hers on assaulting Megami's shield.

She quickly glanced to her side and saw Washu's outstretched palm. "Aim where I do," Washu instructed with a grave expression on her face. "The shield is weakest there, but the whole thing is slowly increasing in strength. We need to break through NOW!"

Ryoko nodded. "Then stop talking about it, and do it!"

Slightly behind them, Mihoshi and Sana watched as Ryoko and Washu pummeled Megami's shield. Hearing Washu call out that they were almost there, Mihoshi reached for her own blaster and then decided it wouldn't have the punch she would need. Instead she searched the inside breast pocket of her dress uniform for her control cube so that she could summon a more powerful energy rifle. She had just managed to pull the device from the small enclosure when she and Sana were thrown down the hallway by a strong blast wave.

Ryoko and Washu bore the brunt of the first force wave, but managed to remain standing. Washu wasn't confident about their chances of surviving the next. "We need to go!" she ordered, reaching out to grab her daughter's hand. "Those waves are increasing considerably in strength. This station isn't going to be able to handle the mounting stress."

Ryoko shirked her hand away from Washu's. "You're just going to leave Tenchi in there?"

"He'll be alright. He's the source of the waves." She reached for her daughter's hand once more. "Believe me, I know how you feel. But now is not the time to argue with me. Please."

For a moment, Ryoko closed her eyes, before slowly opening them and looking seriously at her mother. "No, I'm not leaving without Tenchi," She turned to give the shield another blast, but before she could do so, she felt something prick her neck. Immediately, she slumped to the floor, not even able to get out the curse that she aimed at Washu.

Not wasting a moment, an adult Washu picked up Ryoko's unconscious form and turned to Mihoshi and the just rising Sana. "We NEED to go!"

Unlike Ryoko, Mihoshi needed no further prodding. She spared a quick glance at the sphere of light that contained Tenchi, before bodily picking up the slow moving Sana in a fireman's carry. Freeing her left arm for a moment, she reached for a com panel to warn everyone of the impending danger, but then she recalled the power outage. "Washu, I'm going to Ops. Someone has to warn them about this!"

Washu paused, and then nodded. "Be careful."

Giving Washu a quick salute, Mihoshi then took off down the corridor towards the station's main operations center. Debris and bodily remains from Ryoko's running battle through the halls were strewn everywhere and the air was beginning to grow cold and stale. If whatever was going on with Tenchi didn't kill everyone the station, the failing life support would. Mihoshi tried to block thoughts of Tenchi from her mind. Washu said he would be alright after all… and she was seldom wrong. Mihoshi had to believe that for now.

About to round a corner, the tall blonde slipped on the blood slicked floor, but before she and the still shaken Sana hit the floor, a hand reached out and caught her. "Ah, thanks…"

"Who are you?" asked the woman in combat armor, her weapon at the quick ready.

Mihoshi pointed at herself. "Me? I'm…"

"She is Detective First Class Mihoshi Kiramitsu," a man's voice answered for her. "I am Major Gemlin," the man said tersely. "And I got no time for gab or protocol. Is the section of the station you came through clear of hostiles?"

Mihoshi double blinked. She was fairly certain that woman with Tenchi wasn't one of the good guys, but she was equally certain that if Washu could not deal with the woman at the moment than the people in front of her wouldn't be able to do anything about her either. They would just get in Tenchi's way. Mihoshi made her decision, and her normal bubbly expression was replaced by a look that hadn't graced her face in three years. "There is nothing you and your men can do here, Major," Mihoshi began, her eyes like blue steel. "There is a critically unstable energy pocket about 200 meters back there, we need to have the station evacuated."

"Yeah, we got that report from Station Operations. We brought along some energy dampers and…" Major Gemlin began to explain, but Mihoshi cut him off.

"Your equipment isn't going to make a damn bit of difference!" Mihoshi said in a harsh voice. It had everyone in the vicinity snapping their attention to her. "Take your damn squad and get back to operations!" Spying a comlink on a nearby soldier, Mihoshi snatched it away. The soldier began to protest, but Mihoshi silenced him with a glare. "Ops, this is Detective First Class Kiratmitsu. Initiate evacuation protocol alpha. Initiate evacuation protocol alpha. Initiate evacuation protocol alpha." Mihoshi repeated three times as was procedure so there would be no mistake.

"Evacuation protocol alpha, understood," a voice answered back. "This procedure requires level one command authority. I will relay the request through…"

Mihoshi held a hand to her head, gritting her teeth. She had a headache that was threatening to cause her to scream out in pain. She took a breath and spoke again into the comlink. "Don't wait for approval. Don't wait for damn confirmation. This station is moments away for ripping itself apart! Stop worrying about procedure and covering your own ass! Your not some damn machine, make up your own damn mind!" It hurt. Her head hurt. 'What is happening to me?' Mihoshi wondered to herself.

The comlink was silent and everyone was around Mihoshi was staring at her in muted awe. A second later the emergency lighting began flashing an emergency code and voices using portable amplifiers began to ring out everywhere.

"Evacuate! Evacuate! This is a level alpha alert! Evacuate! Evacuate! This is a level alpha alert!"

Mihoshi threw the comlink back to the soldier she had taken it from. The soldier would have caught the small piece of equipment if the station hadn't begun to shake violently. Mihoshi steadied herself and readjusted Sana on her shoulder. "Are you people Galaxy Army soldiers or statues?" With that said, Mihoshi took out her control cube. Now that she no longer needed to go to the operations center, she could use her control cube to teleport herself and Sana to the docking bay. Hopefully, she could convince Tenchi's tree-ship, Funaho, to leave the station.

Major Gemlin stared at the spot Detective Mihoshi stood just moments before. Most of his soldiers were relatively new and had no idea who the blonde woman was, so they had no clue just how out of character her behavior just now had been. The chaos Mihoshi caused and her bubbly easy going personality were quite infamous even among those in Galaxy Army. 'This is nothing like the woman I've heard about,' Gemlin thought with a great deal of respect. When everything calmed down, he was going to have to ask her out. He liked authoritative woman.

* * *

The officer at the communications panel put a hand over her chest, trying to calm her heart. Around her, people were pressing the emergency transporters links on their uniforms, leaving only essential personnel in the operations room. She had just violated a major command protocol that all of her years of training screamed at her to follow. Still… she would do it again. Mihoshi was right, she was a woman who could think and judge what was right for herself. She didn't need a manual to make her decisions for her. She had just about come to terms with herself when the Marshal's voice yelled into her ear.

"WHO IN TSUNAMI'S REALM GAVE YOU THE AUTHORITY TO ORDER A LEVEL ALPHA EVACUATION!" The Marshal, who was already livid about the current state of affairs was not about to tolerate a lower officer usurping authority.

"Sir, I…" the woman tried to explain, despite her efforts she couldn't prevent herself from shaking slightly in the face of the marshal's angered expression.

"I don't want to here your damned excuse! There is no cause for a level alpha evacuation. Rescind the alert and then report to the watch commander. You are relieved."

The woman took another breath and her shaking stopped. Holding her head high, she met the eyes of the highest ranking officer in the Galaxy Police. "With all due respect, Sir, I refuse to obey that order."

"WHAT!" the marshal demanded, his hands balling into fists.

The communications officer opened her mouth to answer when the station answered for her. Everyone in the room, grabbed for the nearest stable perch as the entire station shook violently. The marshal had nothing to grab on to and for not for the strong arm of the communications officer he would have been thrown to the floor.

"How did you know?" The marshal asked wondering how the woman knew the station was in such a precarious state. He had known about the energy pocket, but had received no reports that it had progressed to such a dangerous state.

Using her years of discipline, the communications officer kept the smugness she was feeling from entering her voice. "Detective First Class Mihoshi is the officer who demanded the evacuation. The credit goes to her."

"Mihoshi? You've spoken to her?" The marshal asked, the concern he felt for his granddaughter eclipsing everything else for the moment. "How is she? Where is she? How did she sound, was she hurt?"

"She didn't sound injured. She sounded pissed," the officer answered bluntly. "If I hadn't complied with her request, I had the feeling she would come down here and beat on me until I did. I don't know where she is now, but judging how adamant she was about the evacuation I would guess she has left the station."

The marshal's eyes widened. "Are you sure she sounded angry?"

"She was definitely angry."

The marshal turned from the junior officer as he thought about this new information. 'Angry? Mihoshi? That isn't supposed to be possible… Could her behavioral modifier be failing?' Today seemed to be the day for the impossible to become more than just possible but probable. "Find Detective Mihoshi! Bring her to my ship. Continue with the evacuation."

* * *

If it could be said that Jurai was the heart of the galaxy than it could equally be said that planet Airi was its soul. Thanks to an ancient civilization that had been decimated by an unknown cataclysm millennia ago, the culture and technology of Airi were given an advantage over other planetary systems. The remnants and artifacts left by this long dead civilization were so advanced that even today some would refer to the technology as magic or god like. And as the years continued to pass, a new religion was birthed from this god-like knowledge. A religion based on a trinity of goddesses, known as the Chousin. The belief in this divinity spread across all of Airi, giving rise to the ruling theocracy. It then moved by means of trade and commerce to the neighboring star systems with no sign of slowing down, until it was the dominant religion of the entire galaxy.

With its technological prowess and its distinction as the home of the galaxy's largest religion, planet Airi would be the great power of the galaxy, if not for Jurai. But this wasn't the only source of strife between the great powers. The vast majority of the populace of Airi felt that Jurai was holding one of their goddesses captive. Militarily outmatched by Jurai, despite Airi's greater numbers left the ruling theocracy with few direct venues to intercede and for the most part, Airians were a peace loving people. Besides, there were other means to achieve their goal.

* * *

Here is a small update to prove I am not dead or that this fic has not been dropped.

Comments and or complaints appreciated.

Forum: http/ page: http/ 


	12. Crime and Punishment part 2

The People's Prince

Chapter XII

* * *

It was one of those rare moments in history where seemingly unconnected events combined and built on one another until they demanded the attention of the galaxy's collective consciousness. What had started out as the mundane annual benevolence ball of the Galaxy Police Force, an event that for decades had been relegated to small blurbs from the news organizations and not even an asterisk on the social calendars of the galaxy's elite had become an unrivaled spectacle with the entrance of the First Princess of Jurai. Holo-screens in numerous systems hummed to life as news affiliate after news affiliate piggybacked off the lone feed available. The news waves were filled with the vision of a beautiful woman in regal purple, a face not seen live in hundreds of years. And this impromptu play had just a touch of political intrigue to spice up the mix. What could have possibly brought the reclusive First Princess Aeka Jurai Masaki to the Galaxy Police Ball of all places? But this was only the beginning of the night's intrigue. Princess Sasami was also in attendance, her hair no longer in the twin ponytails that signified adolescence in Jurai Royal culture. Usually such a changed signified a betrothal, was the same true here?

Queens Funaho and Misaki were glued to the visual monitors aboard their combined tree ships as they sped toward Galaxy Police Headquarters. Stratagems and plans long in the works to introduce Tenchi Masaki to the galaxy were being undone by this unforeseen occurrence. Queen Funaho did not know whether to laugh or to cry.

"How could I have not seen this happening?" Funaho lamented to her sister queen as she watched Aeka speaking to the dark haired reporter. She glanced over to a monitor showing the estimated time until they reached the station. It would be another half standard hour.

Misaki was taking things much more sedately than the woman next to her. "Well, my guess is you figured Tenchi would never have agreed to such an event."

Funaho nodded, she still could not believe he had agreed to go. Of course, once he had agreed, it would have been easy for anyone to predict the events that would have followed. "How did Mihoshi convince him?" She wondered aloud.

"Maybe she seduced him."

Both women turned to each other and laughed out loud. Not that they thought Mihoshi was unappealing, it was more a testament to Tenchi being a human rock when it came to sexuality. The moment of levity passed, Funaho took stock of the current situation. "Whatever measures she used, it is too late for him to return to his seclusion on Earth. No matter his own wishes there will be elements that would be more than inclined to follow him there to further their own ends. It will be a small matter to convince him that his next course of action should be to return with us to Jurai," Funaho said finding the silver lining in this unplanned event.

"Which will bring the others under our fold by default," Misaki agreed, thinking more of Mayuka than anyone else at the moment, before a thought came to her. "How will we handle the Ryoko problem? She isn't exactly welcomed on Jurai and I do not see Tenchi and especially Washu willingly staying for long without her."

Funaho nodded at the existence of the problem. "I would go even further and say that Aeka and Sasami would not look favorably on her seclusion despite outward appearances suggesting otherwise. Still, I think it is a manageable problem. Ryoko's total focus is Tenchi right now, so it is not like she is running around the galaxy causing problems that we would need to make excuses for." She stood and began to pace back and forth. They were still fifteen standard minutes from the Galaxy Police Headquarters, but they were within sensor range. "I think once we get her on Jurai, keeping her profile low will be simpler and we have Minagi for added cover." Though she didn't want to even begin to speculate how Ryoko or Washu would see the issue of Minagi. Given Funaho's previous conversation with Washu, she didn't believe the erstwhile mad scientist was bound to take it well. Taken with Funaho's own opinion on Minagi being an ersatz solution to their problem, things were still not in the best of shape.

Before either of the two queens could further the discussion, Funaho received new information from her tree ship. Soon looks of concerned marred their features as the newsfeed they were watching was abruptly cut.

* * *

"Lord Seiryo?" The King of Airi asked of the holo-projection of the Juraian High Priest. "What makes him any different than the other infidels who have set their throne upon the neck of Tsunami?"

It was a rare occurrence for the two devout disciples of Tsunami to speak directly to each other despite their congruent goals, but Priest Bodan felt that the environment could be right for closer ties between the two powers with some cultivating. "He has always had close ties to the Church and is a strong contributor to our rectories." Seeing that his words were having little effect on the king, he continued. "And with my support, he has a strong chance of becoming the next emperor of Jurai."

"Emperor?" the King of Airi parroted with a note of confusion. Though he was not altogether on speaking terms with his daughter, he was well aware of her situation. Or at least he felt that he was. He still had his hopes of her being their key to Jurai's throne. "What of Prince Yosho? Has the House of Masaki lost that much favor with the Council?" Not that it altogether mattered. In the end, the path to the throne of Jurai was not a popularity contest. The title of Emperor went to whoever was strongest, which inevitably came down to the lineage of their tree ship. Only if there were some doubt in that regard did the Council come in to play. This is why the king could not stand Jurai and its hypocrisy. To not worship Tsunami as divine and yet it was through her blood that their very empire lived by.

"Yosho continues to show no interest in his people or their governance. This truth is finally becoming a concern to the Council. It will soon ask the House of Masaki to present their proposed heir by the upcoming festival. When he does not show, it will fall on the Council to proceed from there."

King Airi nodded. He agreed that his daughter's husband had no intention of returning to Jurai. Yosho, to his knowledge, rarely even left earth to spend time with Airi. This could be a way to hedge his bets. Still, there were other issues. "What of the two princesses? Even without Yosho, Princess Aeka would still be in contention, would she not? Though her space tree may be of the second generation, it has proven itself more in group with the few first generation trees left. Also is not Sasami nearing the age when she will go through the choosing ceremony? It is my understanding that both Princess Aeka and Princess Sasami have strong support among the people."

"True, which is one of the reasons Lord Seiryo continues to pursue Princess Aeka's hand. Though she has been somewhat negative to his overtures, once it becomes clear to her and the rest of the House of Masaki that this is their only hope of maintaining even a modicum of attachment to the throne, they will agree. After all, Ryu Oh is likely forever grounded. As for Sasami, there is the chance she could be selected by one of the few first trees left, but the odds of that are minuscule. Such a thing has not happened in generations." The two continued to discuss how best to bring Jurai deeper into the fold when King Airi noted a servant entering his quarters. "What is it?" Bodan asked in curiosity, as the servant handed the king a note.

King Airi took a deep breath before returning his gaze to the Juraian priest. "It would appear that you Juraians are up to something." With that said, the king cutoff the transmission, leaving a confused Bodan on the other end. Then the king next activated a view screen that showed the growing situation outside the Galaxy Police Headquarters and the supposedly grounded Ryu Oh and Funaho.

* * *

What to do?

"How many times must I say the same thing?" the younger woman asked in exasperation. "This is not going to happen. You are no longer a part of my life."

"But why?" her mother asked plaintively. "I am not asking you or any of your children to convert or influence you at all. I just want to meet my granddaughter. When you are a grandmother you will understand." A sheepish look graced Airi's face for a moment, which was not missed by her mother. "What aren't you telling me?" the Queen asked.

Despite having had control of the conversation up to this point, Airi could no longer meet her mother's gaze. "Well, to be perfectly honest I have both a granddaughter and a grandson," a dark look crossed her face. "But if either of them calls me grandmother" she left the rest of the threat unspoken as she shook her fist at an imaginary person. Remembering to whom she had been speaking to, Airi turned her attention back to the video screen and her mother. The emotion she saw on her mother's face nearly broke the policewoman's resolve.

"What?" the Queen exclaimed. "But I didn't even know Minaho was married." A scandalous look crossed the Queen's face. "Don't tell me she had them outside of wedlock?" She studied her daughter's reaction to her question while internalizing her own confused thoughts. 'Surely, our intelligence network would have learned of Minaho's pregnancy. How can I now just be learning of this?'

A guilty look again came to Airi's face and for the first time in as long as she could remember she saw things from her mother's perspective. When Airi was younger she had felt stifled by her parents and the religion that surrounded everything and everyone around the royal family. She had never been the ardent believer the rest of her family were and had left for the Academy as soon as she was able. It was there, as fate would have it, that she met and fell in love with the Prince of Jurai, Yosho Jurai Masaki. The people of Airi would see the relationship as the darkest of betrayals, as her derision of their beliefs were no secret. Her father, the King, would no doubt think the opposite. This would finally be their chance to interject themselves into the Juraian ruling structure at the highest levels. With her married to the Juraian Crowned Prince, the rulers of Airi would be closer to their goal of freeing Tsunami than they had ever been. Airi had no intention of being her father's pawn. If it had not been for Seto, who knows what would have become of her and Yosho's relationship. And her mother, she could still picture her standing beside her father and not saying a word on her daughter's behalf.

At the time and a long time afterward she had been too angry, too hurt to take note of the sadness in her mother's eyes. But now, thinking of her own children, child it is easy for her to say that she would support them no matter what, but would she really? Had she really? Thinking of the situation with Ryoko and Aeka back on EarthWasn't Yosho manipulating his grandson's life even now? Whether or not it would prove to benefit Tenchi in the end; how was it any different than what her parents had attempted to do? What if Tenchi became tired of all the intrigue, calculations and exploitation? What if she became estranged with Tenchi just as she was with her parents? It wasn't like she could fall back on Aeka or Ryoko to speak on her behalf. No doubt they would not approve of her meddling either. Washu might understand, and she would still have Mihoshi's good graces, but would they side with her against Tenchi? Of course not. What if Tenchi prevented _her_ from seeing any of _his_ children? She would never get to see Aeka's child? Or maybe he would choose Mihoshi? Or Ryoko's child? By all that was righteous, Sasami's child could be the cutest baby in _existence_! Coming to a decision that she hoped would somewhat redeem her own actions in her mind, she returned her attention to her mother with far more compassion then when the conversation started. Letting out a sigh, she smiled before speaking. "I'm afraid there are a number of things I haven't told you about."

* * *

On the surface, the situation seemed to be under control, but no one outside the station knew how quickly things were about to spiral into chaos.

"What is the status of the evacuation?" the Galaxy Army Commander asked as she watched the transport ships begin to take up formation.

Taking quick note of several indicators on varying screens, the technician answered. "Including known casualties, ninety-five percent of station personnel are accounted for."

"Who are missing?"

"Twenty members of the engineering crew are still trying to stabilize the core. There is a skeleton crew of five in the command center and twenty-five members of the security force are still on board."

"Good, what of the dignitaries?" she asked looking at a particular screen on the overhead.

"All guests have been evacuated and accounted for except for one, the guest of Detective First Class Mihoshi Kiramitsu. There are also two reporters missing, a Graham and a Sewolles. "

There was a collective sigh on the bridge. Leave it to Mihoshi to lose track of her own date in an emergency. Was it any wonder why she lost so many partners?

"Radio Major Gemlin."

Her order was immediately executed. "This is Gemlin."

"Major, this is Inis; we have a problem we need you to look into. We need you to get accountability on one of the dignitaries."

"What are his name, description and location so I can get a PID?"

"No description, but according to the guest register, he is the guest of Detective First Class Mihoshi Kiramitsu."

"Mihoshi?" There was a note of disapproval in his voice. LtCol Inis mistook it for the contempt many had for the blonde officer. "She was standing next to me a moment ago. She has her control cube. I'll see if I can raise her on comms."

"Yes?" came Mihoshi's subdued voice over the net.

"Command wants to know the location and condition of your escort. He is currently unaccounted for."

Worry graced Mihoshi's beautiful features for a moment, but it was soon eclipsed by a smile. "He is the last person you should concern yourself about." With that Mihoshi disappeared off the net.

Gemlin grimaced; he still had hopes of asking Mihoshi out and didn't like what he just heard. "Did you catch that, Command?"

"We did, but it doesn't answer the question." She turned to address the bridge crew. "In any case, move the fleet to a safe distance from the station in case the core goes critical."

In moments her command was distributed to the fleet, who quickly implemented the order. It soon became apparent that there were several ships that had yet to comply. Two ships were obviously Juraian. The third was simply infamous.

"What ships are those flanking the Ryo Ohki?"

"The Ryu Oh and the Funaho."

Everyone looked at each other. Given the extensive search for the missing crown prince and princess, there was not a person in the command center that did not know the owners of those two ships.

"Was Prince Yosho at the ball?" Not everyone in the Galaxy Police knew of the happenings on Earth and even fewer in the Galaxy Army.

"Hail them."

"Actually, Ma'am, the Ryu Oh is hailing us. Princess Aeka is demanding to speak with the commander of the fleet."

Inis hid a groan. "Get the PAO and our Juraian liaison officer up here as soon as possible." She was not about to plunge into this situation without her most knowledgeable aides on Jurai politics at her side.

"Right away, Ma'am."

Knowing that keeping the Princess waiting would only darken her mood; Lieutenant Colonel Inis nodded to her communications tech. Princess Aeka's lovely visage appeared on the overhead screen. She was flanked by the younger princess, Sasami. Both wore expressions of barely concealed worry and anger. "Your Highness," Inis began, hoping to end the conversation quickly so that she could bring all her attention to bear on the situation at hand. "I understand you want to know what the situation is on the station, but with respects, at this time"

"With all respects to you, Commander, you know nothing. I demand you"

"Aeka," Washu interrupted, a view screen with her and an irritated Ryoko appeared next to the one containing the Princess. "Let them do whatever it is their doing."

"Butwhat of Lord Tenchi?" Aeka asked.

"He's okay," came Mihoshi's voice, as a view screen of her aboard Funaho appeared. "I think"

"We just left him there!" Ryoko interjected forcefully.

"Left him? Where? Why? Mihoshi, how could you?"

"Have some faith. In any case, this is not a conversation we should be having out in the open like this," Washu advised and all their monitors went black.

"What just happened?" Seers asked.

"They have just jumped to a secure channel."

The ship's captain slammed a fist down onto a console. "Damn it, if they know what's happening on that station they need to tell us." She looked meaningfully at the task force commander.

Inis nodded grimly. Having received the necessary permission, Captain Seers made her way over to the communications console. "Do it," she ordered. The tech nodded. It was a highly classified fact that the Galaxy Army had been able to gain the necessary technology to eavesdrop on secure Juraian communications.

Unfortunately for the Galaxy Army, they were not up against Juraian technology. "Ma'am, I can't even recognize the parameters of their protocols, much less come up with a way to break in. I've never seen anything like this."

"Washu." Just then the Juraian Liaison Officer and the Public Affairs Officer entered the bridge. "Good, Sorin"

"Ma'am."

"I need you to convince these Juraians to share all information they have on what is going on in that station. If they know what is causing the instability, they need to tell us."

A look of confusion momentarily came to the officer's face. "Yes, Ma'am, I cannot think of a reason they would not share that kind of information. Our current level of cooperation is high."

"Sorin, what do you make of the reappearance of the Ryu Oh and Funaho after such a long absence."

"I can't really say. After the initial search was called off by the House of Jurai, they claimed that both ships were no longer lost and no further information was put out. Our analyst believed that the House of Masaki was simply hiding the loss of the missing ships from the other noble houses as not to lose standing, however, given the press conference and now this, our view was obviously wrong."

In moments, Lord Remus's visage appeared and next to him was the Galaxy Marshal as they stood in the station's control center. "How can I be of service?"

"Lord Remus," Sorin began, "We would like to pool our information so we can get a complete picture of what is happening on the station."

"A reasonable course of action, no doubt you need me to facilitate things on our end," Remus nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Lord Remus. Specifically, if you could help us in regards to the Funaho and Ryu Oh. We believe that Princess Aeka and others who attended the ball may have the pieces of the puzzle that we are missing."

Not even someone as trained as Lord Remus could keep the unease completely from his expression. "Yes, a moment. I will get the Juraians present at the ball up on communications."

Soon Nephrus, Sakuya and Professor Yakage joined the conversation; however it quickly became apparent that none of them knew any more than the Galaxy Army. They did learn the name of Mihoshi's escort, the generally unknown Prince Tenchi Masaki. Several additional attempts were made to contact the Funaho, Ryu Oh and or Ryo Ohki, but they were all met with silence.

"Ma'am, while I haven't been able to break the encryption on Washu's signal, there is an unencrypted broadcast emanating from the same general area of the station as the energy anomaly."

"Put it up."

At first, the technician believed there was something wrong with the calibrations, as at first glance the screen appeared as a white digitized mess. After a moment, two silhouettes became visible in the picture. "What are we looking at?" Captain Seers asked. It looked like two shadowy figures touching foreheads.

"The feed is coming from a remote autonomous camera," the communications tech explained. "The broadcast id is for a Juraian news propagator called 'The Enquirer'. Reporter is Susan Graham."

"One of the two missing reporters," Captain Seers recalled. "Perhaps this is her and her colleague? How close are they to the anomaly?" After a moment a third shadow with long hair seemed to float past the camera. "All three of the missing?"

The technician double checked the readings before reporting the results. "According to the positioning system on the camera, they are right on top of the source."

"What? How? Are they even still alive?"

Before anyone could respond, more alarms began to blare on the bridge. The intermittent camera feed was replaced on the main monitor with an exterior view of the station. Even to the naked eye, the station was shaking badly. With all eyes glued to the station, no one paid much attention to the emergency transport beams that suddenly appeared on the bridge.

Gemlin picked himself off the floor. He had ordered his team to immediately leave the station when it became impossible to even stand with the station's constant shaking. They were joined shortly by the remaining crew of the station. "Commander," a lieutenant began in order to get her attention. "The station is beginning to break apart."

"Ensure that we have come far enough away from the station to prevent damage," Inis said in a detached voice. With the engineering crew unable to regain control, this tragedy was hardly unexpected. "Reconfirm all personnel, save this Tenchi and the two reporters, are off the station." The Marshall grimaced, but there was little he could do at this point.

Receiving confirmation that everyone but three were safely off the station, the bridge crew of the Timeron rose to attention as the station that was the headquarters for the Galaxy Police slowly began to disintegrate. Inis hoped that the loss of Tenchi Masaki would not lead to too much of a diplomatic row with the Juraians. 'If they had shared what they knew, we might have been able to come up with something,' she thought looking at the Funaho, Ryu Oh and Ryo Ohki, all three of which had yet to move away from the decaying station. Inis could only assume the Juraian ships would use their Lighthawk wings to protect themselves and the Ryo Ohki from the explosion of the energy core.

"Ma'am, the core has gone completely unstable and will detonate at any moment."

And as if those words were the trigger, a plume of gas erupted from the station near the engineering section. Time seemed to slow as the plume ignited and the section exploded outwards and then time literally froze.

"What?" Seers spoke in wonder, staring at the frozen explosion on the view screen.

"How is that possible?" Inis questioned.

The technician manning the sensor array looked at the readings and began shaking his head. "I don't know. Sensors can no longer read that area of space." It might as well have been magic he wanted to say.

'Washu?' everyone thought perplexed.

'Surely, the Juraians have no such technology.'

If the explosion seemingly freezing in place on their view screens caused them to stare in wonder, it appearing to go backwards caused them to doubt all that they knew. More than one person dropped to their knees as time reversed in the area of the station. The explosion seemed to consume itself, until it was no more. Even the fractured station began to put itself back together.

"It appears to be a localized time distortion of some kind."

"That is not possible."

"Never the less, we are witnessing one."

As mysteriously as it began, it ended, with the doomed station whole once more.

"Readings?"

"The core has stabilized. The station's structural integrity is well within parameters. No life signs aboard the station. Autonomous systems are up and running."

"Have an engineering team check the station to make sure it is safe to reoccupy," Seers ordered. "Gemlin, send some of your men with them for security. Were the three missing killed when the station broke apart? Check for organic"

Her question ceased when a fourth ship shimmered into existence behind the Ryu-Oh and others. "Is that what I think it is?"

"The Tsunami," the liaison breathed. There were Jurian kings and royals who could not claim to have seen the Tsunami in the "flesh".

Looking at the four, comparatively speaking, small ships, one could forgive the uninitiated in not understanding the awe and nervousness that suddenly seemed to infect the veteran crew of the Galaxy Army capital ship. They would not be able to grasp the magnitude of the firepower and rarity gathered before them. More than a few did not understand the heated conversations and consternations that Galaxy Council went through concerning events on an insignificant world such as 0315. But now they could see before their own eyes, an arguably unequal military force beholden to Jurai or perhaps even more frightening, beholden to no one. Putting that together with the time displacement technology made for a scary thought. The commander let out a derisive laugh. The experimental Galaxy Police Cruiser, Yukinojo, was not even out there. Or perhaps she spoke too soon, as two more subspace portals began to open.

"What ships are those?" Inis asked. One was obviously Juraian, the other had some Juraian inspiration in its design but its crystalline aspects were reminiscent of the Ryo-Ohki. "What in the Ten Worlds is happening on Planet 0315?"

"Commander."

Seers turned to the speaker. "Have you identified the ships?"

"No, Ma'am. We are being hailed by Queen Funaho."

Inis's face could not express any more shock. "What have we come into the middle of?" She turned to the Juraian liaison and her public affairs officer, but they appeared as lost as she. She then turned to the view screen which still held the Juriains who had attended the ball.

Nephrus and Sakuya looked intrigued, but could offer little further insight as to why the twin tree ships of the Queens of Jurai had made the journey out to this insignificant ball.

Though just as curious as the others, Remus was better at concealing his surprise. "Is it really so strange?" Remus asked. "You're here after all."

* * *

Tenchi took a moment to regain his bearings and assimilate all the information that had just gotten thrust into his head. He immediately recalled that he had had an ill woman in his arms when he had run into Megami. He looked around before his eyes shifted to the still Susan at his feet.

'I have to get her some help.'

'Why don't you heal her?' a voice asked in his head.

From his experience aboard the station, Tenchi knew exactly who it was. "Me? She has some kind of incurable poison," Tenchi said aloud, recalling the words of the medic who had examined Susan. "I wouldn't know the first thing to do," Tenchi insisted in a voice near panic.

His tone confused Megami who did not know how to respond. In fact, she did not understand why Tenchi cared in the first place whether the woman lived or died. But since it was clear to her that he did, then so did she.

Tenchi recalled that he had been trying to get her back to her tree ship. 'Maybe Funaho would know how to contact her ship, the Chuukuo.'

Megami mentally frowned at the mention of her master's tree ship. Eager to prove that he no longer needed Yosho's hand-me-down ship, Megami put out a general hail for the Chuukuo. In her inexperience and haste, she got the attention of more than just the Chuukuo.

"Tenchi!" came the shouts from multiple communication screens that came into existence in a semicircle around him. Tenchi jerked back initially in surprise, but then smiled at their familiar faces and looks of concern. He couldn't help but to think back to his time at the ball and how false it all seemed to him. As eccentric and disquieting his family could be, no one could disparage their genuine feelings for him and each other.

"I'm glad that everyone is okay," he began, his smile causing most of the group to blush. He then noticed two who he hadn't expected to see. "Sasami? Washu? I didn't know you two had come."

Washu laughed aloud and folded her arms across her prepubescent chest. "Like we were going to miss your coming out party." And adding to herself, 'In more ways than one.' She added time manipulation next to material conversion in her mental dossier of the young man who had come to represent far more to her than just the culmination of the Chousin's search. "Where are you? You're not on the station."

"Yes, Lord Tenchi," Aeka jumped in. "Please tell us where you are." Her concern was more than evident on her face. "I have been so worried after hearing how you were abandoned" Her words were immediately challenged.

"Tenchi, it wasn't" Mihoshi interjected.

"Washu forced me!" Ryoko fumed pointing at the diminutive scientist who was just shaking her head at the childish display.

"Girls, please," Tenchi said earnestly and the group quieted. "I'll explain everything later, but right now" he indicated the ill Susan. "I need to get this woman to her ship, the Chuukuo."

"I am here."

Two more subspace portals opened and two more ships joined the increasingly intimidating fleet facing the Galaxy Army. Out of one portal, Tenchi's newly gifted Megami phased into existence. Though answering partially the question of where he was, it birthed several other questions.

Out of the second portal, appeared the 1st generation tree ship Chuukuo, which pulled next to the Megami. Tenchi wasted no time in transferring over to the Chuukuo with the unmoving Susan. He was quickly joined by the rest of his housemates.

* * *

Outside the reunion aboard the Chuukuo, others were still trying to digest the rare uninhibited glimpse into the Masaki household provided by Megami's open communication's channel. On the Timeron, Inis was just beginning her formal greeting to the Queens of Jurai when Tenchi's hail was initiated and quickly answered. Inis was not surprised in the least when the Juraian queens dropped out of comms.

'If they were able to pick up the time distortion, they're likely to do everything in their power to acquire the technology from Washu,' Inis surmised with dread. Though they were allies, Jurai already had a significant military advantage. Galaxy Intelligence was all too aware of Jurai's desire to obtain the Ryo Ohki technology. 'Is that what that other ship is? Have they finally been able to build a hybrid? If Jurai is able to obtain the time distortion technology as well' Inis did not like the ramifications of that at all. The Juraians were difficult to work with under the current status quo. "Send a priority burst message to Command with the video and sensor logs of the time distortion developed by Professor Washu. Tell them we are attempting to ascertain if any outside parties, specifically the Juraians have been given access. Also will attempt to approach Professor Washu about technology."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Captain Seers frowned at Inis, not liking the situation they found themselves in at all. "We need to detain Ryoko for her assault on the station and killing of a number of the boarding force. I doubt Washu will be in much of a mood to talk to us after that."

"Plus, there is the 'small' matter of who destroyed the guard fleet and why the Station's energy core became unstable in the first place," added the Galaxy Marshall. "Not to mention, Officer Swytes' murder."

Inis wanted to put her head in her hands and curse the fates, but knew not to do so in front of the crew. Truth be told, in her opinion, making sure the Jurains were not availed of the time technology was more important than everything else that occurred at the station. If that meant letting Ryoko go to appease Washu that was a small price to pay. The problem was that the friends and colleagues of those who were lost were not likely to see the bigger picture. "Contact Detective Mihoshi, have her detain Ryoko. Explain to her what the charges are and that for now, we want to question her only."

The Galaxy Marshall frowned at this. There was ample evidence to conclude that Mihoshi's memory device was failing. There was no telling what would happen to her if it failed altogether. But what the Kuramitsu were forced to do to their own was not something they were willing to share with the rest of the Galaxy Police.

* * *

"Mother! Aunt Funaho, what are you two doing here?" Aeka blurted out at the screen that materialized in front of her, before realizing how rude that had sounded. Placing a hand over her mouth in embarrassment, she bowed and greeted her family properly.

"Hello, Aeka, Sasami," Funaho returned the greeting as Sasami joined her sister's side. "I realize that our appearance is sudden. We were visiting Earth when we learned that everyone had decided to attend a Galaxy Police function." Funaho's eyes narrowed. "I had no idea that everyone was so amicable to these types of events or I would have sent invitations to all of the royal balls on Jurai."

Aeka and Sasami laughed nervously. "Yes, well you see. It just kind of popped up and" Aeka tried to explain.

Funaho continued as if Aeka had not spoken. "Tenchi's father informed us on how you instructed Tenchi in the dance."

"Ah he knew about that?" Aeka asked, wondering what else Noboyuki had observed.

Funaho nodded and next to her, Misaki excitedly produced a picture of Tenchi and Aeka dancing. "So?" Misaki began.

Aeka double blinked, not sure to what her mother was alluding to.

"How was he?"

"Ah?"

"At dancing," Misaki clarified, enjoying the chance to finally tease her eldest daughter about her love life. When she was infatuated with Yosho, the subject had been taboo for a variety of reasons.

Unable to meet her mother's or aunt's gazes, Aeka turned away and unconsciously touched the corner of her mouth, glad that both Tenchi and Ryoko were engrossed in other matters. "It was very nice. I mean, Lord Tenchi dances well. His mother taught him as a child."

Funaho's eyes widened at that revelation, but Misaki was far more interested in her eldest child's progress in getting close to Tenchi. From Aeka's expression, more than just a dance took place between them. She was going to ask what it was when a shout from Mihoshi interrupted them.

"Detain Ryoko?" Mihoshi exclaimed. "Why?"

* * *

Notes: Long time no chapter, well my life has settled down finally. I will likely have more opportunities to write now. Chapter has not been fully edited.

Next Chapter: The Prince of Airi


End file.
